She's a Natural
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: There are people with powers, called Naturels. Elsa Winters is one of them. She has the power of ice. Jack Frost is just a normal boy, orphaned at a young age with his brother Aster. By fate they meet and face big obstacles in a world filled with hatred. (Summary sucks, just read the story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a snowy day in December.

In a town called Burgess there was a man with blond hair. He looked out of a window from his big mansion.

His name was Tsar. Tsar Moon. He was a tall man. He was married with his wife, Benri and had two kids; Sandy and Toothiana. He also had adopted two other children; Aster and Jack. He could hear the children play in the background as he kept looking outside.

"Daaaad..."

Tsar looked down at Jack. Jack was the youngest, an eight year old boy. The boy had white hair. Doctors told him that it was a genetic thing from his parents. Jack was left as a baby and brought into an orphanage. When the small guy was 6 he was brought here, together with Aster, a 8...now 10 year old boy with dark hair. Aster was no family of Jack, but the two of them were very close and separating them would be like separating twins.

Then there were Sandy and Toothiana. Sandy was his own 9 year old son and Toothiana was his own 10 year old daughter. Sandy had blond hair, just like him. Toothiana was also a girl with blond hair. But she wasn't fond of it and always wanted to dye it. But he didn't let her.

"Daaad..." Said Jack again.

Tsar kneeled down to his eye level. "What is it, Jacky?"

"Am I getting replaced? I heard that new kids are coming and Bunny told me that I'm getting replaced!"

Jack called Aster 'Bunny' for some reason. He never said why and Aster didn't want to talk about it.

"You're not. And I'm just helping someone out."

"Helping someone?" Jack tilted his head. "Are you helping someone in need?"

"Not exactly...didn't mommy or the others tell you?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, I'm adopting two little girls." Said Tsar.

"Girls?! Dad, Tooth is not that lonely!" Jack also called Toothiana 'Tooth', because he couldn't pronounce it right.

"Look, their mother and father died in a car crash four years ago. They contacted me last year that I might be able to get them out of the orphanage since I was an old friend of their father's. I actually wasn't planning too, but then North called me to tell me that the two wouldn't last long in a place like that."

"So..." Jack held up his hand and put up two fingers. "I'll get two sisters?"

"Kinda. They are arriving in a few hours. We already prepared their room, so be nice."

"Fine." Said Jack.

"Guys, dinner!" Yelled Benri.

The kids ran to the already set up table and sat down. They all started to eat as soon their mother each put some food on their plates.

The TV was still on and Tsar got annoyed by it.

"Guys, turn that thing off." Said Tsar.

"But the news is on!" Toothiana said while pointing at the tv.

Tsar looked at the female news reporter. The brown haired woman looked serious as a set of images played behind her in a small box.

 _"Yesterday three Naturals were arrested for breaking into another bank. The government officials think that..."_

Tsar shook his head. Those damn Naturals again... the Naturals were people. But they were not normal. These people had some sort of superpowers due to their DNA. They were called Naturals because their powers always had to do something with a natural element or at least a combination from it. There were good Naturals, but mostly also bad ones. They misused their powers for evil and to take down weaker people.

The Tv was shut off by his wife Benri.

"Mom! We were watching that!" Said Sandy.

"I don't want you to watch that kind of stuff. You guys know that not all Naturals are evil." Said Benri.

Aster rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah, but they do suck."

"Aster!" Said Tsar with a warning.

Jack chuckled a little at this, but stopped when Tsar shot him a glare.

* * *

Later that evening Nicholas North came to the house.

"Tsar!" The jolly man with a white beard and a red coat was let in by Tsar.

"North!" Tsar gave the man a friendly pat on the shoulder. He noticed two small girls hiding behind him.

"I brought them with me. But shall we go to the living room to go over a few things?"

Tsar nodded. They went after him to the living room and sat down on a couch. One of the girls had a small brown dress and blond hair long hair just past her shoulder. The other had red hair in pigtails and a small red-brown dress on.

Tsar sat down on the other couch in front of them. Between the two couches was a small coffee table.

"So, these are Elsa..." North nodded at the blond one. "...and Anna." Said North as he pointed to the other one. "Elsa is 7 and Anna is 4."

"Well, hello there." Said Tsar.

Elsa said nothing, shot him a glare and grabbed Anna's hand.

Tsar raised his eyebrows. The girls were pretty quiet. But he guessed that they just needed to get accustomed to him.

"They don't trust people so quickly."

Tsar looked back up at North. "Don't worry, they will get used to here pretty quickly."

"You know why we entrust them to you." Said North. "You were a good friend of Agdar and Idun. In their will they wrote that they wanted you to take care of their daughters."

"Yeah..." Tsar realized that he never really seen Elsa or Anna much. He only saw Elsa when she was born. After that he and Agdar didn't go much to the home of their family, but rather met outside or at his house. Four years ago Agdar and Idun Winters died in a car crash. Since they didn't have any other family members, Elsa and Anna went to an orphanage. But when they found the will they immediately contacted Tsar. However, since Tsar wasn't family, they had to go over a lot of papers...so much that it took four years before he could adopt the girls.

North sighed. "Anyway, there is something you should know about the oldest, Elsa."

"What?"

"She isn't normal." Said North. He nervously gulped.

Tsar chuckled. "What? Let me guess, she is allergic for something?"

North shook his head. When he saw how serious North was Tsar stopped chuckling. He stared back at North.

"She..." North swallowed again and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Silence filled the room. North closed his mouth and sighed heavily.

"I am a Natural."

Tsar looked down at the small blond girl. Her voice echoed through the big room as she finally spoke up.

"A Natural?" Repeated Tsar.

Elsa ignored him. She leaned towards Anna and whispered something into her small sister's ear. Anna started to smile brightly and giggled. Elsa leaned back with a little smile on her face.

"Yes." Said North. "Her power is ice. Now, I know that people aren't fans of these people. But I assure you that Elsa is not evil like some of them..." The man frowned and sighed again. "Please, you are their last change."

"I know." Said Tsar.

* * *

Later North left. Tsar brought the girls to their new room.

"This is big!" Said Anna as she jumped onto one of the beds. "Just like daddy's home!"

Tsar looked at Elsa who calmly walked sat down onto her own bed. The girl didn't even look or acknowledged him. Tsar looked at his wife who came in carrying a few bag packs.

"Here are some of their old stuff..." She put the bags down onto the ground. "But girls, I also bought a few new dresses for you."

Benri walked to a big closet and opened it up to reveal a few small dresses in different sizes.

"Really? Thank you!" Said Anna happily.

"No problem, sweetie." Benri walked back to Tsar. "Let's go, honey." She said to him. "I think the girls might want some rest."

"Right. Girls, there is a small bathroom connected to your room. We set up some toothbrushes, you should be fine."

The two of them quickly left and closed the door behind them.

"Can we really do this?"

"Hm?" Asked Tsar confused. He looked at his wife who looked down in sadness.

"Raising them...Anna will be easy. But Elsa? She is a Naturel..."

"It will be fine. Remember we raised Aster." Said Tsar. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah...you're right..." Mumbled Benri and the two of them walked downstairs.

Aster, Toothiana, Sandy and Jack were all in their rooms in their beds. Aster and Jack shared a room since they were brothers and inseparable.

Aster was sleeping already and snoring. Jack couldn't sleep and stepped out of his bed. He was curious about the new girls. He only saw them briefly, but they seemed interesting.

He slowly opened up his door and looked down the hallway.

No one was there.

He tip-toed to the door of the sisters and put his ear against the door. He could hear two muffled voice speak, but he couldn't hear it well.

Jack suddenly heard the voices stop.

Wait, why would they stop?

The door suddenly opened up. Jack almost fell over but kept his ground.

A girl with blond hair, piercing blue eyes and long hair stared at him. She was wearing a small gown that Benri prepared for them.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"J-Jack..."

"Hm." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That is a stupid name. My name is Elsa. Elsa Winters."

"My name is not stupid!" Whispered Jack.

"It is. But anyhow, you should not spy on me an my sister."

"Why not? We are becoming siblings!" Exclaimed Jack loudly. He quickly covered his mouth and looked around. Thank goodness no one heard him...

Elsa shook her head. "You're wrong. There is no way that we will become siblings. Within a day or two Anna and I will be cast out. Now, go away, you are disturbing us."

She closed the door in his face.

Jack his mouth fell open.

What. A. Mean. Girl.

Jack shook his head and closed his mouth. He walked back to his room and closed the door behind him.

He was left speechless.

* * *

The next day they all went to the mall together. Tsar and Benri wanted to get some groceries and maybe the kids would see something they would like.

People were staring at them.

Tsar rolled his eyes. He heard the people whisper about his family. They looked weird to the public eye. But it was understandable since four of his kids weren't exactly his own. But at least Anna and Elsa were wearing pink coats and not their brown ones.  
They walked into the supermarket to buy some of the needed supplies.

"Dad, we need some new cereal!" Said Toothiana. She stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed a box and put it in their cart.

They walked further and grabbed milk, bread and everything they needed.

The whole time Elsa was holding Anna by her hand. She didn't interact with any of the other children. Maybe Elsa was shy?

After going to the supermarket they went to a big store. A store where you could get everything from clothes to toys etc. They wet there, because Toothiana needed some new clothes and Aster some new pants. And maybe the kids would find something they liked or perhaps wanted for a long time.

"Okay, guys!" Said Aster. "We meet here within an hour! Don't run off too far, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Jack.

He ran off to a part of the store where they sold toys. Jack saw an awesome advertisement for an action figure.

He looked at the action figures, but didn't see what he wanted to get. Jack sighed in disappointed. He strolled further. Then he stopped as he heard a voice he recognized.

"That voice..." Whispered Jack to himself. "I know that voice." He walked around a corner to see a certain blonde and a redhead.

The small redhead turned her head towards him. A smile spread across her lips and she started to wave at him.

"Jack!" Yelled Anna.

Jack smiled and ran towards them. The girls were looking at a few barbie dolls. Anna held one box in her hand. He stopped in front of them. Anna held the box up in front of his face.

"Look, Jack!" Said the 4-year old girl.

Jack smiled down at her. "Cute doll! Do you want it?"

"Yes! Elsa said that I could have a doll for our adventures!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. He glanced at Elsa who was looking at a few other dolls. "Adventures?"

"Yeah! We always play that I am a princess in distress and that Elsa is the brave queen who saves me together with her knight Olaf!"

Jack chuckled and scratched his head. He didn't knew that the girls had such a big fantasy.

He saw that Elsa was grabbing a small snowman plushy. She smiled a little and held the plushy close to her chest.

Jack walked over to her. She noticed him and tensed up.

"Are you taking that plushy?" Asked Jack.

Elsa became flushed. She quickly put the plushy back.

"What? No! No! Stupid, stupid, stupid Jack!" Elsa pushed him away. She ran towards Anna and pulled the girl with her.

Jack sweat dropped. He looked at the plushy. It seemed like Elsa was just like any normal girl. But he guessed that she wasn't used to friendly people.  
He gently grabbed the doll and stared at it. He smiled to himself and walked back to the others with the plushy in his hand.

* * *

Elsa stopped running when Anna stopped her.

"Elsa, we are far enough." Said Anna. "Stohp."

"It's stop, Anna." Elsa corrected.

"Stttooo..."

"p. Just the P."

"Stop..." Whispered Anna.

"Good, good!" Elsa rubbed with her hand through Anna's hair.

"Anna, Elsa!"

The girls turned around to see Benri and Toothiana walk towards them. Toothiana was holding a red dress and Benri was holding a blue dress.

"Hey!" Said Toothiana. "We found some adorable dresses for you! Let's try them on!"

Elsa clenched her fist. "Uh, I don't want to-"

"Yes!" Interrupted Anna. "I wanna!"

The girl ran over to Toothiana. "I wanna have the red one!"

"Anna, wait..."

Anna ignored Elsa and walked away with Toothiana to the dressing room.

Elsa looked up at Benri. Benri gave her a sweet smile.

"So, Elsa? Shall we put this blue one on?" She asked.

Elsa could hear the nervousness in her voice. Was the woman afraid of her? Well, she was a Naturel after all. But she would show her that she wasn't scary at all.

"Sure..." Muttered Elsa.

She went after Benri to one of the dressers. Benri closed the curtain behind her. Elsa took her coat off and started to undo her brown dress. Benri frowned as she saw that Elsa was still wearing it.

"Are you still wearing that? Why?" Asked Benri.

Elsa looked down. "Because." She bit her lip and turned her back towards her. "Because it is the only thing from home we could wear. They are ugly dresses, but Anna and I weren't allowed to wear any other dresses. And this is the only dress I have left from our parents house."

Benri was shocked when she heard that. What the hell did those girls go through?

She got even more shocked when Elsa undid her dress.

A big scar was on the girls back. It went from the right top of her shoulder to the left button and stopped just above her butt.

"Elsa!" Gasped Benri.

Elsa turned around. "What it is?"

"Your back..."

"Oh..." Elsa rolled with her eyes. "It is just a scar..." She looked down. Benri saw that her legs were shaking a bit.

"Elsa, dear..." Benri kneeled down to her eye-level. "...who hurt you?"

Elsa shook her head. Tears started to form within her eyes. "No one." She whispered.

"You can tell me." Said Benri. "I won't be mad at you."

"Like I said; no one." Elsa put her own dress back on. She opened up the curtain and ran away.

Benri yelled her name, but Elsa kept running.

 _What have you done?!_

The voices ran through her head as she kept running. Tears streamed down her face as she kept running. She ran and ran until she was out of breath. She stopped. The girl dried her eyes. She caught her breath and looked up to see that she was no longer in the big store.

She was still in the mall, but she could no longer see the store.

"Anna?" Elsa turned around to only see people walking past her. It was so busy that she couldn't see anyone.

"ANNA!" Screamed Elsa.

She turned around and round. Her breath got quicker and she didn't see anyone she was with. No Anna or even Jack or Benri.

Elsa fell down onto her knees. She grabbed her head and started to shake. Ice slowly appeared under her feet.

"Aw, poor little girl..." Elsa looked up to see a man kneeling down in front of her.

It was a strange man with a scar on his eyes and scrubby clothes. He had black hair and grinned at the small girl.

"Or should I say Naturel?"

Elsa her eyes widened at the sound of this. She quickly jumped up and took a few steps back.

"A Naturel like you will bring me a lot of cash..."

Elsa didn't hesitate one second and ran away from the scary man.

"Hey, wait!" She could hear the man yell. He was probably chasing her.

Elsa ran around a corner to bump into someone.

A boy with white hair looked down at her. "Elsa!"

Elsa looked up to see Jack standing in front of her.

"Jack!" She never been so happy to see him. Even though Elsa didn't like him, at least this could mean that she was safe...

Jack saw how she was trembling.

"Elsa, are you okay?" He said. "We all looked for you after you just ran off."

Elsa saw that he was holding the plushy in his hand. "You bought the plushy I wanted..."

"Well, actually dad bought it. I don't have enough money." Said Jack. "But..."

Elsa looked down. "A scary man tried to kidnap me. I'm scared, Jack. And I can't use my powers, there are too much people here, they would get hurt."

Jack immediately grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's hide."

"Hide?" Asked Elsa as he dragged her with him.

"Yeah, that way he won't find us."

Elsa stopped him. "We better go to Tsar. There is no way I'm hiding from a low life."

Jack snorted. "Duh, but if we hide first then he will walk by not noticing us and then we can go to the others."

"That's not very brave."

"Well, sometimes you don't need to be brave."

"Well, I think-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah!" Jack put his hands against his ears.

"Listen to me, stupid Jack!" Yelled Elsa annoyed.

The two fighting kids got everyone's attention. Including Tsar and the other's.

"There they are." Said Aster.

"Y-yeah..." Tsar smiled a little when he saw how Elsa and Jack were fighting.

Like normal kids.

* * *

When they got home everyone was excited about their bought supplies. Tsar helped Benri with the groceries while he put the kids in front of the tv.

"I'm really shocked about Elsa's scar." Whispered Benri to Tsar as they put the groceries down onto the counter table.

Tsar nodded his head. "Yeah, do you think someone did that to her?"

"Probably."

Tsar clenched his fists. "Really...the coward who hurt that poor girl...he should go to jail."

Benri smiled. "You really care about them already, don't you?" She put her hand onto his shoulder.

Tsar gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. His wife knew him like no other.

Meanwhile, while the kids were all watching tv, Elsa over heard the conversation of the adults. She stood up.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She tensed up and glanced at Tsar and Benri. She could hear them talking about her. What were they planning?

"Hey, let's play tag!" Toothiana jumped up. She grabbed the remote and set the tv off. "Watching tv is so boring, so let's play tag!"

"Tag?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah! Bunny is it!" Yelled Jack. He gave Aster a slap on his shoulder an dashed off.

The kids all yelled and ran away. Bunny immediately went after Jack.

Anna and Elsa quickly ran away with Tooth and Sandy. But Toothiana accidentally pushed against Anna and Anna fell down onto the ground.

The little girl's eyes became big and she started to cry.

"Anna!" Said Elsa worried.

She kneeled down and helped Anna up. She shot Toothiana an angry glare.

"You pushed her!"

"It was an accident!" Said Toothiana. "I-"

Elsa held Anna close to her. "Are you okay Anna?"

Anna sniffed and nodded.

"What happened?" Tsar came rushing to the scene. He kneeled down in front of the children.

Sandy pointed at his sister. "Toothiana pushed her."

"On accident!" Exclaimed Toothiana.

Tsar sighed. "Geez, be careful...is she okay?"

As he reached to Anna and Elsa, Elsa took a few steps back with Anna in her arms.

"Stay away!" Said Elsa in distress.

It started to snow above her head. She put her hand towards Tsar. He saw icicles form within her hand.

"I told you to stay back." Her voice now sounded cold and emotionless.

"Calm down." Said Tsar. "I won't hurt you or your sister."

Elsa kept her hand out towards Tsar. She kept staring at him into his brown eyes. Tsar put his hand against her hand. It was cold as ice, but Tsar didn't flinch.

"Again, I won't hurt you."

Anna stopped crying. She looked at Tsar with big eyes.

The icicles stopped forming into Elsa's hand.

"You won't hurt Anna." Whispered Elsa stern. "If you do I'll become your worst nightmare."

"I said that we won't hurt you or your sister." Said Tsar.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. What was he saying? That he wouldn't hurt her? That was probably a lie.

Elsa released Anna. She stepped back and retracted her hand.

Anna looked at Elsa.

"I'm going to my room." Said Elsa. "Anna, come on, let's go. Let's play upstairs."

"But Elsa I wanna play here. They are nice." Said Anna.

Elsa sighed and put her hand onto Anna's head.

"So were the people in the orphanage." Said Elsa with sadness.

"But-"

"Girls!" Benri walked towards them. "How about we go draw something? That will be nice, right?"

"Drawing!" Anna's eyes lit up. "I wanna draw!"

Tsar stood up and smiled at Benri. His wife just always had the greatest ideas in the weirdest situations.

She grabbed some papers and pencils and sat down at the table with the kids.

Anna started to draw like her life depended on it, while Elsa calmly started to draw.

"What are you drawing Anna?" Asked Toothiana to the smaller girl.

"Maybe she is drawing how you pushed her." Said Aster with sarcasm.

Toothiana gave him a slap onto his shoulder.

"Shut up, Aster!" She said under her breath. "Stupid Bunny."

"Hey, only Jack can call me that!" Said Aster.

"Oh yeah? Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunpoijuhy-"

Aster quickly covered her mouth. His cheeks became flushed. Only Jack could call him that. No one elsa had ever called him that. It was something special to him that defined the bond between him and his younger brother.

"Hey." Jack nudged with his shoulder against Elsa's. The girl ignored him, so he did it again. "Hey...hey..."

Elsa looked up from her paper with irritation. "What?!"

"What are you drawing?" Asked Jack as he tried to glance at her paper.

Elsa covered her drawing with her hands. "Nothing."

"You're drawing nothing?" Jack grinned.

Elsa pouted at him.

"Come on, lemme see..."

Elsa shook her head. "But I don't wanna show-"

Jack pushed with his finger against her forehead. "Come on, don't be such a doofus." He quickly pulled her arms away and looked down at her painting.

It was a drawing of a snowflake. It was halfway colored with blue and purple.

Jack stared at the picture and chuckled.

"It is awful, right?"

Jack looked up at Elsa. Her eyes were sad. Her hair hang loose over her shoulder.

"I think it is pretty, snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Asked Elsa confused.

"Yeah, I'll call you that from now on. Since you can draw snowflakes. That makes you my snowflake."

"More like a snow monster."

"Okay, then you are my snow monster." Joked Jack.

But Elsa's gaze changed to a serious expression.

"But I like snowflake."

Jack's eyes widened. Elsa noticed what she said. She quickly shook her head and went back to drawing.

"You like snowflake, huh?" Jack started to grin again.

"I don't like it-"

"Snowflake, snowflake." Said Jack.

"Stop it, stop it!" Said Elsa irritated.

Aster put his hand onto Jack's shoulder.

"Come on, Jack, stop teasing her."

"But-"

"Jack." Said Tsar stern. "She had enough to deal with. Leave the girl be."

Jack looked at Elsa who was back on her drawing. He sighed and decided that it was enough teasing her.

Meanwhile Benri was sitting next to Anna. She saw how Jack interacted with Elsa. It seemed like the two would become good friends in the future.

She looked at Anna. The girl was drawing human figures.

"What are you drawing?" Asked Benri.

"I'm drawing me as a princess, see?" Anna pointed at a figure with red hair and a pink dress on.

Benri saw the in front of the figure was another figure with blond hair and a sword within her hand. In front of the figure was another, this one big and scary.

"And that is Elsa, protecting me..." Anna pointed at the blond figure. Then her finger went to the other figure. "From the bad man."

"Bad man?" Asked Benri confused.

"Yeah. When I did something wrong Elsa would take blame and then a bad man who was vely big appeared."

Benri swallowed. "Anna? Did he do that to Elsa's back?"

Anna shook her head. "No. That happened a long time ago."

"What exactly happened?" Asked Benri curious.

"If I tell you you will be cursed. So I can't tell."

"Huh?"

Anna cocked her head. She waved with her finger in front of her face. "Elsa told me if I would tell, then people will get cursed."

Benri muffled a laugh. Cursed? What kind of weird way is that to keep people from telling secrets?

Anna went back to her drawing.

Benri sighed. It looked like they would need to earn their trust first.

"Hey mom." Said Sandy.

Benri looked at him.

"Tomorrow is school. How will Anna and Elsa go to school?"

Anna looked confused at Benri and Elsa tensed up.

"Well. I suppose Anna will go to kindergarten. And Elsa will be homeschooled."

"Homeschooled?" Whispered Elsa.

"Then Elsa gets to stay home?" Said Jack. He pouted with his lip. "I wanna stay home too!"

"Elsa is special, Jack." Said Tsar. "You're not."

"Yeah, but she is a Natural."

"And you are a normal." Whispered Elsa under her breath.

"Hm?" Jack turned his head towards her. "What?"

Elsa ignored him and went back to her drawing. What an annoying boy. He was really pissing her off. And he wasn't nice. Not that she expected anyone to be. Especially since that girl pushed Anna. This family was just like all the people in the orphanage.

She would never grow to like them.

* * *

Later that evening everything went to bed. It was quiet as the last lights went out.

 _"Psst, Anna."_

Anna opened up her eyes and turned around. She saw Elsa's silhouette by the window.

"Elsa?" Anna sat up and rubbed in her eyes. "What is going on?"

"Let's run away." Whispered Elsa. "Let's go some place safe."

"But Elsaaa..." Anna yawned. "It's late."

Elsa pulled the covers away from Anna.

"Come on, Anna...we will find a place for ourselves. Somewhere where we can be happy."

Anna sighed and stepped out of her bed. "Okay. But where are we going?"

"To a fun place..." Whispered Elsa. She shook her head and grabbed Anna's hand.

"A fun place? Okay!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa put her finger against her lips.

"Hush! They might hear us!"

"Oh!" Anna covered her mouth and nodded.

The girls tiptoed through the dark hallway. They slowly went outside and through the main hall.

But all of a sudden a light went on.

Tsar and Benri were both leaning against the door opening to the living room.

The two little girls both froze in fear.

"Girls." Said Tsar. "Living room, now."

Elsa and Anna walked into the living room and sat down onto the big couch. They both looked down as they held each others hands tightly.

Tsar and Benri sat down of the other coach across of them.

"We already adopted Aster and Jack. We know that you would try to run away within the first few nights." Said Tsar.

Benri agreed. "Yes. And we do not condone this behavior."

The girls eyes widened up. Anna started to tremble.

But Elsa looked up with fierce eyes.

"It was my idea!" She yelled.

Tsar and Benri glanced a second at each other and then back at the girls.

Elsa jumped from the couch and stood in front of Anna.

"It was all my fault! So punish me!"

"We are not punishing you." Said Tsar.

"Liar." Said Elsa. She clenched her fists. "Please, I'm just a Natural. Anna is my little sister, I won't let you..." She took a deep breath and straightened her back. "So hurt me instead!"

Tsar smiled to himself. He kneeled down in front of the girl, with a small smile on his lips.

"You really are a daughter of him."

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused at Tsar.

"Elsa." Tsar now looked serious at the small girl. "You are not just a Natural. You are a proud daughter of Agdar Winters. I really see him in you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa.

Anna looked curiously at Tsar. What was he saying? She already stopped shaking and was now on the tip of her seat.

"I mean that you really look like your daddy. He was also always standing up for weaker ones and his family. You know, he never talked ill of you. He loved you."

Elsa looked down.

"I know." She whispered.

"Look, Elsa and Anna." Said Tsar. He glanced at Anna and back at Elsa. "I know that you girls must have gone through tough times. I can't even imagine what they did to your back, Elsa. But we are not here to hurt you. We are here to protect you. It is what I promised your parents and what I'm promising to you."

Elsa kept quiet as she stared in awe at him.

Anna jumped from the couch and ran over to Tsar. She put her hand out and waved her pinky in front of his face.

"Pinky swear." Said Anna.

Tsar chuckled. He put his pinky around hers.

"Okay, I swear."

"Elsa, you too." Said Anna.

"Fine." Elsa rolled with her eyes and put her pinky up. Tsar put his pinky around hers.

"I promise not to hurt you." Said Tsar. "And to take care of you."

"And I promise to be a little less difficult."

"Promise?" Asked Anna.

"Promise." Said Elsa and Tsar at the same time.

They both stared at each other as their words strengthened the bond between the two.

A bond that would change their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _Five years later._

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Jack!"

Elsa stormed through the house with Jack behind her.

Jack was now a 13 year old boy. Elsa was 12. Anna was 9, Aster was 15, Toothiana was 15 as well and Sandy was 14.

Jack had just teased Elsa as he took her plushy and called her childish.

Now he was feeling guilty and running after her as she stormed off.

"I hate you!" Yelled Elsa.

"Elsa, I already said that I was just joking!" Yelled Jack with a small smirk.

Elsa ran upstairs. "I hate you!" She ran into her room and slammed the door into his face.

"Elsa!" Jack just opened up her door and walked into her room.

She turned around. Tears were streaming down her face. "Screw you!" She put her arms out and a small trail of ice was shot at Jack's feet.

Jack shrieked and jumped out of the way.

Ever since his family accepted Elsa as a Natural she started to develop her powers further.  
She developed them so much that she almost had full control over them.

"Don't just go into my room!" Yelled Elsa.

"The door was open! You can lock it, you know!" Now Jack got irritated.

Elsa still held out her hands. A small ice spike shot out of the floor, close to him.

"Fuck, Elsa!" Said Jack as he was startled.

Elsa gasped and now pointed her finger at him. "Jack, you said a bad word! I'm telling!"

She dashed out of the door, past him , down the stairs.

"Elsa, no!"

Jack ran after her. He was sure that she was going to tell dad or mom.

"Tsar, Tsar!"

After all these years Elsa still didn't refer to Tsar as dad. Anna did though.

She ran to the kitchen where Tsar was reading through a magazine. Anna was gathering her stuff for school, since it was a school morning. Toothiana, Sandy, Aster and Benri were all eating breakfast.

"Tsar, Tsar!" Elsa ran into the kitchen and stumbled against the table.

"Elsa?" Tsar looked up from his magazine. "What is it?"

"Jack said a bad word!" Said Elsa.

Anna giggled a little while she put her last books in her bag.

Tsar put his magazine down. "Oh? What kind of word?"

Elsa became red. "Uh..." She looked down with a red face. "I...uh..."

"Elsa, no, you don't!" Yelled Jack as he ran into the kitchen.

"He said fuck."

Everyone was shocked. Aster spat out his juice. Toothiana quickly covered Sandy's ears. Anna let her bag fall down to the floor and Benri just looked shocked.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from Tsar. "W-what a-a-re you s-s-saying?"

"Jack." Tsar stood up with a dark expression on his face. "Put some money in the swearing jar."

Jack groaned. He shot Elsa a glare and grabbed a few coins from his pocket. He put the money down into the jar.

Whenever one of the kids swore they had to put down some money into the jar. When the jar was filled up, they would be doing something like go on a vacation.

"Kids, brush your teeth." Said Benri. "Your father is bringing you to school. Elsa, go grab your math book, then we can start the lesson."

Everyone brushed their teeth. Tsar brought the children to school. And Benri sat down in the kitchen with Elsa.

They opened up their math book. Elsa brushed her long hair back. She didn't wore it in a ponytail, but just loose today. She also wore a green t-shirt with sleeves and blue pants. It was winter again, but the snow didn't fall yet. Instead it was mostly raining.

Benri taught Elsa at home since she was sure that Elsa would not be well with others. Especially since she was a Natural.

Elsa grabbed a pen from a cupboard.

"Elsa, how did your homework go?" Asked Benri.

Elsa sighed and sat down next to her. She opened up her book to the page where she did her homework.

"Not good. I didn't understand question 4 and 6. And I'm pretty sure that I screwed up question 1."

"Let's see..." Benri looked at the questions. Question one was about what 103x30 would be. Elsa wrote down 3090. It was right.

Question 4 was about what the square root of 6 was.

Elsa wrote down 3 and a question mark behind it.

"That is right..." Benri scratched her head. "Right?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I'm sure that it is 2.44...something..." She looked up at Benri. "Why can't I use a calculator for these kind of questions?"

"Because I want to teach you like a real teacher."

"But you're not a real teacher." Elsa leaned onto her elbows. "Seriously, it be better if I went to school. I'm almost thirteen, you know."

"We know, baby, but we don't want anything bad happening to-"

The doorbell interrupt their conversation.

Benri stood up. "Who could that be?"

"Probably a pharmacist..."

"Probably."

Elsa turned around on her seat. She giggled playfully. "If it is then you owe me ten bucks okay?"

"You're not getting ten bucks from me, young lady."

"Okay, then five."

"How about none?"

"Okay, five and I'll freeze two and give you three back."

Benri walked to the door. Someone kept ringing the doorbell and knocked.

Benri groaned. If it was a pharmaceutical company, then she would probably yell at them. Those people were such jerks. They only cared about money.

She opened up the door to reveal a man in a suit. He was wearing sunglasses and had auburn short hair.

"Miss Moon, my name is mr Westerguard. I am one of the representatives of the Winter Corporation." He showed her a badge which had the logo of Agdar's company on it. "May I come in?"

"S-sure..." Benri let him into the house.

He walked into the kitchen. Elsa immediately got off from her stool and stepped back.

"Elsa, this man is a representative from your father's corporation...mr...what was your name again?"

"Mr Westerguard." The man grinned and sat down. "But you can call me Hans."

"I rather call you not trustful, old man." Said Elsa.

"Elsa!" Said Benri. She sat down at the table as well. Elsa hit behind her.

"It's okay." Hans looked down at Elsa. "I'm 20, sweetie. Not that old, huh?"

Elsa grasped Benri's hand. She did not trust him at all.

"But, I'm here for Elsa. You see, Elsa is supposed to take the corporation over. I have been taking care of stuff, but Elsa was too young to take over. Now she is getting older and it is time she is living up to her last name."

Benri put her hand on Elsa's head. "You do know that this girl is a Natural, don't you?"

"We are well aware of her condition and are willing to risk it. We truly believe that Elsa will be good for this company. Plus, this is a company which even hired a few Naturals."

Elsa looked up at Benri. She was still not trusting this man.

"What does the company do again?" Asked Benri.

"Winter Corporation is a company which deals a lot with people who help other people."

"So, like in a bank?" Said Elsa.

"Kinda..."

"I see..." Whispered Benri. She didn't really trust his story. This man was being to vague. But perhaps her husband could explain more.

"Elsa will need to go to high school. She can't stay away from people anymore. And after high school we want her to attend a college. We already selected a few colleges." He opened up his suitcase and grabbed a few folders. "Here." He put them down onto the table.

Benri looked down at the folders. It were all pretty high standard colleges. She lowered her eyebrows in worry.

"Don't worry about the expenses. Agdar froze some money for her to pay for college."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about Elsa. She is still so young."

"Agdar was 15 when he took over." Hans sighed and put his hands onto his lap. "Look, I know that this is hard. But we are giving her as much time as we've got."

Benri stood up. "I think we need some time to think about what to do next. I will let Tsar know."

"Good." Hans stood up as well. He looked down at Elsa with a smile. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

He said goodbye. Benri showed him out and closed the door behind her. She walked back to Elsa.

"I don't trust him, Benri." Said Elsa. "He was faking his smile."

"Elsa, Mr Westerguard was a representative of your company. I'm sure that someone who works for you wants the best for you." Benri scratched her head. "But I guess we need to ask Tsar what the company does. Since we won't get much info from mr Westerguard."

"Right..." Muttered Elsa.

* * *

Jack sat down in his class. His math teacher was explaining stuff about the Pythagoras Theory.

But Jack wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Elsa. He guessed that he went a bit too far. But it was always so much fun to tease his adopted sister.

He didn't knew why he always teased her. Somehow Elsa was just such an easy target. She would always get mad at him, but the 13 year old always found it funny and cute.

"Alright, class dismissed."

The voice of the teacher and the bell got Jack out of his thoughts. He stood up to gather his stuff and walked out of class. It was already lunch time.

He walked to the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table with his friends.

"Jack, did you understand the theory?" Asked Rapunzel, which he sat next to.

Rapunzel was one of his best friends at school. The girl had blond, almost golden, hair. Everyone knew that she had a small crush on Jack.

"Nope." Jack grabbed his lunch out of his bag and put it down onto the table.

"Me neither! Math is really difficult!"

"Really? It isn't that difficult." Toothiana sat down in front of them with Sandy and Bunny.

"Yeah, cause you already had it a few years back." Said Jack. He opened up his plastic bag and a sandwich fell out with a note.

Jack picked up the note and sighed.

 _Eat up! - Love mom_

He saw something else scribbled down.

 _Jack if you come home then help me fix Anna's bike. I broke it again. - Elsa_

"Who is Elsa?" Rapunzel leaned over to him to read the note.

"Elsa is our little adopted sister." Said Jack. "She is kinda...different, so she is taught at home. But she is really cute."

"We also have Anna, our other sister." Said Sandy. "She is even more adorable."

"Aw..." Rapunzel had a sweet spot for small children. Especially since she wanted to become a teacher.

"Mwah, I don't like kids." Said Hiccup. Hiccup was a good friend of Jack as well. The brown haired boy was a smart young man with a bright future.

"Oh, shut up." Said Rapunzel.

Hiccup stuck his tongue out. Rapunzel rolled with her eyes and started to unwrap her own sandwich.

"Yes, adorable."

Jack looked up to see Pitch Black.

He immediately tensed up. "Pitch...what do you want?!"

Pitch Black was a senior from his school. He was a tall young man with black hair and yellow eyes. He always wore clothes with a dark undertone. A lot of girls liked him since he was handsome, but he was also very manipulative. Pitch was known as a guy you didn't want to get involved with. You especially didn't want to get onto his bad side. Especially since Pitch was a Natural.

"Nothing. I just saw you fawning over your adopted sister. Elsa, was it?"

Jack jumped up. "I don't wanna hear her name from your filthy mouth, Pitch Black."

"Oh, Jack, you hurt my feelings." Pitch grinned. "But I wonder why she is home schooled."

"That is none of your business." Said Jack.

"Yeah, scram." Said Toothiana. Tooth was one of the few who wasn't fooled by Pitch's looks. She was a smart one after all.

Pitch kept grinning. "Looks like little Jack truly becomes a true big brother. Don't worry, I won't say her name anymore. For now."

He walked off, leaving Jack worried.

"Don't worry, Jack." Said Toothiana when her brother sat down. "He can't do anything."

"You're right." Said Jack. He started to gnaw at his sandwich.

Pitch was no treat. The boy would be graduating this year anyway.

* * *

Later the kids got home from school. Tsar had picked them up after work.

Elsa immediately dashed towards Anna and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Anna, how was school?" Beamed Elsa excited.

"Good! I brought some friends..."

Elsa looked behind her to see two people. One was a boy with black hair and the other was an arabic girl with long black hair.

"That there are my friends Hiro and Jasmine. We are working on a project together."

"I see, nice to meet you." Said Elsa with an extended hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" Said Hiro and Jasmine in unison. Hiro grabbed her hand and shook it up in excitement.

Benri, who stood next to Elsa, motioned Tsar to go to the living room.

Meanwhile Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him along. "Jack, did you get my note?"

"Note? Ah, yes."

She took him to the garden. Anna's bike was laying on the ground. A part of the wheel was frozen solid.

"Geez, what happened?" Asked Jack astonished by the conduction of the bike.

Elsa released his hand. "I was just playing with my powers, I swear Jack, I didn't do it on purpose."

"So...how do we need to fix this?" Asked Jack.

Elsa ran to their nearby small shed. She came back carrying two small shovels.

"Let's scrape it off." Said Elsa.

She walked over to the bike and kneeled down. Jack chuckled when he kneeled down next to her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just so cute how you still don't know how to unfreeze stuff."

"I can unfreeze stuff!" Said Elsa annoyed.

"Oh yeah, show me!"

Elsa put her hands against the wheel. She closed her eyes and muttered some words to herself. The ice retracted for second, but then came growing back.

Her eyes flew open. "Okay, hold on, I know I can do it!" Elsa closed her eyes again. She concentrated hard, trying to unfreeze the ice.

The ice retracted but it quickly grew again.

"No..." Elsa opened up her eyes again. She got frustrated at this. Why didn't it melt? Dammit, she tried so hard!

"Elsa, calm down, let's just scrape it off."

Elsa took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a second. Her hands were still onto the wheel. "No. I can do this. I just need to stay calm."

Jack kept quiet when the small girl tried it again.

Elsa felt her powers swirl around in her hands. She could hear the crackling of the ice. The ice slowly crawled back till there was nothing left.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes up. The ice was completely gone.

"Whoa." Whispered Jack.

"Cool, huh?" Elsa confidently stood up and put her hands onto her hips.

Jack stood up too. "Good job..." He looked down at the bike. "How about we take it out for a spin?"

"Take it out for a spin?" Asked Elsa.

Jack nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the backseat of the small bike. Jack himself grabbed the steering wheel and walked out of the garden onto the street.

When they were on the street Jack jumped onto the saddle and started to peddle. Elsa shrieked and grabbed his t-shirt from the back tightly.

Jack rode very fast through the street. Elsa could feel the wind blow through her hair.

"Where are we going?!" Elsa yelled.

"I know a very cool place!" Yelled Jack. "Just hold on!"

They rode up a hill, down a hill, past a few houses and cars, through another street, from the big road onto a small road, into the woods and down a gravely path. But a small root of a tree sticking out made the bicycle tumble.

Jack tried to keep the cycle up, but the wheel made a sudden move to the right when it hit the branch.

They fell down into the mud. Elsa fell down onto her hands and Jack made a roll and stopped against a tree.

It was quiet for a few seconds. That was until Jack heard sobbing coming from the other side.

With pain in his stomach he stood up and walked over to Elsa.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?!" Asked Jack.

Elsa was shaking. She sat up onto her knees. She wiped her tears away with her muddy hand.

"I'm o...o...okay..." She sniffed.

"You sure?" Asked Jack worried.

The girl was all muddy. Her normal sweater had a tear in it. She didn't have any wounds. She was just muddy and had a few scratches.

Elsa nodded. Jack pulled the small girl up onto her legs. As Elsa was standing Jack examined her for any wounds.

"Really, Jack, I'm okay..."

"Just making sure." Said Jack. He looked worried at her.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "What about you?" She asked.

Jack held his arms up. "I think I'm okay."

"Right." Elsa lifted his t-shirt up. A large blue spot was on his stomach. It hurt like hell, but Jack tried to ignore it.

"This? This is nothing." Said Jack. He pulled his t-shirt back down and put his hands onto his hips. "I am a strong dragon! I don't get hurt!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Elsa smiled slightly. "How about I'll be the dragon, Jack?"

Jack grinned and grabbed her hand. "Okay, dragon. Wanna see what I wanna show you? Since it is nearby."

Elsa nodded.

They walked down the path into a nearby cave. The cave wasn't very dark. There were candles put up along the wall. The two children walked further into the cave. Elsa could hear the water dropping from the ceiling down to the ground.

"Jack, why didn't you ask one of your friends?" Asked Elsa after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends to come along?"

Jack stopped into his tracks. He turned around to look at Elsa.

"You're my friend too." Said Jack.

Elsa blushed and showed him a smile.

Jack put her hand onto her head. "And my little sister, remember?"

"Right..." Elsa slapped his hand away. She walked closer to him and poked him into his chest. "But remember, I am also the Ceo of Winters co. So don't mess with me."

"You the CEO?" Asked Jack confused.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah! But...I'll tell you later. Now, what did you want me to see?"

"Oh, look!"

Jack walked towards a wall. He grabbed a large rock and pushed it aside.

Behind the large rock there were a lot of skeletons of people.

Elsa gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"I found this out yesterday!" Said Jack.

"Skeletons..." Said Elsa.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Cool huh?"

"What if those people are murdered?"

Jack went quiet. He stared at Elsa for a second. That thought didn't cross him yet.

He put his hand onto Elsa's shoulder. "Els, they aren't-"

The sounds of footsteps caught them off guard.

Jack grabbed Elsa her arm. He dragged off into a small corner where they hit.

"Another one, huh?!" Said a man's voice.

Jack kept his hand over Elsa's mouth. He tried his best not to breathe to quickly.

He heard something fall down onto the floor.

"Hold on..." Another man's voice was heard. This one sounded rather rough. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Jack heard the man's footsteps coming closer.

"Look here..."

The man pulled Jack out of the corner along with Elsa.

"Look, what we have here! A few ear peeves!" The man had a scruffy beard and dark hair. He was holding the children by their arms.

The other man, a man with brown hair, kneeled down in front of Elsa.

"What were you two doing here, sweetie?" Asked the man with a smile. Elsa saw that his teeth were crooked.

Elsa didn't answer him and looked away from him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The man grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Hey, Henry, don't be to rough on the little one." Said the other man.

"Chris, don't be such a woos." The man called Henry stood up. He walked over to Jack and grabbed a gun from his pocket.

He pointed the gun at Jack's head.

"Now...how much do you know boy?"

"Enough to land you in jail." Said Jack brave. He pointed at the body of an unknown man the two dragged in. "You two murdered these people right?"

"We assassinated them. For good reasons. And if you want us to keep you two alive, then don't tell anyone, got it?!"

Chris chuckled. "Yeah or we're gonna find some Naturals and make them deal with you."

Jack grinned. He looked at Elsa who smiled back at him.

"What's so funny, kids?" Asked Henry.

Elsa looked up at him. "I'm a Natural, smart ass."

"A Natural?!" Chris released her. He shakily grabbed a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Elsa.

The small girl kept calm and stood her ground.

"Henry, what are you doing?!" Yelled Henry.

"Fuck, Chris! A Natural! She will kill us!"

"You can't shoot a child , man!"

"This is no child! This is a Natural! A being that doesn't deserve to exist!"

Jack gritted his teeth. A being that didn't deserve to exist? Those bastards...

He jumped and bumped with his shoulder against Henry. Henry fell down and the gun flew out of his hand.

"Henry!" Yelled Chris.

Jack grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man. His hands were shaking as the gun was pretty heavy.

Chris put the gun closer to Elsa's head. "If you try anything I'll shoot her!"

"Get away from her!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa saw that his hands were shaking. Jack was trying to be brave again. She also saw that the man called Henry leaned up onto his hand and started to crawl towards Jack.

"Jack!" Elsa held out her hands and an ice beam shot out of her hands.

It was shot against Henry's legs, freezing him to ground.

Henry started to scream in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MY LEGS! MY LEGS!"

"You bitch!" Chris slapped Elsa across her face with the barrel of the gun.

Elsa fell down to the ground.

"Elsa!" Jack wanted to run to her, but Chris pushed his gun against his head.

"You little shit!" He cocked the gun. "You are dead!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground close to Chris. The man fell down to the ground.

Jack ran past him towards Elsa. Ice spikes were shooting out of the ground, the wall, everywhere. He quickly picked her up and dashed out of the cave with the small girl in his arms.

He put her down into the grass.

"Elsa?! Elsa!" Jack kneeled down by her and held her face cupped in his hands. The small girl looked at him with a blank look. As if she wasn't here.

"ELSA!"

Now Elsa blinked a few times. She looked up at Jack with a confused gaze.

"Jack? What happened?"

"What happened?! The cave happened! You made ice spikes shot out of the ground! Don't you remember?!"

"The cave..." Elsa recalled the fight that emerged up until she was hit. "He hit me...then everything felt like I wasn't there."

"You weren't there?"

"Yeah...I was...my powers...I don't remember..."

Jack noticed how her breathing got quicker.

"Elsa, calm down." Said Jack.

"Jack, what happened?!" Elsa her breathing got quicker and quicker. "Did someone hurt you?! Or Anna?!"

Jack looked worried at his adoptive sister. "Els, breathe. Everything is fine, I'm okay."

Elsa took a deep breath and started to relax again. The two stood up and looked at the cave.

Henry and Chris were nowhere to be seen. The place was caved in and the dust was just clearing out.

"Let's go." Said Jack.

"Huh?"

Jack grabbed her hand and walked with her back to the bike. He put Elsa back onto the back seat and jumped back up on the saddle.

Elsa kept quiet as Jack paddled back to their house.

As soon as they got home Jack threw the bike in the backyard. He took Elsa into the house and immediately went upstairs with her.

He locked the door and pulled his t-shirt off.

"Jack?" Elsa finally spoke up.

"Els, we need wash up. Or mom and dad will ask questions." Said Jack.

"Take a bath together?" Elsa sighed. "Jackson, that will take too long."

"My name is not-"

Jack was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Jack?" Yelled Tsar's voice. "What are you two doing?"

"We fell with our bikes in the mud and now we're gonna wash up!" Yelled Jack back.

Tsar kept quiet for a second. Then they heard a sigh.

"Okay, don't take too long, dinner will be ready within an hour!"

Tsar's footsteps disappeared.

Jack sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"You lied." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, but sometimes you are allowed to lie..." Jack pushed with his finger against her forehead. "If they find out they will get the police involved. We will go to jail, is that what you want?"

Elsa shook her head. "I guess not."

Jack started to undo his belt. "Okay, now let's take a shower." As he was naked he walked over to Elsa. But Elsa took a step back.

"Geez, I can do it myself!" She yelled. Elsa turned her back towards him. She quickly pulled her clothes off and threw them aside.

Jack took her by her hand into the shower. Elsa shrieked when the warm water hit her. As someone with ice powers she could take warm showers, but it was sometimes a bit...like getting hit with ice cold water.

"Hold on..." Said Elsa as Jack rubbed soap over her back. "...shouldn't we at least call the police?"

The 13 year old shook his head. "No, then they would arrest us."

Elsa turned around to face him.

"But maybe they can help us."

"Believe me, they can't. Plus, we're safe now. There is no reason for that."

Elsa put her hands onto her hips. "Fine. Don't call them."

Jack smiled. "Thanks by the way for saving me."

"Saving you?"

Jack put some soap in her hair. "Yeah. When one of them wanted to shoot me, you made an ice spike shot out of the ground and the guy fell down."

Elsa blushed and turned her back on him.

"I was just protecting you..." She whispered inaudible.

"Huh?" Asked Jack. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I was just protecting you, geez!" Yelled Elsa now. She quickly washed her hair.

 _Geez, I was just protecting him, that stupid guy..._ Thought Elsa. She turned around only to be pulled into a hug.

"Thanks Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa got red and tried to push him away.

"Jack, aaah, aaah! We're naked, let go! Let go!"

Jack released her. "So? We're siblings, it's fine."

"It's not fine. You're a boy and I'm a girl."

"Els, I'm already over the cootie phase." Said Jack.

Elsa turned her back towards him again.

"But really, thanks."

Elsa blushed and smiled a little when she heard Jack say that.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsar was down in the kitchen with his wife Benri.

Benri was almost done with cooking dinner. Tsar was leaning against the counter. He was looking at Bunny and Tooth who were playing together.

"Tsar?" Asked Benri suddenly.

Tsar turned his head towards her.

"Hm?"

"What does Winter Corporation do?"

Tsar nervously swallowed. "Uh..."

Benri fluttered with her eyes at him. "Come on...you can tell me."

"Okay." Tsar his expression turned dark. "Winter Corporation deals in assassination."

"Assassination?" Asked Benri.

"Yes. The Corporation gets a lot of request from people who want others dead. That is why they also hire Naturals. The Corporation is also a place where companies can hire secret agents...so they also do some good, I suppose?"

Benri gasped. "Tsar...Elsa...she is too young to take over such a dark company!"

"Calm down, Benri. I'm sure that I can talk with mr Westerguard to come up with a solution."

"Right..." Benri looked as Elsa and Jack both walked into the kitchen. The two were already in their pajama's.

"Kids, what are you doing in your pajama's?" Asked Benri.

"What? I'm not going anywhere this night."

"Hm...Elsa, what happened to your cheek?" Benri noticed a small red spot.

"Oh...uh...I fell." Said Elsa.

Benri narrowed her eyes. She felt like the girl was lying...

"It's true!" Said Jack. "We rode together on Anna's bike and fell down."

"Right." Said Benri. She shook it off. Maybe they were right. After all, there was no reason for Jack to hurt Elsa. "Go sit down. Dinner is ready!" She yelled to the other kids.

Everyone sat down at the table, including Anna's new friends.

And after a nice dinner Anna's friends were waiting for their parents to pick them up. To kill some time all the kids sat down in front of the tv, watching a movie.

Meanwhile Tsar was calling with Mr Westerguard.

"Good evening, mr Moon." Said Hans as Tsar just dialed him.

"Yeah, good evening. Mr Westerguard, right?"

"Yes. Your wife must have told you about me."

"Indeed." Said Tsar. "She also told me how you wanted Elsa to attend high school."

"Yes. Elsa-"

"Now you listen to me. Elsa is not your normal girl. She won't fit between the other kids."

Tsar could hear Hans groan in frustration.

"Mr Moon, I'm sure that you want the best for Elsa. But the girl won't be able to take over if she won't be under people her own age. If Elsa won't take over, the company will fail. You understand, don't you?"

"I know..." Whispered Tsar. He felt terrible. Elsa would need to go to high school. Even when she was different...

* * *

 _"Mommy, mommy!"_

 _On an december evening three year old Elsa ran to her mother, Idun. She was holding a teddybear in her hands.  
Idun was standing with her husband in the big living room._

 _Idun kneeled down to her eye-level._

 _"Elsa, sweetie, what is it?"_

 _"I wanna give Anna this teddybear as a present! Can I?"_

 _Agdar kneeled down as well. "Of course, my sweet Elsa. You can give your sister anything you want. She just became 1 year old, right?"_

 _Elsa smiled brightly at him. Agdar put his hand onto her head._

 _"Anyway, tomorrow the baby sitter is coming, sweetie." Said Agdar. "Be nice."_

 _"I'll be nice!" Yelled Elsa._

 _' Wait... ' Thought Elsa. ' This feels familiar. '_

 _"She will babysit you the whole night..." Said Idun._

 _Elsa noticed that the room slowly got darker._

 _Agdar suddenly smiled creepily. "You know what you can give her instead of your teddybear?"_

 _Elsa clutched the teddybear to her chest. But the teddybear had disappeared._

 _"Dead parents."_

 _The room got fully dark. Elsa could only hear her own breathing. Then she suddenly heard two ear deafening screams._

 _The room lit up again. Elsa covered her mouth._

 _She was standing in a pool of blood. Everywhere was blood. And in the blood lay her dead parents._

 _Elsa her body shook. She fell down onto her knees in the puddle of blood._

 _"All your fault, all your fault-"_

 _The sounds of thousands of voices rang through the air._

 _Elsa covered her ears and started to scream in agony._

 _"Elsa..." Two bloody arms shot out of the blood and wrapped themselves around her waist._

 _"No, let me go!" Screamed Elsa._

 _The arms tried to drag her down into the blood. Elsa kicked with her legs, trying to break free._

 _"Elsa!"_

 _Elsa shook her head wildly. "NO, NO, NO , NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

 ** _"ELSA , WAKE UP!"_**

Elsa her eyes shot open.

She felt two hands wrapped around her wrist.

Tsar slowly appeared into her vision. They were in her bedroom in Burgess. Everyone was standing behind Tsar. Anna was among them, looking worried at her older sister. Elsa was sitting in her bed.

"Tsar?" Whispered Elsa.

"Elsa, dear lord, you are alright." Said Tsar. He released her wrist. "Anna found you screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?"

Elsa kept quiet. She put her hand against her forehead. The memories of her dream flooded back in fragments.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt warm tears on her cheeks.

"Elsa?" Asked Tsar with worry in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"All my fault..." Elsa sniffed.

"Huh?"

"I killed them..."

Tsar immediately knew who she meant by them. Her parents...

He wrapped his arms around the small girl in one move.

Elsa's shoulders shook. She buried her head into his chest. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mama...papa..." Elsa closed her eyes. "I miss them! I don't want any of this!"

"Hush, I know, sweetie, I know." Said Tsar.

Anna walked over to them. She looked up at Elsa. "Elsa..."

"Go away!" Yelled Elsa.

Tsar held the heart broken girl tightly. He felt his heart break. The poor girl...

"I won't go away, Elsa." Said Tsar. "I will never let you go, got it?"

Elsa looked up at him.

"I promised on the pinky-swear, remember?"

Elsa wiped her tears away. "Y-yeah..."

"Elsa..."

She looked down at Anna. The small girl put her hand onto Elsa's arm.

"Anna...I'm so sorry..." Whispered Elsa.

"For what?" Said Anna. "You know you shouldn't apologize so much. You're my big sister. And you always protected me!"

Elsa smiled a little. She grabbed Anna's hand.

"You alerted Tsar?"

"Uh-huh!" Anna nodded. She jumped on the bed next to Elsa. "I got really scared, but then I remembered that Tsar would protect us! If I got him, then everything would be fine!"

"I see..." Elsa put her hand onto her head. "You saved me, didn't you?"

Anna nodded proudly.

Everyone went back to bed. Anna laid down next to Elsa.

And none of them had any nightmares.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jack stood outside of school. Normally, this day would be nothing special.

But not today.

Today was Elsa her first day of school. She would enroll into her first year, while Jack was beginning his second year.

The small girl grasped his hand tightly.

"Jack, what if the other kids don't like me?" Whispered Elsa in fright.

"Oh, they will like you, don't worry." Jack looked down at her and showed her a smile.

Bunny, who was standing beside Jack, chuckled. "Yeah and if they don't..." He made a fist and pushed it against his hand. "We will beat them up for ya!"

Elsa sweat dropped. The older boy was always saying things like that to cheer her up.

"Bunny, that is not needed." Said Jack with half a smile.

"Haha." Said Elsa with scoff. She released Jack's hand and walked a few feet in front of them and spun around. "Gentlemen, don't worry too much about me. I am a Natural, remember?"

"Yes, we remember." Said Aster with a sigh. "Come on, let's go. The others are already inside."

The three of them walked into the building. Aster went to his own class, while Jack escorted Elsa to her class.

"So, here we are." Jack looked down at Elsa. "You have your schedule, right?"

"Yes."

"And your books?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And-"

"Jack, stop!" Elsa put her hands against his arm. "I'm fine, geez!"

"Sorry, but I can't help but worry about my snowflake."

"Well, don't. I'll be fine. Seriously-"

A tall man with short grey-dark hair walked out of the classroom. He looked down at Elsa.

"You must be Elsa."

Elsa turned around. "Yes..."

"Good. My name is mr Tall. But most people call me William."

"That is weird to call you by you first name." Said Elsa.

"It is not that weird. A lot of teachers get called by their first names." Added William.

He smiled, but Elsa was not trusting him yet.

"You must be her mentor, right?" Asked Jack.

William nodded. "Yes. And you are her brother right?"

"Adoptive brother." Corrected Jack.

"I see. Well, Elsa, I'm going to introduce you to your class." Said William. "Jack, you can leave her to me."

"R-right..." Jack gave Elsa a quick peck onto her forehead. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." Said Elsa.

Jack smiled and turned around to run to his class.

As he left Elsa looked up at her teacher again.

"So, Elsa." William opened up the door to the classroom. "Shall we?"

Elsa nodded and walked after him into the classroom.

The class immediately went quiet and everyone sat down.

Elsa felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Class, this is Elsa. Elsa, how about you tell us a little about yourself?" Asked William.

"Good..." Elsa coughed a few times. She threw her french braid back. "Okay. My name is Elsa. 13. I could talk about my interest, but anyway, I am a Natural."

Everyone gasped.

"A natural?!" Said a girl with reddish hair. "How cool!"

"Cool?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Yelled a dark girl with her hair in a bun.

"There are other Naturals on this school, Elsa." Said William. "And they find it really cool to have another one in our class!"

Elsa looked at at her new classmates, who were all smiling at her...

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Jack!"

A girl with yellow eyes and black long hair ran towards him as Jack walked down the hallway to his next class.

The girl's name was Emily. She was a really beautiful girl, but more importantly; Jack had a small crush on her.

"Hey, Emily." Said Jack. "S'up?"

"Not much!" Said Emily happily.

The big problem with this however was that Emily was the sister of Pitch Black. The villain in Jack's life.

"I heard that your cute little sis just attended this school, right?"

"Yeah! Elsa was supposed to be home schooled, but she is the Ceo of some big company and has to get into society."

"I see..." Whispered Emily.

They walked into the next classroom. They would have a lesson about Biology. Miss Feen was already behind her desk. Jack and Emily sat down behind their desk and grabbed their books.

"Okay, class..." Said Miss Feen. "Today we're continuing our chapter about the propagation of the human species."

"Ughh..." Yelled Hiccup. "Can we please skip this chapter?"

Miss Feen rolled with her eyes. "Yeah right. We will skip this chapter because one of the guys is uncomfortable."

Hiccup slumped down and laid his head between his arms. "Ugh..."

"Cheer up." Jack patted his friend on the back, while miss Feen wrote something on the chalkboard.

"Yeah, look up. You can learn something from this." Said Emily with a slight blush. She looked for a second at Jack and then looked back at the chalkboard.

Jack nervously blushed. Emily always looked so pretty...his heart started to race. He glanced over at the girl. She was writing something down on a note.

He saw her leaning to Hiccup.

 _Dammit, what is she whispering to him?_ Thought Jack.

Hiccup chuckled and took a note from her.

 _Is she...no way...Hiccup?_

Hiccup slided the note towards Jack. Now Jack was confused. If Emily liked Hiccup, then why was she...?

Jack looked confused at Hiccup.

'For you' Mouthed Hiccup in silence.

"Hiccup, pay attention." Said Miss Feen.

"Y-yes, miss!" Hiccup sat up straight with a red face.

"Alright, now, I was talking about propagation..."

Jack opened the note under his desk.

 _I like you. Do you like me too?_

Jack his hands trembled. Emily liked him? He never expected her to like him...He quickly grabbed his pen and scrabbled something down. He handed the note back under the table to Hiccup, who passed it to Emily.

 _Yes._

Emily smiled and blushed at Jack.

Jack grinned back at her.

* * *

"So, what is your power?"

Elsa sat next to Tiana. A dark girl with brown eyes, a green t-shirt and with her hair in a bun who was also a Naturel.

The class was just over and just as Elsa stood up and put her books back in her bag, Tiana asked the question.

"Excuse me?" Said Elsa.

"What is your power?" Asked Tiana again.

"Ice." Elsa said.

"Cool! Mine is earth." Tiana giggled and smiled at her. Elsa kept quiet. She grabbed her schedule. The next class was math. Elsa sighed. Great. She wasn't perfect at the subject. Benri tried to teach her, but sometimes she just didn't understand it.

"Hey..." Elsa saw that Tiana was already walking off with the red haired girl...her name was Merida...or something.

Elsa quickly pulled her bag over her shoulder and dashed out of the classroom.

She couldn't see Tiana or any of her classmates anywhere. She turned around. Students were simply passing her by. Some of them were glancing at them, but most of them ignored her.

Elsa looked down at her schedule. Okay...she just needed to find room 201-D...it wouldn't be that difficult. She had her schedule, everything would be fine.

As she walked through out the hallway, the students slowly became less and less.

Elsa looked at the number hanging by the class doors.

 _Number 190...192...192-A...192-B..._

The ringing of the bell caught her out of her counting. The entire hallways were empty.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Said Elsa to herself. She looked at a clock. She was late for her math class! She started to run through the hallways.

 _Number 192-D, 193, 194, 195, 196, 7,8,9-_

She ran around the corner and bumped into someone.

Her bag fell down onto the ground, spraying her books all over the floor.

"Ow...Ow..." Said Elsa as she sat up on her knees. She was lucky to not fall down onto her head. Instead she landed on her butt.

"Are you alright?"

Elsa looked up. A boy with yellow eyes, black spiked hair and a nice jaw line was kneeled down in front of her. He seemed about 17/18 years old. The boy was wearing a grey t-shirt with a dark vest and dark pants.

"I...uh...I'm fine, thanks."

"Really?" The boy smiled a charming smile at her. "Let me at least help you out with those books...miss...?"

"Elsa. Elsa Winters...or Moon." Elsa was now almost used to having her last name changed.

The boy grabbed a book. "Pitch. Pitch Black."

Elsa grabbed a few books herself and put them back into her bag. Pitch handed her the book. Now everything was cleaned up.

They both stood up and laughed a bit awkwardly.

"I swore that I've heard your name before." Said Pitch.

Elsa wiped her french braid back. "Really? Could be...I-I mean, Jack is my big brother."

"Oh right! Jack mentioned you once!"

"Really?" Said Elsa. She was happy to hear that Jack talked about her. That meant that maybe some people would recognize her.

"Anyhow, were you skipping classes?"

Elsa shook her head. "No! I just got lost...do you happen to know where room 201-D is?"

Pitch nodded. "Why, yes, I do. Come, follow me."

Elsa walked by his side. They both kept quiet. Elsa didn't knew what to say. She glanced up at Pitch. His yellow eyes somehow caught her off guard...well, not off guard...his eyes were really...she some was a bit captivated by them...and he seemed just so much more manly than any boy she ever saw. Especially more than Jack. Not that she ever thought of Jack that way...it was just that...

"Is everything okay?" Asked Pitch.

"Hm, what? Oh, oh! Ah, yeah..." Elsa blushed and looked away.

"No, it's just that you were staring at me for quit a while."

"Sorry." Said Elsa. "I was just thinking if...if..."

"If I was a Naturel?"

Elsa looked at him in surprise. Pitch chuckled lightly.

"I understand, Elsa. A lot of people wonder, mostly because of my eyes. But yeah, I'm a Naturel." Pitch stopped and held out his hand. Elsa stopped and turned around.

A small dark energy ball appeared in his hand.

"Umbrakinesis...I can manipulate, create and shape darkness and shadows."

"Whoa..." Elsa stared at the small energy ball in his hand.

"But..." Pitch let the energy ball dissolve. "...People mostly feared me because of this power. They left me out and turned their backs on me."

Elsa nodded. She could understand. People in the orphanage were always mistreating her like dirt...

"And what is your power, Elsa?" Asked Pitch.

"My power is ice." Said Elsa. She held up her hand and a small snowball formed. "Or snow...actually both."

"I see..." Pitch smiled at her.

Elsa blushed again. She quickly made the small snowball disappear.

Pitch walked further. Elsa quickly ran after him.

"I used to be treated badly too...but then I got taken in by Jack's family and since then I can express myself a bit more."

"We're here." Pitch stopped in front of the classroom door. He grinned and tilted his head towards Elsa. "You're surely don't wanna skip class?"

"No." Said Elsa. Her voice turned a bit cold and Pitch noticed it. She narrowed her eyes. "This is my first day, I don't wanna mess it up."

"Just joking!" Said Pitch.

Elsa sighed in relief. "Oh, okay..." She put her hand onto the doorknob and opened up the door.

"Miss Winters! Why are we late?" Asked the math teacher.

"I got lost, sir."

"Right. Since it is your first day, I won't give you detention."

"Okay." Elsa walked into the class and sat down next to the others. Merida leaned in and grinned at her.

"I saw that Pitch Black was talking to you."

"Pitch? Y-yeah, he is nice." Said Elsa.

"Nice! Elsa, he is the dreamboat of this school!" Said Merida. "Every girl wants him!"

"Really?" Elsa opened up her book. Pitch was handsome, but she wasn't really thinking about him like that...It would be more likely they that might become friends. Plus, Pitch too old to be her boyfriend. She knew that love had no limits...but still...

* * *

Soon it was lunch.

Jack was already sitting with his usual friends. Emily was sitting next to him. Jack didn't knew what to say, he was too nervous.

"Are you waiting for your sister?" Asked Emily.

Jack blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah..." His face brightened up. "Oh, look, there she is!"

Elsa walked towards them. She was holding her bag in her arms.

"H-hey..." Said Elsa. She sat down between Jack and Hiccup. "Jack, I think Benri gave me your lunch and vice versa." She held a paper bag in her hands with Jack's name on it.

"Really?" Jack chuckled. "Then let's switch."

"Right."

The two switched their lunches. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. But Jack loved salami on his sandwich and Elsa hated it.

"So this is your sister?" Asked Hiccup.

Elsa turned her head towards him. "Yes. I'm Elsa Winters."

"I'm Hiccup!" Said Hiccup. He pointed at a girl with blond hair. "That is Rapunzel..." He pointed his finger at some other guys. "Kristoff, Aster, you know him...uhm...Toothi- oh never mind...uhm, that there is San...never mind...uhm...Emily? Yeah, you don't know her!"

"As Hiccup is saying, that is Emily." Said Jack. He glanced at Hiccup. "Seriously, Hiccup, we can introduce ourselves, you know."

Elsa looked at Emily. The girl was really pretty. She had yellow eyes and long black hair...she reminded her of Pitch.

"So, Jack, do you wanna study together sometime?" Asked Emily with a blush.

"Study together?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Great that you two are going to study together!" Said Aster with a grin.

"Yeah!" Said Emily.

"And that you two will become a couple!"

"Ye-"

Emily stopped. She and Jack both went red as a tomato. They both looked away from each other in embarrassment. Everyone at the table laughed, except Elsa who didn't understood it.

"Haha, Aster, don't tease them so much." Said Toothiana. She looked at Elsa. "Els, could you find all your classes?"

"Yes...except the last one...but a guy helped me find it! He was a Natural too! He was so nice! But Merida, one of my classmates told me that he was pretty popular."

"Probably one of the seniors. A jock perhaps?" Joked Jack a little.

"No..." Elsa took a bite of her bread and swallowed it down. "He wasn't a jerk. He was really polite to me."

"Probably because you're just so cute!" Jack pulled Elsa into a hug.

"Ja-hack!" Elsa got really embarrassed.

Everyone their mouth hang open, only Toothiana, Sandy and Aster were not gasping in surprise.

"Wha..." Rapunzel was speechless.

"I'm not cute!" Said Elsa. "And let me go!"

Jack released her. Elsa blushed slightly. She quickly turned back to eating her sandwich.

"He always does such things to her." Said Toothiana to the others.

"I do not." Said Jack in denial.

They all decided to ignore it and ate their lunches.

* * *

That evening Jack couldn't sleep.

Emily actually liked him! Not that he thought that she hated him...he just never thought that she would harbor feelings for him.

His phone buzzed. The screen lit up the room for a second.

Aster was sleeping on the other side of the room. He was snoring and nothing would wake him up.

Jack grabbed his phone. He sat up when he saw who it was from.

Emily.

He opened up the message. His hands were shaking a bit in excitement.

 _-Hey Jack,_

 _Wanna hang out after school tomorrow? (Srry for texting so late, btw)_

Jack blushed. She wanted to go out? What did she mean by hang out?

 _\- What do you mean by hang out?_

"Shit." Whispered Jack. He typed and send the message before he could rethink. Now she was going to think that he was dumb.

 _\- Well, I mean hang out. Go to a movie. I wanna see the new romantic movie called "One year"._

Jack stuck out his tongue. Ugh, 'One year' ...but still... he would get to spend some time with her...and maybe kiss...He blushed and shook his head.

 _-Sure._

 _\- Cool, I'm here at 7_

A loud sound from outside made Jack let his phone fall down to the ground. The room lit up for a second. Jack sighed and grabbed his phone from he ground. It was just the thunder outside.

Nothing more.

* * *

The next day Elsa was sitting down in class. She was sitting at a long table next to Tiana and Merida. They had Mister William Tall for their art lesson.

Elsa was really excited. She liked art. Tiana smiled at her.

"Hey, are you excited too?" Asked Tiana.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah! I really like art."

"No, I mean...the teacher! Our mentor, William Tall. He is a really good art-teacher."

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it? Didn't our class already have art?"

Tiana shook her head. "We did, but not from mister Tall...seriously, we got from some grumpy lady as our art teacher! Mister Tall is so much better!"

"Why don't you make out with him?!" Said Merida annoyed.

Elsa got shocked at the red head's comment.

"What?" Merida said as she saw how shocked Elsa looked. "She speaks like he is some sort of god..."

"Come on!" Said Tiana. She clapped her hands together and put on a devious smile. "You were fanning all over him during lunch!"

As Merida was about to open her mouth, Mister William Tall spoke up.

"Alright class! Today we are going to draw our biggest fear!"

"Biggest fear?" Asked one of the boys.

"Yes, spiders, roller coasters..." William walked around the room. He put down paper and pencils down on each desk. "If you draw your fears, you might see that they are not as scary as they seem."

Elsa raised her hand up.

"Yes, Elsa?" Asked William.

"Are we going to get a grade for this?"

Everyone giggled at this.

William himself chuckled a bit too. "No, Elsa. This is just a fun free assignment for today."

Elsa lowered her hand. Of course it was, how was she so dumb?

Everyone started to draw. William sometimes stopped by a student's desk to give some advice or just talk.

Elsa looked down at her paper. Her fear...she grabbed a black pencil and started to scratch down onto her paper. Tiana tried to look, but Elsa covered her paper with her arms as she was drawing.

William stood still by her table.

"Is everything alright here, ladies?" Said William.

"Yes, I drew frogs!" Said Tiana as she held up her drawing of a small frog.

"And I drew a tiger!" Said Merida. "I hate tigers! They are so scary!"

"What are you drawing, Elsa?" Asked William.

Elsa looked up for a second. She didn't answer him and quickly went back to drawing.

Tiana put down her paper. "What are you drawing?"

"My fear." Said Elsa.

William noticed how cold her voice sounded. As if she didn't care at all.

"Oh, okay. How about you show it to me after class?" Asked William.

Elsa nodded a bit.

William sighed.

 _What a strange girl..._ He thought.

When the school bell rang, Elsa stayed behind. She was still covering her drawing with her arms.

"Are you done?" Asked William.

Elsa nodded. She took her arms from her painting and sat up straight.

William grabbed a stool and sat down next to her. He looked down at the painting.

It was a drawing of a dark, big figure. There were no special features, just darkness.

"Who is that?" Asked William.

Elsa chuckled dryly. "That..." She looked at him. "Is the bad man who tried to take Anna from me."

"The bad man?"

"Never mind...you asked us to draw our fears. That doesn't mean you will understand them."

She stood up, swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom. William stood up as well. He stared kept staring at picture, while Elsa her footsteps disappeared. But suddenly he heard a familiar voice from the doorway and his head jerked up.

He saw Elsa talking to a guy with spiked hair and yellow eyes...

 _Pitch_

* * *

"Elsa, are you just done with your art-class?" Asked Pitch.

Elsa smiled at the boy. "Y-yes!" She just walked out of the class when Pitch suddenly walked up to her.

"Art is really beautiful, huh?"

Elsa nodded with a smile. Pitch was so nice to her. Somehow he felt really trustful.

"What did you draw?" Asked Pitch.

"I, uh...I drew my biggest fear. At least that was the assignment of today."

"I see. Hey, I never got your phone number."

Elsa got nervous. Ice started to crawl onto a nearby wall.

"Oh, my phone number! Why do you need my number?" Elsa grabbed her small phone from her pocket. It was a small flip-phone, but she really liked it.

"Because we're friends." Pitch pulled the phone away from her hands. He quickly typed his own number into her contacts.

"Friends?"

Pitch handed the phone back to her.

"I typed my number into your phone. I'll contact you when I want to hang out."

"Or when I wish to hang out." Said Elsa.

Pitch chuckled darkly. "Yes or when you wish to hang out, sweetheart."

"Pitch!"

William stormed towards them.

Pitch clicked annoyed with his tongue. What did he want?

"Don't talk to one of my juniors." Said William. "Focus instead on your studies for once."

"Whatever buddy." Said Pitch. He rolled with his eyes and walked off.

William sighed and turned towards Elsa.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Asked Elsa.

William scratched the back of his head. "Well...just be sure not to get to close to him. Pitch is a bit of a troublemaker."

"You don't get to choose who I am hanging out with." Said Elsa. "Plus, Pitch has been pretty nice to me so far."

"He is?" William raised his eyebrows. Then he sighed again. "Just...just be careful, Elsa."

He turned around and walked back into the classroom.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and walked to her next class.

* * *

After school Jack, Tooth, Aster, Sandy and Elsa got home. Anna was already at home, watching Tv with her new friend Hamada.

"We're home, dad!" Yelled Toothiana as the kids took off their shoes and threw their bags away.

"Hey kids." Tsar was in the kitchen. "I've made some sandwiches for you guys! You must be hungry!"

The kids all sat down at the table. Except Elsa, who ran off to the living room.

"Anna, I'm back!" Said Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna jumped up and hugged her big sister. "I've missed you!" She stepped away from Elsa. "This is Hiro Hamada!"

The boy with black hair stood up. Elsa saw him before at their house when Anna was studying with her friends.

"You're Elsa, right?" Said Hiro.

"Yes, we have met before." Said Elsa. "You must be Hiro."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah! Hey, you know my brother? He is working for you."

"Really? I haven't met him yet."

"Oh...well, he is picking me up, so maybe you'll know him when you see him."

"Maybe..." Elsa noticed Jack walking to the door. Where was he going?

She walked after Jack to the door. Jack stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Elsa, why are you following me?" He said with confusion.

"Jack, why are you going outside?"

Jack rolled with his eyes. "I'm just waiting for Emily. You know, the girl with the black hair...we are going to the movies."

"Cool, can I come?" Asked Elsa.

Jack blushed nervously and scratched his head. "This...this is kind of different. You can't go with me...because...cause..."

"He is going on a date." Aster was leaning against the wall.

"So what?!" Said Jack with annoyance. "At least I have a date! You're to scared to ask a girl out!"

Aster slammed with his fist against the wall. "I'm not, Jack! I have a lot of dates!"

"Oh yeah?! Name one! Name one, Bunny!" Yelled Jack. He took a step closer to Aster. "And your nintendo doesn't count!"

Aster walked towards Jack. He stood a few inches away from his face.

"Shut your mouth, Jack. I know that you would never ask her out if she didn't make the first move."

"Who told you?"

"Hiccup." Said Aster.

"That-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.

 _Thank god._ Thought Elsa.

Tsar walked past them to the door. He opened up. It was Emily.

"Jack, your date is here." Said Tsar.

Jack his mouth fell open when he saw how Emily looked. She was wearing a green dress with a grey jacket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and small heels.

"Whoa..." Jack stepped towards Emily. "You look beautiful."

Emily blushed and looked away. "I know, stupid." She muttered.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"N-nothing! Now, let's go!"

Emily dragged Jack by his arm. Aster chuckled a bit and closed the door.

Aster sighed and looked at Elsa.

"Jack really likes her, hm?" He suddenly noticed a bit of snow fall from above her head. He also saw how she was looking worried and frowning. "Elsa?"

"Hm?" Elsa looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Aster.

"Uh, yeah, yeah..."

"Are you jealous?"

Elsa blushed and shook her head.

"Wh-what? N-no! Why would I be jealous?!"

"Because you clearly start to develop feelings for him." Said Aster with a raised eyebrow.

"I-" Elsa her phone suddenly buzzed. She grabbed it from her pocket.

It was Pitch. He send her a message.

"Sorry, Bunny, I have to take this."

"Don't call me that!"

Elsa ignored him and walked up to her room. She closed the door behind her and lay down onto her bed. She held her phone up and opened the message.

 _\- Elsa, let's hang out today._

Elsa frowned. It was like he was commanding her to come. She shook her head. No...it was a text. She probably misunderstood him.

 _\- Sure. Where would you like to hang out? Even though I'm 13 and you're older._

 _\- I'm asking to hang out. Not to have sex_

Elsa blushed. "Wh-wha..." What was he saying? This guy was a bit weird... She started to type further.

 _\- Then let's hang out. Where?_

 _\- Park. Be there in ten minutes. Don't be late._

Elsa looked down at her phone. It was already 5 pm. She had such little time. The park was 15 minutes away.

Elsa jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yelled Benri.

"I'm going to meet with a friend, be right back!"

"E-"

Elsa ignored her and ran out of the house. She forgot her jacket, but it wasn't too cold outside. She grabbed her bike and started to cycle as fast as she could. She didn't knew why she was going this fast. It was not like he could make her do anything.

She stopped by the park. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

17:15

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Pitch casually sitting on a bench.

"You are five minutes late."

"Five minutes is not much, Pitch." Said Elsa as she sat down next to him. "Now, what do you wanna do?"

"We could play with our powers."

Elsa her eyes widened. "Play with our powers? I don't think we should do that."

Pitch leaned in closer to her face. "Oh, come on. There are no people around...I wanna see what you can do." He showed her a devious smirk.

"Okay...but just for a second." Elsa pushed her hand forward. A small flower made of ice rose out of the ground.

"Nice." Said Pitch.

Elsa smiled brightly. Pitch pointed at a passerby.

"See that guy's shadow? Watch this."

He made a small movement with his finger. The shadow behind the guy started to dance and make other movements. The man didn't notice it at first, but when he did he started to look in horror and scream in terror and ran away.

Elsa and Pitch both busted out in laughter.

"Oh my god, I totally got him!" Chuckled Pitch.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah!...yeah..." She sighed as she stopped laughing. She never made fun with another Natural...this felt really good.

"What do you think of our school?" Asked Pitch suddenly.

"Hm? Oh, I think that it's nice." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, it's okay. And your class?"

"They are cool."

"I see..." Pitch put his arms around her shoulder. "You know, you aren't like other Naturals."

"Other Naturals?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes. Some of them are bad, tend to hurt others...you are not like that."

Elsa blushed. "You're just saying that because you haven't seen me in action...the truth is...I...I once ki-"

"Miss Winters!"

Elsa turned her head to the side. She saw a car stop by the entrance of the park. A man with dark hair, a suit and a cap on stepped out. He smiled at Elsa as he walked towards them. Elsa and Pitch both stood up.

"Who are you?" Asked Elsa with a bit of distrust.

"Oh, we haven't met yet." The man made a quick bow. "My name is Tadashi Hamada. I work for your company. I am the brother of Hiro, the friend of Anna, your younger sister?" He stood up straight again with a questioning look.

"Yeah! Hiro is at our house..."

"I was just about to ride towards there. How about I give you a ride? It's getting late and you should not be...going out at this hour."

Elsa looked up at Pitch. Mr Hamada was right. It was slowly getting dark. And Benri and Tsar didn't give her any permission. She just bolted.

"Go. I'll text you or see you at school." Said Pitch. He kept his gaze on Tadashi.

Tadashi kept glaring back. He did not trust Pitch. Something about the older boy seemed off.

"Okay, let's go then." Said Elsa. "But let me get my bike first. Can we load it in your trunk?"

Tadashi nodded. "Yes, sure. Come on."

Elsa followed him. She got her bike and the put it in the back of his car. Then Elsa sat down next to Tadashi on the passenger's seat.

Pitch stared at them as they rode off.

And he clenched his fist in anger.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Said Emily.

They finally got to the cinema after a small walk.

Emily looked at a big screen hanging onto the wall.

"Em, we should hurry. The movie has already started." Said Jack as he grabbed his money.

"The first ten minutes are ads anyway. We're in no hurry."

"I know." Jack paid the tickets. They bought a popcorn and walked up the big stairs to their lounge. The sat down in their chairs. An ad of Toyota was just playing.

"I told you that there would be commercials." Said Emily.

"You know, my sister Anna loves the commercials for some reason."

Emily chuckled. "My brother hates them..."

Jack kept quiet. He never knew how a girl like Emily could be related to Pitch.

"I know my brother can be mean sometimes...but he is my brother. I still love him. " Said Emily. "You would say the same about your brother Aster, right?"

Jack nodded. "I guess..." He and Bunny also got in a lot of fights. But his brother wasn't hurting others...at least not that he knew.

Emily suddenly grabbed his arm. "It's starting!"

* * *

Meanwhile Tadashi was driving to Elsa's home. Elsa was looking out of the window, not saying a word.

"S-so..." Tadashi scraped his throat. "H-how are things?"

"Good. Are we almost there yet?"

"Almost." Tadashi kept looking forward. They had to take a detour, since a part of the road was blocked and only allowed for bikers.

"You're probably wondering why I would just go with you."

"A little." Answered Tadashi.

"Well, if you were...let's say; trying to kidnap me, then I would just freeze this entire car. And you."

"I see. Well, I'm not..." Tadashi grabbed a badge from his pockets with the Winters logo on it. "See? I'm working for you. And there is no way that I would hurt the CEO."

"Even when you're an assassin?"

Tadashi slammed hard on the breaks. The car creaked and came to a complete stop. A biker behind them showed them a middle finger as he just passed them in time.

"You know about the business?" Asked Tadashi.

"I don't." Said Elsa. "But I do know what my company does. I did research you know."

"Oh okay." Tadashi sighed in relief. "Elsa, I vowed to protect you and your family. Maybe other people would try to hurt you, but I promised Agdar...when he was...in the hospital...that I would protect you. And even though I failed, I will try my best now that you're becoming the true CEO."

"True CEO..." Elsa went silent as she got caught up in her own thoughts again.

Tadashi started the car again and drove further. He glanced at Elsa for a second. The girl was looking like she was thinking about something important.

 _Just like her father._

Tadashi bit down onto his lip as he thought about the last day he ever saw the man again.

 _"Tadashi..."_

 _Tadashi was standing in the doorway. Agdar was laying in a big hospital bed. Tsar, a good friend of him just left. Idun perished last night. Agdar wouldn't make it. Everyone knew it._

 _"Agdar...fuck..." Tadashi ran to his boss's bed. The man was connected to all sort of tubes._

 _"Tad...ashi...I...I'm not gonna make it..."_

 _"Sir, You are going to be fine!" Yelled Tadashi with tears in his eyes._

 _"Don't lie...I'm gonna die...Elsa...Anna...promise me that you will protect those girls..." He coughed again._

 _Tadashi looked down at him with a look of pain. This was all a big nightmare._

 _Agdar stopped coughing. "Promise me..."_

 _"I'll ask Hans-"_

 _"No." Said Agdar stern. "I only trust you...Hans is not someone who would risk his life for my daughters...he...he only cares about money...please...promise..."_

 _Tadashi straightened his back. He put his thumb up and forced a smile onto his face._

 _"Don't worry, Agdar! I promise to protect Elsa and Anna with my life!"_

 _"Thanks...Than...you..."_

 _The machines started to beep. Agdar started to shake violently and cough up blood. A nurse ran into the room, screaming. She and some doctors forced Tadashi out of the room._

 _Tadashi stepped out of the room and the door fell shut. He stared at the door in awe..._

 _"Mr Hamada?"_

"Mr Hamada?!"

Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts. He looked to his side to Elsa.

"Are you alright?" Asked Elsa with worry.

"Oh...yeah..." Said Tadashi with a crooked voice.

"You were just parking in front of my house and then you just kept silent...it was really weird..." She grabbed a small handkerchief from her pocket and put it against his cheek. "You're crying a bit too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. Thanks."

Tadashi took the handkerchief from her hand. He dried his tears up and handed it back. He quickly put the engine out.

"You were thinking about dad, huh?" Said Elsa.

Tadashi didn't look at her. He just stared forward at a biker who was passing by.

"I know that you were the last one who spoke to him. But it's not good to life in the past. I can tell. So...don't be so hard on yourself. You promised to protect us. And you still have the time to fulfill your promise."

It was quiet in the car. Tadashi let her words sank in. Did she...did she just give him a second chance?

"Thanks." Said Tadashi. He turned his head towards Elsa. A smiled spread onto his face.

"Don't mention it." Said Elsa. She looked away with a blush. Somehow Tadashi seemed trustful to her. His eyes showed true kindness...

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Tadashi ran the doorbell. They heard footsteps behind the door and some voices.

Tsar opened up the door. He sighed in relief when he saw Elsa and Tadashi. He already knew Tadashi.

"Elsa! Thank god, you just ran off! How could you?!"

"I was just meeting with a friend in the park. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?!" Said Tsar. Elsa ignored him and walked up to her room. "Elsa, wait!"

They could hear the door from her room slam shut.

"I'll talk later to her...thanks for bringing her home." Tsar walked to the living room with Tadashi behind him.

"Tadashi!" Hiro ran up to his brother with Anna behind him.

"Hey, Hiro." Said Tadashi as Hiro wrapped his arms around his torso. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! We played hide and seek and we had so much fun!"

"Oh, cool." Said Tadashi. "Then get your bag and we're going home, okay?"

"Okay!" Hiro ran off to get his bag.

"Again, thanks for bringing Elsa home." Said Tsar.

"No problem. It was getting late and the boy she was with wasn't to trustful."

"The boy she was with?"

"Yes...a boy around 18...he had dark spiky hair and yellow eyes..."

"You mean Pitch?"

Tsar and Tadashi turned around to see the blond girl, Tooth, standing there. Her hair was now a bit short and spiked. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue pants.

"Who?" Asked Tsar.

"Pitch Black. He is the brother of Jack's date. He is a Natural who can control darkness...he is a bit of a jerk. I never trust him, even though he is popular."

"Oh..." Said Tadashi. "Well, I didn't trust him either, so I picked Elsa up and brought her home."

"Good job." Said Toothiana. "Pitch is a bit dangerous."

"Dangerous? Oh, Elsa is going to get detention for this! She can't just meet up with a boy!" Said Tsar.

Toothiana shrugged uninterested and walked off.

Hiro ran up to Tadashi with a bag in his hands. "I got my stuff!"

"Okay, let's go." Said Tadashi. He said goodbye to Tsar and the others and walked out of the door.

* * *

Jack and Emily just left the cinema together. The film wasn't perfect, but it wasn't too bad.

"Oh my god, the movie was amazing!" Said Emily. She sighed in ecstasy.

"You think so?" Jack tilted his head with a small smile onto his lips. He wasn't a fan of the romance genre. Mainly because it was to...basic? Everything the characters would do was so predictable. And he knew that love in real life didn't work like that.

"Yes! The main characters ended up with each other...who knew that Richard would make a dash for her at the airport."

"I never knew." Said Jack with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a downer!" Emily grabbed his arm again, but she quickly let go of him with a blush.

They two of them walked further back to Jack's house. The cinema they went to was pretty small and thereby close to his house.

As they got to the front door. Jack turned around.

"Do you need a ride back home or...?"

Emily giggled as she grabbed her bike.

"No, way, dude, I can ride back myself. I'm an independent woman."

Jack chuckled. "I guess..."

"But there is something else I need."

Jack walked towards her. "What? fuel?" He joked.

Emily her eyes become soft. She moved closer to him and put her hand down onto his arm.

"No, a kiss."

She moved closer and pushed her lips gently against his.

Jack's eyes widened. He didn't knew what to do and kept his mouth closed.

Emily parted from him with a blush.

"But fuel would be nice too."

"Uh...ah...I..."

"It's getting late. Let's talk about this tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay..."

Jack kept standing in awe while Emily cycled away in the dark.

He carefully touched his own lips. Did she just...?

"Wooohoooo!" Yelled Jack. He jumped up in happiness. She kissed him! She kissed him!

He happily opened up the front door and walked into his own home.

Aster saw Jack's happy face as Jack walked into the living room.

"How was your date?" Asked Aster.

Jack sat down onto the couch, next to his brother. A movie was on, but Aster didn't pay much attention to it. Benri was sitting next to him, she was looking at the movie.

"Pretty good..." Jack said with a blush.

"Pretty good? Let me guess, you guys kissed?" Added Aster.

"We...I...fine, we kissed, happy?!"

"You did? How cute!" Said Benri with a squeal.

"Where are the others?" Asked Jack.

"Uhm, Toothiana and Sandy and Anna are all in the study room, studying. And Tsar is upstairs with Elsa-"

"I HATE YOU!"

They all cringed when they heard Elsa scream from above.

"Sorry, but I'm doing this for your own!" Yelled Tsar from upstairs.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Tsar walked into the living room. He groaned and sat down next to his wife.

"What happened?" Asked Jack.

"Elsa is getting house arrest!" Said Tsar. "She met up with a boy named Pitch without telling us! Thank goodness one of the people who works for her brought her home..."

Jack frowned. He immediately stood up. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"Be careful..."

Jack nodded towards Tsar. He walked up the stairs to Elsa's room. He put his fist against the door and knocked onto the door.

"Elsa?"

There was no answer. He could feel coldness coming from her room. Jack sighed and opened the door up.

Elsa was laying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. She looked up. Jack could see that she had been crying.

"Elsa?" Asked Jack. "Are you okay?"

"J-Jack?" She sat up onto her knees and dried her eyes. Jack sat down onto the bed. It felt a bit cold. Actually, the whole room felt a bit colder than normal.

"I heard about what happened."

"Stupid, right?" Said Elsa. "I-"

"Hold on, Els. Tsar was right to punish you. You can't just meet up with a guy like Pitch."

"A guy like Pitch?" Elsa frowned. "He is very nice! He helped me to my class the first day!"

"He what?!"

"Yeah! And we just played with our powers, nothing more!"

"He is using you!" Said Jack. "It's what he does!"

"No, that's what normal people do! People like you!" Elsa pointed with her finger towards him.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you are probably just acting nice towards me, to get my trust! You know that I'm a Ceo of a powerful company, I cannot trust y-"

Jack slapped Elsa across her cheek. Her head jerked to the side.

Jack shakily lowered his arm.

"Don't go pointing fingers at me!" He said in anger. "I would never do anything to harm you!"

Elsa held her cheek. An ice spike shot out of the ground.

"How would I know that for sure!" Yelled Elsa back. She jumped from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Sure, run away from your problems!" Said Jack. "Don't forget Anna. Oh and your plushy I bought for you!"

More ice spikes came out of the wall. Snow started to fall down from the ceiling.

"Screw you Jack!" Yelled Elsa. She turned around. "No, fuck you! I finally make a friend and you just assume that he is evil! Probably because he is a Natural!"

"I'm not assuming anything, Pitch is evil! You don't know what the guy is capable off!"

"Shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it..."

A storm started to develop in the room. The wind picked up and soon there was a small blizzard. Jack couldn't see Elsa anymore, he could only hear her voice.

"Shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it, shut it..."

"ELSA!" Yelled Jack. He stepped towards her figure. His feet would barely move.

"What's happening?!" He heard the voice of Tsar, Benri and the others from the other side of the door.

He ignored it and finally got to Elsa.

"Elsa! Listen-"

"SHUT IT!" Elsa put her hands forward. An ice beam erupted from her hand palms. Jack was thrown against the wall. He gasped as the pain went through his body. He slit down and held his stomach in agony.

The snowstorm stopped.

Elsa was panting heavily. She still held her hands in front of her.

The door opened up and Tsar, Benri and the kids stormed into the room. Tsar immediately realized the situation and ran towards Jack. He kneeled down by the boy. "Jack! Are you alright?"

Jack groaned in pain.

"Let me see..." Tsar lifted his t-shirt up. A large blue spot was covered his lower torso.

Benri gasped. Aster and Tsar both helped Jack up onto his legs. Jack leaned on the two men.

"Benri, get the medical kit. Now!" Yelled Tsar.

"Right!"

The guys helped Jack down the stairs with the others following behind.

They put him down onto the couch. Benri appeared again in the living room with the medical kit.

"Jack, how much does it hurt?" Asked Benri.

"A lot..." He coughed up a bit of blood.

"Shit, shit, we need to call an ambulance!" Said Tsar.

Benri grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

" _911, what is your emergency?" Said a_ _woman's voice on the other end of the phone._

"My son...he got hurt! We need an ambulance, right now!" Yelled Benri.

 _"Alright, an ambulance is on your way, what happened?"_

"His sister is a Natural and she hurt him! He is coughing up blood, what if he is internally bleeding-"

" _Miss, stay calm. We send an ambulance your way, it will be there in five minutes. Just stay calm."_

"Yes ma'am." Said Benri.

"I'm so sorry!" Said Elsa.

Jack and everyone else turned their head towards her. Tsar jumped up. His face showed true anger.

"You're sorry?! You almost killed him?!" He violently grabbed her wrist. "Do you know what you've done?!"

He sighed when she didn't answer and just released her wrist. He turned back to Jack, who was holding his hand to his mouth while coughing.

"Just go." Said Aster. "You've done enough damage."

Elsa stepped back. She didn't say anything and kept her eyes onto Jack. The sound of an ambulance could be heard in the background. Benri ran to the front door and opened it up. Two man with a stroller ran in.

Anna walked over to Elsa and held her hand. She looked up at Elsa, who didn't show much emotion.

Everyone looked on as Jack was put onto the stroller and brought into the ambulance.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was a Saturday night. Jack was laying in his hospital bed. It turned out that he got a small internal bleeding.

It wasn't too serious and he would be out of the hospital the next morning.

Everyone already visited him. Except Elsa. She didn't show up once. Jack thought that she would come, but apparently not... He sighed and looked up at the small tv in his room. It only played old reruns of some dumb american comedy.

He heard a knock onto the door.

"Come in!" Jack yelled.

The door opened up. He smiled when he saw who it was.

It was Emily. She had visited him the past few days. Every day she would bring something with her. This time she brought a set of flowers.

"Hey sick guy."

"Em! You brought flowers again!" Said Jack.

"Yeah, again." Emily put the bouquet down on the table. "Have the others visited you today?"

"Yes...everyone but my sister Elsa."

"I'm sure she has her reasons. She is probably sorry."

"No, I overreacted.." Jack remember how he struck her across her cheek. He actually hit her...he never did that before...

"You didn't." Said Emily. "I would be mad too if I had a younger sister that met up with an older guy."

Jack frowned. Emily might be right, but he still hit Elsa pretty hard...And then she somehow lost control. She probably didn't meant to hurt him.

It was all a big accident.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her bed. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She actually hurt him.

 _I actually hurt him._

Elsa turned her head. Anna was already sleeping. The small girl was snoring pretty loudly. Elsa smiled a bit. It was really cute and it reminded her off her father.

Agdar snored a lot...he used to...

Elsa lay down and sighed.

Ever since the accident she and Tsar didn't talk much. It seemed like he was still angry at her. But she didn't know for sure since...well, since they didn't talk.

Her phone suddenly buzzed. Elsa groaned and picked it up. It was a message from Pitch.

- _Hey, Elsa. Heard that you got detention. Gotta suck_

Elsa groaned and started to type.

 _\- Pitch, not now. I accidentally hurt Jack. He's in hospital._

She waited for a second, until she heard her phone buzz again.

 _\- Really?! I'm sorry, is he ok?_

 _-He is. He comes home tomorrow. But I did hurt him. I'm horrible_

 _\- What happened?_

Elsa looked down at the message. Should she tell him what had happened? Pitch was the reason for everything that happened, but he was also her friend. Her only friend, right now. She started to type away.

 _\- So got I detention. Jack came to my room. He told me that you...weren't good. I retaliated and we got into a fight. My powers got out of control and I hit him with an ice beam_

 _\- He is fine, right? Then don't be so worried about it, Accidents happen :)_

 _\- I guess so Pitch_

Elsa closed her eyes. She was pretty tired...really tired...her phone buzzed again.

 _\- Wanna hangout?_

Elsa opened her eyes and stared at the message. Hangout? Didn't he knew that she couldn't leave the house?

 _\- I can't, remember? House arrest :(_

 _\- Then let's hangout at your house :P_

Elsa got red. Her phone almost fell out of her hands. Hang out at her house?! Her phone buzzed again.

 _\- Monday after school_

Again, it sounded like he was commanding her. And Elsa didn't really like it.

 _-Okay_

Elsa her finger hovered above the send button. Should she really take this? Friends normally wouldn't be like this. But still...she really needed a friend.

She pushed down onto the button, sending the message through the air to Pitch.

Elsa nodded and put her phone out. She lay it down next to her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was existed when Jack got home. They all sat down in the living room with some cake.

"Where is Elsa?" Asked Jack. He still needed to be careful, but the doctors told him he got lucky.

He noticed that Elsa wasn't here.

"Elsa is in her room." Said Tsar. "Ever since what happened...She hasn't talked to anyone but Anna."

"She is really sorry." Said Anna with a mouthful of cake.

Tsar smiled and put his hand onto her head. "I know...I tried to talk to her, but she just avoids me and the others."

Anna grinned. "Not me! I'm her favorite!"

Jack finished his cake quickly. He told Tsar that he was going to rest and walked up the stairs to Elsa's room. He wanted to knock, but he figured that the door was open. And it was.

He smiled a bit to himself and stepped into the room.

Elsa was laying on her bed. She was fast asleep. Her plushy was in her arms, she was clutching it close to her chest.

Jack chuckled and sat down onto her bed. He gently pushed a small stray of hair out of her face. She really looked cute when she was sleeping.

Elsa mumbled and slowly opened her eyes up. She looked at Jack and sat up.

"Hm?" She rubbed her eyes. "Jack?...Jack!" She backed up a a little.

"Hey, Els. I found you sleeping..."

"Oh..." They both kept quiet for a while. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So.." Jack finally spoke up. "I heard that you've been avoiding everyone."

"Why would I do that?" Said Elsa with sarcasm.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, okay, don't go sassy on me. You know that you're the one who hurt me, right?"

"I know..." Her voice became softer. She looked down in shame. "I'm sorry for that..."

"Nah, it's fine, Elsa!" Said Jack quickly. "I went too far. Even though you're my little sister...I shouldn't have hit and I shouldn't have said those things."

Elsa blushed as Jack put his hand onto her small head. He grinned at her, while he ruffled through her blond hair. He suddenly stopped and pulled his hand back.

"We are just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Elsa rolled with her eyes. "I survived all those years in the orphanage. You need more protection than I do...especially from me."

"I don't need protection from my cute little snow princess!" Said Jack. He wrapped his arms around Elsa.

"Ja-hack, let me go!" Yelled Elsa embarrassed. She tried to struggle free, but Jack was way too strong.

"I won't let you go."

Elsa stopped struggling. Jack's chest felt warm and nice. She sighed and lay her head against his chest.

"I know."

* * *

The next monday...a school day, went pretty normal. Everyone was attending classes, following their lessons...

"Elsa?"

Merida and Tiana both got really close to Elsa, even though their friend was still a big mystery. Elsa was in the hallway when her friends ran up to her.

"Tiana, Merida!" Said Elsa.

"We were just looking for you!" Said Merida. "Wanna have lunch together?"

Elsa nodded with a smile. She walked after them, but stopped in her tracks. She heard a familiar voice.

"Elsa?" Asked Tiana.

"I'll see you guys later, I...I need to take care of something..."

"Oh, okay...then we'll see you in the cafetaria." Said Merida.

The girls walked off, leaving her alone.

Elsa walked around the corner. She glanced from behind the corner. She thought that she heard Pitch, but she didn't see anyone. She really thought-

"Hey there."

She jumped when she heard a voice from behind. Elsa turned around to see Pitch, smirking down at her.

"P-Pitch!"

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Asked Pitch.

"A little...weren't you just speaking to someone over there?"

"I was. But I can manipulate darkness, remember? I decided to surprise you a bit."

Elsa laughed. "Ahaha...you sure did..."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh." Elsa's face got serious. "I wanted to say that we can't meet after school. I know that you want to, but I just can't..."

"I understand."

"Eh?!" Said Elsa confused.

"I was being a bit forceful to you. After all, you do have house arrest..."

Elsa smiled at him. Pitch was such a nice guy to her.

"Thanks...phew, you took it really well." She said.

"No problem, sweetheart." Said Pitch. "Now, go to your friends...in this school you need people like that."

Elsa nodded and ran to her friends.

Pitch chuckled darkly. He pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

After school Jack was sitting in his room onto his bed, making some math homework. He was just solving a problem when he heard a knock onto his door.

"Ja-hack!" Tooth ran into his room.

Jack quickly put his book down. He looked up with annoyance. Why did she knock when she was just gonna run into his room?

"What?"

"Can you take me to the mall?!" Asked Tooth.

Jack rolled with his eyes. "No. I'm busy, get out."

Toothiana clapped her hands together.

"Please! My friends are all busy! And I can't ask Aster or Sandy, they will laugh at me...I just need to get one thing from the mall and then we can go back!"

"Can't you ask the girls?"

"Anna is at one of her friends and Elsa has house arrest. There is no way that they will come with me...please Jack! It will just be for a few hours."

Jack closed his book in annoyance. "Ugh...fine..."

He stood up and followed Toothiana out of his room. They walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around to see Elsa peeking out of the door opening.

"Els, what?" Asked Jack. He was kinda annoyed at the point.

"Are you going to the mall?"

Jack sighed. "Yes...do you need something?"

"I...I need a new deodorant. Mine is up and I'm not allowed to use Tooth's."

Toothiana sweat dropped at her nick name. First Jack was calling her that, now Elsa...who else would call her that?

"I'm not rich you know." Said Jack.

"Please! I'll pay you back!"

"Fine. What brand do you want?"

Elsa smiled. She put her finger against her chin. "I want...I want the new Nivea Woman's Pink." (I'm just making this up)

"Okay..." Jack nodded towards her.

Elsa looked on as the two left. The door fell shut. She sighed. It really sucked that she couldn't go outside. Or to the mall. She would sometimes go with Tooth, Benri or Anna, but today she would just stay in.

"Elsa!"

She turned around to hear Tsar's voice from the kitchen. She went to him. He was leaning against a counter. He had a sad look onto his face.

"What is it?" Asked Elsa. "Is something wrong?"

"Els, take a seat."

He motioned for her to take a seat at the kitchen table. Elsa sat down. She could feel that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Elsa, you know how much we love you right?"

Elsa kept quiet. Tsar sighed heavily. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes for a second, before opening them up again and looking down at her.

"We just got a call from Mister Westerguard..." Said Tsar. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. He grabbed her cold hands. "The company...they decided that it would be time that you got trained...especially now that you've hit puberty."

"Trained?" Asked Elsa confused.

"You'll be following lessons on Saturday in a special gym from your company. They will train your...skills."

"Skills?!" Elsa pulled her hands back. "Who is saying that I want any of this?!"

The doorbell suddenly ran. Aster stood up to and walked off. Elsa just kept sitting in her chair. She barely heard the voice of the guest.

 _Train my skills?!_ Her thoughts were racing through her head. _Am I so much worth to them?_

She quickly jumped off from her chair when she saw that Hans Westerguard himself walked into the room.

"Hans!" Said Elsa.

"Hello there, miss Winters!" Said Hans chipper. "How are we today?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I heard about your plans with me. I don't want to waste my Saturdays for such a little thing."

"You don't have much to choose, Elsa." Said Tsar. "This is the best for the company."

"For the company, for the company! When is something going to be good for me?!"

"Calm down, miss Winters." Said Hans. "We do want the best for you. But also for the company."

Elsa put her hand forward. Icicles started to form within her hands. She felt rage fill her heart.

"Elsa, don't." Said Tsar.

Elsa looked up at Hans. He seemed surprisingly calm under the circumstances. Elsa shook her head. She was too upset to listen to Tsar.

She fired a small ice beam towards Hans.

But Hans put his hand forward and a small flame came out, dissolving the ice beam. He looked down at her with a dark expression.

"Miss Winters, I will pick you up on Saturday morning."

"You are a Natural." Whispered Elsa, a bit surprised.

Hans chuckled. He pulled two white gloves from his pockets and put them on.

"Why yes, I am." Hans said. "Didn't you knew that...oh, wait, of course not. You didn't get educated enough about the company."

"Hey, no need to act like a jerk." Said Tsar, who noticed Hans's menacing tone.

"It's fine." Said Elsa. She clenched her fist. "He...he can pick me up at Saturday. I won't complain anymore."

"Good. Then I will see you on Saturday. Good day." Hans walked off, out of the door. He let himself out of the house.

Tsar looked down at Elsa. He saw how depressed she looked.

"Elsa..."

"I know that I'm the Ceo...but...I didn't ask for any of this..." A tear escaped her eye.

"I know, sweetie..." Tsar wrapped her into a hug. "I know..."

* * *

Jack and Toothiana walked through the big mall.

They were standing in the pharmacy store. Toothiana was eyeing the nail polishes while Jack was looking at the deodorants.

The store owner walked over to Jack. It was a woman with brown long hair and a white coat and blue pants. There weren't any customers at the counter, so when she saw Jack looking at the woman's deo's, she came over to him.

"Young man, can I help you?" Asked the woman.

Jack looked up at her. "No , thank you. I'm fine..."

"Really? You're looking at the woman's deodorant. I guess that you're looking for something for your girlfriend, am I right?"

Jack became bead red. He shook his head. "Elsa is not my girlfriend! Geez, lady! I'm looking for something for my little sis..."

The woman giggled. "I'm sorry...what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for woman's deo...called Woman's Pink...by Nivea.."

"Oh, this one?" The woman grabbed something from the top shelf. It was a small pink bottle with the logo of Nivea and the letters Pink on it.

"Yes, that's it."

The woman handed him the small bottle and ran back to the counter where a client was waiting on her.

Toothiana called Jack over.

"Jack, which one should I take? Red...or green?" Asked Tooth.

"Uhm..." Jack looked at the red bottle...and the green one..."I guess...green?"

"Really?! Awesome...You know, you should be my shop adviser or something!"

Jack laughed awkwardly.

"No really!" Said Toothiana with a big grin. "Oh Jack, I can already see it! Jack Frost, the shop advisor."

"Shut up." Said Jack.

They paid their stuff and walked out of the store. Jack kept the small bottle in his pocket. Elsa his girlfriend...the mere idea of it made him chuckle. Elsa was nothing more than his sister. He always felt protective of her. Plus, he was in love with Emily.

"Jack. Look."

Toothiana stopped in her tracks and pointed at a shop. A tattoo shop.

"Come Jack!" Toothiana ran towards the store. Jack quickly dashed after her. Toothiana stopped in front of the store with Jack finally catching up with her.

"Come on, let's get tattoos!"

Jack chuckled a bit. "Geez...you have the craziest ideas..."

Toothiana stepped into the office. Jack walked after her.

The store owner looked up when he saw the two teens enter.

"Hey! You need to be older than 16 to-"

"We're older than 16." Lied Jack.

"ID and registration." Said the owner.

"ID?" Jack pushed his hair back and chuckled. "ID?...you want us to show an ID? We're not gonna show you anything, mister. Instead we're just gonna go to another store. We've been looking at a lot of them and let's say; a lot of them look nicer than this."

"Okay, kid." The owner pointed at a chart behind him. "Which one would you like?"

"I would like the flower." Said Toothiana. She pointed at a blue flower with a hart in the middle.

Jack pointed at another. "I want the snowflake."

The man clapped into his hands. "Alright. Follow me."

* * *

Anna got home. She spend her time at Hiro's house, studying. When she got home she was immediately greeted by Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa ran up to her and hugged her. "How was it?"

"How was what? Studying?" Anna chuckled. Elsa released her and the girls walked to the living room. "It was fine. Hiro is a bit weird, but he is nice."

"Weird in what way?"

They both sat down on the couch.

"Well...Hiro is a really smart kid. Book smart. He and his brother are building a robot together for your company."

"A robot?" Elsa giggled a little. "Anna, like we need a robot. Imagine that...they're probably building a small robot. One of those you see in commercials."

Anna laughed. She grabbed her bag. "I got a present from Hiro..."

She held a small old polaroid camera in her hands.

"Cool, a polaroid!" Said Elsa. "You know, I've read about this in a photography book. The camera uses self-delevoping film to make a chemically, developed print right after the photo is taken."

"Let's take a picture together!" Said Anna.

Elsa nodded. She nervously grabbed her braid. "Do I look okay?"

"Who cares!" Anna held the camera up. "Let's make a face together!"

As she was about to take the picture, Aster, Jack, Tooth and Sandy stormed into the room.

"Elsa, Anna!" Said Sandy. "Tooth and Jack got themselves tattoos!"

They jumped onto the couch.

Elsa gasped when she saw Jack's bandage on his upper arm.

"You didn't...Tsar will kill you."

"I did!" Said Jack. He rolled up his sleeve. A small , blue snowflake was embedded down onto his arm.

"A snowflake..." Said Elsa. "Just like I drew."

"Yeah, but better."

Elsa hit him down onto his head. "Shut up."

Jack laughed at her. Toothiana rolled up her sleeve too.

"Look, Anna! I got myself a tattoo of a flower! It will remind me of you!" Said Toothiana.

"And my snowflake will remind me of Elsa!" Said Jack.

Elsa blushed. Remind it of her? Why would he do that?

"You know a photo will remind us more of each other." Anna held the camera up. Toothiana , Sandy and Aster all stroke a pose.

Jack grabbed Elsa into a hug. Elsa shrieked, blushed even more and tried to struggle free. Anna leaned against Elsa with a smile and she took a photo.

* * *

It was raining. And it was a Saturday.

Hans Westerguard sat in his car. He was holding a cigarette in his mouth. He flicked with his fingers and put the cigarette on.

He looked at the house of Tsar Moon. Hans called them. He knew that they were expecting them...he sighed in annoyance. This whole thing was ridiculous. He didn't remember Agdar being so difficult.

The front door of the house opened up. He saw Elsa step out with Tsar and Anna and a boy with white hair.

Hans looked at the boy. Elsa was petted by the kid. She smiled up at him and said something. The boy rolled his eyes and said something in return.

"Jack Frost..." Mumbled Hans. He knew that Jack was one of Tsar's kids. The boy was none of his concern. His only task were Elsa and Anna.

Elsa gave Anna a quick hug and walked to the car. She opened up the door and sat next to Hans.

"Miss Winters..." Hans smiled at her. "How are we today?"

He opened up the window and threw his cigarette out. The smoke flew out of the car.

"Fine."

Hans started the car and drove off. Elsa looked out of the window. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown pants. Her hair was hanging loose down her back. She was wearing a purple jacket over her t-shirt and she was a little wet from the rain.

"Jack Frost." Said Hans. "He is your brother, right?"

"Adoptive brother." Added Elsa.

"Right. I can tell that you two are pretty close."

"Y-yeah..." Elsa noticed that she didn't knew the streets they were driving through. They might be far from their house.

"That's nice. I myself don't have a nice relationship with my siblings."

Elsa turned her head towards him.

"My twelve brothers...they always treated me like crap. But when I was on the verge of...Agdar gave me a job...your father trusted me with the company."

"Yeah, my dad was pretty nice." Said Elsa.

"He was."

Silence filled the car again. Hans saw that Elsa was fiddling with her thumbs. The girl must be pretty nervous.

Hans parked in front of a big building.

"We're here." Said Hans.

Elsa put her hands against the window. She looked at the big building in front of her. Hans stepped out. He was holding his umbrella in his hand.

 _Whoa..._ Thought Elsa.

Hans stepped around the car. He opened the door up for her. Elsa jumped out of the car. Hans closed off his car. He held the umbrella over her head as he escorted her to the building.

They walked through the big door. A girl behind the helping desk shot up.

"Sandra, this is miss Winters. Agdar's daughter." Said Hans. "Elsa, this is Sandra Simons."

"It's an honor to meet you!" Said Sandra.

Elsa smiled back at her. The girl seemed really nice. "The pleasure is mine."

Hans folded his umbrella. He glanced down at his watch.

"Miss Winters, let's go. I'll introduce you to some other employees and then we can begin your training."

"Right."

Elsa walked after him through a hallway. They walked into someone's office. A guy with red hair was behind a laptop.

"Peter this here is one of the employees. He is very fast in his work and skilled."

The young man jumped up. Elsa guessed that he was about 19 years old...

"Miss Winters!" Peter made a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Peter Pan. But you can call me Peter."

"And you can call me Elsa."

Peter straightened his back and laughed a little. "Haha, you really are his daughter."

"Come on, let's go further." Hans took her to out of the office.

Elsa got introduced to some more people. They were all pretty formal to her and seemed like genuine good people.

"Now that you got introduced to everyone...it's time we start your training." Hans led her to a big room. It looked a bit like a gym...

Elsa looked around. "There is nothing here."

"This is our gym. Naturals can practice here with their powers. We're here to train yours. I'll be your tutor."

"How..."

"Just show me what you can do and we'll go on from that."

"Okay." Said Elsa. She held out her hands. Ice came out of her hand palms. It flew down onto the floor.

She turned around and looked at Hans.

"Good. Now, if...let's say, someone attacks you. Then what?"

"I'll make an ice wall." As she said it an ice wall shot out of the ground between her and Hans.

Hans put his hand against his chin. He walked around the wall.

"Good, good. And what if I would attack you?"

"Then you would be dead pretty quickly." Said Elsa.

"Now hold on." Said Hans. "What if you're in a situation in which you can't use your powers?"

"Then...I..." Elsa bit down on her lip. The last time she was in that kind of situation she ended up with a scar on her back.

"You need to learn basic combat. If you're in a dire situation and we're not there to protect you..."

"You're here to learn me that, aren't you?" Asked Elsa.

Hans nodded. "Yeah. I'm here for that." He walked off and grabbed a boxing pillar.

He put the inflatable object down in front of her.

"We will practice some basic moves with this. Now...I want you to kick the lowest point of the pillar. Kick it with the side of your foot as hard as you can."

Elsa swung her foot forward. She hit the pillar as hard as she could.

The thing shook a little as she hit it. Elsa panted and lowered her leg.

"Good job, miss Winters. Now try to hit it a bit higher."

Elsa hit it again, this time a bit higher.

"Good, miss Winters."

Elsa lowered her leg. "P-please...call me Elsa..." She said.

"Miss Winters, in our world we only call people by their first name when we know them well. I do not know you long enough to call you by your first name."

"Oh, okay." Elsa touched the boxing pillar with her hand. A little bit of ice sprawled onto the thing.

"Now, when you can fully use an attack, then one day I might teach you how to use a gun."

Elsa her eyes widened a bit.

Hans got a bit annoyed with her innocent look on her face. If the girl was going to run this company she would need to toughen up.

"You'll be trained here. Now, I will introduce you to someone who also has ice powers. December!"

A woman with short dark hair walked in. She had the same eye color as Elsa and was wearing a blazer and blue skirt. Her hair was spiked up. She bowed down in front of Elsa. She looked about 18 years old.

"December here is one of our top agents."

The woman stood up straight.

"Your name is December?" Asked Elsa confused.

"No." Said December with a smile. "Honey, people around here just call me that. It's my codename."

"Codename...then why don't I have one?"

"Because you're our boss. Plus, you're not trained yet. Even though I'm sure that training you will be nearly impossible."

Elsa heard that last part and frowned. December rolled with her eyes at him. She put her hand onto her knees and looked down at her.

"Miss Winters, how about you and I go get some lunch together?"

A smile spread onto Elsa's lips. She really liked this woman. She wasn't as mean as mr Westerguard. "Okay!"

"Great, then let's go."

"Hold on, Ra...December!" Yelled Hans, before the girls could walk off.

December turned around with a smile. "What is it, my dear?"

"Don't you think it's a bit early for lunch?"

"We're having brunch. Don't worry, we'll be back before the day is over."

December escorted Elsa quickly out of the room. The two walked out of the building to a black car. Probably December's car. She opened the door up for Elsa. Elsa sat down next to December and they drove off.

"Where would you like to eat?" Asked December.

"Uhm..." Elsa looked out of the window. "I guess...I don't know. I don't eat out much, so I don't know a lot of cafes in my neighborhood."

"Well, I know a perfect place for you." Said December.

They rode a bit further. After a few minutes they stopped. December parked in front of a small cafe. They stepped out of the car and went into the cafe. It was a small, but very cozy cafe. The seats at the table had a nice red color and the tables looked expensive.

A maid with dark hair and a sweet smile walked over to them. "Welcome in cafe Latte! I'll show you to your table."

They walked after the maid. The maid gave them a table and they sat down across of each other.

"What do you want?" Asked the maid.

"I would like a water." Said Elsa.

"Do a dark coffee for me."

"Alright, I will be right back with your orders."

Elsa grabbed one of the menu's on the table as the maid walked away. She opened it up and looked at the prizes...everything was pretty expensive.

"So, Elsa..." Said December. "What do you think of the company?"

"The company?" Elsa lay her menu down. "The people are pretty nice...except one person..."

"Let me guess; Hans."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the woman.

"Oh, come on!" December giggled. "Most people don't like him. But you don't have too. Just play by his rules when he's teaching you and he'll be your puppet."

"I see.." Elsa smiled. She really like December. The woman seemed genuinely nice to her.

The maid came back with a water and a coffee.

"Do you wish to eat anything?" Asked the maid.

"Give me a omelet." Said December.

"Right? And the young miss?"

"Oh...give me...a..." Elsa glanced at the menu. "Just...just give me an omelet as well."

"Right away." The maid scrabbled it down on her notebook and walked off.

December took a gulp from her coffee. Elsa took a gulp from her water. She put it down looked at December for a second.

December noticed it. She stopped drinking and sat her glass down. She looked at Elsa with a questioning look.

"What?"

"What is your real name..." Elsa nervously pushed a stray of hair from her forehead back. "...If I may ask?"

December smiled at her. "You may...and it's Raven. Raven Snow...I know, it's a pretty dumb name."

"Really? I think it's pretty...can I call you Raven?"

Raven stirred in her coffee. She leaned on her elbow. "Sure. Then I can call you Elsa."

"Okay."

"Dum-dum..." Raven muttered a song. She looked down at her coffee.

Elsa kept quiet. She fiddled with her thumbs. She was waiting for Raven to say something about her. But instead the woman kept quiet.

The maid came back with two omelets. "Here you go." The maid lay the plates in front of them. She bowed and walked off.

Elsa grabbed her fork. She pricked down at her omelet.

"Elsa, do you wanna see a trick?"

"W-what?" Asked Elsa. She looked up at Raven.

Raven grabbed Elsa's water. She put it in the middle of the table. She released it and touched the glass with her finger.

The water in her cup immediately froze.

Elsa gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She looked around as if someone was judging them.

"Cool, huh?" Said Raven.

"Raven, you can't do that!" Whispered Elsa. "What if someone saw that?"

"Then they would probably freak out."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Raven was showing her a mischievous grin.

"Now, Elsa, I have a few questions for you..."

"Oh no." Said Elsa.

Raven kept smiling at her. "Don't worry, I'm just interested...first of all, how did you get your powers?"

"Born with it." Elsa put a piece of her omelet into her mouth and swallowed it down.

"Same. And how is your relationship with your adoptive family?"

"I love them." Elsa smiled a little. "Of course I love Anna the most...but I get along with the others. Tsar and Benri are really caring. Aster can be intimidating, but he's a good guy. Sandy is very quiet...Toothiana is nice and one of the girls..."

"And leaves Jack Frost." Said Raven.

"Yeah..." Elsa sighed. She looked down at her omelet. "At first I didn't like him...but we grew really close over time. We even tell each other secrets."

Raven noticed a small blush on Elsa's cheeks appear. She also saw how Elsa's eyes softened and how she smiled a little.

"Do you like him?"

Elsa let her fork drop. Her eyes widened. Her face became red.

"Jack?! What the hell?! No way! He...he is n-not m-my t-type!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Asked Raven.

"I'm not! I have...I have someone else in my life!"

"Who?"

"That is personal." Said Elsa.

"I see." Raven giggled. She grabbed her fork and knife and started to gnaw her omelet down.

The two ate their omelets in silence. When they were done, Raven paid and soon they were back in the car.

Raven started the car and finally spoke up.

"You know, I like you, Elsa. I might be able to teach you a thing or two about ice magic."

"I know enough tricks."

"You don't. You just know enough to defend yourself, but not enough to save your life. Ice can be beautiful, but more importantly, it can be a very strong force."

Elsa sighed and laid her head back in her seat. "Fine. If you insist."

"Good."

The drove all the way back to the office. Hans was relieved when they arrived. He walked up to them in the big hallway.

"Miss Winters, how was your dinner?" Asked Hans.

"Good, I guess." Elsa looked up at the man. She really wished to go home.

"How about you send her home?" Said Raven as if she was reading Elsa's thoughts.

Hans rolled with his eyes. "Home? The day isn't over yet. We still have some training to do."

"She is young, Hans. Don't be hard on her."

"Agdar wasn't treated so softly. We should not let someone who is going to run the company become soft."

"Come on, Hans, you shouldn't treat her bad."

"I'm just doing my job."

Elsa felt rage fill her heart. They were talking as if she wasn't here. And why were they comparing her to her father? She might be his daughter, but she wasn't him! She wasn't the man himself! God, she hated this. She really wanted to go home.

Raven saw how ice slowly spread beneath Elsa's feet. The girl was getting angry.

"Hans..." Raven tried to get Hans to notice the ice, but to no avail.

"And miss Winters doesn't seem to oblige-"

"Shut up."

Raven and Hans looked down at Elsa. She was looking up at them with fierce eyes.

"Excuse me?" Said Hans.

"I want to go home. And as I am your future boss, I suggest that you do as you're told, Westerguard."

Raven laughed out loud at this.

"Haha, I guess she got you, Hans!"

Hans didn't pay her attention. Instead he bowed down to her.

"Of course, miss Winters. I'll shall escort you to your car then."

"Thanks..." Elsa looked up at Raven. "Raven, thanks for the lunch break. I really needed it."

"No problem, Elsa." Raven send her a wink. Elsa giggled and blushed a little.

Hans stood up straight. He raised his eyebrows when the two addressed each other by their first names. The two probably really made a connection over dinner. He decided not to react to it.

"Let's go, miss Winters."

"Right." Elsa walked after Hans to the car.

* * *

Anna was sitting at home in front of the tv.

She could hear Toothiana in the kitchen arguing with her father. It was probably about the tattoo. Tsar got really mad when he saw what Jack and Toothiana did. Jack ran upstairs, but Toothiana decided to confront her father.

Aster sat down next to Anna. He sighed in annoyance.

"Geez, they just won't shut up." Said Aster.

Anna looked at him. "Do you think Toothiana will be in trouble?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah. But it was stupid of her. Doing that in front of dad. I'll get a tattoo when I'm outta here. Out to study. I already seen a few colleges I'm interested in."

"What kind of colleges?" Asked Anna.

Aster pushed his hair back. "Science, literature...I mean, I still need to choose. But when I get the chance, then I'm out of this house."

"Oh! Oh..." Anna looked down with a disappointed look.

"Not that I don't like it here!" Aster held his hands up. "I love you guys, but sometimes everything around here drives me crazy!"

"I know..." Anna sighed. "It's just that when we just got here, I hoped that things would always be the same. You people were actually nice to me and treating Elsa like a human, not a dog...I guess I'll always feel a bit...bad...when people are leaving."

"Anna..."

"It's fine, though. I probably get out of here too when I get the chance. Maybe explore the world a bit. Going back packing..."

"Aren't you afraid to be alone then?" Asked Aster.

Anna shook her head. "Nah. I'll always have Elsa."

Aster smiled and nodded. He looked back at the tv screen.

* * *

Elsa arrived at home. She said goodbye to Hans and jumped out of the car. The two didn't talk throughout the drive. Hans just kept looking forward and paid no attention to her.

Elsa ran up to the door. She grabbed a key from her pocket and opened the door up.

She was immediately greeted by Anna, who ran up to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"Elsa!" Beamed Anna. She buried her head in her chest. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Anna." Whispered Elsa.

Anna stepped away from Elsa. She was really happy to see her again.

Elsa could hear Toothiana and Tsar still scream.

"What's happening?"

"Toothiana showed him the tattoo. Now they keep screaming. Sandy and Aster are both gone cycling. I was just about to go upstairs to my room. Oh and Jack is up in his room. You might wanna check on him."

"Not that I care, but I'll guess I'll go take a look."

Anna giggled. She knew how much her sister cared. She just didn't want to show it. Especially now that Jack had a girlfriend.

Elsa walked up the stairs to Jack's bedroom. She chuckled. Jack was still sharing a room with his brother. It must be pretty awkward for him, sharing a room. She and Anna had no problem with it. They were used to being close.

She put her hand on the doorknob. She swore that she could hear something...something like grunting and what sounded like...something squishy?

Elsa opened the door up and stepped into his room.

"Jack-"

Her feet stopped moving. She stayed frozen at what she saw.

Jack was behind his laptop. Normally this wouldn't be as gross as what she saw now. He was with his hand over his...penis. A towel was under neath him. The computer screen showed pictures of random naked woman.

"E-ELSA!" Screamed Jack embarrassed. He quickly grabbed the towel to cover his junk up.

But Elsa dashed out of the room as fast as she could. She ran into her own room. She couldn't go down, she could still hear them screaming.

Elsa jumped onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow. She was as red as a bead.

 _What just happened? Was he...fapping?_ Elsa thought in disgust. _Why would he do that? That's so disgusting! He has a girlfriend for crying out loud!_

She heard the door of her room open up.

"Elsa?"

It was Jack's voice. Elsa sat up on her knees. She put her pillow down.

"Get out." She said. Jack his pants were on, thank goodness.

"Els, I'm sorry about what happened..." Jack sat down onto her bed. "I...I'm a guy...I have needs-"

"It was indecent." Elsa interrupted. She looked away with a red face.

"I know. But you were the one who walked in on me."

"You should lock your door when you..." Elsa her eyes averted his gaze. "It's just so gross! I thought you were..."

"A what? Gentleman?" Jack chuckled. "Come on, Els, you know me better than that!"

"Oh, shut up." Elsa teasingly pushed him against his shoulder. Jack laughed and regained his balance. At least they could laugh a little about it.

"Oh, by the way, how was the company?" Asked Jack.

"Hm.." Elsa lay down onto her back on the bed. "It was alright. Mr Westerguard is kinda a jerk. But I met one of the agents...she was really nice. A lot of people there use nicknames for each other. I hope they'll like me. I feel a bit like an outsider there."

Jack nodded. He lay down next to her and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Elsa smiled. He was right. She was new. She just needed to get used to it. She turned her head and looked at Jack. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Jack turned his head towards Elsa and smiled at her.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. It wasn't an unusual silence. It was a silence in which two souls understood each other.

Jack closed his eyes. Elsa looked at him. She was sure that she only loved him in the way she loved Anna. Plus, sex was gross. She never thought about having a boyfriend. She was more occupied with making friends. Elsa moved her hand to his hand. She carefully touched his fingers and slowly intertwined them with his. Jack his eyes flew open at her touch.

"Elsa?" He whispered.

"Stupid Jack." Whispered Elsa. She closed her eyes. She was actually really tired after today.

Jack closed his eyes too. He didn't knew what to make of the situation. It looked like she was really tired.

He thought about Emily. Maybe it was time to introduce her to his parents. Or let her meet the others...after all, people like Elsa were important to him.

An hour later Tsar went upstairs to look and found the two of them sleeping on the bed, holding each others hands.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Okay , about Raven. She is indeed the rejected version of Elsa. (Remember the girl with spiked dark hair?)**

 **Yeah, she looks like that. I can't really give a link, but just google "Evil Elsa' and you'll find her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 _One year later_

Elsa sighed. She was sitting in math class. The second semester already started. She was now 14 years old. Time surely flew by. She looked out of the window. School was almost over. This was the last class for her today.

Anna was always asking her about her day. Elsa chuckled. Within a few years Anna would be attending school too. Elsa promised herself to help Anna through out school when she would attend it.

Her phone started to ring. Elsa cursed and tried to turn it off.

"Miss Winters!" Said the teacher.

Elsa finally put the phone out. She looked up with a red face. Some of her classmates were giggling at her.

"S-sorry!" Said Elsa.

"Miss Winters, since you captured the attention of me and the class, you might as well solve our problem here." The teacher pointed at the chalkboard.

Elsa got nervous. She looked at the Pythagorean Theorem problem in front of her. Side A was 12...side b was 13...

"We're waiting." Said the teacher.

"C is 17.69180601295413." Said Elsa quickly.

Everyone in the classroom gasped. The teacher raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa...miss Winters...I suppose that you're...right. Not one mistake...how..."

"I am? It just came up in my head." Said Elsa with a blush. "Honestly, anyone can figure it out...I'm no good in math..."

The school bell rang.

"Oh , looks like it's time." Said the teacher. "I want everyone to finish chapter 24 in their workbook."

Some of the students groaned as they stood up. Chapter 24 was four pages long and all about the Pythagorean Theorie.

Elsa stood up too. She grabbed her bag and put her books inside. She swung her bag over her shoulder. Elsa grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at who called.

Pitch.

She sighed and decided to call him back.

The phone rang for a few seconds. Elsa walked into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Students were walking past her, talking about lessons or other stuff.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Pitch, it's Elsa."

During last year the two became good friends. Instead of texting they called each other more often.

" _Hey Beauty, did I disturb you during your lesson?"_

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes at his remark. "A little. But now I'm all yours, what sup?"

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to come by the shop today."_

After graduating Pitch got a job in a small coffeeshop. Sometimes Elsa would come by just to say hi. Plus, she couldn't see him at her house. The others would get pretty mad and she was actually afraid that they would murder him. Only Anna knew why she went so often to get coffee.

" _Come on, I'll make you your favorite drink. Caramel Macchiato, right?"_

"Okay...fine, I'll swing by..."

 _"Awesome! I'll see you soon!"_

Elsa put her phone out. She was gonna come up with a lie again. She would tell Jack that she was going to study at some friends, that would do it.

"Hey, Elsa!"

Merida and Tiana walked towards her. They truly had become good friends of her.

"Hi guys." Said Elsa.

"Do you wanna hangout after school? We can go to the mall..."

"Oh, sorry...I have a...dentist appointment." She lied.

"Oh..." Tiana looked a little sad. "Then...another time?"

"Sure..." Elsa felt guilty, but she already promised Pitch that she would swing by. She said goodbye to her friends and quickly ran to get her coat by the lockers. When she got there she already saw Jack with Emily...They were kissing in full view...disgusting.

Jack gently pushed Emily away when he saw Elsa.

"Hey, Els!" He yelled. He stuck his hand up and waved at her.

Elsa walked over to them. "Hey guys..."

"Ready to go home?"

"Uhm..." Said Elsa. "Jack, I'm gonna go study at some friends...I'll be home a bit later."

"Which friend?" Asked Jack.

"My friend...Tiana."

"Okay. Just don't get home too late."

"Yeah, sure." Elsa was about to walk off, but Emily stopped her.

"Uhm, Elsa? Can I talk in private for a second?" Asked Emily.

Jack grabbed his own jacket. "I'll be off, ladies."

"What?" Said Elsa. She never really liked Emily. Maybe because the girl was closer to Jack than she was.

"I know what you're really going to do. You're going to see my brother at the shop, right?"

Elsa kept quiet.

"It's fine, but...maybe you shouldn't keep lying to Jack about it. How longer you keep it a secret how angrier Jack will be when he finds out."

"Jack will be even more angry if he finds out that his girlfriend knew all along." Said Elsa.

Emily narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to her. Elsa was a bit smaller than her.

"I am trying to help you." Said Emily.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Elsa walked away. She forgot her jacket, but she didn't care. Emily could have it.

* * *

The coffeeshop was a few blocks away from school. It wasn't a busy day. Elsa could tell.

When she walked in, she was greeted by the manager, Frank. A man with brown hair and eyes. He was a pretty cool guy.

She sat down at one of the tables down by the window. She put her bag down onto the floor.

"Hey, glad you came!"

Elsa looked up. Pitch Black was standing by her table. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Pitch grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"My shift just ended and I decided to make a quickie for you. Here ya go." He handed her the cup of coffee.

Elsa smiled and took a sip. It was delicious. She wasn't much of a coffee lover, but this was her favorite coffee shop in the neighborhood.

"How's school?" Asked Pitch.

Elsa put her cup down. "Good. My grades are going up lately. But...with school and Saturday training..I barely have time for other things...and you?"

"Well, I work here. And I follow a study. You know, I wanted to stay in Arendelle, but Burgess was where I grew up. Plus, I...wanted to stay for you."

"For me?" Elsa giggled with a blush. "You know that you shouldn't let me stop you from doing things..."

"I know..." Pitch put his hand onto hers. Elsa kept blushing and kept staring at him. Her heart was beating a bit faster. Butterflies flew around in her belly.

"B-but...i-it's nice of you." Stuttered Elsa.

Pitch retracted his hand. "So, did you lie to Jack about meeting me here?"

"I had to! Jack isn't a real fan of you. If he finds out...then I'm grounded for sure!"

"Geez, is Jack like...your parent?" Pitch chuckled. "Really, I wouldn't harm you, Elsa. We're friends. And it's okay to make some new friends, right?"

"Right." Elsa took another sip from her coffee.

"Pitch!" Yelled Frank. "No flirting with the customers!"

"Geez, I know old man!" Yelled Pitch back. "My shift is OVER!"

"Then get out of here! Or are you married to this place?!"

Elsa giggled a little. Frank could be so funny at times like this.

"Geez...wanna get out of here?" Asked Pitch to Elsa.

Elsa stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Okay, where do we go?"

"Wanna see my dorm? It's just a few busstops away."

"Sure."

The two of them walked out of the store. They took a bus to Pitch's dorm. It was a big building with several rooms. Pitch had a student ID to get into the building. When they got in, they walked into a chique hallway. It had a red carpet and nice, snow-white walls. Photo's of different students were hanging on the wall. Some class photo, party photos and other fun stuff.

Pitch brought her into his own dorm room. It was a bit of a untidy. Clothes were scattered around across the floor. The living room was attached to a small kitchen. A girl with long dark hair and just a green t-shirt and boxers on was sitting on a couch with a small bowl of ramen in her lap. She looked up from the tv in front of her.

"Here it is." Said Pitch.

"Cool...uh...decorating?" Elsa scratched her head.

Pitch pointed at the girl on the couch. "Oh and that is one of my roommates, Max. My other roommate is in his bedroom, doing whatever."

Max put her bowl down and stood up. She extended her hand out. "Nice to meet ya..."

"Elsa."

"Cool name. You're his girlfriend?"

"Me?" Elsa became red. "N-no, I'm just his friend."

Max looked up and down her body. She then gave Pitch a look, which Elsa didn't quite understand.

"Do you want something to eat?" Asked Pitch.

Elsa shook her head. "N-no, I'm okay."

Another door flew open. A guy with no shirt on walked into the room. He had grey eyes and auburn messy hair.

Elsa blushed and looked away from the guy. Pitch groaned in annoyance and rubbed his temples.

"For the love of god, put a t-shirt on, Eric." Said Pitch.

Eric grabbed a t-shirt on pulled it on. "Okay, okay... Now, who is this girl?"

"My name is Elsa. I'm a friend of Pitch. He used to go to my high school."

"Highschool? God, how old are you?" Asked Eric.

"14."

"14?!" Yelled Max surprised. "Your boobs are bigger than mine!"

Elsa folded her arms over her chest. She knew that she was an early bloomer, but nobody ever made a remark about it.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Asked Pitch. "Then we can have a bit of privacy."

He grabbed Elsa's hand without her answering and let her to his bedroom. When they got there he shut the door and they sat down onto his bed. His room was a mess too, but a bit more tidy than the living room.

Elsa put her bag down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry for my roommates." Said Pitch.

"Oh, no problem...they seem...like a bunch of colorful characters."

"Yeah, they can be weird. But they mean well."

"Okay..." Elsa sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Pitch.

"Nothing...you know, I ran into your sister today."

"Em? What did she had to say?"

"She said something about me getting in trouble if I kept lying to Jack..." Said Elsa.

"She did? Hm, I'll call her about it. She is acting so dumb lately. Falling for your brother...what do you think about the situation?"

"I think he can make his own choices..."

"Let me rephrase that; are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Elsa looked down. Her hair fell in front of her face. "Maybe...a little. I...I just never had a relationship."

Pitch moved a bit closer to her. Elsa looked up at him.

"H-hey, P-pitch..." Elsa moved away from him, but her hand slipped and she almost fell down on her back onto the bed. But Pitch grabbed her just in time by her waist. A minute passed as he held her in silence.

Then he pulled her closer...and closer... Elsa saw his lips come closer. His yellow eyes were fixated onto her. She shrieked and closed her eyes.

Pitch stopped just inches away from her face. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Elsa, open your eyes." Whispered Pitch.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes up. Her heart was beating faster than usual.

 _What is he doing?_ She thought. _Is he going to kiss me? I'm not ready! I've never kissed anyone before! I-_

Her mind went silence when Pitch pushed his lips against hers. Elsa kept her lips closed. She tensed up. It started to snow in the room.

Pitch noticed this. He parted away from her and released her. Elsa carefully touched her lips.

"Calm down, Elsa, have you never kissed someone before?" Said Pitch a bit annoyed.

Elsa looked down in shame. "Sorry...I don't have any experience with it..."

"You'll learn." Pitch looked down at his phone. "Shit. Els, sorry, but you need to go."

"Go? Is something wrong?" Asked Elsa worried. She put her hand onto his arm.

"No just some shit I need to take care off...business." Pitch gave Elsa a kiss onto her hand.

"Oh, okay."

Pitch helped her up. He walked her to the door. Elsa said goodbye to the roommates and before she knew it she was standing out in the hallway.

Elsa touched her lips again. She then jumped up in the air out of happiness.

He kissed her! He actually kissed her!

Elsa skipped through the hallway down the stairs. She was so happy that she couldn't think straight. She just happily walked through the streets to home.

She had a crush on him for a very long time. But since he was older, she didn't expect him to fall for her. She'd thought that he would fall more for girls like that Max. But now she knew that he liked her too. She could already see it. First they would date, engage and finally marry! It would be a big wedding with her family, Anna and his family of course...

She arrived at her home. She put her key into the lock and stepped into her home.

"Look who we have here." Jack was leaning against the wall.

"Jack? What do you want?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not much. But Emily told me where you really went today and Tiana and Merida said that you've had a dentist appointment."

Elsa cursed in her head. Shit! She knew that she should've done something to shut Emily up.

Jack walked closer to her. "Elsa, you know that I don't condone your relationship with that...Pitch is a bad case."

"Don't tell me how to live my life." Elsa clenched her fist.

"I'm not, I'm just looking out for you."

"You don't get to decide who I'm friends with." Said Elsa. She looked down. "Or who I'm dating..."

"Wait, what? Dating?"

"I...I kissed him...we've kissed for the first time." Elsa blushed. She held her hands close to her chest.

"You what?!" Jack felt rage fill his heart. Did that scum touch her?! He didn't hesitate and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "What is his number?"

"Geez, Jack! Don't act like a parent!"

"Again, his number?"

"Fine." Elsa grabbed her own phone and gave it to him. "What are you gonna do? Call him and make him un-kiss me?"

Jack handed her phone back. "No, smart-ass. Just go to the living room or something, I have something to discuss with mr Black."

Elsa walked past him, but not before turning around.

"Jack, just...just be nice."

"Oh, I'm gonna be."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at his remark. She turned around and walked into the living room.

Jack sighed and dialed the number. The phone went over a few times, before it was picked up.

 _"Hello? This is Pitch Black."_

"Hello, Pitch." Said Jack in disgust. He really hated the guy. "Jack here."

 _"Frost? What the hell do you want?"_

"Oh, not much. Though I heard from Emily that you and Elsa have been hanging out the past months. And that you kissed."

 _"Worried about your little sister, Jack? Grow up. She is becoming a woman and like it or not, you're losing control."_

"This isn't about control, jerk. It's about how you are using her for your own good. I know how you are. Stay away from her."

 _"Sorry, but she just keeps coming to me."_

Jack rolled with his eyes. Fucking jerk.

 _"Plus, you're dating Emily, remember?"_

"Listen, you piece of shit." Said Jack with anger. "I don't know what you want, but you better stay away from her. She already has enough problems in her life. So...yeah. Fuck off."

Jack quickly put his phone out before Pitch could respond. He might regret it, but he hated Pitch so much that he wouldn't even mind killing the guy.

No, he wouldn't.

* * *

Pitch was in his living room in his dorm. He stared at his phone in his hand. He never thought that Jack would have such guts to see something like that.

He chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket. Oh, Jack was going to regret this.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Max. She was still sitting on the couch. Her ramen was done.

"Oh, you know Elsa? Her brother, Jack, hates my guts."

"Really? I wonder why." Said Max with sarcasm. She stood up and walked towards him. "But seriously, why do you want her as your girlfriend? She is a freaking child! Plus, I thought that you didn't want to be tied down."

"Shut up, I know, okay? But Elsa is different. She is not your average girl. I wanted her for a long time, Max."

"Are you serious? Pitch, that girl is like...5 years younger than you. She is underaged! You can't just do everything with her."

"I know. That's why I have you, sugar." Pitch pulled her close and kissed her aggressively onto her lips. Max kissed back and moaned into the kiss. They both parted from each other, while heavily panting.

Max giggled. "You are such an evil guy, I love it!"

Pitch chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. As usual Elsa was gone to the company for her training.

Anna was at home. She was bored. There was nothing to do. Her homework was done. Everyone else was still busy with homework. She was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at Benri who was busy with calling a friend of hers.

Jack walked into the room. He looked at Anna. She was groaning out of boredom.

"Hey Anna. Everything okay?" Asked Jack.

"I'm bored. There is nothing to do."

"Yeah, same here." Jack grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. He yawned and stretched his arms out. "Tooth is at some friend's, Sandy is busy with his homework and Bunny is at soccer practice."

"Do you still call him Bunny? Jack, grow up." Said Anna.

"Sorry, but it's what I always call him...why does everyone tell me to grow up! I'm 15! Within a few years I'm graduating!"

"Sure. Anyway, I heard about what happened with Pitch..."

Jack clenched his fist.

"Elsa really likes him..." Said Anna. "And she is going to hate you for the rest of her life if your ruin this for her."

"Sorry, but I just despise him." Said Jack.

"Still...you should be careful. Elsa already has it difficult. She doesn't need you to get between her and her new boyfriend and create even more problems."

"I know, but I just care about her. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"She knows that. But Elsa can take of herself."

Jack sighed. He released his clenched fist and laid his head between his arms. "I know, I know..." Maybe Anna was right. He shouldn't be so worried. If Pitch would be...well, himself, then Elsa would break it off. She was not someone you could fool with.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Come on! Let's start the physical training!"

Elsa was at the company on a regular saturday. She was just done with some math test that she needed to undergo. With those test they would see how she was doing at school and how she was at math.

But for now Elsa was ready for her one on one battle with Hans.

"Right, right." Said Hans. He calmly pulled his white gloves off.

Raven was standing by the door, looking on.

Hans made a fireball in his hand. Every week they would fight to train Elsa's powers.

Elsa put her hands forward. A few ice spikes shot out of the ground towards him. Hans jumped out of the way. He threw a small fireball towards Elsa. Elsa quickly stepped out of the way, but the fireball followed her.

She shrieked and covered her face with her arms. A wall of ice shot out of the ground and the fireball dissolved.

Hans crossed his arms. The girl was not in control again. Her powers acted out of her fear again. But he had another trick up his sleeve.

Elsa heard a noise from below her. She looked down. The ground beneath her started to glow. Elsa put her hands forward. Ice shot out of it and she shoved herself out of the way just in time. She slammed against the wall. Elsa groaned and held her shoulder.

Suddenly she felt a presence next to her. She looked to her right to see Hans standing next to her. She shrieked and fired an ice beam at him. Hans calmly jumped out of the way.

"Okay, stop." Said Raven.

They stopped battling each other. Elsa was panting heavily and so was Hans.

Raven walked towards them.

"Elsa, you don't need to hold back so much."

"Raven, come on!" Said Elsa. "I can't let it go...if I do, then...I'll hurt everyone."

Hans raised his eyebrows. Was Elsa holding back? He didn't know...

"Anyway, you did pretty good. You are really getting more in control of your powers. Hans, what did you think?" Asked Raven.

"Huh?" Hans snapped out of his thoughts. "W-well...I think that she was pretty good. But not good enough."

"Not good enough?" Elsa crossed her arms and showed him a playful grin. "Then what could I do better, Hans?"

"You acted out of fear , when I appeared next to you you fired a weak ice beam at me and why do you hold your powers back, are you cra-"

"What do you think I would do if someone really threatened me?" Said Elsa.

"Huh?"

"I would freeze them before they could even touch me."

Raven put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Good girl."

Hans sighed. He rubbed his temples and then flashed a smile at her.

"Okay, miss Winters, you got me." He pulled his gloves back on. "Now, If you would like to follow me. I want to show you something."

"Right." Said Elsa. She said goodbye to Raven and went after him.

As they walked through the hallways of the building she was sometimes greeted by some of the assassins. Most of them knew her pretty good. Especially after three years. Elsa was now 17. She had grown up and was almost ready to take the company over.

She looked at Hans's back. His broad back reminded her of Pitch. He was still her boyfriend. They kissed a lot, but never went any further than that. Pitch said that she was underaged and that he wanted to wait with her.

"We're here."

Hans opened a big door up. The sounds of guns echoed through the room. It was a indoor shooting range. People with headphones on were holding guns in their hands and shooting a at cutout boards of human silhouettes.

"It has been long, but we think that you're ready." Said Hans.

Elsa nodded in silence. Hans walked over to a reception desk. "What kind of gun?"

"Huh?" Asked Elsa confused.

"What kind of gun would you like? A Browning 9×19mm Hi-Power? Or a A 9×19mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol?"

"I...uh..." Elsa had now idea about what kind of guns he was talking about. She was being educated about them, but she was never really interested in the topic. She wasn't really a fan of guns.

"Let's just go with a Sigpro."

The woman behind the counter handed him a small black gun. Hans handed it to Elsa. Her hands immediately went a bit down.

Hans chuckled a bit at this, but stopped when Elsa shot him a glare.

"Alright, let's start." Said Hans.

They walked over to a booth. Hans put headphones onto her head. He stood behind her and helped her hands up. "Okay, now hold it like this. Aim for the head."

"Yes, boss." Joked Elsa a bit. Hans didn't laugh.

Elsa ignored him and aimed. She pulled the trigger and shrieked at the sound.

The cutout human silhouette just had one hole in the shoulder.

"I said; aim for the head." Hans pulled the gun away from her. "Like this." He shot the silhouette a few times in the head. He angrily turned around and pushed the gun back into her hands. "Do you got that?!"

"Geez, don't get so fired up."

"Sorry, but Agdar-"

"I'm not Agdar!" Yelled Elsa. She pulled her headphones off and threw them down at the ground. "Stop comparing him to me! Better yet, stop calling me by my last name! We've know each other for four years! I don't call you Mr Westerguard anymore, do I?!"

"You're my boss-"

"So what?! Raven calls my by me real name!"

"I'm not Raven." Said Hans. "Sorry, but you need to..."

"To what? Work harder? I'm trying my best for everyone! My grades are up and I'm trying my best in training!" Yelled Elsa.

Everyone was now looking at them. Hans went quiet. Anger was written all over his and Elsa's faces.

"You know what?!" Elsa threw her gun onto the ground. "Fuck this. I don't need you and I don't need any of this!"

She turned around and stormed out of the room. Hans quickly ran after her.

"Wait!" He yelled after her.

"Go away!" Behind Elsa shot an ice wall out of the ground, blocking Hans's path.

Elsa walked further. She didn't think about grabbing her coat and just ran out of the building. She held her hand up to get a cab.

"Elsa!" Raven ran over to her.

A yellow cab stopped. Elsa opened the car door up.

"What happened?!" Asked Raven concerned.

"Nothing. I'm done." Said Elsa. She was close to tearing up.

Raven grabbed her arm before she could step into the cab. "Then let me bring you home." She pleaded.

Elsa pulled her arm back. She stepped into the car and closed the door.

"Elsa!" Raven yelled.

The cab quickly drove off, leaving her behind. Raven cursed out loud.

The cab drove a few blocks away. They stopped in an empty parking lot.

"Uh, where to?" Asked the cab driver with raised eyebrows.

"The beach." Said Elsa. "I need some fresh air."

"Alright, burgess beach, here we go!"

He started up the car again and they drove off. Elsa felt her phone buzz in her pocket. But she ignored it. It was probably Hans or Raven trying to call her.

She turned her head and looked out of the window.

* * *

Jack was at home. He was playing a video game with Anna. All of the other siblings were all out of home. Everyone was studying in burgess, not in Arendelle.

"Ah, Jack, jump up, jump!" Yelled Anna.

The two were playing a Mario co-op game together. In the game Anna played Mario and Jack played Luigi.

Jack pushed the buttons on his controller. His character Luigi jumped up, just in time before a meteor could hit him. The space that the game characters were in was a volcano.

"There a fire-flower, do I grab it or do you grab it?" Asked Anna.

"You grab it!" Said Jack.

"Fine, keep standing, slow-guy."

Anna moved her character to the emblem. "Okay! Now, follow me!"

"Why do I need to follow you again?"

"'Cause I said so!" Yelled Anna.

Tsar walked into the room. He just got home after something apparently was wrong at work. Only he could apparently fix it.

"Hey dad." Said Jack and Anna at the same time.

"Hey guys, jeez, are you still playing? You started this a few hours ago. Go outside, slackers."

"Did you do..." Anna stopped talking for a second and continued playing.

Jack rolled his eyes at her and looked up at Tsar. "What happened at work?"

"Some problem with some files. It was quickly fixed, don't worry about it." Said Tsar. He looked at Anna. "An, don't you have any homework?"

"Homework?" Anna paused the game. "A little."

"Finish that first before you continue with your game." Said Tsar.

"But dad..." moaned Anna.

"Anna..." Tsar gave her a dangerous look.

Anna groaned. She saved her game and stood up. "This is so unfair!"

She stomped off and walked up the stairs. Jack stood up and stretched his arms out.

"And your homework?" Asked Tsar.

"Already finished it yesterday." Said Jack. "I was just waiting for a letter of the academy of Burgess."

"I see, well..." Tsar held a letter up in his hand.

Jack gasped. Tsar handed the letter to him. It had the emblem of the school on it. Jack slowly opened the envelope. He threw it away and looked down at the letter. His eyes flew down the sentences.

"And?" Asked Tsar curious.

"I...I got in..." Jack his eyes widened. He grasped the letter tighter. "I got in!"

"Really?! Oh my, congrats, son!" Tsar slapped him on the back.

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, I gotta tell the others!"

He pulled his phone out. Who should he call first? Oh, Elsa, of course!

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. Tsar yawned and walked to the kitchen. The phone went over for a few times before being picked up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Elsa!" Said Jack. "I've got some good news! Where are you?"

 _"Jack? I-I'm at the_ _beach."_

"Wait, hold on, the beach?"

He heard the wind rustle through the phone. Why was she at the beach?

When he didn't hear an answer he quickly responded.

"Elsa? Are you okay? What happened?"

 _"Can you just pick me up? I..."_

 _"_ Okay." Said Jack. "I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Stay right where you are."

" _O-okay."_

Jack immediately grabbed his coat. "Dad, where are the keys?"

Tsar stepped out of the kitchen. "Huh? Do you need the car or something?"

"Y-yeah, I'm picking Elsa up from her training."

"Don't lie to me Jack. Why are you really picking up Elsa?"

Jack sighed. It was no use to lie to Tsar. He knew it when Jack was lying.

"She is at the beach. I don't know what happened, but I need to get to her as fast as possible."

"Her knight in shining armor." Tsar tossed him his car keys. "Go, hurry up. But I'll want some answers when you two get back."

Jack caught the keys. Without saying goodbye he ran out of the door to the car.

* * *

Elsa was standing by the ocean. The wind blew through her long blond hair. She didn't have it tied up this time.

She sniffed. It was a bit cold without her jacket. Especially now that it was starting to get a bit colder. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself.

God, Jack needed to hurry up. She wanted to go home. She got lucky that she had some money in her pocket for the cab.

 _I wonder if Hans is going to-_

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Jack walking towards her. He was looking very worried.

"Jack!" She ran towards him. She fell into his arms and buried her head into his chest.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Asked Jack.

Elsa just shook her head and cried a bit. She didn't look up at him. Jack sighed, smiled and put his arms around her.

After she cried it out, they went to a small cafe by the beach and sat down.

Jack had given Elsa his jacket to keep her warm.

"So, Elsa..." When they got their cups of tea Jack grabbed some sugar and poured it down into his cup. Elsa looked on as he grabbed a spoon and started to stir around. "What happened?"

Elsa grasped her cup of tea. Jack saw ice form onto the edge.

"Hans keeps comparing me to my father. That stupid fucker. Just because I couldn't fire a gun."

"Wait, fire a gun?" Asked Jack confused.

"Yeah." Said Elsa nonchalant. "Hans wanted to learn me how to use a gun."

"Really?! That's messed up..."

"Yeah, anyway, I took a cab to the beach. I wanted to take a breather."

Jack picked his cup up and took a long sip.

"Jack, aren't you going to...tell Tsar?"

"Well..." Jack put his cup down. He shoved his chair closer to Elsa, so that he was sitting next to her. "I hope that you're going to."

Elsa blushed as he was very close. She quickly grabbed a scrunchy from her pocket and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Jack stared at her. Elsa was really beautiful for her age. Smooth skin with just a few freckles and...

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Asked Elsa.

If only she hadn't such a potty mouth. Jack blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "N-nothing."

"Hm." Elsa threw her hair back. She pulled her phone from her pocket. "Raven and Hans have been calling me like crazy. Oh and Pitch has been texting me."

"Ugh, Pitch." Jack stuck his tongue. Elsa rolled with her eyes.

"Come on, he is not that bad."

"I still hate him."

"Oh, grow up." Elsa put her phone back.

Jack smiled a little. He leaned in a bit closer to her. "Hey, Els...what do murderers drink?"

"Huh?"

"Cruel-tea."

A loud laugh escaped her throat. Jack grinned. She always liked his jokes and bad puns. They always cheered her up.

"Good joke..." Elsa chuckled. "I have one too! Why do men like smart women?"

"Why?"

"Opposites attract."

Jack laugh out loud. Elsa laughed with him.

"Good one, Els! Good one!" He laughed.

Elsa chuckled. "Pfft, I know!"

The waitress came back. She bowed down. "Is everything good over here?"

"Yes, why?"

"You and your girlfriend are laughing pretty loud. Not to be a buzzkill but a few customers have complained."

"She is not my girlfriend." Said Jack with a slight blush.

"Oh! Oh..." The waitress fluttered with her eyes and smiled at him. "Good."

She walked off to help some other customers.

"Jack!" Elsa grabbed his arm. "She gave you the look!"

"The look?" Asked Jack.

"The 'make love to me'-look! Jack, she totally likes you!"

Jack blushed nervously. "Huh?! She is not my type! Plus I have Emily, remember?"

"Do you?" Said Elsa with raised eyebrows. "I haven't seen her for a while."

Jack sighed. He knew that. Emily and he weren't as close as they used to be. When they would try to set a date, they would both act difficult. He actually only saw her at school when class was over. But even then she was pretty busy and too busy to talk to him.

Elsa suddenly clapped with hands close to Jack's face. Jack shot up. "Elsa!"

"What? I was just joking about Emily and you're acting all depressed."

"Sorry. But I-" Suddenly Jack stopped talking. A smile crept onto his face. "I almost forgot! I have some good news!"

"What?"

"I got into the Burgess Academy!"

"No way! Congrats!" Elsa threw her arms around him. She parted from him and held him by the shoulders. "Have you told the others yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first."

Elsa blushed and released his shoulders.

 _He wanted to tell me first?_ She thought. _Does he...? No Elsa! Don't think like this! He is your brother! Plus, you have Pitch!_

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket. "I should call Bunny too. He must be really happy for me!"

Elsa giggled. Jack was still calling Aster 'Bunny'. And no one ever knew why.

"Bunny!" Said Jack as he called his brother. "Guess what? I got in!"

He kept quiet for a second. Then he rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, it isn't the highest academy, but it is a step!" Said Jack. "A step towards a job!...Kay, bye!"

He put his phone out and put it back into his pocket.

"Now, let's go home, Elsa." Said Jack.

Elsa nodded happily.

* * *

Tsar was sitting in the living room. Hans, Raven and Tadashi were all sitting there too. They were waiting for Elsa and Jack to get back. The kids were upstairs in their rooms. It was slowly getting dark outside.

Benri put down a few cups of tea. "Does anyone want any sugar?"

"Yea..." Tadashi saw Hans shot him a glare. "Uhm...no...no, thank you, miss Moon."

"Alright. Tsar, I'm gonna see how the kids are doing." Benri smiled at him before going upstairs.

No one in the room said a word. Tsar grabbed his cup and took a sip. He glanced at the others over his cup for a second. Hans was texting something to someone, Raven was freezing her cup of tea and Tadashi was looking around the room.

"Nice room." Said Tadashi.

Tsar put his cup down. He eyed the young man carefully. Could he trust him? Tadashi knew Hiro and Hiro was Anna's friend, but still...

Tadashi smiled at him. "So, I wonder how long they'll take? They've been gone for a few hours..."

"Hamada, be quiet." Said Hans. "Mr Moon doesn't need your flappy mouth right now."

"Hey, I have no problem with him asking questions." Said Tsar.

The front door of the house suddenly opened up. Elsa and Jack walked into the living room. They were smiling, but froze when they saw the others.

"Shit." Said Elsa.

"Elsa! Jack!" Tsar stood up and so did everyone else. "What took you so long?"

"We went for a walk onto the beach." Said Jack. "Sorry, we forgot the time."

"Elsa, I was so worried about you!" Said Raven.

"Sorry to worry you." Said Elsa. "But I can take care of myself. You really didn't need to come the whole way here for me, geez."

"We came here for a reason." Said Hans.

Elsa shot him a glare. "I wasn't talking to you, mr Westerguard."

Hans sighed. "I'm sorry, miss...Elsa. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry for comparing you to your father. I truly am." He bowed down in front of her.

Elsa blushed and looked away. "Whatever. What did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm...well..." Hans stood up. Everyone could see that he was a bit nervous. "It's about you...and Anna."

"Hm?" Elsa tilted her head. Tsar and Jack were a bit confused too. And anxious.

"I...the decision has been made to transfer you and Anna to another home."

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Elsa.

"You will be in full training and Anna can go to a better school. You will have a better change of becoming a good Ceo." Said Hans.

"Dad, did you know about this?!" Asked Jack angry.

Tsar shook his head. "N-no, I'm just hearing this...mr Westerguard, this isn't something anyone wants. Elsa and Anna grew up here. We are their only family."

"Sorry, mr Moon, but orders are orders." Said Hans.

"Orders are orders?!" Said Elsa. "Is that the only thing you people care about?!"

"Elsa, calm down..." Tadashi saw that frost appeared onto her knuckles.

"You compare me to my dad, you take me away from everyone I love...I'm not going anywhere!" Elsa ran away, up the stairs, up to her room.

She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Anna was sitting on her bed and looked up from her homework.

"Elsa?" Anna immediately saw that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Elsa jumped onto the bed. She grabbed a pillow and buried her head into it. She screamed into the pillow.

"Whoa, what happened? Did Pitch broke up with you?" Anna patted her onto her back.

"No, worse!" Elsa looked up. "I knew we should have never come here!"

"Els, you don't mean that! Tsar has done so much for us!"

"I know, I know." Elsa sighed.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"The company is going to transfer us."

"Eh?" Asked Anna. "What do you mean? Transfer us? Does that mean?"

"They're gonna transfer us to a new home. You and I will also go to another school."

"Wait, what? No, no, no, tell me you're joking."

Elsa said nothing. She just lowered her eyes.

Anna started to tear up. "N-no...Elsa, I don't wanna go! Please, can't they do anything about it?"

"Anna-"

"I'm scared! I don't want to go to another home! It might be just like the orphanage! You know what they did there to us...to you..."

Elsa wrapped Anna into a hug. "Don't worry, sis. We won't go to a orphanage. And if the new family tries anything...I'll protect you. Okay?"

Anna sniffed and nodded.

* * *

 _One week later_

Their suitcases were packed.

Elsa couldn't believe this. It all went by so fast. Her last week with Jack, Aster, Toothiana, Sandy, Tsar and Benri...

Everyone was sad about them leaving. Even her friends, Merida and Tiana, teared up when she would be leaving. Elsa closed her eyes as she remembered the moment she said goodbye to her long time friends.

 _"Elsa!" Said Merida. "We will stay in contact!"_

 _"Yes! We have your phone number, girl!" Said Tiana._

 _The two hugged her so tightly that Elsa almost couldn't breathe._

Elsa smiled to herself. Those girls truly meant a lot to her.

"Elsa."

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes up. She was back on the porch in front of the house. Jack was standing in front of her. Elsa stood up and straightened her dress.

"Hans said that it's time." Said Jack.

"R-right." Whispered Elsa.

Tsar stepped towards her. He put her hand onto her shoulder. "I'll miss you...I..."

Elsa wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'll miss you too, Tsa...dad."

Tsar almost cried when Elsa stepped back from him. After all these years he finally knew how much he meant to her.

Elsa turned to Benri who just said goodbye to Anna.

"Don't cry, mom. We'll be fine and come visit." Said Elsa.

Benri wiped her tears away. "S-sorry, dear...I j-just never thought that you would call me that..."

"I thought to give it a try." Elsa smiled at her and wrapped her into a hug. She felt tears fall down onto her jacket.

"I love you." Whispered Benri between sobs. "And I know that you'll be there for Anna..."

"I will." Said Elsa. Benri stepped back and dried her tears away.

Aster and Toothiana walked towards her.

"Alright, do your best, snow queen!" Joked Aster.

Elsa chuckled. Aster was always joking in the worst situations. "I will, bunny."

"We'll keep in touch!" Said Toothiana with tears in her eyes.

The three hugged it out. Sandy said his goodbyes and well and hugged her too.

Meanwhile Hans was loading everything into the back of a black car.

"Elsa." Now Jack stepped towards her. Elsa saw the sadness into his eyes. Without a word he grabbed something from his pocket. "I got a gift for you."

He handed her a small black box. Elsa wanted to open it up, but Jack stopped her.

"Just open it in the car!" He said. "Not here."

Elsa chuckled. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Jack..." She put it into her own pocket. She looked up at him. "I'll miss you."

Jack wrapped her into a hug.

"We'll keep in contact, snowflake." He whispered into her ear.

Elsa nodded. She wrapped her arms around his torso. She sniffed up his smell. Jack always smelled nice. She would miss this.

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ahem." Hans coughed. "We should go."

Elsa stepped back from Jack. She grabbed his hands.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"No promises." Said Jack.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. She stood up onto her toes and kissed him onto his cheek. "Just be safe, stupid."

Jack his eyes widened and he was blushing madly. "R-right."

Elsa released his hands. She walked toward the car with Anna.

The two waved before stepping into the car and driving off. Anna saw her family becoming smaller and smaller.

Hans kept quiet as he drove them to their new family.

To Raven's house.

Yes.

It turned out that Raven would be taking them in. She liked Elsa and volunteered as a first to take the Winters sisters in.

Elsa opened the small box up that Jack gave to her. It was a small necklace with a heart shaped pendant. In the pendant was a photo of Tsar, Benri, Aster, Sandy, Toothiana and Jack. She and Anna were also in the picture. They were all smiling and holding a piece of cake into their hands. Elsa remembered that day. It was Anna's birthday when she turned 12. They all planned a surprise party for her sister with her friends. Hiro took this photo with his new camera.

"Hey, I remember that." Anna pointed at the picture in the pendant. "Did Jack gave you that?"

"Yeah." Elsa put the necklace on. "Does it look good?"

"It looks great!" Said Anna. "Right, mr Westerguard?"

Hans glanced for a second into his mirror. "Yeah, it looks good on her."

Anna smiled and looked out of the window.

Elsa kept looking at the photo. She was never going to forget them. Plus, they would stay in touch.

* * *

That night Elsa and Anna were already at their new home. Raven was cooking dinner for the two, while they sat in front of the tv.

They were watching some kids show, but weren't really paying any attention. Anna was carefully eying Raven, as she didn't knew her yet and Elsa was texting Pitch about her new home.

Raven walked towards them with three plates of pasta in her hands. She put two in front of the kids."Here ya go!"

"Are we going to eat in front of the tv?" Asked Elsa.

Raven chuckled. She sat down next to Elsa and grabbed her own plate. "Yup. But let's watch something cool."

She grabbed the remote and switched the channel. A james bond movie was on. "How about this?"

"Sure." Said Anna and Elsa unison.

"Jinx!" Said Elsa playfully. "Now you can't say anything until some says your name!"

"What?! Nng..." Anna pouted and started to eat her pasta.

"Oh, Anna, don't be-" Elsa gasped and put her hands in front of her mouth.

"You saif my mame!" Said Anna with a mouth full.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full of pasta." Said Raven.

Anna swallowed. "But Elsa said my name! Now I can talk again."

Raven chuckled. These two surely were a fun bunch of teens.

As the movie continued Elsa was done with her plate and put it down. She looked over at Raven.

"Hey, Raven, quick question...Anna and I are going to the same school, right?"

"Yes, so don't worry. I'm sure that you'll make some new friends very quickly."

"Let's hope." Said Elsa. She looked back at the movie.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack was sitting in class. Hiccup has been asking him about where Anna and Elsa were, but Jack never answered him. Somehow he got a real bad feeling.

"Jack, don't ignore me." Said Hiccup. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. "Where are they?"

"Hiccup, not now." Whispered Jack. He couldn't stop thinking about them. Would they be alright? What if they got hurt?

He sighed. They would keep in contact but-

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up the message. It was from Elsa.

 _-First day at new school! Wish me and Anna good luck! xxx_

Jack chuckled and typed a message back.

\- _Good luck, snowflake. Good luck, Anna. I miss you two!_

Jack put his phone back into his pocket when the teacher walked into the classroom.

* * *

\- _Good luck, snowflake. Good luck, Anna. I miss you two!_

Elsa and Anna giggled at the message Jack send them. The two girls were standing in the hallway. They both wore school uniforms. Elsa wore a grey uniform with a green skirt and a green tie. Anna wore a grey uniform with a red tie and skirt. They were waiting for their mentors to come and pick them up.

"Aw, he misses us!" Anna leaned in closer to Elsa. "I'm sure that he misses you the most."

"Shut up." Elsa said with a blush. She planted her hands onto her hips and sighed. "Geez, I wonder where those mentors are staying...if they are late-"

At that moment two men walked towards them. One had brown, grey hair and the other had brown hair. They both wore a grey/green t-shirt.

"You two must be Elsa and Anna." Said one of the men.

Elsa stepped in front of Anna. "Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Mr Wilson." Said the man with brown, grey hair. "And this is Mr Owen. miss Winters, I am your mentor."

"It's Elsa."

"Sorry, but in this school we call everyone by their last name." Said mr Wilson.

"Oh, okay." Said Elsa. She was a bit disappointed. She got so used to people referring her by her first name. It always felt nice. But maybe she would make some good friends in this school...this fancy school. On the wall hang some pretty paintings and the carpet was a nice shade of purple.

"Good. If you would like to follow me. Then Anna can follow mr Owen."

"Right." Anna put her hand onto Elsa's shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch." She smiled briefly and then walked after mr Owen to her class.

Elsa went after mr Wilson. They walked up to a fancy door. Mr Wilson opened the door up. The class went silent in a second. Elsa walked up to the chalkboard.

"Students, today we have a new student with us." Mr Wilson looked at Elsa. "How about you introduce yourself?"

"Okay..." Elsa nervously fumbled with her thumbs. "My name is Elsa...Winters...Elsa Winters. I'm 17. I...uh...y-yeah..."

"Elsa is the new Ceo of Winters Corporation." Said Mr Wilson. "She is a high-skilled and our first Natural in this school. If you guys have any questions..."

Elsa swallowed. The first Natural? Oh no.

One student with dark-blond hair in a bun put her hand up.

"Yes, Cindy?"

"What is her power? Can she lift things with her mind?"

"Uhm, n-no..." Said Elsa. "I can control ice and snow."

Cindy giggled. She leaned closer to another girl and whispered something into her ear. Elsa tried to ignore it.

"How about you sit down, Elsa?" Said Mr Wilson.

Elsa nodded. She saw a spot next to a girl with short black hair. She sighed and sat down behind the desk next to the girl. The girl immediately shove her chair a bit further away.

Elsa sighed and grabbed her books. Today was going to be long day. It didn't seem like any of the other students liked her. They just ignored her.

"Okay, now how about we start with the English-lesson?" Said mr Wilson. "Everyone turn to chapter one..."

* * *

The hour was finally over.

Elsa walked through the hallway. She looked down at her schedule. She had math as her next class.

"H-hey, Elsa right?"

Elsa stopped and turned around. A girl with thick glasses and braided red hair was standing behind her.

"Yes?" Asked Elsa confused. She didn't knew this girl at all.

"Hi, my name is Ariel." Said the girl. She extended her hand. "I'm in your class."

"You are?"

Ariel giggled. "Yeah, sorry. I know I can kinda disappear. I'm not one of the popular girls, so I am the quiet girl."

Elsa smiled. She immediately liked her. "That's no problem...Ariel. Wanna walk together to class?"

"Sure!" The girl walked with her. "You know, the other kids in this school are just snobs. They only care about statuses and their own grades."

"And let me guess, Cindy is the leader of some clique?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah...she controls everything in this school." Said Ariel.

A guy with dark hair walked past them. He glanced for a second at Ariel and then continued to walk further.

Ariel blushed nervously. Elsa noticed it.

"Do you like him?" Whispered Elsa.

Ariel shook her head. "Him? Eric Prince? N-no! I-I j-just went with him to school since he was eight and I do know what his schedule is, what he likes to do in his free time and who he hangs out with, but I'm not in love with him!" She scoffed.

Elsa gave her a 'really?'-look.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little." Whispered Ariel.

"A little? Dude, you are the worst. I have a boyfriend and believe me; I have no idea what he does half the time."

"A boyfriend?" Ariel grinned. "Show me."

They stood still in front of the classroom door. Elsa pulled her phone out and scrolled through her images. She stopped at an image of a shirtless Pitch. It was taken when she was at his place one time and he was too lazy to put a t-shirt on.

 _"Lazy, put a damn shirt on!" Said Elsa as she and Pitch were sitting in front of his tv._

 _Pitch chuckled. "You know, you can pull yours off, then we're even."_

 _Elsa blushed. "Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed._

 _"Don't worry, it was just a joke." Pitch looked at her. "I'll wait for bit till we go further in this relationship."_

 _He turned his head back to the tv. Elsa was completely red, but she didn't dare to look back at him._

"Cute guy!" Said Ariel. "A bit intimidating, his eyes are a bit...strange...but he seems okay!"

"Yeah, I really like him." Said Elsa.

She put her phone back and walked into the classroom. The teacher was already behind the desk. Not all of the students were already there.

Ariel and Elsa sat down next to each other. Cindy walked towards them with a fake smile.

"Elsa, right?" Said Cindy.

"What do you want?" Asked Elsa with a grimace.

"Whoa, calm down, little Natural. Don't think that you get to talk to me like that. You're just a small water flea in this big ocean and you better watch your step."

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Elsa rolled with her eyes. "Please, get out of my face before I impale you with an ice spike."

"Whatever. You're going to regret this."

Elsa stuck her tongue out as Cindy walked to her desk.

"Elsa! You just stood up to Cindy! You-"

"Class, let's begin the lesson!" Said the teacher when the bell rang through the school. "Grab your books, Gaston, sit down. I want everyone to open their books up at page 81. Now-"

Elsa sighed and looked out of the window. She was wondering how Jack was doing.

* * *

Jack was walking through the hallway to his next class. Hiccup was walking next to him.

"So, let me get this straight." Said Hiccup. "Elsa and Anna left and you just gave them some sort of necklace?"

"What?" Jack shrugged with his shoulders. "I still have their number, it's not like I will never see them again."

"Idiot." Hiccup shook his head.

"Hey, there is Emily!" Jack put his hand up and waved at the girl. She was talking to some of her friends.

Emily didn't smile, but did wave back at him.

"Go talk to her. I'll go to the classroom." Said Hiccup.

Jack walked towards Emily. Emily said goodbye to her friends and stepped towards Jack.

"Jack..." Said Emily. "How is it going? We haven't talked for a while."

"Yeah, you've been kinda ignoring me."

"Same as you."

"What?" Asked Jack.

"Tell me Jack, did you ever miss me?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. To be honest, he didn't really missed her or thought about her when she was not with him.

"I thought so." Said Emily. She didn't seem sad.

"Sorry." Said Jack. "We've grown apart, huh?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "Yep. So, I guess..."

The both went quiet. Jack scratched his head. He knew what this was. So did she.

"I really liked you when I was 13." Said Jack with a sad smile.

"Me too. Sometimes people just aren't meant to be." She whispered. She put her hand onto his shoulder. "Plus, I've seen how you look at Elsa."

"Elsa? She is just my little sister."

"Just your little sister?...I see." Emily pulled her hand back. "Well, Jack. It was fun and nice to be your girlfriend. Good luck with everything."

"You too."

Emily smiled and then walked away. Jack stared after her. Until he suddenly heard the bell. He shrieked and ran to his class.

He barged into the classroom with a red face. He panted and looked up at the clock. 10 minutes late.

"Why are we so late, mister?" Asked the teacher.

"Haha, I was busy doing stuff, you know it is so nice outside..."

"Whatever, get in. Don't be late next time."

The kids all giggled when Jack sat down behind his desk.

* * *

Classes were over and it was time for lunch. Elsa walked down the hallway.

She could already see Anna waiting down the hallway. The girl saw her too and happily ran over to her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

But as she ran Cindy was standing against the wall with her clique. The girl grinned an evil smile. She put her foot out and made Anna trip.

Anna fell down to the floor with a smack.

"Anna!" Elsa quickly ran to her to help her.

Cindy and her clique started to laugh out loud. Some other students laughed along with them.

Elsa kneeled down by Anna, who was almost crying. "Anna, are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay..." Sniffed Anna. Her books were sprayed across the ground.

"What a loser!" Said Cindy.

Elsa felt anger rise into her heart. She put her hand down onto the floor. Ice spikes shot out of the ground, surrounding her and Anna.

Cindy and her clique all gasped in horror and surprise. Everyone in the hallway stepped back.

"That fucker..." Muttered Elsa. She helped Anna up to her feet.

"Thanks, Elsa..." Anna sniffed. "People are so mean here."

"I know." Elsa put her hand against the ice and it disappeared. She turned towards Cindy. "If you ever dare to hurt her again..."

Cindy nervously laughed. "Then what? I won't let a little..."

An ice spike shot out of the ground close to her. Cindy shrieked and jumped up.

Elsa put her hand forward. "You were saying?"

"Elsa, don't." Anna looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Elsa sighed. She lowered her arm. For now she would let Cindy go.

"Miss Elsa Winters!" The voice of Mr Wilson echoed through the hallway. "Come with me! Now!"

Elsa swallowed nervously. Anna started to pick up her books. The whole hallway was silent. Elsa said goodbye to Anna and walked towards Mr Wilson.

He was holding the door of the classroom for her open. Elsa sighed heavily as she walked in.

"Sit down." Mr Wilson pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Elsa sat down with shaky legs. mr Wilson sat down behind his desk.

"Miss Winters. It is not good of you to attack a fellow student."

"I wasn't attacking her! She made Anna fall over and-"

"Even if she made Anna fall, you can't just attack her. Cindy Rella is one of our honor students."

"Honor student?" An idea popped up into her head. She could learn Cindy a lesson without killing her.

"Yes, so please, don't cause any trouble." Said mr Wilson.

"Of course, I totally understand." Said Elsa. She stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for the disturbance. Can I go now?"

"Sure, you can go to lunch."

Elsa walked out of the room into the hallway. As she walked to the cafeteria her phone went off.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Hey babe! How is your first school day?"_

Elsa blushed a little when she heard Pitch's voice.

"It...kinda sucks. Everyone here is really stuck up. The only friend I've made today is a girl named Ariel."

 _"Don't sweat it. You're just there for a year. Anyway, Elsa, I was wondering if you could come over today?"_

"Pitch, I can't..."

 _"What is your excuse?"_ Elsa scoffed. "My excuse?! I don't have an excuse! I'm just tired. And the company is not leaving me alone these past days..."

 _"No kidding...Elsa, I'm sorry for attacking you. I love you."_

Elsa stopped in her tracks. Anna was already sitting at a table with Ariel and they were waving at her.

"Wait, what?" Asked Elsa with a big blush.

 _"I love you."_

Elsa shrieked and put her phone out. Did he just...?

She walked over to her sister and Ariel and sat down.

"Els, are you okay?" Asked Anna.

Elsa pulled her sandwich out of her bag. "Y-yeah...why?"

"Because you got send to your teachers office and now you're all red."

"Pitch told me that he...he...he l-loved me..."

"Whoa, wait what?" Anna her sandwich fell out of her hands.

"That's huge..." Whispered Ariel.

"I love you too!" Said Anna.

"Yeah, but I know that." Said Elsa. "Pitch has been my boyfriend for 3 years. I didn't expect him to say something like that."

"What did you say?" Asked Anna.

"I pushed on the off button. I got nervous." Elsa pulled her phone from her pocket and lay it down onto her table.

"What?! Seriously?!" Anna grabbed her phone. "You need to call him back now!"

"Anna, give that back!" Exclaimed Elsa.

Anna ignored her and pushed onto the buttons. She could easily hack into Elsa's phone. She immediately dialed Pitch his number.

"Anna!" Elsa pried her phone back. Her eyes widened as Pitch picked. She quickly held it by her ear.

 _"Elsa?"_ Asked Pitch. _"Why did you hang up?"_

"I...uh..." It started to snow a bit above Elsa's head.

 _"I love you."_ Said Pitch. _"Now, I wanna hear something back from you."_

Els nervously swallowed. "W-well...I guess...I like...love you too..."

Anna and Ariel both squealed in excitement.

 _"I'm having a company party next Saturday for Starbucks. I would love it if you could be my date."_

Pitch had become the manager of the Starbucks store ever since his old boss retired.

"I would love to. But..." Elsa bit down onto her lip.

 _"But what? If you can't go, then that's fine. I can ask Max instead."_

"No, no, no! I can come!" Said Elsa with a bit of jealousy. She liked Max, but the girl seemed really close to him. Maybe a bit too close.

" _Great! I'll pick you up at seven!"_

"Oh, okay." Said Elsa.

Anna and Ariel both squealed again when Elsa hung up.

"Elsa! You're going on a first date!" Said Anna excited.

Elsa giggled. "What? No way...I always make time for him."

"Meeting at the coffee shop doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't." Anna looked at Ariel. "Right Ariel?"

"R-right." Said Ariel.

Elsa sighed and grabbed her sandwich.

* * *

That evening Jack was sitting in his room. He was busy doing his homework behind his desk when his computer made a sound. His Skype went on.

He quickly jumped onto the bed and opened up the Skype window. It was his friend Hiccup.

"Jack, Jack! I got in!"

"Okay, first calm down, second, what got in?" Jack chuckled. "Oh god, that sounded so wrong..."

"The academy of burgess!" Said Hiccup. He held a letter up in his hand. "See?"

"Whoa! That is awesome! Hey, that means that we got into the same school!" Said Jack happily.

"Woohoo! We need to celebrate!"

Jack chuckled again. Hiccup was already planning everything out for them.

"We're going out tomorrow!"

"But tomorrow is Friday." Said Jack.

"So what?" Asked Hiccup. "We can skip a bit of school!"

"Hiccup!"

"Okay, okay, we can skip the last hours."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Good! I gotta go now!" Said Hiccup.

"Kay, bye!" Said Jack.

The window closed. Jack sighed. He was just about to go back to his homework when his Skype popped on again.

Jack opened up the window. It could be Hiccup again. The guy always forgot something to say. He was just about to close the window again when Anna and Elsa's faces came into the frame.

"Elsa, Is it on? Is it on?" Asked Anna.

Elsa frowned. "It's on, I think..."

"It's on, girls." Said Jack.

"Heey, Jack, wassup?!" Yelled Anna as she turned her head towards the screen.

"Hey Anna! Hi Elsa! How was your first day at school?"

Elsa pouted. "Well...I kinda almost killed some girl."

"Wait, what?!"

"A girl named Cindy Rella. Such a b...mean girl." Said Elsa. "She'd made Anna trip."

"Elsa..." Sighed Jack.

"What? Was I suppose to let her off? Seriously Jack, the girls there are all snobs and the guys are nothing better. Only a girl named Ariel is pretty cool."

"Elsa, killing someone is not good." Said Jack.

"I know, I know...Anyway, I have a better way to bring her down." Said Elsa.

"Anna, how was your day?" Jack didn't like it how Elsa was behaving. It was as if she was planning to murder this girl. And her voice sounded so cold.

"My day? It was pretty okay...the school is not really nice." Said Anna. "I miss you guys!"

"Me too!" Added Elsa.

"Aw, I miss you guys too!" Said Jack. "But hey, Anna, I wanna talk to Elsa alone for a bit..."

"Oh? If you're going to confess, she is already taking." Joked Anna. When she didn't get any respond she got up from the bed. "Fine, but you better not ignore me the next time!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Anna stood up. Jack heard the door slam shut.

"What's up?" Asked Elsa confused.

"About that girl..."

"What about her? Look, I'm planning to do my best at school and beat her at being the best! I'm not going to kill her, stupid!"

"I know." Jack sighed in relief. "Just checking."

"Where you worried, Jack?"

Elsa giggled a bit.

"I was."

She stopped when she saw how serious he looked at the screen. Her heart skipped a bit.

"You were?" Elsa shook her head. "Whatever! I have enough people doing that already! I don't need you to worry about me too, geez..." There was a small pause before she spoke further. "A-anyway, the weekend is going to be fun. I'm going to a party!"

Jack brightened up. "Oh, awesome! To Ariel?"

"Nah, to a business party."

"The company again?" Jack chuckled. He stopped when he saw how much Elsa was blushing.

"Not really..." Said Elsa. "It's a party of the Starbucks. Pitch wanted me to be his d-date..."

"Wait, hold on. Pitch?"

Elsa looked down. She smiled a little. "Yeah...today he told me that he loved me."

When she didn't hear any feedback she looked up again. Jack was looking in unbelief at her.

"What?" Said Elsa. "He did! Plus...I told him...that I loved him too..."

"You do?!"

"What?"

"What?" Repeated Jack.

"Jack, what were you saying?" Asked Elsa with a frown.

"Nothing important...I hope that you have fun at that party, Elsa."

"T-thanks...maybe we can talk next week over some coffee?"

"As long as it's not at Starbucks." Said Jack.

Elsa giggled. "Okay, okay. Jack, I gotta go. Raven is calling me down for dinner. But I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, bye Elsa."

"Bye, Jack!"

The screen went dark. Jack put his hand against the screen and sighed.

"Bye...my snow princess."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Friday went by quickly. It was Saturday evening.

Anna was sitting in the living room with Raven. Raven was reading a book and Anna was staring at the Tv.

They both looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Anna and Raven both jumped up.

Elsa came down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress with some high heels. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back.

Anna whistled. "Woohoo...you look fancy!"

"Thanks..." Elsa blushed.

The doorbell rang throughout the house.

"That must be him." Said Raven. She walked to the door and opened it up.

It was indeed Pitch.

"Good evening, madame." Pitch made a quick curtesy. "My name is Pitch, I'm here to pick up Elsa."

Raven stepped out of the way and let him in. "She is right here!"

"Whoa..." Pitch his gaze went up and down Elsa's body.

Elsa nervously fiddled with her thumbs. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing." Said Pitch.

Elsa felt her heart pound loudly. She looked at Pitch. He was wearing a tidy suit with a red tie.

Pitch grabbed her hand. "Let's go. The party already started."

"Right."

"Elsa!" Raven stopped them for a second. "I want you back at nine."

"Aw come on!" Said Elsa. "Can't you make it ten?"

Raven folded her arms.

"Sorry madame, but nine does seem a bit early..." Said Pitch. "Perhaps you could let your sister get home a bit later? I promise, I will bring her back into one piece."

Raven chuckled. "Okay, okay. Since you two are begging so much...ten is fine. But! Exactly ten pm! Not later or any earlier."

"Yeah, got it, bye!" Elsa quickly dragged Pitch out of the door. She stopped and panted when they stopped by his car. They stepped into his car and drove off.

The first second were silent until Elsa spoke up.

"Sorry for dragging you out of the house. I just didn't want to hear Raven rant. She can be very over protective."

"My mother was the same..." Said Pitch.

Elsa looked out of the window. Pitch never really told much about his mother. His mother died when he was young. He and his sister were just raised by their father. But Pitch was never talking about his father.

"You look really beautiful."

"Thanks." Said Elsa.

Pitch parked in front of a building in a parking lot.

"We're here."

He stepped out and walked around the car. He held the door for her open and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, my lady."

Elsa nodded with a blush.

"O-okay." She whispered.

They walked over a red carpet to a big door. A big bodyguard was standing right by the door.

"Oh, mr Black, you're here! And I see you have a date. Go on in." Said the big man.

"Thank you." Said Pitch.

They walked into a big hallway. Pitch led Elsa to a big room. In the room were people dancing and talking and eating small bites of food.

"Pitch Black, my man!" A man with scruffy hair, but in a nice suit, walked towards them. "I'm glad that you could make it!"

Pitch smiled at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Aiden Smith."

Aiden smiled back. His flashy grey-blue eyes went from Pitch to her. "You must be Elsa."

Elsa was immediately on her guard. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Pitch always talks about you." Said Aiden. "Plus, you have some kind of company, right?"

"Yes, some kind..." Elsa quickly went quiet. She didn't like to talk about her company that much...

"Elsa is the upcoming Ceo of Winters Corporation." Said Pitch.

"You are? How amazing."

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess..." Elsa looked around. She saw a table with small bites of food and wine glasses. "How about I'll get us some...wine?"

Elsa quickly walked off without waiting for a response. She really felt uncomfortable with the guys. She stopped in front of the table and sighed. Glasses of wine were displayed in a fashionable way.

Why couldn't she act strong at these sort of things? She felt so uncomfortable in here. The dress she was wearing wasn't even hers. It was from Raven. She borrowed it from her. She wasn't even fond of dresses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention?"

A woman in a fancy dress was standing up onto a small chair. She held a microphone to her mouth.

Elsa leaned against the table and looked at the woman.

"Our sales have been climbing up recently. We have more customers than ever. This all couldn't have been possible without one of our most inspirational people; Pitchiner Black!"

Pitch walked over to her as everyone clapped. He took the microphone from her when the woman jumped off the chair.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Pitch. "It's an honor to be one of your inspirational people, especial when-"

Elsa sighed and walked away. She felt completely like an outcast here.

She walked to the ladies room. A few random girls were busy with their make up and hair. Elsa walked up to the mirrors. She put the tap on and washed her hands. The cold water felt nice in her hands.

"Hey, have you girls noticed how Pitch has been acting lately?" Said one of the woman.

"Yeah...it's like he is...glowing with happiness." Said another one. "You know, it's kinda hot."

Elsa giggled a little.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked the woman.

"I,uh...I'm dating him." Said Elsa.

The woman gave each other a glance, before bursting out in laughter.

"You're dating Pitch?!" One of the woman laughed. "Why would he date someone like you? You are so not his type."

Elsa pushed the tap out.

"Fuck you." Said Elsa.

The woman kept laughing, ignoring her.

Elsa sighed and stormed out of the restroom. Those stupid girls...

A hand grabbed her arm. Elsa shrieked in surprise and turned around. It was her boyfriend.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Pitch worried.

"Pitch..." Elsa saw in the corner of her eye that the woman from the restroom were walking towards them.

"You were-"

Elsa grabbed him by his collar.

Pitch blushed for a second when her face came a bit closer.

"Kiss me." Said Elsa.

Pitch chuckled darkly. "Here? Are you sure, princess?" He noticed the woman standing on the sideline, giggling and whispering about them.

Elsa moved even more closely to him. She was standing on her tiptoes. "Why not? Are you backing out of a kiss with your girlfriend?"

"Is that a threat?" Whispered Pitch. Now he moved closer. Their lips slowly met in a sweet small kiss.

The girls behind them all gasped. Elsa moved away from Pitch with a small smirk on her lips.

"Sorry, girls, but I am currently taken." Said Pitch to the woman.

The group of woman all huffed and walked off.

Pitch chuckled. "I hate those gals."

"No kidding." Elsa sighed in relief. At least she wasn't the only one.

"I love you." Whispered Pitch to her.

Elsa blushed. She clenched her fist as she could feel icicles form into her hand. She didn't want her ice powers to come out.

"El-"

Her phone suddenly ringed, interrupting Pitch.

Elsa grabbed her phone. "Sorry, I need to take this."

Pitch nodded. He turned away from her and talked to some business guy.

Elsa stepped away from him and picked the phone up.

"This is Elsa."

"Elsa! Hans here!"

"Hans? What is it?"

"I...something bad happened." His voice sounded a bit scruffy. "I'm in the North hospital with the Moon family, Anna and Raven..."

"Wait, hold on, what happened?" Now Elsa got really worried.

"Tsar Moon got into a car accident."

Elsa felt the air leave her lungs. "What...?"

"I heard that you're on a date, you don't need to come immediately."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Elsa pushed her phone out and put it back into her pocket.

She was about to just walk away from the party when Pitch stopped her.

"Elsa? Who was that?"

"Hans. My parents are in the hospital, I need to go!"

"Hold on, let me at least escort you to there." Said Pitch.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "R-right..."

Pitch said goodbye to his associates and they walked out of the building to the car.

* * *

After a small drive they arrived.

Elsa said goodbye to Pitch. She told him that it wouldn't be a good idea if he went in with her. Pitch wanted to come, but he obliged and told her to call him when she got home.

He drove away and Elsa stepped into the big hospital.

"Elsa!"

As she stepped into the hallway she was immediately greeted by Hans.

"Hans, where are they?!" Asked Elsa immediately.

"Follow me."

Hans led her to the room Tsar was in. The poor man was lying in a bed with tubes in his body. Elsa slowly stepped into the room with Hans behind her. Raven, Jack, Toothiana, Sandy, , Benri, Bunny and Anna were standing around the bed.

"Oh my god, Tsar!" Elsa ran to his side. He was wounded.

"He was going to get us some pizza..." Whispered Tooth. "This is all our fault!"

"Don't think like that, honey! It's not your fault! He was just there in the wrong moment at the wrong time." Benri put her hand onto her daughter's shoulder.

Jack noticed Elsa's black dress. She looked really pretty.

"Shit..." Tsar slowly opened his eyes up. He coughed painfully. "This hurts..."

Raven her eyes widened."Mr Moon! I'll get a nurse-"

"No!" Yelled Tsar, startling everyone in the room. "I...I want to have a talk with Elsa and Benri for a second."

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, there is something we need to tell you. In private."

"Oh...don't take too long." Said Jack. He and the others walked out of the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"Elsa." Said Benri. "We have a favor to ask you, sweetheart."

"Hm?"

Tsar coughed. "You know that we love you, right?"

Elsa nodded.

"We've discussed some things with Hans and Raven...and...look, Tsar is going to be fine. But we can't afford it to lose him or any of our children, Elsa."

Elsa looked confused at Benri. What?

"We decided to cut all ties with you and Anna."

Elsa felt like she was shot in her heart. She kept quiet as the words sunk in.

"We love you, but there is a danger that assassins are going after us for association with you and Anna...I'm so sorry." Said Tsar.

Elsa clenched her fists. She should've known. She should've known that she and Anna would never belong in anyone's home.

"No..." Said Elsa with an emotionless tone. "I understand, mr Moon...I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"Mister? Elsa-"

Elsa quickly ran out of the room without saying another word. She ran to the others and grabbed Anna's hand in an instant.

"Anna!" Said Elsa. "Come on, let's go!"

"Huh? H-hey, what's wrong?" Asked Anna confused.

Elsa tried to drag Anna with her, but Jack stopped her.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

An ice spike shot out of the ground close to him. Jack stumbled back.

Benri walked towards them. "Jack, kids, step away from them."

"Huh, why?" Asked Jack confused.

"They...we are no longer keeping contact with them." Said Benri.

Elsa clenched her fists again.

"What?" Gasped Aster.

"Our family will be the target of the Winter's enemies if we continue this...we've talked about it with Hans and Raven."

Jack shook his head. "This can't be...Elsa...Anna..."

Anna kept quiet, but Elsa spoke up.

"Listen to your mother, Jack." She said. "We've talked it over. It's too late to resist."

"Elsa!" Said Jack.

Hans put his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We're sorry for doing this...I'm sorry for bringing everyone into a mess like this. This is all my fault and very unprofessional of me. I should have brought them to Raven immediately instead to you...anyway, we better go. Give Tsar my regards."

"Are we just going to accept this?" Said Toothiana.

Benri looked angry at her. "Toothiana!"

"No! Elsa, Anna, don't you have anything to say?!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand.

"Sorry for being such a bother. Goodbye guys." She said.

"Goodbye..." Repeated Anna, who was still a bit in shock.

They were led out of the hospital by Raven and Hans.

Jack and the others stayed behind in shock.

* * *

When they got home, Elsa and Anna immediately went up to their separate rooms.

Elsa fell down onto her bed. She buried her head into her pillow.

It all felt like a big nightmare.

One big nightmare...

The people she cared for where gone again. It always happened. She was always left behind with Anna.

She screamed into her pillow. She then sat up onto her knees, picked it up and threw it away.

A knock on her door was heard. Raven walked into the room.

"Elsa..." Said Raven.

"Get out." The room started to get a bit colder and snow fell down from the ceiling.

Raven sat down onto her bed. "Look, sweetheart, I'm sorry for what happened."

"How? How could you guys do something like that to us? You know how close Anna and I were to the Moon family..."

"This is our only way. Our only way to ensure their safety. Imagine if someone went after you and Anna. They would hurt them. They would use them."

"You don't know that!" Said Elsa.

"I do..." Raven sighed. "Do you want to know what happened to my family?"

Elsa became silent. The snow stopped.

"Once I got a job to take some bad guy out. When I did it...his father took revenge. He killed them with a gun..."

Raven grasped the bed sheet. Ice appeared onto the walls.

"If only...I couldn't protect them...and I was too old to go to a orphanage."

"Then what happened?" Asked Elsa in a whisper.

Raven put her hand onto Elsa's head. "I lived together with Hans his family for a while. Your father and mother arranged the papers."

Elsa kept silent. The rooms temperature was still cold.

"I'm sorry for all of this. We just didn't want you to lose them like...like some did...I'm sorry."

Elsa suddenly dashed into Raven's chest. Tears streamed down from her face. Her shoulders shook.

"Elsa?" Said Raven confused.

Elsa grasped her t-shirt tightly. "I...I...don't...wan...want...this..."

"I know, sweetheart." Raven wrapped her arms around Elsa. "I know."

Snowflakes started to appear into the room. But they didn't fall down. They just kept hovering around.

 _I'll protect her, Agdar._ Thought Raven. _I'll promise._

* * *

Jack, Toothiana, Sandy and Aster were all still in the hospital in the waiting room.

Toothiana was fast asleep in her seat. She was leaning against Aster who was playing a game on his phone.

Jack was trying to call Elsa, but she didn't pick up.

Aster looked up from his game. "Give it up, Jack. They're gone."

When Jack didn't answer he looked back to his game.

Sandy rolled his eyes. He leaned over to Jack. "Maybe you should try in the morning. We're all tired."

"I..." Jack his phone out. "You're right. I still can't believe it though. Are we really never going to see them again?"

"I think so...look, we should rest for now."

Jack yawned and stretched his arms. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

The next day was sunday.

Jack was back at home. Tsar was released from the hospital and needed to be careful for the next few days. That meant no exercising or going to work. He needed to rest and take it easy for a month or so.

Everyone was a bit quiet as they sat down in the living room. Jack felt his phone buzz in his pocket and stood up.

He grabbed his phone and saw that it was Elsa.

He sighed and picked it up.

"Elsa?" Asked Jack.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Said Elsa. She sounded very sad and fragile.

"Please tell me that it isn't true." Said Jack. "Please...tell me that we will see each other again."

 _"I'm getting a new phone number...Jack, I'm sorry...I love you guys. But...but you need to let me go."_

"Elsa?"

She hung up on him. Jack tried to call back, but to no avail.

Jack fell down onto his knees. Aster ran up to him and kneeled down by his side. "Jack!"

"They're...gone..."

Aster wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack buried his head into his brother's jacket.

"I know." Whispered Aster. "I fucking know."

Jack said nothing and continued to sob.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Dear lord... sad huh?**

 **But we all knew that it was coming...okay, maybe you who read this not, but I did. :p**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will take place years later when they're grown up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _5 years later_

The clock was slowly ticking.

Tick.

Tick.

The snapping of a pencil was heard throughout an office in the Winters Corporation building.

Elsa Winters was sitting in a chair behind a desk. She was wearing a suit with a short skirt and her hair was in her usual braid. In front of her lay a bunch of papers. She sighed heavily as she was looking down at the papers.

"Fucking Hans..." She whispered to herself. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

One of the assassins made some mistake. And since she was the Ceo, she had to look through all of these papers instead of Hans.

A knock on her door caught her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Said Elsa.

The door opened and Raven walked into her office

"Hey, Elsa. Busy?"

Elsa groaned again. "Yeah...really just fuck my life. Fuck it."

"Well, you're the boss. And that means that you need to look over shit like that. Question; which agent messed up?"

Elsa went with her hand through her hair. "You know I can't tell you..."

Raven giggled and leaned against her desk. "Come on...I'm your best friend and mentor around here...And I won't tell the others or use it as black mail."

"Okay..." Elsa sighed. "It was dragon boy."

"Hiccup?"

Elsa nodded. Hiccup had just been working for a few years at their company. He was a nice guy, but messed a bit up this time. He almost killed the client, instead of the target. She knew that Hiccup used to go to high school with a certain white haired boy and was still friends with the guy, but she couldn't just let him off that easily.

"Aha..." Said Raven. "That's why he wanted to pay me and you some lunch."

Elsa looked at the clock. "Let's go then. It's already twelve o'clock and I need some sunlight."

"Okay, Hiccup knows this really good cafe..."

Elsa smiled at her. She stood up and walked into the hallway. Hiccup was leaning against a wall. He shot up when Elsa and Raven walked into the hallway.

"Elsa!" Said Hiccup. "I-I m-mean miss Winters! I want to make up for my mistake and take you and agent December out for lunch!"

The brown haired guy looked a bit nervous.

"Sure. But everyone makes mistakes sometimes, Hiccup." Said Elsa.

"I don't." Said Raven.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "Let's just go. Hiccup, lead us the way."

"Right, follow me ladies!"

Elsa and Raven both giggled as they walked after Hiccup.

Hiccup lead them out of the building to a small cafe at the end of the street. They sat outside at a table. It was already summer.

A waiter walked up to them. He took their orders and walked off again.

"Nice weather, hm?" Asked Raven.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah...look miss Winters, I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to kill the guy, I thought that he was the target and mr Wetserguard was really angry for me for it and he said that you might fire me, but-"

"I'm not going to fire you." Said Elsa. "But you can do me a favor in return."

"Favor?"

"Yes, we need some fresh faces around the company. I want you to recruit a few guys."

"Aw, come on...can't mr Westerguard do that? I don't..." Hiccup suddenly stopped talking. A smile spread onto his face. "You know what? Never mind, I can do it."

"You can? Thanks, Hiccup." Elsa smiled at him and put her hand onto his arm. "Really."

Hiccup blushed slightly for a second. "R-right..."

The waiter came back with their orders; sandwiches and a few drinks. He then walked off.

Elsa grabbed her sandwich and bit down on it.

Raven eyed Hiccup suspiciously. He looked strangely...happy...

* * *

On the side of the city was a big building. It was the Academy from Burgess.

Young students were walking around in the building, talking to each other and attending classes.

Jack Moon, now 22, was just done with one of his exams. He put his books into his bag and walked out of the class into the hallway.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around. It was his good friend Astrid. She used to go to high school with him and was the girlfriend of Hiccup.

"Hold up!" Astrid ran towards him. The blond girl was carrying her bag in her arms.

"Sorry." Jack laughed and scratched his head.

"Idiot. How was the exam?" Asked Astrid as they walked down the hallway.

"Difficult." Said Jack. "I hope that I've aced it...really, I'm done with this. I need to graduate and find a job. Maybe get out of this town."

"Out of this town? You know that everyone will miss you! Even Aster."

"I know. But I want to see the world." Said Jack.

"Hm." Astrid wiped her braid back. "I won't stand for it. Anyway, more importantly, Hiccup did something so romantic! He send me a bouquet of flowers and last night he played guitar in front of my bedroom window."

"How? You're on the third floor."

Astrid stopped walking. She shot Jack, who stopped as well, a glare.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"It was still romantic!" Said Astrid. "And at least I have a boyfriend! You might never have a girlfriend ever again!"

"Oh, shut up."

Jack walked further.

"Fine, I gotta go, see you later!" Astrid ran off in the other direction.

Jack waved her goodbye. He walked down a set of stairs. If he would graduate he might find a job of his own...Aster was still living in Burgess and so were the rest of his siblings.

He walked out of the building. He had no other exams today, so he was going back to his small apartment.

"Jack Moon!"

A familiar voice called out to him.

Jack stopped walking and turned around in annoyance. Not him...

Hiccup walked towards him with a big smile on his face. He was holding a small briefcase in his hands.

"Hey, Hiccup..." Said Jack.

"Oh, aren't you happy to see me?" Asked Hiccup.

"I am. But I'm also tired..."

"Okay. I just wanted to give you a job..."

Jack rolled with his eyes. "Hic, I don't need any of your jobs. That time at the pizzeria was bad enough."

Hiccup laughed. He remembered. One time he made sure that Jack worked at a pizzeria as a baker. But Jack couldn't really bake! So the pizza's were so bad that he was fired for it.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Hiccup. "This job is a bit different, though. And you might meet some old friends."

Jack sighed and scratched his head. "Hiccup...I don't..."

"Look, being an assassin is really cool. Okay, not always, but it pays good. And you can see _her_ again."

"I don't need to see her again." Jack sighed again. "Look, Hiccup. I appreciate the offer, but all of this will only cause trouble."

Jack was about to walk away, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Just think about it."

"Hic-"

"Think about it for one night. If you don't want it, then call me up and I'll never give you another job again."

Jack turned around. He grinned and the two fist bumped.

"Deal!" Said Jack. "But you'll regret it!"

Hiccup chuckled. "I wonder."

* * *

That evening Anna was sitting in her dorm room. Her roommate, Kristoff, was next to her on the couch , reading a book.

Anna was on Skype. Elsa and she were talking about tomorrow. Tomorrow she would visit her sister for a day.

"So, tomorrow you meet me at the company, got it?" Said Elsa.

"Yeah, yeah..." Said Anna. "At the end of the day, got it, got it."

"Good. See you then."

"Wait, wait! Say goodbye to Christopher!" Said Anna. She pointed her laptop to Kristoff.

Kristoff put his book down and smiled at Elsa.

"Hey Elsa! You should come over sometime! Our dorm is in Burgess too!"

"When I have the time. Sorry, but lately I've been too slammed. Pitch is even annoyed with me not spending enough time with him..." Elsa sighed. "And I thought that being engaged would bring us closer together."

"Come on, Elsa, don't worry!" Said Kristoff. "I'm sure it will be fine. We all still love you!"

"Thanks...well, I gotta go. I truly need some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight!" Said Anna and Kristoff.

The screen went off. Anna yawned. She was a bit tired too.

She laid her head against Kristoff's shoulder.

"Tired, huh?" Whispered Kristoff.

"Yeah..."

Anna closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his apartment. He switched through the channels on his tv. Jack sighed. He kept thinking about Hiccup's offer.

He did need some money. But risking his life for it?

But...he could see her again...the image of the small girl passed through his memory for a second.

5 years ago was the last time he saw her and her sister. Some years more and he would forget their names.

Jack put the tv out. Would it really be worth it?

A flashback of some years ago flashed through his head. He sat down with Elsa on her bed that time when he just got out of the hospital.

 _"We are just trying to protect you."_

 _"Protect me?" Elsa rolled with her eyes. "I survived all those years in the orphanage. You need more protection than I do...especially from me."_

 _"I don't need protection from my cute little snow princess!" Said Jack. He wrapped his arms around Elsa._

 _"Ja-hack, let me go!" Yelled Elsa embarrassed. She tried to struggle free, but Jack was way too strong._

 _"I won't let you go."_

 _Elsa stopped struggling. Jack's chest felt warm and nice. She sighed and lay her head against his chest._

 _"I know."_

Jack grabbed his cellphone.

"Take a chance." He whispered to himself.

He dialed Hiccup's number. The phone went over for a few times until it was picked up.

"Hiccup? About that job..."

* * *

The next morning Elsa walked into the office.

She was holding a cup of Starbucks in one hand. With her other hand she was texting Pitch.

"Good morning, miss Winters!"

Peter Pan ran up to her. His last name was not really Pan, but it was kind of his nickname around there.

"Good morning, Peter. How many times..."

"Have I told you to call me Elsa?" Interrupted Peter. He shrieked when he saw Elsa glare at him. "S-sorry, but mr Westerguard says that I shouldn't call you by your first name and that it's very unprofessional."

"Right." Elsa took a sip of her coffee. "Don't listen to Hans too much, take it from me."

"Elsa!"

"Speak off the devil..." Muttered Elsa.

Hans walked towards her. Peter made a small bow and dismissed himself, going back to his work.

"I need to speak with you."

Elsa felt that Hans wasn't happy with some mistake she made and groaned a little.

"What?" Elsa walked further to her office with Hans behind her. She sat down behind her desk. Hans looked around her office. It was nice and tidy, just like Elsa's apartment.

"Unbelievable that you let dragon boy hand out jobs! You know that I'm supposed to do that! I always know the perfect candidates!"

"Fuck off. I let Hiccup do it as a favor for his screw up."

"You don't know what you've done." Hans slammed his hand onto the desk and leaned closer to her. "Hiccup has only recruited two people. Some random guy and..."

Hans went silent.

"And what?" Asked Elsa.

Hans leaned away from her. He grinned mischievously and his hand slipped off the table. "Never mind, you'll see."

"Hey!" Elsa jumped out of her chair. She walked around the table to Hans. "I'm your boss! Who else has he recruited?!"

"I can't say. It would break your little frozen heart."

"My little frozen heart had enough of your bullshit. Come on, Hans, who else?"

Hans chuckled. He put his hands behind his back. "You truly wish to know?"

"Yes."

"Well...his last name is Moon."

Elsa felt a her breath stop. "M-moon?"

"Yes." Said Hans. "Sorry. Should I fire him?"

Elsa leaned against her desk. She let out a long sigh. "No, no...it could be anyone with a last name like that...just let them meet me at the end of the day. I got some more freaking papers to take care off...stupid Hiccup."

"As you wish. I'll excuse myself then." Hans made a quick bow and walked out.

Elsa sat back down behind her desk. She sighed and looked over her papers.

* * *

"So this is the company..."

Jack walked into the big hallway of Winters Corporation with Hiccup.

"Yeah, you've never been here before?" Asked Hiccup.

"Not really, by the way, where is the other guy?" Asked Jack.

Hiccup nervously scratched his head. "He uh..."

"Dragon boy!"

Raven walked towards them. She stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"And Jack?!"

"H-hey...Raven?"

"You remember my name!" Raven ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Jack almost lost his breath. He couldn't feel his lower half for a second.

"December, let him go, he can't breathe." Said Hiccup.

Raven quickly released him. Jack fell down onto the floor, gasping for air.

"Hey, where is the other guy?" Asked Raven.

Hiccup coughed. "Uhm...the other one decided to resign."

Jack stood up. He could finally breathe again.

"You know that Hans will have your head for this." Said Raven.

"I'm dead, huh?"

"Well...if Hans doesn't kill you, then Elsa will. Why the hell did you hire Jack?"

"So much for that hug..." Muttered Jack.

Raven smiled at him. "Well, you've grown up. I remember when you were just a scrawny teen, but look at you!"

Jack chuckled. "You look still the same."

"That's what happens with older woman like her, Jack." Said Hiccup.

An ice spike suddenly shut out of the ground.

Raven's eyebrow was twitching a bit. "Oi, s-say that again."

"Ahaha, never mind... Jack, let's go."

Without hesitation Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out of the hallway.

"I'm going to show you around the office today." Said Hiccup. "Let's hope that we don't run into more trouble-"

"Hey, dragon boy!" Hans walked towards Hiccup and grabbed him roughly by his sleeve. "Where the hell is the other guy?"

"He resigned. Sorry, but-"

Hans released Hiccup. "More fuck-ups and Elsa is going to fire you." He looked over at Jack. "Oh, nice to see Jack Moon again."

"Hello, mr...Westerguard?"

Hans lit up a cigarette. "At least you didn't forget my last name. Which already proves that you might have a good memory. Hiccup, he can see her at the end of the day. Just show him around or something."

"Yes, sir."

Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm again and let him around the office.

* * *

Later that day Elsa was still sitting in her office. But she was finally done with the papers.

A knock on her door was heard.

Elsa groaned. Why didn't people just walk in? Or call? This was getting a bit annoying.

"Come in!" Said Elsa.

The door opened up. A familiar face walked in. Elsa jumped up and gasped.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?"

Pitch walked towards her and put his hands around her waist. "I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would pay my queen a visit."

"You just got into the building?"

Pitch wanted to pul her in for a quick kiss. But Elsa pulled herself away from him.

"Not now..." She whispered. "I'm kind of stressed out."

"When is the time?" Pitch grabbed her by her wrist. "We never spend any time together..."

Elsa closed her eyes. She tried to hold her powers back. "Let me go..." She whispered with a small voice. It slowly started to snow in the room.

Pitch grinned. He slowly pinned her against the wall. Elsa could feel his breath in her neck as Pitch leaned in.

"I love you, Elsa."

Elsa felt a shiver up her spine. How many times had she heard that? The words from his mouth slowly lost their meaning. The first time he told her that she was really excited. Nowadays she didn't even knew if she felt the same way.

Pitch started to kiss her neck. A moan escaped Elsa's throat. Pitch grinned. His free hand slowly crept underneath her blazer and t-shirt.

But suddenly Pitch pulled away and released her. Elsa her legs were shaking a bit. She slowly opened her eyes again.

"One day you and I will get married." Said Pitch.

Elsa blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you truly love me."

"I do, I do!" Yelled Elsa quickly.

Pitch chuckled. "Prove it."

Elsa walked towards Pitch. She put her hands against his chest. "You really want prove? Then how about...I do something for you tonight?"

"Hm?"

"Like, let's say; anything you want."

"What if I ask for sex?" Said Pitch.

Elsa became red for a second. She wasn't a virgin anymore, but the subject was still very sensitive.

"Uhm, sure...but no weird stuff. If you try anything I'll freeze you to your death."

Pitch gave her a quick kiss. "Good girl." He muttered.

Elsa stepped away from him. She looked up at the clock and shrieked.

"Shit, it's already three o'clock! Dammit, Anna is gonna be here in five minutes!"

Elsa quickly ran out of the room.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit , shit!

Elsa ran quickly to the big lounge. She already saw Anna waiting there for her.

"Anna!" Yelled Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna ran towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "IIIIIII!" She screamed out of excitement.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup were finally done with the tour.

"So, what now?" Asked Jack.

Hiccup grinned at him. They walked into the lounge. "Now, you're going to meet her again."

The lounge was filled with a sudden screech. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards a blond girl and a red head.

Jack was just a few meters away from her. He froze when he saw her. Time was suddenly slowed down.

Her blond hair, which was tied up in a bun. Her stale blue eyes, her smooth skin, the way she laughed...

It was so familiar, yet so strange.

Anna released Elsa.

"God, I've missed you, big sis!" Said Anna.

"Me too!" Elsa put her hand onto her forehead and acted like a damsel in distress. "Every day without you is a year without rain!"

"Oh, haha..." Anna scoffed. She playfully shoved with her hand against her upper arm.

Elsa giggled. "Okay, okay. Now, where would you like to eat? I'm basically free."

Anna opened up her mouth and started to name some restaurants she knew.

Jack kept staring at them. Elsa and Anna didn't notice that he was in the same room, breathing in the same air.

"Should I introduce you or...?" Whispered Hiccup who noticed how Jack kept staring.

Jack shook his head. "N-no...I...I don't want to interrupt them."

"Aw, don't be such a pussy!" Hiccup yanked him by his arm and walked towards Elsa and Anna. "Miss Winters!"

Elsa and Anna turned their heads. Elsa her smile faded and Anna gasped.

"May I present our newest member; Jack Moon."

Elsa swallowed and straightened her back. She had to stay formal in a situation like this. "I...it's a pleasure to meet you, mr Moon."

She extended her hand, but Jack just stared at her with wide eyes.

Hiccup nudged with his shoulder against him to wake him up from his daze.

Jack woke up and scraped his throat. "R-right..."

Anna kept looking at Elsa and him. The two kept quiet and looked at each other. Jack couldn't believe what he saw. He never expected to see her again.

A dark voice suddenly came from behind Elsa.

"Aren't you going to shake her hand?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. Pitch. The same guy he hated throughout high school and who was apparently still Elsa's boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jack throughout his gritted teeth.

Elsa pulled her hand back. "What he is doing here is none of your business."

"Yes, listen to your boss." Said Pitch. "It's none of your business."

Jack took a step closer. "You've made it my business when-"

"Stop it." Interrupted Elsa. She folded her arms and shot him a glare. "Mister Moon, you are nothing more than an employee to me. Please, stay out of my personal business or I will fire you on the spot."

Jack went quiet. He didn't want to anger her, but Pitch just knew how to get onto his nerves.

"Sorry, miss Winters." Said Hiccup. "He is new here, Jack must get a bit used to everything around here."

"Yeah...E...Miss Winters." Muttered Jack.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go." Pitch gave Elsa a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun with Anna."

"See you."

Pitch walked off to go home.

Elsa looked at Anna. "Anna, let's go." She grabbed her sister's hand. She quickly led her sister out of the building. She really needed to get out of the building. She didn't even look back. She just walked away with Anna behind her.

She stopped when she was out on the street.

"Elsa?" Whispered Anna. "Are you okay?"

Elsa too a deep breath.

"Yeah...now, where are we going?" She said with a forced smile.

"Uhm...restaurant Jones? They have some really delicious pancakes..."

"Sure, lead the way!"

Anna sighed. She herself was happy to see Jack again. But Elsa seemed as if she didn't even missed him. She was pretty harsh against him back there.

Elsa put her hand onto her shoulder. "Anna, I know that I was harsh back there. But Jack can't just come back into our lives...everything changed. Too much changed. I don't want any relationship with him anymore, because it might hurt...I don't know. It's stupid."

"No, I get it. Let's just relax and eat some pancakes, you need it." Said Anna with a smile.

Elsa sighed and put a smile up.

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

A few days later was just as busy.

Elsa was again in her office. This time she was done with the papers of Hiccup and was instead exchanging emails with another the director of the other assassins company, mr Spegill. He wanted to meet her and was throwing a party.

She of course knew that it would be a perfect opportunity for enemies to kill her and decided to at least take some agents with her.

A knock on her door caught her out of her thoughts.

Peter Pan walked in with a Starbucks cup in his hand. He smiled at her and put it down onto her desk.

"Here, some Coffee, boss."

Elsa grabbed the cup and took a gulp. "You know, this isn't a maffia film or something."

"Ah, sorry, sorry, miss Winters!"

"No problem." Elsa put the cup down.

"Miss Winters, the new agents are training!" Said Peter. "Wanna come and take a look?"

"New agents, hm? I guess that I could take a quick peek..."

They walked out of the office into the hallway, to the training room.

They walked in to find Jack training against Hans. The two men were holding sticks and fighting against each other like knights.

Jack grunted. He duck as Hans swung over him and hit Hans in his side. Hans groaned, but kept standing.

Elsa saw that he was still holding his gloves over his hands.

"Hans!" Elsa yelled. The two guys looked at her. Elsa walked over to Hans with Peter close behind her. "Why are you wearing your gloves?"

Hans chuckled and put his stick down. "You have gloves on too, sweetheart."

Now Jack noticed it too. He saw the purple gloves on her hands. Why was she wearing those?

"Yes, but not when I'm battling someone. Seriously, sticks?"

"Maybe it is his new weapon?" Whispered Peter.

Elsa rolled her eyes and held her hand up to silence him.

"Sorry, but Jack seemed to be well with a stick or staff. He truly has some...talent." Said Hans.

"Th-"

Hans shot him a quick glare. "Don't be a smarty-pants, agent Guardian. If I would use my powers, then you would be dead by now."

Jack raised his eyebrows and showed a small smirk.

"Try me."

"What?!"

Hans was about to hit him, but Elsa put her hand onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Step back, agent." Elsa walked forward and pulled her gloves off. "If Agent Guardian thinks that he can defeat a Natural, then I will take him on."

"Eh?" Said Jack.

"You told Hans to 'try you'. And I do not question your sexuality, but you don't want Hans to try you. Trust me." Said Elsa.

Jack saw how Hans and Peter stepped back. His legs started to tremble a bit.

Elsa grinned and held her hand up. Icicles formed into her hand.

"Ah..."

Jack closed his mouth and shook his head. No! He had to be brave. He always told him that he would never be afraid of a Natural. And he wasn't...

A spike shot out of ground close to him.

"Fuck!" Jack jumped out of the way. Was Elsa crazy?

Elsa fired an ice beam towards Jack. Jack jumped out of the way, dodging it.

He grunted as he fell with his shoulder against the wall. He looked at Elsa. She was staring with a blank look at him. Jack figured that he needed to do an attack close up to get her.

He grasped the stick that he was holding tighter. Jack ran into towards and made a swing.

Elsa put her arms up in defense. Her arms were covered in ice as some sort of armor. She swung her leg up and aimed for his crotch. Jack saw this and quickly jumped to the side. In a swift move he moved behind her. Elsa realized it and a ice spike shot out of the ground.

Jack threw his stick aside. He dashed forward and tackled Elsa to the ground.

It was quiet for a few seconds in the room.

Hans and Peter both stared with wide eyes at them.

Elsa saw Jack's face in front of hers. Her hand was on his side, which was a bit wet...

Blood!

Elsa pushed Jack away and stood up. Her heart was beating in her chest. She looked on as Jack shakily stood up onto his legs.

"Blood...idiot!" Said Elsa. "What was that?!"

"I...I'm not afraid of you." Whispered Jack.

Elsa put her hands against her chest. "Geez, just look out! You could have been killed! Don't be so reckless! What if this happens on a job?!"

Jack held his side. It was a small cut. It wasn't too serious. He looked down at his feet.

Elsa groaned and turned around.

"Never mind." Said Elsa. "I have work to do."

She stormed out of the room.

"Elsa!" Hans ran after her.

Peter scratched his head as he and Jack were left behind.

"Aha...so, let's find the med kit."

Jack nodded silently.

* * *

Elsa stormed in to her office. Her heart was still beating faster than usual.

"Elsa!" Hans ran into the office.

She turned around to face him.

"Get out."

It slowly started to snow in the room. Elsa gathered icicles in her hand.

"Calm down." Said Hans. "I know how weird it must be to have him back in your life."

"He is not back in my life-"

"He is. And like it or not, he is going to accompany you to the party mr Spegill is throwing."

"What?!"

"You need good protection and Jack is more skilled than I thought."

Elsa stepped closer to him. "He is a new agent! You've seen how reckless he is!"

"Yes, I've seen that. But his skills-"

Elsa put her hands against his chest . "Are mediocre...look, I just want you, Raven and dragon boy with me. The only ones I can trust."

Hans his eyes lowered. "Right...miss Winters, then...I assume that you will be staying at my place tonight?"

Her eyes widened. She quickly took a step back. "I...uh...I'm only doing this because Pitch has been...weird."

She saw how he raised his eyebrows. Elsa sighed. "Okay, Hans...look, I know it's wrong...but..." She swallowed. "Pitch might be doing the same..."

"Oh, I am not judging my boss's actions." Said Hans with a grin. "I'm sure that she has some good reasons for it. Especially since she is the one in charge."

Elsa slapped him onto his shoulder. "Shut up! Get out of my office and go do some stuff...geez...I have to sit behind desk again and take care of some emails."

Hans laughed, bowed and walked out. Elsa sat down behind her desk with a red face. She knew that it was wrong. But she also knew that Pitch was sleeping around as well and that he might not be in love with her anymore.

She buried her head between in her hands. What a mess...

* * *

Jack was sitting on the desk of Peter. Peter was putting a bandaid on his small wound.

"You're lucky that you aren't dead." Said Peter.

Jack smiled a little. "We used to be so close when we were young...what happened?"

"You grew up. You are going to college and Elsa is running a company." Peter put his med-kit away. "Look, don't get too sentimental around here. It's not good for an assassin to be."

"Yes, mister Pan."

"Now, I heard that you're getting your diploma soon."

Jack nodded. "Yeah...one more exam and I am done!"

"Good! Oh, by the way; your first assignment will be with me."

Jack his eyes widened. First assignment?

Peter sat behind his desk behind his laptop. Jack jumped from the desk.

"Yes, tomorrow evening. We need to eliminate a certain mr White. A nasty guy who killed someone's wife. The police dropped the case, so a guy hired us."

Jack swallowed.

"Don't be nervous." Said Peter. "It will go fine."

Jack looked down at his hands. Was this going to be okay? Murdering a guy...

He shook his head. The man already committed murder. He was not worthy of living a life in luxury.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" Yelled Peter.

Hans walked in. He stepped in front of Jack. He was a bit taller than him.

"How is he?"

"Good. Just a small wound." Said Jack.

"Nice. Now, Jack, tomorrow Elsa is going to a party of another assassins company. I want you to accompany me, Raven and Hiccup to the party."

"Why?"

"Because she needs protection. Mr Spegill, the owner might try to hurt her. We don't know his true intentions. And we could use a good agent like you."

Jack cocked his head. "Alright...so...you want me to go with you, Raven and Hiccup and Elsa to a party?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that Elsa...I mean, miss Winters and I aren't exactly on good terms?"

"Yes, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Most agents aren't even allowed to go into her office at the first few months."

"He is right." Said Peter. "You should go."

"Fine...but just this once! The next time there is going to be a party I'm not available!"

Hans nodded with a gentle smile.

* * *

"So, you're not going to be home tonight?"

Elsa was just calling Pitch to lie to him.

"No Pitch...I...I'm working late and sleeping over at Raven's. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever. Look, I was going to stay at Max's tonight anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Right..." Elsa sighed. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right...see ya..."

"Bye."

Elsa put her phone out. Damn, what a mess...

"Elsa!" Hans walked into the room. He leaned against the doorway. "Ready to go?"

Elsa stood up. The lights in the building were already going out. Elsa stood up, grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder and walked to Hans.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Hans as they walked out of the building.

"Yes...I just-"

She stopped talking when she saw Jack and Hiccup talking to each other. Jack laughed when Hiccup apparently told him something funny. How she missed that laugh...she shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Oh, miss Winters!" Said Hiccup when he noticed them.

Jack turned around too. His smile faded a little.

Hiccup cocked his head. "Letting Hans give you a ride?"

Elsa nodded. "Uhm...yeah...you two are walking home together?"

"You know it! Jack is my best friend! I'm not letting him walk alone in a scary dark street!"

"Ah yes, I need protection or I might hurt myself!"

Elsa giggled a little. She put her hand in front of her mouth and looked away with a flushed face.

"Elsa, we should go." Said Hans.

"Right. Agent Guardian, Agent Dragon. If you excuse us..."

Hiccup and Jack stepped out of their way and let the two walk to their car.

Hiccup leaned in closer to Jack and whispered; "Those two are totally banging."

"Wait, what?"

"Everyone knows. Raven told me. Elsa is doing him."

Jack frowned. "But Hans is like...ten years older than her! Why..."

"I don't know. Only Raven knows. Her sister doesn't even know...I'm guessing because she isn't in love with Pitch."

Jack sighed. He should talk to her. Tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Clothes were scattered all over the ground. On the bed was a little bit of ice, the sheet were a bit burned and in the two bed lay two people.

Elsa awoke to the sun shining in her face. She yawned and sat up.

"Good morning, boss."

Hans was sitting up too and was smoking a cigarette.

"Morning..." Elsa went with her hand through her blond, loose hair. "Time?"

"It's 6 o'clock. Early."

"Good." Elsa grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and put it in her own mouth.

"You could ask." Said Hans.

Elsa pulled the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Say Hans, you asked Jack to accompany us, didn't you?"

Hans chuckled. He rolled around in the bed, so that he was on top of her. Elsa blushed and looked away.

"I did." Whispered Hans. His hand went from her neck to her breast to...

"Hans..." Said Elsa. "Maybe we should...get...get...up..."

She closed her eyes and squirmed when his fingers went down her genitalia.

Her breathing accelerated. She felt that it was getting warm between her legs.

"Ah...ahh..." Elsa put her hands against his chest.

Hans pushed his lips against hers. He forced her mouth open and tongued her.

Ice erupted from Elsa when she reached her climax.

Hans rolled back and lay on his back.

Elsa caught her breath. She sat up and looked at Hans who sat up as well.

"God, I hate you..." Panted Elsa.

"I know Elsa."

"Why did you invite Ja...I mean agent Guardian? He is a newbie, he can't protect me."

"He can. Look, Elsa, I've seen his reflexes. He was able to defeat you...and if he doesn't do his job well, then we can at least use him as a decoy."

* * *

Jack was running to the office. He had an exam this morning and was one hour late.

He tried to call the office, but they didn't pick up.

Jack dashed into the building. He stopped in front of Peter's office and knocked onto the door.

Peter opened the door up and shoved some papers into Jack's hands.

"Moon, take these to miss Winters office, they are the records of agents and make sure to tell her that I can't take on the assassination tomorrow evening, I have a wedding of some friends to attend to."

"Sorry, I'm..."

Peter slammed the door shut into his face.

"Late..."

Jack sighed. It looked like the guy didn't care. He walked with the papers to Elsa's was perfect, now he could talk her about her rendezvous with Hans. He thought that it was wrong to cheat in the relationship.

Wait, what should he say? Should he knock? Or just walk in?

"Excuse me...can I come in?..." Jack shook his head. He put his fist against the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack opened the door and stumbled into the office. Elsa was sitting behind her desk, buttoning her blazer.

"E...miss Winters, I have here some records of the agents..."

He put the papers onto her desk with a thud.

"Oh and Peter said that he didn't have time for tomorrow's evening assassination..."

"Right and why doesn't he have any time?" Asked Elsa.

"He has a wedding to attend too..."

"Aha, of course. Dammit!" She stood up and walked over to him. "This stupid blazer...agent Guardian, can you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yes, do I need to repeat myself? I need some help with this blazer, I can't get the last buttons on."

Jack chuckled. After all these years she was still a clumsy girl.

"Sure."

He buttoned up the last buttons with his hands.

"You know...Hans asked me to accompany you to the party." Said Jack while he was busy with her blazer.

"I heard. Don't worry, I'm fine with it...even though I wonder why he would ask you..."

"Hm?" Jack was done and stepped back. Elsa looked up at him with a serious stare.

"You do realize that it's a dangerous job, don't you? Look, you can just walk away from this job and go back to your normal life..."

"Yeah...no dice..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Jack put his hands into his pocket. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving you. Not again."

"You are endangering your family-"

"I live on my own."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I'm a stallion."

"Oh my god, you are so annoying!" Yelled Elsa.

"You still care about me, don't you?!"

"Shut up, stupid Jack!" Elsa gave him a push against his shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack pushed her back.

"Hey, don't push your boss!"

"I wasn't pushing you!"

"You were!"

"No, I..."

A knock on the door caught them out of their argument. Elsa quickly stepped back and so did Jack.

"Come in!" Yelled Elsa.

Tadashi walked in. Jack noticed how he had gotten a bit older as well.

"Oh, Jack! I heard that you were working for us now!"

He looked very excited.

"Miss Winters, the project is finally done and it's working!" Said Tadashi.

"Oh my god, really?" Asked Elsa. "Let me see it!"

"Okay, follow me!"

Elsa walked after Tadashi with Jack close behind them.

They walked down the hall into the office of Tadashi. It was very messy, unlike the other offices.

A white big, robot was standing in the room. Hiro was also there, looking up and down at the thing.

"What is Hiro doing here?" Asked Elsa.

"I had a free day!" Said Hiro. "Plus, I wanted to be there when Baymax finally works!"

"Baymax?"

"Yes, miss Winters! We call him that!" Tadashi put with his finger onto the 'on' button.

Baymax eyes flutter open.

"Is it...alive?" Asked Jack.

"Hello my name is Baymax. I detect two, no, four people in this room." Said the robot.

Elsa stepped forward. "Whoa...can it fight?"

"Nope, Baymax was designed to care. Baymax was programmed with considerably impressive strength and the ability to store a massive amount of data, making him highly intelligent in several fields, should he take the time to access the information. He is also programmed with 10,000 different medical procedures and equipment, such as defibrillators equipped in his hands and an antibacterial spray that is dispensed from his fingers. His body is also equipped with a heating system that warms anyone lying on him."

"Whoa..." Said Elsa. "Is it-"

"I detect that you are a Natural." Baymax pointed his arm at her. "Should I exterminate you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tadashi jumped in front of her. "You should not! That is Elsa Winters! You are programmed to serve her!"

"I am programmed to recognize certain people. Including Elsa Winters." Baymax put his hand down. "I am sorry for threatening you. How can I make it up?"

"Uhm...so can it lift some boxes or something?"

"It can! Baymax, move that chair."

"Alright." Baymax started to move towards the chair. But very...slowly...

"Uh..." Jack cocked his head. "Doesn't he need to move a bit quicker?"

"Baymax, move faster!" Said Hiro.

"I am not very fast." Said Baymax.

Elsa put her hand against her forehead and groaned. "Tadashi, just get the robot fixed. I'm going back to work."

"Yes, Miss Winters."

Elsa left with Jack following close behind her. She went back to her office and sat behind her desk. Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

Elsa noticed him sitting next to her. What did he want?!

"What?" Said Elsa.

"I need to talk to you. You see, last night Hiccup and I encountered you and Hans...I mean mr Westerguard."

"So?"

Jack stared at her. She was frowning, like she used to do...

"Uhm..." He coughed. "I...I uh, hear that you two are making love together?"

Elsa huffed. "Making love...we don't...make love...look, it's none of your business."

"It is when it's involving my-"

Elsa jumped up. "I'm not your sister anymore!"

Jack stood up too. He looked down at her. "Elsa..."

"Things have changed...it will never be like it was. I'm not that little girl anymore and you have grown up too."

"You're right." Said Jack. "We both grew up. But...I..." He clenched his fist. "I don't want to give up on you. I was thinking about you everyday."

"You were?" Whispered Elsa. Did Jack really think about her?

Jack grabbed her cold hands. "I was..."

Elsa stared at him. Jack really became handsome. He wasn't that little boy who used to irritated her and hug her out of the blue...okay, he was still annoying, but he was more mature...?

"...Thinking if you grew in your chest area..."

Elsa pulled her hands back. She grabbed a paper, rolled it up and hit him over his head. "Shut it, idiot!"

"Come on, I was kidding!" Yelled Jack.

"Kidding?!" Elsa put the paper down. "You are still so immature!"

"I'm not! I am very mature!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Elsa gathered icicles in her hands.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please as if I'm afraid of your powers, I've seen them and they are not impressive, snow monster!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Snow...mon..."

* * *

Peter was walking down the hallway. He was wondering if Jack was able to give Elsa the papers...

He was almost by her office when a giant explosion appeared in front of him.

Jack flew against a wall and slid down. Elsa was standing in the doorway of her office with a red face.

"And stay out!" She slammed the door shut.

Peter chuckled. He ran over to Jack and helped him up.

"Thanks..." Muttered Jack.

"What happened?"

"The usual. I say something and Elsa almost kills me. Don't worry, she used to do this when we're kids."

"Aha...say Jack, one tip, don't get into her business. If you do, then Pitch is going to come after you and break you. Trust me."

"Mr Pan, Elsa and I were pretty close. I don't want to give that up, just because Pitch has her. I'm not afraid of that jerk."

"You should be..."

Jack ignored him and walked back with him to his office. The hallway was very long...

He thought about when Elsa was small. He would always look out for her and pull her into a sudden hug.

 _I wonder if she still has her scar...wait, of course she still has her scar! How stupid of me!_ Thought Jack.

"Okay, so tonight is our first assignment. You ready?"

Jack looked at Peter. "Y-yeah...sure..."

To be honest, he wasn't ready at all.

Not for murder.

* * *

Elsa was sitting behind her desk when the door opened up again.

She groaned in annoyance. If Jack came back here...

"Hey, what's up!"

It was Raven, also know as agent December.

"Hi Raven..." Said Elsa.

"So...I heard that you threw Jack against the wall." Raven sat down on her desk.

"He was annoying me, so I threw him back with an ice beam."

"Elsa..."

"I didn't do anything! Jack was calling me a snow monster!"

"And you..." Raven giggled. "Geez, you two are so childish!"

"We're not! I seriously can't believe that Hiccup hired him! Jack is an incompetent, dumb, idiotic..."

"You still love him."

"Raven! I don't love him! I only love you and Anna!"

Raven jumped from the desk. "What about Pitch?"

Elsa kept quiet. She opened her laptop up.

Raven whistled.

"Pfew...well, about the party; I will pick you up and bring you. The others will meet us there. They will follow your direct orders, but also every move. If anything happens, then we will defend you."

"I don't need anyone to defend me."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I'm picking you up at 6:30. The dress code is gala."

"Are you going to buy me dinner afterwards?" Asked Elsa with a teasingly grin.

"Oh, only if you wear something slutty, dear!" Yelled Raven. She left the room and shut the door.

Elsa giggled. Raven could be so funny at times...she looked back at her laptop and continued to work.

* * *

Pitch was at home. He was behind his laptop, taking care of some business when he heard the doorbell.

He stood up and opened the door up. It was Hans Westerguard.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" Asked Pitch surprised.

"May I come in, mister Winters?"

Pitch chuckled and let him in. "Not yet, mr Westerguard."

Hans looked around. It was such a big and clean house. It was very nice. But of course it was. Elsa was the Ceo of a big company and Pitch owned a chain of coffee shops.

The two men sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Asked Pitch.

"Tomorrow is the party. And Jack Moon is accompanying us to it."

"Alright, I see..." Pitch chuckled again. "Let me guess, he is head over heels?"

"You guessed right."

"You do realize that you can manipulate him? If you convince Elsa..."

"Then we have someone who will do everything for us..." Hans laughed. "Oh, what a great idea!"

"It is, Westerguard. Did Elsa sleep with you tonight?"

Hans rolled his eyes.

"Come on, of course she did. That girl is just as weak as she was when I first met her. She has a big mouth, but a weak heart..."

* * *

That night Jack was sitting on a rooftop with Peter.

Peter was opening a briefcase. Beneath them was another house. And in that house was their target, reading a book. The window was open, so they had a good shot.

Peter pulled a gun out, a a sniper rifle. He grabbed a silencer and put it on the gun.

"So...it's a beautiful night." Said Jack.

Peter was done. "It is." He pushed the gun into Jack's hands. "Agent Guardian, take the shot."

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Hans learned you how to use a gun, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Then let's take a shot and get it over with! I have some dinner in the fridge at home and I want to warm it up before I starve to death!"

Jack shakily pointed the gun at the target. He looked at Peter.

"Peter...is this alright? I mean...if this goes wrong...and it's murder."

"It's our job."

"I know...but-"

Peter sighed. "Look, if you get this job done, then you're in. If not, then Elsa will fire your ass faster than you can say her name."

Jack nodded. He looked back at the target. He had to do this. This was his job now.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The gun went off. It felt a bit heavy in his hands when it went off.

Jack opened his eyes again.

The body of their target lay on the ground. Blood was spilling out of his head.

Jack felt his heart sink. He lowered his arms. The world felt like it was slowing down. In a bad way.

"Good job." Peter took the gun from him and put it back in the suitcase. "Let's get down."

Without a word the two climbed down with a ladder. They jumped down onto the street.

"Hey..." Peter gave Jack a slap on his back. "Do you wanna grab a beer?"

"Didn't you want to go home?"

"Nah, come on, let's grab a beer together. You need it."

"R-right..."

Peter took Jack to a local pub, that somehow was still open at this hour. They sat down and ordered two beers for themselves.

"Hm..." Said Jack when he took a gulp. He really needed it.

"When I did my first kill Tadashi took me to this pub as well." Said Peter. "With Elsa."

Jack put his beer down. "With Elsa?"

"Yeah..." Peter chuckled. "We got pretty drunk...you should have seen Elsa, she started to sing and dance on this very bar!"

Jack laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah! We had a really good time! I still have a picture of it..."

Peter grabbed his phone and showed him the image. Elsa was up in the bar. Her eyes were glazed and she was holding a beer in one hand.

"But I never blackmailed her, I swear!"

"Do people do that a lot in the company?"

"Some guys. Hans would probably do it. And...just never mind. Tomorrow is the party, huh?" Peter took a big gulp and let out a burp.

"Yep."

"Good luck. One tip; don't let Hans keep you away from Elsa. He might be using you as a decoy or human shield."

Jack swallowed nervously. Peter didn't noticed and took another big gulp.

* * *

 _Little Anna took a few steps back. A big guy_ _with dark hair stood in front of her._

 _"What did you do?!"_

 _All the other children in the orphanage took a few steps back._

 _Anna shrieked. "I...I..."_

 _She accidentally spilled a glass of milk onto the floor. And today this big man was here. This guy was never nice. Everyone was afraid of him._

 _"Anna!"_

 _A little girl with blond, messy hair ran to her. It was Elsa who grabbed Anna's hands._

 _"Anna, are you okay?"_

 _"I spilled some milk, I-"_

 _Elsa hushed her. "Ssshhh..." She stepped in front of Anna and looked at the man. "I spilled the milk."_

 _The guy grinned evilly. "Of course. A fucking Natural like you is the culprit."_

 _"No, Elsa..." Whispered Anna._

 _The big man pulled Elsa up by her arm. Elsa yelled in pain. She felt her arm snap a bit. Anna yelled her name, but to no avail._

 _The man threw her against the wall. Elsa slid down to the floor. Her old brown dress teared a bit and her head hurt._

 _She saw the man pull a knife from his pocket. Elsa tried to crawl again, but he pulled her back by her ankle._

 _"ELSA!" screamed Anna._

Elsa shot up. Sweat was dripping down her back and she was panting heavily.

That horrible memory always found a way into her dreams. As she calmed herself down she looked to her side to see that Pitch was gone to work.

She got out of bed and dressed into a white t-shirt, blue blazer and a dark skirt. She had no other combinations left.

She put her hair in a bun and grabbed a quick sandwich from the fridge, but before she could grab her suitcase the doorbell rang.

Elsa walked to the door with the sandwich in her mouth.

She opened the door up. When she saw who it was her heart skipped a beat.

It was Ariel!

Her old friend from high school. She lived in the neighborhood and was the only friend Elsa had. She never saw Merida and Tiana anymore. Not because they weren't friends, but because her friends left town for their studies.

Elsa quickly removed the sandwich from her mouth. Ariel was no longer a geek. Okay, she was, but she lost her glasses for lenses and her hair was now a bit straighter.

"Ariel! What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might wanted to grab some breakfast together before work. You know, like we did in high school."

Oh yeah, that was right. When they were studying they would always grab a quick breakfast at a local coffee shop.

"I see...then, let me grab my suitcase before we go!"

Ariel laughed. Elsa quickly grabbed her suitcase and the girl walked to the local Starbucks.

There they ordered two latte machiato's and two bagels. The girls sat down at a table.

"So..." Ariel looked at Elsa. "I heard Jack Moon is back in your life."

"Yeah..." Elsa broke a piece of her bagel and put it in her mouth. "But..." She swallowed it quickly. "I don't care. He is just an employee to me."

"As if. What happened yesterday with him?"

"I...I threw him against a wall with my powers. But he was annoying me!"

"Poor Jack. He always gets the short end of the straw."

"What do you mean?"

Ariel smiled. "Nothing." She grabbed her coffee and took a big gulp. Elsa decided to ignore it. She grabbed her coffee too and drank it up.

After that Ariel went to her own work and Elsa went to the company.

* * *

"You're late."

Elsa just got into her office. Hans was leaning against her desk with a look of annoyance.

"You're just early."

"It's 7:30 am. I expect you here at 7."

"Hans, it's..."

"You do realize that you can't be late, especially as a boss, do you?!"

"Hans, I-"

"Do you?!"

Elsa swallowed. "Yes, sir..."

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I was drinking with a friend."

Hans scoffed. "Drinking? I hope it wasn't wine!"

"It was coffee, excuse you."

"Yeah, right. Just go and do your job like your dad used to."

Hans stormed out of the room. Elsa slammed her suitcase onto her desk.

 _Fuck my life._ She thought. _Fuck, fuck, fu-_

"Miss Winters?"

Elsa turned around. Hiccup walked into the office.

"What?!"

"Tonight I can't accompany you to the party. Instead of me, Tadashi will go with you."

"What is your excuse?"

"I...I uh, I have a birthday to go to-"

"Of course, a birthday!"

Hiccup noticed how it slowly got a bit colder in the room. "Uhm..."

"How about you go and take off right now! How about you stop working here?! Now unless you want something important, get the hell out of my face!"

"Yes, ma''am."

Hiccup quickly ran out of the room. He ran back to his small desk in a small room, which he shared with Jack.

Jack looked up when Hiccup slumped down in his seat.

"Hey, did you get her to tell her?" Asked Jack.

"I did. But it was not a good timing. She was pretty mad." Said Hiccup. "I guess that mr Westerguard tore her new one since she was late."

"Elsa was late?" Now Jack got a bit worried. Why was Elsa late? Did something happen to her?

"Yeah. Traffic or something I guess."

Jack sighed. Thank goodness...

Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing...it's funny how much you still care about her."

"I...oh shut up."

Hiccup laughed as Jack kept glaring at him.

* * *

It quickly became night.

Soon the company was closed down for the night. Every assassin either went home or to a night job.

Jack, Hans and Tadashi were waiting at the front of a big building for Raven and Elsa.

They were all wearing suits. Jack looked on his watch. It was already 7 pm.

"They're late." Said Hans annoyed.

Tadashi pointed to a black Hyundai driving towards them.

"There they are."

The Hyundai stopped in the street. Raven stepped out, she was wearing a dark small dress. Elsa stepped out too.

Jack gasped.

Elsa was wearing a short, blue dress with high stilettos and she was holding a small black purse. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was wearing dark blue eye shadow and lipgloss.

A valet took the keys from Raven and drove away to park the car at the nearby parking lot.

Hans whistled. "Damn. Girls, you two look stunning."

"Thanks." Said Raven. "You boys look pretty good too."

Elsa noticed how Jack was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"N-nothing..." Whispered Jack with a blush.

"Right...come on, let's go."

They walked into the building. Elsa gave her name to the bodyguards by the door and they were let in.

The party was really busy. A lot of important people were dancing and chatting about their businesses.

"Ah, look who we have here!"

A man with short blond hair and stale blue eyes walked towards Elsa. He was a bit taller than her, but smaller then Hans.

The man was wearing a blue suit. He smiled as he stood still in front of Elsa.

"That is mister Spegill." Whispered Raven to Jack.

"Miss Elsa Winters, it's truly a pleasure to meet you!"

Mr Spegill bowed down. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss onto her hand.

"It's good to meet you too, mr Spegill." Said Elsa.

"Please, call me Eduard."

"A-alright..."

Eduard stood up straight. He looked at the Jack and the others. "This must be your bodyguards?"

"These are a few of my employees. As you must have known, my company deals in assassination. A few of my employees with me won't cost me any bodyguards."

"I see. Walk with me, miss Winters."

Elsa and the others walked after him to a buffet table. Eduard grabbed a small macaron.

"Macarons are really tasteful, don't you think?"

"I suppose..." Whispered Elsa.

Eduard smiled. He was very calm. He put the macaron down and held his hand out.

"Shall we dance?"

"I would love to." Said Elsa with a fake smile.

Eduard Spegill took Elsa up the dance floor. He held her hand into his hand and the other one onto her back.

Raven looked a bit nervous. "Come on..." She whispered.

"Raven?" Asked Jack.

Tadashi leaned closer to him with a small smile.

"Elsa has a scar on her back, remember? If she gets upset..." He looked on as Elsa somehow remained calm. "...Phew..."

Jack remembered. But he always touched Elsa on her back when they were little. Maybe it was more with new people?

"My company is very interested in yours." Said Eduard.

Elsa looked up from her feet to him. "Right. I already read that in your email. You deal in assassination as well, am I right?"

"That is right. I oppose that we can help each other out in the future...but more importantly...I also wrote in my email that I'm an Ice Natural too."

"Yes, you told me. That's why I was very eager to meet you."

"Me too, you are even more beautiful then what they told me."

Elsa blushed a little. "T-thank y-you!"

Eduard grinned. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you in person. I've met your father years ago."

"Aha..." Elsa looked at him. The guy seemed about in his 40's.

"Maybe one day you can show me your powers?" Asked Eduard.

Elsa swallowed nervously. "I...uh...maybe..."

Eduard slowly went up and down with his hand on her back. Elsa held her breath. She didn't like this.

"Is something wrong?"

Elsa didn't hear him. She only felt his hand going all over her back. All over her scar.

 _"Of course. A fucking Natural like you is the culprit."_

No, no! She didn't want those memories to repeat! Not now!

 _"Anna, are you okay?"_

 _"I spilled some milk, I-"_

If this would go on...she would lose control...

"Elsa!"

They stopped dancing and looked to their side to see Jack.

"What is it?" Asked Eduard.

"Mister Spegill, I think Elsa would like to change dance partners for now."

"Oh? Would she?"

Elsa stepped away from the man. "Y-yes...sorry, but we've been dancing for very long. Plus, some other guests would probably like to talk to you."

Eduard nodded. "Alright then, I suppose we can continue our talk later. For now, I will talk to some other guests."

He walked off. Jack turned back to Elsa and grabbed her hand.

"J-Jack?" Muttered Elsa.

Jack pulled her close. He put one hand onto her waist and with the other he held her hand.

"Raven forced me to dance with you. Everyone saw how uncomfortable you were getting."

Elsa sighed and smiled. "Raven...I swear, she keeps saving my life..."

Jack grinned and they started to move with the music.

"What were you two talking about?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Come on, that's confidential."

"Fine, then don't tell."

"I won't."

"Good..." Jack blushed a little. "S-say , t-this is the first time we've danced..."

Elsa became flushed too and looked away. "R-right..."

The two kept quiet. Raven, Hans and Tadashi looked from the side.

"How cute..." Whispered Raven. "They are just like two teens..."

"Haha, yeah. Maybe those two will end up together." Said Tadashi.

"Yea-"

"Guys." Interrupted Hans. "Look at that man over there."

He pointed at an unknown man in a dark suit. He slowly drew a gun from his pocket and pointed it towards Elsa.

"Shit, I knew this would happen!" Yelled Hans.

People in the room started to panic. Some moved out of the way. Elsa and Jack both looked confused to the side.

"Elsa!" Yelled Raven. She put his hands onto the ground. So did Hans.

Fire and ice shot out of the ground in front of the man. He stumbled a bit back and his gun went off.

Jack pulled Elsa close to his chest when he heard a gunshot and jumped away. The bullet missed it's target and flew into a wall.

Jack flew against the ground. Elsa held him tightly.

The man who tried to shoot them growled and looked annoyed at Hans and Raven.

"Evacuate the building!" Yelled Mr Spegill.

All the guests ran to the outside. Jack stood up and dragged Elsa with him. But there were a lot of people who were pushing through the doors and Jack lost her for a second. He quickly ran back inside, only to find Raven, Hans, Tadashi and mr Spegill and his bodyguards.

"Jack! Where is Elsa?" Yelled Tadashi.

"I...I don't know!" Yelled Jack. "I'm going to look outside!"

Without a word he ran back to the outside. He looked frantically around, but he didn't saw her.

* * *

Elsa looked around. People were all around her, but she didn't see Jack anymore.

"Jack!" She yelled.

A minute ago she still felt his hand in hers. Now he had disappeared without a trace. Where was that idiot?

Okay, maybe she should just head back inside. But...no, she couldn't! The guy who tried to shoot them was still inside. She should head back to their car, which was still in the parking lot. There she should wait for the others.

She quickly ran to the empty parking lot. The black Hyundai was still standing there.

Elsa took a deep breath. Now she just needed to wait here...

"Miss Winters?"

Elsa turned around. Three men in dark suits walked towards her.

"Y-yes?" Asked Elsa.

One of the men smirked. He slowly drew a gun and pointed it at her. "If you would like to come with us?"

"Come with you? Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone..."

"That wasn't a request."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She took a few steps back.

"Again, would you-"

"Stay away!" Yelled Elsa. An ice spike flew out of the ground close to the guy. He stumbled back, but fired a shot at her.

A wall of ice shot out of the ground and protected her from the bullet, which got stuck in the ice.

"Watch out!" Yelled one of the men.

Elsa ignored him. She put her hands forward and stared with an angry look at the man.

One of the men shot another bullet at her. Elsa shrieked and quickly jumped out of the way. She fired an ice beam at the men, but they all dodged it.

"Looks like she can fight."

Elsa ignored them. She quickly made another wall of ice as the men shot at her again.

 _Shit, I can't get away from them!_ Thought Elsa. I _can try for a close attack..._

Elsa took a deep breath. She held her hand out to her side. The ice wall started to get a bit loose from the ground. Elsa started to run with the ice wall moving with her. The man kept shooting, but every bullet either missed or got stuck in the ice wall that was protecting her.

She got close to the men. She threw the ice wall away, made a dagger out of ice in her hand and slashed it at the man.

The guy was hit in his chest and fell down to the ground. Elsa looked at the other men...or man...wait, there was only one, weren't there two...?

Suddenly she was hit in her head. Elsa fell down to the cold hard ground.

"What a bad fighter." Said the man who hit her over her head.

Elsa turned around. She saw the guy slowly pointing his gun at her.

"I'm not..." Elsa held her shaking hand out. The man smirked and suddenly grabbed her wrist forcefully. He pulled her up.

She closed her eyes as he was just inches away from her face. He smelled really bad.

"Everyone hates people like you, miss Winters." Said the guy. "Naturals who have everything..." He chuckled shortly. "Naturals shouldn't even exist."

He put his gun against her chest.

"Now, let's finish this."

"Hey!"

The two men looked around.

Jack was standing behind them. He shakily pointed his gun at them.

"Get away from her." He said with a low voice.

The men laughed at him.

"Who is this?" Asked the men holding Elsa. "Your boyfriend?"

Elsa kicked him down his crotch. The man doubled over and released her. Elsa quickly ran over to Jack.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Elsa looked at Jack. "I lost you, where did you go?"

"You lost me? I lost you in the crowd..." Jack sighed. "Never mind. Who are these guys?"

"I don't know. But I guess they are here to assassinate me."

The man stopped coughing and looked at them. He immediately raised his gun. "Get out of the way boy. We are only here for Winters."

Elsa quickly made an ice wall. The men started to shoot again.

She looked at Jack.

"Jack, we need a plan, now!"

Jack lowered his gun. "Okay, okay, okay...I could fire..."

"Wait." Elsa put her hands against his chest. She put her hands together and created a long stick made out of ice. "Here."

Jack shivered when the cold item fell into his hands.

"I saw you fighting with a stick." Said Elsa. "Use this."

"Elsa, they have guns." Jack flailed with his arms up and down. "Guns!"

"Jack, come on, I can't hold this wall up forever!"

Jack sighed. He clenched the weapon in his hands. "Fine. But if I die it's your fault."

"I know. I'll create some ice dust to blind their vision."

"Okay."

Elsa stepped away from him. She put her hands up. The wall disappeared and dust appeared all over the ground.

The two men couldn't see a thing. Jack used this as a change.

He ran forward towards the men. He raised his stick and hit one of the men in his side. The other man fired at Jack, but he missed. Jack hit him against his head. The guy fell unconscious to the ground.

The mist cleared. Elsa took a deep breath and lowered her hands.

"Whoa..." Jack walked back to her. "That was pretty cool!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Cool? We almost got killed!"

Raven, Hans and Tadashi ran into the parking lot.

"Elsa, Jack, are you alright?" Yelled Raven worried. The three stopped running when they saw that the three men were on the ground.

"We make a good team!" Said Jack. He looked at the others. "Guys, you should've seen her! She made an ice wall and an ice stick and then she made ice dust and I hit those guys and-"

"Calm down, Jack." Said Elsa. "We got lucky."

"Lucky? We defeated them in one whip!"

"Calm down, Agent Guardian." Hans looked at the men. "We were indeed lucky. These weren't some guys who tried to kill Elsa, these were skilled assassins."

Raven sighed. "Yes. They were...do you think that mr Spegill..."

"No, he wouldn't." Said Hans. "He wouldn't endanger his own guests or sabotage his own party...I think."

"You think?" Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Get your head together, Westerguard. These guys were here to eliminate me. We can't single anyone out."

Mr Spegill ran towards them with a few bodyguards behind him.

"What happened?!" He yelled worried.

"Nothing. Just some goons who tried to attack Elsa, but one of our agents stepped up and defeated them." Hans looked at Jack. "And he did a pretty good job for himself."

"Thank-"

Elsa put her hand onto Jack's shoulder and shook her head.

"Good. Then you can leave, miss Winters." Said Eduard. "I'll take care of these bad guys."

Elsa nodded. She and the others said their goodbyes and walked to the car.

"Elsa."

Before she could step into the car, Raven was already in the front seat, Jack stopped Elsa.

Elsa looked at him. "Hm?"

"Just...do you have my number?"

"N-no..." Elsa shook her head. "Why?"

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket. "Do you want it?"

Elsa grabbed her phone too. "Sure. Give me."

"Alright..."

They switched numbers and Elsa and Raven quickly drove off after that.

"So..." Said Raven while they drove. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"Come on, you two switching out numbers! What are you, teenagers?"

"What?" Asked Elsa. "I was just giving him my number, just in case!"

Raven stopped the car in front Elsa's house. She looked back at Elsa.

"Els, you know how much he cares about you. Just...be careful."

"Don't worry, Raven. Now, I'll see you on Monday."

"Good, take care."

Elsa stepped out and Raven drove back.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was Monday. Elsa was just eating a quick breakfast before she went to work. Pitch was reading the paper and drinking his cup of coffee on the couch. Elsa was quickly eating her sandwich while leaning against the kitchen counter.

Pitch put his coffee and paper down. He stood up and walked over to Elsa. "Els, I'm going to work..."

Elsa swallowed her last bite and cleaned her mouth quickly. She looked up into his yellow eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, about that...I'm spending the night at Max's tonight."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "H-hey...what? I mean, why? I know she is your friend and all, but it's a little bit..."

"She just a friend, don't be so worried babe." He gave her a quick kiss. Elsa clenched her fist. She was never really a fan of Max. Mostly because it felt like Max was closer to Pitch than she was. Pitch grabbed his suitcase.

"Els, no need to get jealous." Said Pitch. He walked towards the door. "It's not like I'm sleeping with her. Now, gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

He left, leaving a stunned Elsa alone in the kitchen.

"Liar..." Whispered Elsa. She knew that he was lying. He was definitely doing something with Max. He was always in such a good mood when he came home from her. And Max was really pretty...

Her alarm on her phone caught her out of her thoughts. She had to go or Hans would scold her again.

She grabbed her bag and left the house.

* * *

Jack wasn't at work that day. He was in the school library, studying. Soon he would have his final exam and if he got that right than he would be finally done with this place. Years of hard work would finally pay off...okay, not only hard work. He goofed off a couple of times, but he still managed to get grades good enough to not make him drop out.

Astrid was sitting next to him. She looked up from her book at him and leaned on her elbow. "Okay, why are we studying for French? We learned it for 5 years here...like damn. And where is Hiccup?"

"He already did the test. He is at the office right now. Look, we need to ace this test or we're never leaving this school."

"Fine...Je déteste cette langue..." (I hate this language)

"Arrêter de se plaindre." (Stop complaining.)

Astrid laughed. "Good job! Now, I think we've deserved a little study break! Let's go to the coffee shop!"

They pushed their books in their bags and went out to the local coffee shop. This one was a small Starbucks. He really liked it there. There was a calming atmosphere there and everyone was really nice.

When they got there it wasn't too busy. There were just a few people there.

Jack walked to the counter while Astrid sat down at a table by the window.

"Hey, Jack!" A guy with dark hair and blue eyes was standing behind the counter. His name was Onyx and an employee at the shop. He was also a friend of Jack. He was always smiling and Jack never saw him angry. "What will it be?"

"Uhm...Latte machiato and an Expresso for my lady friend."

"Good...hey, isn't that your friend Astrid?" Asked Onyx.

Jack rubbed his head. "Yeah...hey! You're starting to remember my friends names!"

Onyx laughed. He started to make their order. "I'm not dumb, Jack. I just didn't knew Hiccup's name at first and then Astrid..."

"And my brother's, sister's, my dad, mother, my aunt with the missing tooth who came to visit me...you just learned them after a year."

"Sorry, but I..."

"You called Hiccup 'the guy with brown hair'."

"I just take longer to learn names, so what?" Onyx put their orders in front of Jack. "That will be 10 bucks."

Jack grabbed the card from his pocket. He paid and took the two cups. "Thanks." He walked over to Astrid and sat down next to her. Astrid grabbed the expresso from his hand. She loved coffee as well.

"Hm..." Astrid took a big gulp. "Lovely. I need my coffee to survive."

"No, kidding." Said Jack with a chuckle. He took a sip as well. Astrid and him had been friends for years. At first he didn't really like Hiccup's girlfriend, she was mean and harsh, but somehow they became friends. "I never see you drink tea."

"Tea is for pussies, like you!" Astrid gave him a playful shove.

Jack's coffee cup almost spilled onto the floor. He grabbed it just in time. "Astrid!"

"What? Hey, I heard you're working for your former sister."

"Former sister?"

"Yeah...you aren't family anymore..."

The bell of the shop went off. A familiar face came in. Jack shrieked. It was Pitch, Elsa's fiancé and...oh of course, Pitch was a manager of a chain of coffee shops...Elsa told him once. He didn't thought that he owned Starbucks...

Jack quickly grabbed a magazine from table and hit behind it. Astrid looked at him with a questioning look.

"Jack?" Asked Astrid. "What's wrong?"

"That guy over there...the guy with yellow eyes and dark hair, do you see him?" Whispered Jack.

Astrid looked around. Her eyes stopped on Pitch, who was just talking to Onyx about something. "Yeah..."

"He is my sister...Elsa's boyfriend. I hated him since high school. If he sees me, then he is gonna tell Elsa and then she thinks that I'm taking a day off and then I'm getting fired and then I lost my chance!"

"Okay..." Astrid her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh, an article about relationships!" She pried the article away from Jack. Jack's arm slipped and hit his cup. He tried to catch it, but it fell down onto the floor and spilled. Jack cursed and went down on his knees. He put the coffee cup up.

"Having a little trouble?"

Jack looked up to see Pitch standing tall above him. Jack quickly jumped up. He wiped his hands off onto his pants.

"Pitch! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I own this coffee shop, so I'm just doing my job..." Pitch suddenly grinned. "Shouldn't you be at yours, Frost?"

"I'm studying for a big exam. My last exam."

"And yet you are drinking coffee with a friend." Pitch glanced at Astrid. She was busy reading the magazine. He looked back at Jack with the same evil grin. He pulled a phone from his pocket. "As a good future husband I should tell Elsa."

"What? I'm not slacking off!" Said Jack.

Pitch dialed the number and put the phone against his ear. "Hello, Elsa, Pitch here. Say, I have Jack here and he is drinking coffee instead of studying, like he told you!"

"Don't believe him!" Jack tried to grab the phone, but Pitch pushed him away. Jack stumbled a few feet back.

 _"He's what?"_ Said Elsa on the other end of the line _. "Okay, I have a little free time, I'm gonna go to his college. You'll see, he is studying."_

"Oh, we'll see babe." Pitch put the phone out and into his pocket. He looked at Jack for a second. "Frost, don't ever touch me again. I am a gentleman at work, but in my free time I can be a bit...harsh."

Jack glared at him. "Whatever."

Pitch turned back to Onyx. "Onyx!"

Onyx immediately straightened his back. "Yes sir?"

"The sales are good, keep the work up and you might get a promotion!"

"Really? Thank you, sir!" Yelled Onyx.

"Great, now Jack..." Pitch turned around, but Jack was already gone with Astrid. Pitch groaned in annoyance. He truly hated Jack and wanted to destroy him.

* * *

After a small 15 minute drive, Elsa arrived at the school. She was driven by Raven. Raven didn't thought it was a good idea.

"Elsa..why are you going to do this?" Asked Raven.

"I'm doing this to prove Pitch wrong." Said Elsa as she stepped out. She slammed the door and walked to the front window."Look, just drive back to the office. I'll call you if I need a drive back, okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful and be back on time."

Raven drove off. Elsa looked at the big building in front of her. "Academy of Burgess..." She slowly walked towards the entrance. People were staring at her. After all she was wearing a dark blazer and a skirt. She didn't look like a regular student.

Elsa walked up the stairs. She followed the signs to the library. She actually never been here in the academy of Burgess. She was schooled by Hans and Raven when she became older. Anna did go, but she went to another academy than this one.

She walked into the library and immediately spotted Jack. A girl with a french braid was just walking away from him. That must be Hiccup's girlfriend. He told her about the girl...Elsa stared at Jack. He was looking intensely at his book and writing something down in a notebook. Elsa blushed. She'd never seen him so serious...he had really grown up. She remember how he looked when they were teens and he definitely had gotten more feature in his face. And his voice got a bit heavier then before...

"Elsa?"

Elsa shrieked when Jack looked up at her. He started to smile at her. Elsa straightened her posture and walked towards him. "Jack! I came here to see if you're truly working or if you were slacking up like Pitch said."

"Well, I wasn't."

Elsa grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. She grabbed a scrunchy and put her loose hair up into a ponytail.

Jack swallowed nervously. He really like it when she wore her hair up like that.

"I see." Elsa looked down at his pants. "Then why do you have coffee stains on your pants?"

"Okay, look, I just took a little break from studying with my friend and then Pitch came in and he called you and you know that we're not on good terms..."

Elsa giggled. "Calm down...I'm not mad."

"Oh, phew..." Jack sighed in relief. "You..." He stopped talking when Elsa leaned a bit closer to him and looked down at his book.

"So, you're studying French? C'est super!"

"You can speak French?" Asked Jack.

Elsa looked back at him again. "Yes. And Norse. I learned it at the company. Maybe I can help you."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jack quickly shook his head. "No! Remember when you used to help me with my homework when we were teens? You always ended up fighting with me!"

"I did not!" Said Elsa. "You just never listened to me!"

"I listened to you, but you just always got mad!"

"You were just really difficult to teach as a teen!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Be quiet! This is the library! Shut the hell up!" Yelled a student suddenly.

Jack and Elsa both blushed. Jack stood up and put his book in his bag. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. "Let's get out of here."

"Huh?"

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the library. "You didn't have lunch already, did you?"

"N-no...I usually have lunch with Raven." Said Elsa.

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Come on..." He pleaded. "Let's take lunch together, E...miss Winters."

Elsa sighed. She grabbed her phone from her pocket. "I'm doing this because I'm hungry. Not for you..."

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. Elsa ignored him. She called Raven to tell her that they would have lunch together. Jack saw how the students in the hallway were staring at them. Especially at Elsa.

Elsa put her phone back into her pocket. "Jack, you do have a car, don't you?"

"Yeah." Said Jack.

"Cool. Let's go then."

* * *

They drove to a nearby snack bar. It was small, but nice. Jack ordered a few fries for them. They sat down at the table by the window.

Elsa grabbed a fry and held it between her fingers. She smirked mischievously. The fry immediately froze.

"Remember when we used to lunch together?" Asked Jack suddenly.

"Yeah...look...I hate emotions, but I really..." Elsa looked down at her hands in her lap. "I really missed our time together."

Jack his eyes widened. He blushed for a second. Then he smiled and stood up. He sat down on the other side of the table next to her. He grabbed her hands gently and looked at her. "Thanks...Elsa."

Elsa quickly pulled her hands back. "Forget what I was saying."

"But-"

"No, I'm sorry, Agent Guardian. I gave you the wrong idea. We're nothing more than an agent and his boss."

Jack clenched his fists. He narrowed his eyes at her. "No. We...aren't just co-workers. Elsa, after all these years we finally meet again...don't you think that there is something more behind that?"

Elsa shook her head. "Jack...there is nothing behind that. You needed a job and Hiccup just gave you one...sorry. Can you just bring me home?"

Jack sighed. He should have known. And he shouldn't have taken this job. He should quit and walk away...but...

He stood up. He threw the rest of the fries away and they walked to his car.

 _But I can't leave her._

He sat behind the wheel and Elsa sat next to him. She nervously looked down at her ring on her finger. The ring Pitch gave her.

"Shit!" Yelled Jack suddenly, startling Elsa.

Elsa blinked a few times. "W-what?"

"Is it okay if we stop by my house for a second? I need to drop something off for someone."

"Sure whatever..." Muttered Elsa.

Jack nodded and started the engine.

* * *

Meanwhile Hans was pacing around. Raven was leaning against a desk in Elsa's office.

"Where is that girl?" Asked Hans.

Raven nervously coughed.

"Tomorrow we have an important meeting and she needs to prepare a little."

"I might know where she is..." Said Raven.

"What?!" Yelled Hans.

Raven rolled with her eyes. "She is just at Jack's school. She will be back soon. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Raven."

* * *

Elsa looked out of the window. They were driving in silence.

She glanced at Jack. He was concentrating on the road.

Elsa scraped her throat and spoke up. "So...this car is cheap."

Jack glanced at her for a second. "Cheap?"

"Yeah, compared to my car. Seriously, can't you use a car from the company?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm still new at the company. Plus, Hans told me that the cars are for trustful employees only."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Don't listen to him..." She looked away with a blush. "I trust you."

Jack heard it, but he didn't react. He stopped the car in front of the house. Elsa her eyes widened and she looked at Jack with a look of disbelief.

"Jack! This is Tsar's house! Our old house!"

"Yeah, I need to drop Aster's laptop off. He left it at my place a month ago. I told you that I needed to drop something off."

"I thought you meant your apartment!" Yelled Elsa. "Your stupid apartment where it would be just us!"

"Just us?" Jack grinned at her. "Oh my, are you trying to flirt with me, miss Winters?"

Elsa slapped him onto his arm. "Stop that! This isn't funny!"

Jack chuckled. "Elsa, be calm." He turned the engine off. "You can stay in the car, while I drop this off."

He stepped out. Elsa gasped and stepped out too. "Oh, hell no!" Jack was already holding the laptop in his arms. Elsa pouted and ran after him to the front door. "You can't tell me what to do, Jack!"

"I'm not telling you what to do!" Jack pushed onto the doorbell.

"Yes you are! Stay in the car, Elsa, come get lunch with me, Elsa...geez, you aren't Hans, you can't just boss me around!"

"I'm just suggesting stuff!" Yelled Jack.

The two were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that the door opened up.

"Shut it, stupid Jack!" Yelled Elsa.

"Stupid? Oh, now I'm stupid?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Elsa."

"I am mature, idiot!"

"Elsa?"

Elsa and Jack turned their heads. Elsa her breathing stocked in her throat.

Tsar was standing in the doorway. He looked a bit older, but he still had blond hair and blue eyes. It was him alright.

"T-tsar?" Said Elsa.

"Elsa...my god! It's you!" Without hesitation Tsar stepped forward and pulled her in for a hug. Elsa let her arms hang down her side. Tsar stepped back and held her by her shoulders. "My...you have grown!"

Elsa blushed. "I...uh..."

"Come in!" Tsar grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. Jack calmly walked after them with a smile.

Elsa looked around. She saw Benri standing in the kitchen. Tsar took her to the living room and sat her down.

"I heard that Jack was working for you now!" Said Tsar as he sat down in a chair next to her. "As an agent! But that doesn't matter, how have you've been? I know that we aren't supposed to keep contact, but I heard from Jack that he isn't registered with his real last name, so that way they can't suddenly kill us."

"Jack! You aren't supposed to tell! That's confidential!" Said Elsa.

Jack ignored her and looked at Tsar. "Dad, where is bunny? I have his laptop."

"Oh, he is up in his old room."

Jack walked away, leaving them alone. Tsar turned his head to the kitchen. "Benri, we have a guest!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I thought I heard someone!" Yelled Benri. "Wait a second, I'm almost done with the tea!"

Elsa looked around. They rearranged the living room a little. But just a little. She still saw her and Anna's school photos on the table. They were so little back then. They had no worries. She thought that she would live here forever...

"Elsa!"

Benri ran into the living room. She pushed plate with cups down onto the table. Elsa jumped up with a big smile. Benri still looked the same, with blond hair down to her back and a summer dress, but a little older. Somehow Elsa was really excited about seeing her again.

"Benri!" Said Elsa. She wrapped her arms around her old foster mother.

"Oh my..." Benri stepped back and looked up and down her body. "You have grown into a beautiful woman!"

Elsa blushed a little. It started to snow a little above her head.

"Don't get embarrassed sweetie, you are! My, Jack must be lucky!"

"Jack...lucky?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, aren't you two dating?"

Elsa became red in one second. "D-dating?" She stuttered. "We...we aren't dating! Jack is working for me!"

"Really? Oh...sorry, then you are still dating that one boy?"

"Actually...I'm engaged." Elsa showed Benri the ring. Benri squealed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, how pretty! Whoa!"

Tsar stood up. He never really liked Pitch Black. Yes, he still remembered the guy's name. From the stories he heard Pitch wasn't a nice guy. And to think that someone like that was touching his past daughter...

"Tsar, isn't the ring pretty?" Asked Benri.

Tsar sighed. "I guess..."

"You guess?!" Benri shook her head. "Our Elsa is getting married to the man of her life!"

"I..."

They were suddenly interrupted by footsteps on the stairs and yelling. Jack and Aster stumbled into living room. Aster pushed Jack a bit back.

"Hey, Els!" Said Aster as he stood still in front of Elsa. Benri stepped back with a smile.

"Bun...I mean Aster!" Elsa was truly happy to see him again. Aster was more grown up too. He had a bit of stubble and he surely had gotten a bit taller.

"You can call me bunny if you'd like..." Aster glanced at Jack, who was standing up again. He quickly looked back at Elsa. "So, day off from your office?"

Elsa giggled. "We see each other after five years and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Right..." Aster nervously scratched his head.

Elsa giggled again and pushed with her hand against his arm. "Don't worry, I was just joking!"

Aster chuckled. "Haha...I know, I know...but really, you've grown up into a beauty!"

Elsa blushed. "Aster..." Her phone suddenly rang. She pulled the phone from her pocket. It was an unknown number. She looked back at Aster and her foster parents. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"No problem..." Aster looked at Jack who was next to him. Jack shrugged.

Elsa walked to the hallway and answered the call.

"With Elsa Winters."

" _Hello, miss Winters, how are you doing today?"_

"Who is this?" Asked Elsa. The voice sounded distorted...creepy...

 _"Enjoying your day with Jack?"_

"Who..."

 _"It doesn't matter who I am, it only matters who you are, misses Winters..."_

Elsa swallowed nervously. What was this?

"Is this a prank?" Whispered Elsa nervously.

 _"No, Miss Winters...but let me cut to the chase, you're rich enough, aren't ya?"_

Elsa held her breath. She wrapped her arm around her stomach. His voice was giving her the chills.

 _"Not giving me an answer means yes..."_

"What do you want?" Whispered Elsa.

 _"I want 10 million dollars. Cash."_

"I don't know who are, but you can't just..."

 _"Bring it at the docks into building A at 5 pm tomorrow...or one of your associates will die."_

The man hung up. Elsa held the phone to her ear in shock. What just happened? A strange man threatened her...was this real?

Jack walked into the hallway with a smile. "Elsa?"

But his smile disappeared when he saw her distraught look. Elsa slowly put her phone back into her pocket. Jack walked towards her and touched her shoulder.

Elsa jumped a bit and looked at him with a bewildered look. Her eyes widened, but softened when she saw his worried face.

"Jack..." Said Elsa.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack. "Who was calling?"

Elsa folded her arms and frowned. "A strange guy...I don't even know him. He was threatening me to give him a million dollars by the docks or someone would pay the price."

"Wait, what?"

Elsa sighed. "We better go and report it to the others...maybe they know something."

"R-right."

Jack told the others that they needed to go back to the office and they left.

* * *

The next day Elsa was sitting in her office. Hans was gone with Raven to the harbor to see who the culprit could be.

Who was that? And why would they threaten her? It didn't make much sense.

She yawned and stretched her arms out. Whatever. Hans and Raven would take care of the problem. She should focus on her work.

The door opened up and Peter and Jack stumbled into the room.

Elsa stood up. "Agents, what is it?"

"Elsa, yesterday I had an assignment with Jack, but Jack didn't show up-"

"Agent Guardian was accompanying me to an important meeting." Said Elsa. "The meeting of today was cancelled."

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss Winters." Said Peter.

"No problem. Now, get back to work." Said Elsa.

"Yes, miss Winters."

Peter left and Jack walked after him , but was stopped by Elsa's voice.

"Not you, Agent Guardian. I need your help with something." Said Elsa.

Jack froze for a second. He turned and sighed. "With what?"

"Don't sigh at me like that!" Elsa grabbed a scrunchy and pushed her hair up into a bun. "The meeting was cancelled, so what I told Peter was only a...half lie."

"That's not a word."

"Shut up! Look, I'm worried about Hans and Raven. It has been a few hours since they left and they still aren't back. I tried calling them, but they don't pick up...what if they got hurt?"

"They're good agents. But we should check on them anyway." Jack grabbed her hand. "Come on, we'll take my car."

* * *

They rode down the highway to the harbor. It would only take them 30 minutes for them to reach them.

Elsa looked down at her hands. Hans and Raven should be alright...They should be!

Jack glanced at Elsa. She was worried for them...he smiled. She was still a caring person after all.

"Don't worry, Elsa." Said Jack. "They're fine."

"I hope so..." Elsa looked at him. "Seriously, if they're not...I know that they are good agents, but I can't bear the thought of losing them...even Hans."

"Do you love Hans?"

Elsa folded her arms and snickered a little. "Hans? Not really...he works for me and he is loyal, but nothing more."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked back at the road. "Why do you worry about him then?"

"Eh?!"

"You said that..."

"Forget what I said!" Said Elsa. "Sometimes I say things I don't really mean."

"So, you do love him?"

"Fuck no!"

"But you said-"

"I said something that only applies to...to...you...yeah, you! I always mean the same thing and..."

"Be quiet for a second." Interrupted Jack. He nervously glanced in his rearview mirror. A black car was following them closely...

"I wasn't..." Elsa now looked worried as well. "Wait...the road is deserted."

Jack looked forward. She was right. It was completely empty.

The car behind them bumped against them with a loud thud. The two of them almost bumped with their heads against the roof.

"Shit!" Jack drove a little quicker. He noticed someone from the other car lean out of their side-window. The man that was leaning out held a gun in his arm and aimed it at them.

"Elsa duck!" Jack pushed her head down and held his head down as well.

The gun went off and the bullet went through the glass. He fired a few shots. Jack held his hands still on the wheel. Glass was shattered through the car. When the gunman was reloading he looked up again. Elsa went up too and looked behind her.

"He is reloading. Jack, I have a plan!" She put her hands against the front window and shot an ice beam through it. It immediately shattered.

"Els?!"

Elsa unbuckled her buckle. "Just keep driving, idiot!" She carefully crawled through the broken windows onto the roof of the car. Jack was nervous but kept driving. Elsa held onto the roof with a little of her ice powers.

She pushed her hand forward with a grin. Okay, now was her change!

An ice beam from her hand fired towards the man. The man was immediately hit and fell out of his car. Another man cursed and fired a few times at her.

Jack immediately swayed the car to the side to avoid them. Elsa yelped in surprise.

When he got the car back on track Elsa crawled over to the window and hung her head down by the broken glass to look at him. He

"Elsa?"

"What the hell?! I said to keep driving!" Yelled Elsa.

"I'm was trying to dodge the bullets!" Yelled Jack back. The men behind them were reloading again.

"Right...Jack, can you drive a little slower?"

"Hm? I can't!"

"No, listen!" Yelled Elsa. "Drive slower for a second. Then count to three and then steer to the right!"

"What? Elsa-"

"Just do it!"

Jack nodded. "Okay, okay. But I'll only give you three seconds!"

He slowly drove a little back, so that the other car was almost next to them. He took a deep breath and started to count down.

"1..."

Elsa fired a big ice beam in front of the other car. An ice wall was formed just a few meters away. It was big and almost unavoidable.

"2..."

When the ice wall was done, Elsa ducked again and held onto the roof with her all of her ice power.

"3!"

Jack sped up and steered to the right. He just missed the ice wall...and the road. He swerved over the railing onto a lower road. The other car crashed hard into the ice wall with full speed.

Jack's car fell down onto the lower road. Elsa closed her eyes as they fell down with a loud bang. Their tires screeched when they made contact with the asphalt. Jack turned the wheel and the car came to a sudden stop. There were still no other cars on the road.

"Whoa..."

Jack shakily stepped out of his car, which was smoking a bit from the asphalt. He quickly shook his head and helped Elsa off the roof.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack. He could feel her hands shaking. Her hair was out of her bun and her hands were cold.

"Y-yeah..." Elsa swallowed. "We need to get out of here. Immediately. I don't wanna find out if they're alive."

"I don't think they are..." Jack glanced at his car. There was no way the engine would start at this point. " Anyway, we can't take my car. It's broken..."

"Then what? Do we take an airplane or something? Or do we walk?"

"We walk to the nearby bus station." Jack looked at her with a frown. "Come on, we can leave the car here, the mechanic will call once the police find it."

They jumped over the reeling of the road and ran through the nearby construction site. When they reached some houses they found the bus station and took the next bus to the beach.

Jack noticed how Elsa kept holding his hand. Even when they sat down.

"Elsa, why are you still holding my hand?" Asked Jack confused.

"If I let go, then we might lose each other in the crowd...look, those men were after us for some reason. I don't know if this connects to the mysterious man who called me, but if it does...then it would be all a big conspiracy."

"It could be. But why did they want to kill you then?"

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe because I'm a Natural. People always want to kill my kind...or was this just a threat?"

"I don't know...but whatever happens..." Jack smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I'll stay by your side, Elsa."

Elsa looked away with a small blush. Jack looked out of the window. She was still cute, just like when she was younger...except that she wasn't his sister anymore...but somehow...

Somehow he still wanted to protect her.

* * *

Raven and Hans were running down the harbor. The culprit who wanted the money apparently was a Natural. A strong Natural with the power of wind.

"Damnit, we need to get him out of here or all these people will get hurt!" Raven looked at Hans who ran along side through the crowd. "Is he still chasing us?!"

Hans glanced for a second and then looked forward again as he just avoided a woman. "He is! Dammit! That bastard is still following us! Why didn't you gave him some money?!"

"Hey!" Yelled Raven. "The plan was to find the guy and arrest him! Not too bring money!"

Hans chuckled. "Yeah, sure...seriously, you are such an airhead, Raven."

"Shut the hell up!" Raven clenched her fist while they kept running. "It's your fault! Now we have an insane guy following us!"

"Raven, Hans!"

They both saw Elsa and Jack running towards them.

"Elsa..Jack...what are you two doing here?" Asked Raven as they stopped in front of them.

Elsa folded her arms. "We were worried. We took Jack's car, but some strange men started to attack us. We got away, but the car..."

"The car is fine." Interrupted Jack. He looked behind Raven and Hans when he saw the strange man. "Is he following you?!"

"Yes! Damn, Hans, stand back!" Yelled Raven.

"Okay!" Hans took a few steps back.

Jack looked confused at Elsa. Elsa glanced at him for a second. "Jack, let Raven handle this. Just hold the bus for us."

"The bus? Oh right, the bus nearby! I'll go-"

"Don't." Said Hans. "I have my car nearby. Let's get that one, Jack. Elsa, stay here."

Elsa nodded. Hans and Jack ran to the car, which was parked nearby. She held her hand out for a second, but Raven stopped her.

"Els, let me handle this..."

"But Raven..."

The man was now starting to get closer.

Raven looked back with a smile. "Come on...I've got this."

A giant ice wall shot out of the ground. Raven wasn't moving a finger. The man was on the other side of the wall and slammed into it. Raven yawned and calmly turned around.

Elsa looked at her with awe. "Whoa...Raven, you're so cool..."

Raven laughed a little. "Thanks dear...ah, there is our ride!"

Hans rode the car right onto the harbor past the people who were all a little shocked. Jack was in the backseat.

"Raven, Elsa, get in!" Yelled Hans.

The woman quickly stepped into the car and they drove off. Elsa sat beside Jack in the backseat. She leaned a bit forward and glanced at Hans. They were driving on the road in silence for minutes before she spoke up.

"Hans, what happened?"

"He was a Natural." Said Hans as the drove onto the road. "And a dangerous one...dammit!"

Raven looked back at them from the passengers seat. "Elsa...you need to go home. It's too dangerous now!"

"Too dangerous! I'm the boss of this company! Nothing is too..."

"Elsa, she is right. " Interrupted Hans suddenly. "We are going to send everyone home. If the culprit attacks our office then we're done. They already attacked you on the way to the beach, am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Then you need to go home."

Elsa saw that they stopped in front of her home. Geez, Hans could really drive fast.

Raven looked back at them. "Jack, can you stay with Elsa for a bit? We need someone to stay with her."

"Wait, what?" Yelled Jack.

Elsa sighed and grabbed him by his wrist. "Sure. I'll call you two tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Said Hans and Raven.

Elsa dragged Jack out of the car. Raven and Hans drove off into the distance.

She took Jack into the house. Thank god, Pitch was gone for today. He would just come home tomorrow evening.

They walked into the living room. Elsa released him and turned around with a smile to Jack.

"Welcome in my house, agent Guardian."

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Elsa was walking with Jack into her living room. They were just dropped off by Raven and Hans, since it would be too dangerous for Elsa in the office where the attackers might try to attacker her.

She turned around with a smile and faced Jack.

"Welcome in my house, agent Guardian."

Jack gasped. "Whoa...this is pretty big! And all cleaned up! Wait, should I even be here? Isn't Pitch coming..."

Elsa shook her head. "No." Her smile faded for a second. "He is...staying at a friend...do want something to drink?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure...some water will be fine."

"Okay." Elsa walked to the kitchen. She grabbed two glassed and filled them with water. She walked back to the living room to find Jack sitting onto the couch.

He looked up with a grin at her when she walked into the living room. She handed him his water and sat next to him.

"This is house is really pretty..." Said Jack.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm not really often here. Mostly our cleaning lady cleans it."

"Cleaning lady?"

"Yup." Elsa took a big gulp. "I'm not home often and Pitch is mostly gone too. So, Sandra, our cleaning lady, cleans the house every week."

"I see..." Jack looked up at a small photo frame on the table. It was a photo of Anna and Elsa with Ariel. Anna was pulling Elsa's cheek while Ariel made a 'peace'-sign with her fingers.

"That was when my friend Ariel came back from her vacation from Arendelle. She brought us gifts."

"Do you still have contact with Merida and Tiana?" Asked Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. But Merida is studying abroad in Corona. I see Tiana from time to time, but she is busy with her work." She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. "Wanna watch some tv?"

Jack nodded. The news was on tv. But he didn't pay much attention. Instead he glanced at Elsa. Her blazer was a bit dirty. Her hair was still in a bun, but also messy.

"Elsa." Said Jack suddenly.

Elsa shrieked and turned her head, only to find him leaning towards her with his face just a few inches away.

"W-wha..." Whispered Elsa in a high, trembling voice.

Jack stared at her for a second. Elsa froze and her face turned red.

"Ja-"

"You're messed up. Go take a shower."

Elsa hit Jack onto his head with her hand. Jack held his head in pain and Elsa jumped up with a blush.

"Shut up, shut up, stupid Jack! I know!"

Elsa stormed out of the room. Jack rubbed his head. Damn...she could still hit hard...damn...he grabbed the photo frame and leaned back. He still felt guilt.  
They were supposed to be their family...Tsar, him...everyone. If only if they weren't the heirs of Agdar Winters. Then maybe they would stay together as a family. Then he would feel less awkward.

"Less awkward?" Whispered Jack.

He chuckled and laid the frame back onto the table. What was he thinking? This wasn't awkward. Just because they weren't siblings anymore and because he worked for her...

He heard Elsa shower and blushed. Okay, this was a bit awkward.

Just a little bit.

* * *

Elsa was in the shower. The warm water didn't calm her nerves down. Why did she blush when he was so close to her? She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. It didn't make any sense! He used to be her brother for crying out loud! But now he wasn't...

She sighed and leaned with her back against the wall. She pushed her wet, long hair back. "Stupid Jack..." She muttered.

He had grown up, but that was no reason for her to feel...aargh! She should be in love with Pitch, what the hell was happening?!

She turned the shower off and stepped out. Elsa grabbed a towel and put it around her body. What was she even worried about? Jack was her employee. He was just doing his job. She shouldn't read into anything.

Wait, where were her clothes?

"Fuck!" Cursed Elsa under her breath. "Jack?!"

"Yeah?" Yelled Jack back.

Elsa opened the door and walked towards the living room. She was wearing a towel, so there was nothing naked about her.

Jack shrieked and blushed when he saw her walking into the living room.

"Nothing. I wanted to ask you if you could grab my clothes but-"

"Oh, your clothes!" Jack jumped up and ran towards her. He turned her around. "No problem!" He pushed her back to the bathroom. "I'll get you your clothes, just stay in there!"

"Huh? Jack, I can-"

"Nope, nope, nope! I'll find you something!"

Jack quickly ran to the bedroom. He found it pretty fast, since it was all on the same floor. He ran into the big bedroom. First he opened a closet, only to find Pitch's his clothes. He quickly closed it with a disgusting look. He then opened another closet, this time with Elsa's clothing.

"What are you doing?"

Jack turned around to see Elsa standing in the doorway. She crossed her arms and looked irritated at him.

"Y-you w-wanted your clothing, right?"

"I can grab it myself. I told you...wait, why are you so flustered?"

Jack stepped back. He bumped with his lower back against the closet. "I...uhm...you're just wearing a towel!"

"So?" Elsa walked towards him. "I'm covered, so what?"

"It's uhm...not good...I'm a guy!"

Elsa was now in front of him. Jack looked away from her with a red head.

"And I'm a girl..." Whispered Elsa. Her heart started to beat faster than normally. "S-say...Jack, what are we?"

"Hm?"

"We're not siblings...to be honest, we never were. And you said that we're more than just a boss and an employee...to be honest, I just say that to myself to give our relationship some sort of status. But really, what are we?"

Jack looked back at her. Here he was, in a bedroom with Elsa Winters, a beautiful woman. They were never siblings, hell, they weren't related. He hadn't seen her for five years. When he saw her again he was afraid that she had changed. But she hadn't. She was still a good girl who could be a bit rude at times. He never thought of her romantically. But now his heart was beating fast as she was staring at him with big blue eyes.

"We..." Jack smiled and put his hand onto her head. "We are good friends who happen to keep running into each other."

"Seriously?" Elsa giggled. Jack blushed and pulled his hand back. "You're really a goof, Jack!"

"I'm a goof?" Jack scratched his head and smiled at her.

"Yup. But don't worry, I love you for it!"

Jack blushed even more. Love?

"Now, move. I gotta change."

"Yes, your majesty."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Jack walked out of the bedroom back to the living room. There he sat down on the couch and finished his drink.

Love , huh?

He used to date Emily in high school, but other than his family he never heard someone say that they love him. Okay, Hiccup said that, but that was more in a teasing manner. This was...this was...was...

Jack looked back at the tv. He put it out. The news only went on about some politics. He grabbed his mobile. It was was already 5 pm. And he was getting a bit hungry. He should've eaten lunch.

"Jack?"

Elsa walked into the living room. She was now wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt. She pushed her hair up into a ponytail.

"Do you wanna eat something?"

Jack put his mobile back into his pocket. "Can you cook?"

Elsa pushed a stray of her hair back behind her ear. "No." She grabbed her own phone. "But I can call for some pizza!"

"Sure."

* * *

They quickly ordered some cheese pizza and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

They were both eating in silence. Elsa was thinking about the attack of today. They told her that they would hurt someone she knew. But who? Pitch? No...Hans, Raven, Anna, Ariel, Tiana, Merida, her old foster family...everyone she knew could be in danger...

"Elsa?"

She looked at Jack when he said her name.

"Are you alright? You look worried..."

Elsa looked down at her pizza. "I'm just wondering about the attacker...why would they suddenly target me? Why not earlier? And who will they hurt? I don't know. I don't know, Jack and I feel so powerless."

"Don't worry, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." Whispered Jack. He put his hand onto her hand.

Elsa stared at him with a small smile. It was nice to have someone care for her...

She jumped up. "R-right. Well, I think I'll should clean up. I'm not that hungry anymore. Are you?"

Jack shook his head.

Elsa nodded and grabbed his plate too. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and the left over pizza in the refrigerator.

Jack stood up too. "I should go. It's getting late."

Elsa turned around to face him. Leave? But then she was alone...alone in this big house...she hated it. She was afraid of being alone in here...whenever Pitch went away she invited Ariel over or spend the night at Raven's or Hans's place.

"I'll see you in the morning-"

"No!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground, startling Jack. He looked in shock at Elsa.

"Please don't go..." Whispered Elsa. She hung her head low. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her shoulders shook. "I hate being alone...it's scary..."

 _I can't cry!_ Elsa thought. _Not now! Not in front of him!_

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her. She found herself buried in his chest.

"Don't...don't ever apologize for crying in front of me." Whispered Jack. He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Elsa stared at him in awe. He loved her? When Pitch told her, she felt nothing but now...her heart was filled with joy.

"You love me?" Asked Elsa in a small voice.

"Of course. And I'll stay with you for tonight if that is what you want..."

Elsa nodded. Jack released her and stepped back. Elsa dried her tears with her hands.

"And I meant what I said, Elsa. I really love you. I always had."

"S-stop...it's embarrassing." Said Elsa with a smile and blush.

"Embarrassing?" Jack stepped closer. "It's not...Elsa, I love you."

"How much?" Whispered Elsa.

Jack gave her another kiss on her forehead. "This much..." He loved her scent. She smelled like strawberry perfume. His lips moved from her forehead to her cheek to her neck. Elsa grasped his t-shirt. What was he doing? Her heart was beating rapidly.

Jack kept giving her kisses on her neck while they moved to the bedroom. There they fell down on the bed with Jack on top.

"My Elsa..." Whispered Jack.

Elsa moaned. Even though she did it with Pitch or Hans...this was different...

"J-Jack..." Elsa felt like her heart would burst.

Jack kissed down her neck to her stomach. He lifted her t-shirt a little and gave kisses onto her belly.

Elsa giggled a little when he blew against it. "Jack, it tickles!"

Jack looked up with a seductive look. "Elsa...you look beautiful...even with those normal clothes..."

She blushed and looked away. "Idiot." She whispered.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. He went even further down and kissed onto her pants...the place where her maiden hood was. Even though it was no direct contact Elsa moaned and threw her head back.

This really was different than with Pitch. This was...strangely romantic.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

Jack suddenly stopped. He moved back so that he was hovering above her again.

"I don't know..." Said Elsa in a high nervous voice.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that." Said Jack. "That was wrong..."

He lowered himself again and buried his head into her neck. Elsa shrieked a little. "Can we fall asleep like this?"

"Uhm...I need to change and set my alarm..."

"Right." Jack got off of her. "I should probably change too...even though I have nothing with me."

"Oh, couldn't you sleep in your underwear?"

"I guess."

"Good." Elsa jumped up from the bed. Her legs were shaking. "I'm changing into the bed...bathroom, be right back." She grabbed her pyjama and ran off into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and held her hand against her chest.

The kissing. God, it was so good, yet so wrong. She ever felt her heart pound so hard. He touched her onto her neck...down to her...her...she shook her head and dressed. This was nothing...it was...she chuckled. Of course it was something. Jack was the one in her life she had always trusted. He would never use her for his own good.

She unlocked the door and walked back to the bedroom.

Jack mouth fell open when he saw her. She was wearing a small t-shirt and boxers. Her hair was loosely down her back.

Her mouth also fell open. Jack was only wearing his boxers and he was more...muscular than she remembered.

Jack shook his head and straightened his back. "Uhm...how are you going to shut the lights out in here?"

"Easy." Elsa walked to a panel in the wall. She opened it and typed in some sort of code. All the lights in the house went out. In the bedroom too, but one small lamp stayed on, lighting the room in a dim light.

Jack laid down into the bed where Pitch normally lay. Elsa lay next to him. She set her clock and lay down with her back towards him.

Jack looked up at the ceiling. "Say, Els. I'm sorry for what I did tonight."

"It's fine. But you better not tell!"

"I won't tell about-"

Elsa turned around to face him. "Not about the kissing, stupid Jack. About that I cried. People never see me cry. Not even Anna or Pitch."

"I won't tell about that either." Jack turned around and pulled her against his chest. "But I...I really do love you, Elsa. And not in a perverted way."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Elsa confused.

"Nothing. Just that...I won't use you. I'll never use you."

Elsa chuckled a little. "I know. God, this day was weird, am I right?"

"You could say so...remember when we went biking and found that cave?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah...our secret. You never told anyone, right?"

"Do I need to keep reassuring you? I never told anyone about the cave."

"Good." Elsa sighed. His bare chest felt warm. "Jack, do you still have that tattoo?"

"Yep. It always reminded me of you. Of my little snow monster."

Elsa went quiet. He always used to call her 'snow monster'. Mostly to tease her...stupid...

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Pitch was laying in Max's bed. Max was naked and asleep. It was already late, but he couldn't sleep.

He grabbed his mobile and looked at the message that was send.

 _\- She escaped on the road and harbor. Everything is going to plan._

Pitch chuckled. With all this power he would be the one in charge. Hans was just a small puppet in his plan. And Elsa...after this she would be his wife. But he would be the one in charge. Not her.

The only thing in his way was Jack Frost Moon. The guy who was head over heels for Elsa. But if he convinced Elsa then he could use him.

He put his phone back and laid down.

* * *

The next morning Elsa awoke to the ringing of her alarm. She was still in Jack's arms and roughly pushed him away.

"Shit, how late is it?!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack yawned and stretched his arms. "Ah...I guess time to go to work?"

He looked at Elsa. She was standing by the bed while staring at him. Her boxers were hanging loosely and Jack caught a glimpse of her underwear.

"Blue."

"Huh, what?" Asked Elsa.

"N-nothing. I should dress."

Elsa nodded. She took her clothes and dressed in the bathroom, while Jack dressed in the bedroom. When they were ready they both ate some bread at the dinner table.

"Today is going to be a busy day." Said Elsa. She was wearing her hair in a braid down her back and wearing a skirt and blazer. "I need to file reports, make sure every agent is there...we won't have much time to talk about what happened yesterday..."

"Yesterday? What about it?" Asked Jack. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Jack...it sure was something. You kissed me and I didn't do anything against it and-"

"Els, you're engaged. I can't do such things to you. I said that I loved you and I meant it. But I should have never touched you. After all...I'm just an employee and you're my boss."

Elsa shot up from her chair.

"Elsa?" Asked Jack.

She looked up at him. "You're right...sorry, Jack. Let's just go to the office."

Jack realized he shouldn't have said that. "Elsa...I'm...I'm..."

Elsa walked to the hallway to grab her bag. Jack sighed and stood up.

* * *

Everyone in the office was busy.

Hans, Raven and Hiccup were walking through the hallway. The other agents were all on their computers.

"Where is that girl?!" Said Hans annoyed. "She is a bit late! And Agent Guardian is late too!"

Raven laughed. "Maybe Jack stayed the night?"

"As if. I told him to stay, not to sleep at her place." Hans looked down at his watch. She was already five minutes too late.

As he was just about to complain more Elsa and Jack walked into the building. They were both holding a Starbucks cup in their hands and talking and smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Elsa. A bit late, aren't we?" Said Hans.

Elsa stopped smiling and looked at Hans with a frown. "I am just five minutes later, Westerguard. Calm down."

"Calm down?! Yesterday you were almost assassinated!"

"I know." Elsa looked at Hiccup. "Dragon boy, go find out when the highway to the beach was blocked off."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Westerguard, find out the closest assassination companies and which agents of those companies were on duty and where."

"Sure, thing, Elsa." Said Hans and he ran off.

"Jack, make sure every agent is here. And if someone isn't here then I want you to call their home number to see if they're alright."

"Sure...E...miss Winters."

Jack quickly walked away. Elsa walked to her office with Raven behind her. She sat down behind her desk and opened her laptop.

"So..." Raven leaned onto Elsa's desk. Elsa put her cup down. "Why are you so late today? Did Jack sleep over or something?"

Elsa became red in second. A little bit of snow appeared above her head.

"Whaaat?"

Raven her eyes widened and she gasped. "Seriously? Elsa, I only meant it as a joke, but you really...you bad girl!"

"We didn't do anything!" Said Elsa.

"Oh? What did you do then?"

"Well..." Elsa looked away with a blush as Raven leaned closer to her. "We talked and...ate some pizza..."

"And..?"

"He kissed me and that was it!"

"Kissed you? Elsa..."

Elsa sighed. "Well, kissed..he kissed me onto my neck...down to my stomach, down to my...we were fully clothed! It isn't much! Plus, like Pitch is so innocent! He is doing the same thing with Max right now!"

"It's not that." Raven folded her arms. "If Jack falls in love with you, then that is a problem. He is an agent, he shouldn't mean much to you."

"Then, what about you? You mean much to me." Said Elsa.

"I shouldn't."

Raven jumped off the desk. Elsa kept quiet in shock. Raven meant much to her. Didn't she felt the same?

"I'm going to see if Hans made any progress in his research."

She left, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa covered her face with her hands. Raven was right. She shouldn't care about the agents...Her father probably never cared about them either. They were just pawns. She should know that.

* * *

"Hans!"

Raven ran to Hans who was standing in the hallway just outside Elsa's office. He was wearing a grim expression. He looked up when she called his name.

"Any progress?" Asked Raven when she ran towards him.

"Raven...Mr Spegill...is dead."

Raven froze. "D-dead? H-how..."

"He was found dead in his office. Assassinated. I called his company...Raven, remember what the culprit said to Elsa?"

She shook her head.

Hans sighed. "That he would kill someone close to Elsa. Of course we thought about our agents...but he meant mr Spegill...Shit! Elsa was going to make a business deal with him! But now that he's gone...fuck!"

Raven turned around. "Come on, let's tell her."

They walked into the office. Elsa looked up from her laptop.

"What?"

"Mr Spegill is dead." Said Hans.

Raven looked at him with wide eyes. "Hans!"

"What? How could we deliver that delicately? Say that he was deceased?"

Elsa stood up with a deep sigh. She looked at them with a frown.

"If mr Spegill is dead...then that is not our problem." Said Elsa.

"What?" Said Raven and Hans in unison.

"He was from the other company, right? And since he was..."

Hans grabbed her arm. "Elsa! Mr Spegill was not just a rival company! He was the deal! If our two companies were to work together we would have had the ultimate assassination company! But now Spegill is dead, because we couldn't cough up the money!"

"If we coughed up our money then we would've shown weakness." Said Elsa.

Hans released her and stepped back. "Right. Tonight I will bring you home."

"What?"

"It's getting dangerous for you out there. I want you to be safe."

"I can take care of myself!" Said Elsa.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "They might come after you. And you need security." He looked back at Raven. "Agent December, you and your team need to find out how Spegill died and at which time."

"Okay. Sure thing."

Raven nodded and walked out of the office. Hans folded his arms and looked at Elsa with a frown.

"What?!" Said Elsa.

"I know about last night. Your night with Jack. Raven told me."

"That...that didn't mean anything!"

"Sure...Elsa, he is one of your agents. He probably wants to sleep his way to the top."

"Jack isn't like that..."

Hans grabbed her by her shoulders. Elsa flinched a little under his serious gaze.

"Do you really know what he is like?"

Elsa kept quiet and held her breath.

Hans sighed. "Elsa...you haven't seen him in years...he could be playing you."

"What do you know? You are an agent as well...you could do the same thing to! Maybe you are the one who is betraying me!"

"I know that your husband might not be who you think he is!" Yelled Hans.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She didn't notice the ice on the walls. Hans his hands started to become warmer and warmer.

"Hans." Said Elsa. "I know that Pitch is cheating on me."

"Not that. Elsa..."

At that moment Peter ran into the room. "Miss..."

He stopped talking when he saw their position. It looked like Hans was scolding Elsa again. They both looked very annoyed at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Peter.

"Not really." Said Elsa quickly.

"Good. Because I need mr Westerguard to help us with something important..."

"Important? Why don't you ask Elsa?" Said Hans.

"Because Raven said that I needed to ask you for the matter, not Miss Winters."

Hans sighed. His hands slipped from her shoulders down to his side.

"Okay...I'll come."

Before he walked out of the room he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Elsa.

"Elsa...just don't trust anyone. People you know can hurt you. Even me."

He slammed the door behind him. Elsa took a deep breath and held her hand close to her chest.

Her legs were shaking and her heart was pounding. Should she trust him? But Hans just told her that she shouldn't trust anyone...was Pitch involved in something deep? She could ask him, but he would lie anyway and give her that strange smile.

Maybe Pitch meant her harm. Elsa laughed a little. Pitch? Hurting her?

She stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling. It was white.

He could hurt her if he wanted. She was a bit weaker than her...

He could hurt her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Elsa sat down behind her desk. She looked up at the clock.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 _' Elsa...just don't trust anyone. People you know can hurt you. Even me. '_

The words of Hans echoed through her head. Who should she trust? Anyone might come after her. Okay, except Anna.

A knock on her door caught her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Said Elsa.

Jack walked into the office with Peter and Raven.

"Miss Winters." Said Jack. "We have called every agent and only one is gone, but Agent Johnson is sick at home."

"Good, agent Guardian." Elsa stood up. She glanced at the clock for a second before looking back at them. "Rave...agent December, make an appointment with the morgue. I need to see mr Spegill's body myself if I want to believe that he is dead."

"Yes, miss Winters. Come on, guys, let's go." said Raven.

"Wait." Elsa held her hand up and stood up. "Agent Guardian needs to stay for a second. There is something I need to discuss."

Raven and Peter left, leaving Jack behind with Elsa. Jack nervously stood there in the office.

"Jack, we need to discuss what happened yesterday." Said Elsa.

"Oh no..." Jack nervously scratched his head and grinned. Elsa walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"It wasn't appropriate. And I'm going to get married to Pitch! I shouldn't have let my guard down..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Jack...did you mean everything you said yesterday? Or was it a way to manipulate me?"

Jack her brows shot up and he scoffed. "A way to manipulate you?! Elsa, I meant every word...I really love you."

She blushed and looked away. "R-right..." She felt her heart pound loudly. Jack stepped closer to her and took her chin and turned her head. He looked at her with a soft gaze.

"I love you."

"Ja-"

He suddenly crashed his lips against hers. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. Jack led her to the desk. He pushed her papers away and lay her down onto the desk. His hand moved up to her top and slowly unbuttoned it.

Elsa broke away from the kiss for a second. "Jack...we can't..."

He hushed her by putting his finger onto her lips. "Don't worry. I'm not making love to you in the office...that would cause problems."

"Love to me...?"

Elsa looked at him in a daze, before her eyes widened. She immediately pushed Jack away and jumped off the table. Jack stumbled a bit back. Elsa buttoned up quickly with a big blush on her cheeks.

"W-what w-w-w-were you doing?!" Yelled Elsa. "Don't touch me like that!"

"I...I...I acted on instinct!" Yelled Jack.

An ice spike shot out of the ground close to him. Elsa stared at him angrily.

Jack held his hands up. "Okay, okay...not on instinct...but we do have chemistry and I really care about you!" He took a step closer to her. "Do you feel the same way about me or are _you_ just acting on instinct?!"

"What does it matter how I feel?! Jack, right now we need to focus on the company and what we're going to do now that mr Spegill is dead...plus, I'm engaged to Pitch! I...he is the one who is having me!"

Jack lowered his hands. "Again...how do you feel about me?"

"Jack, the company?" Asked Elsa.

Jack shook his head. "No." He put his hand onto her shoulder. "I want to hear what you truly feel...do you like me back?"

"Like you?"

Elsa looked up at Jack. In his blue eyes she could see little light blue sparkles. His hair was a bit ruffled, probably from yesterday...

But 'like him' ? If she was going to be honest...she knew him her whole life and he was always the one she could trust. The one who always understood her.

She swallowed nervously as her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"Rather than like you...I would say...s-say...s-s-say...say..."

"Elsa?"

"..."

Jack sighed and released her shoulder. He took a step back and looked at her in sadness.

"I get it." He said.

Elsa looked at him in confusion. What was he saying? She just wanted to tell him how she really felt. Now was the right time! She should...say it...Now!

"Wait, no-"

"I get it." Said Jack again. "I'm sorry to have bothered you miss Winters. I should have known that you don't feel the same way...excuse me."

He quickly ran out of the room. And when the door slammed shut Elsa leaned against her desk. Tears appeared in her eyes. That look on his face...

She hurt him. Somehow he thought that she felt nothing...she did it. She pushed Jack out of her life...forever.

* * *

Jack ran towards the men's room. He opened one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet. He buried his head into his hands and sighed.

Why was he even thinking that she would feel something for him? Elsa was a married woman...he had no right...

 _Rather than like you, I would say..._

Jack sat up straight. He looked down at his hands in his lap. What would she say? Hate? Dislike? I find you a stupid idiot?

He jumped up and walked out of the restrooms into the hallway. There Hiccup immediately ran up to him.

"Jack! Come on, we have an assignment tonight! Together...wait, what's wrong?"

Jack forced a smiled onto his lips when Hiccup noticed his saddened look.

"Nothing! Okay then, let's go!"

Jack ran ahead. Hiccup shrieked and ran after him.

"Jack, wait up!"

* * *

That evening Hans brought Elsa home. They were sitting in the car in silence. Outside it was raining a little.

Hans glanced at Elsa. She was looking out of the side window. Her expression showed a bit of...sadness? He wondered if something happened to her...

"Elsa?" He spoke up.

Elsa turned her head to him. "Hm?"

"Is something wrong? Did something happen between you and someone?"

Elsa sighed and looked forward out of the front window. She folded her arms.

"No...well, actually...it did...but it was just a little fight..."

"If you don't wish to sleep with your husband tonight, then..."

Elsa blushed a little. "What?! No, no, no! I was...it was...between agent Guardian and me..."

Hans swayed a little with the car out of surprise. He quickly got the car back on track and chuckled.

"Jack?! What the hell...?" He whispered.

"Okay, I don't need you to judge me! It was a...okay, Jack came in and we talked...and kissed. And then he asked me how I felt about him and I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I messed up and now he thinks that I don't care about him at all! I pushed him away, Hans! I should be happy, yet, I'm...just saddened...just why?!"

Hans glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "How did you screw up to tell him that you loved him?"

"Oh, shut it! Is that all you can say?"

"Okay, how about this; you need to pick a time and place to tell him that you love him. The office is not a good time. I mean, it's hot to make out in the office and devilish, but it's not a place for confessions. Plus, right now you need to stay on your guard, miss Winters."

Elsa sighed. "You're right. I need to be on guard..."

Hans parked in front of her house. He stopped the car and looked at Elsa.

"Be careful, Elsa. Be very careful."

"Thanks?" Elsa confusedly unbuckled her belt and was about to leave the car when Hans grabbed her hand.

"Elsa...tomorrow I shall bring you home as well." said Hans.

"You don't have to..."

"I insist."

Elsa blushed when she noticed his serious gaze. Hans stared at her for what seemed like minutes before letting her go. Elsa exited the car quickly.

Hans looked after her as she walked into her own house.

Things had really changed throughout the years. At first he hated her when she was a small teen, but now...he truly liked her. She seemed to posses even more strength than her father.

Hans started the car again and drove off.

* * *

Elsa walked into her house. She put her bag down by the door and took her shoes off.

"I'm home!" Said Elsa.

She could hear the tv in the living room. Pitch was probably watching tv. She walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks.

There was Pitch, sitting in front of the tv together with Max.

"Pitch? Max?" Said Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa!" Max jumped up with a smile. She held her hand up. "Pitch called me to watch a movie together."

"Oh..." Elsa forced a smile onto her lips. "Are you going to stay over?"

"She isn't." Pitch stood up and walked towards them. "The movie is over and she was just about to leave, right Max?"

"Right..."

Elsa noticed a hit of disappointment in her voice. She could guess exactly why.

"Do I need to show you out or..."

Max grabbed her coat from the couch. "Nah, I know how to get home...it was nice to see you Elsa. You're really beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. See ya!" Max swung her hand and walked towards the door. Soon Elsa and Pitch both heard the door slam shut. Silence immediately filled the room. Elsa walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza from the fridge. She took a bit from the cold thing.

Pitch immediately walked up to her.

"So, how was work?"

Elsa swallowed her piece. "Troublesome...Mr Spegill has been killed, everyone is scared..."

"But you aren't?"

"I'm..."

 _Don't trust anyone._

She could hear Hans's voice in her head. She should be careful.

"I'm fine..." Elsa threw her pizza slice in the garbage can. She wasn't that hungry anymore. "Say, why was Max here?"

"Max was here for the movie."

Elsa scoffed. "Yeah right...why was she really here?"

Pitch chuckled a little when he noticed the room getting a bit colder.

"Why was Jack here?"

Elsa her breath stocked in her throat. She felt the hairs on her arms stand up as Pitch raised his eyebrows at her.

"He was...he was just here for my protection!"

"Just of your protection?! Please, if I knew any better I would say that you two have done more than just talk!" said Pitch.

"What does it matter to you?! You always work late, never make any love to me, always use your stupid powers and cheat on me..."

Elsa saw Pitch taking a step closer. She took one step back and shrieked when her lower back hit the countertop behind her.

His yellow eyes stared at her intently. Elsa swallowed nervously.

"P-pitch?" She whispered in a small voice.

"You really think that I don't love you, hm?"

Elsa scoffed. "Well, you have been..."

"Cheating? So have you. With Hans, Jack...I think I need to claim you even more." Said Pitch in a low tone.

Elsa felt a shiver going up her spine. "W-wha..what do you mean?"

Pitch took her hand and smiled mischievously at her. Elsa her heart was pounding in her chest. Pitch led her to the bedroom. He slowly unbitten her blazer and took her t-shirt off. He went down on his knees and before she knew it Elsa was just left in her underwear.

"Pitch!" Elsa covered her chest with her hands. "What are you doing?!"

He took his clothes off. "What does it look like I'm, no, we're doing?"

Elsa sighed and looked to the side with a big blush. "Pitch, tonight I'm not in the mood. This day has been really hard and tomorrow is going to be even more difficult and..."

She was silenced by his lips onto hers. He gently pushed her down onto the bed. Elsa blushed and looked away when she fell down onto the bed with him on top. Pitch moved down and kissed her neck.

"Let's make a baby."

"What?!" Elsa put her hands against his chest. "Are you insane? I don't want a baby!"

"Why not?" Pitch continued to kiss her neck. "It might bring us closer together...and when we are married you will already have a full family..."

He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"Isn't that what you've always dreamed off?"

Elsa felt tears prick behind her eyes. Having a family...she always wanted it, but...

"NOT WITH YOU!"

She pushed him away and jumped from the bed. She quickly pulled her clothes on. Pitch sat up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" Yelled Elsa. "I just can't! I need some time alone!"

"Alone?! But we were just getting started."

Elsa noticed dark vines shooting out of the ground. She shrieked when one of them wrapped themselves around her legs. She shot an ice beam at it and it quickly disappeared. She pulled on her skirts and blouse and grabbed her blazer. She pulled her panties on, forgot her bra and her shoes.

"Elsa!" Shouted Pitch angrily.

Without looking back she ran out of the house. Her heart was pounding loudly as she jumped into her car. She turned it on, stepped on the gas and drove off as fast as she could.

Dammit! Elsa felt a little betrayed. How could he even ask something like that of her?

She took a few turns and stopped in an empty parking lot. Where should she go? She couldn't go back. He would be there, waiting for her...she couldn't go to Anna's or Hans's or Raven's...the office!

She opened the glove compartment. There she found her phone, ringing, her keys...but no keys of the office. She must have forgotten them.

First she pulled her phone out of there. Pitch was calling her, but she declined the call. She went through her contacts. Elsa wanted to call someone, but Pitch had connections to almost everyone of them...it wasn't safe.

 _Don't trust anyone._

Elsa put the phone in her pocket. She then grabbed her keys and put them too in her pocket.

"Fuck..." Whispered Elsa. She started the car again and drove off into the night.

* * *

The next morning the sun came up quickly.

Tadashi was walking towards the office. Today he needed to open up, since Hans had an assignment yesterday night and needed to sleep a bit longer to be fresh and up in the morning.

He saw the big building of the office. He walked to the door. How many years had it been since he worked here? It felt like ages. Time just flew by...  
But he loved it. Working for the Winters Corporation felt like nature to him. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

When he was about to open the door when he saw someone leaning against the wall, fast asleep.

At first he thought it was a homeless person and he was about to send her away. But then he saw who it really was. Elsa! She was holding her blazer around her shoulder. Her hair was messy and out of her usual bun and her clothes were shoveled up.

Tadashi kneeled down. He put his hand onto her shoulder and calmly shook her awake.

"Elsa...Elsa...wake up!"

Elsa her eyes slowly opened up. She looked confused at Tadashi. Her confused look broke into a sweet smile.

"Morning, Tadashi..."

"Elsa, what are you doing here? Did you sleep here?!"

Elsa stood up with the help of Tadashi. She leaned against his shoulder for support.

"Kinda...had a fight..."

"Okay, how about we go inside?" Said Tadashi with worry. He opened the door up and let them in. He took Elsa up to her office before anyone could see her. The other agents walked into the building, but by that time he was able to get her into her office, close the door, and put Elsa down on the small couch in her office.

"Elsa, do you want something to drink?" Asked Tadashi.

"Coffee, please."

Tadashi quickly got her a coffee and got himself a cup of tea. He handed the small cup to Elsa, who greedily started to drink it up.

He took a seat in front of her and looked her into her eyes.

"Elsa , what happened?"

"I..." Elsa coughed nervously. "I...last night I got home. Max, an old friend, was watching a movie with Pitch. I send her away and got in a little argument with Pitch. He then...then started to kiss me and...before I knew it...he was on top of me. While he was pulling my clothes off, he told me that he wanted a baby."

"A baby?" Tadashi noticed her bare feet. They were a bit dirty. He could also see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her blouse.

"Yeah...he told me that I wanted a family and that he could give me one. But I...I don't know...I pushed him away and ran out of the house with my clothes. I took the car and drove off. There was no place I could go. Pitch would look for me anywhere, he had connections to Raven, Hans...Anna...so, I went here. I parked the car somewhere in town and walked to the building. I then took my blazer and slept on the street..."

"My god, Elsa!" Said Tadashi. "You should have called me!"

"It's fine. I..."

"No, I should have looked out for you more. Especially in a time like this." He took her hand in his. "You must have been frightened."

Elsa felt tears prick behind her eyes again. She was. The whole night she heard drunk people pass her by or cars. Some would yell at her or she needed to walk around a few blocks to get rid of them. Sometimes she even hid in a nearby bush, so that no one would notice her. She couldn't use her powers against normal civilians, she had no place to go...it was the first time she was alone. Completely on her own.

Suddenly Tadashi wrapped his arms around her. Elsa her cup spilled down onto the floor.

"Sorry, Elsa." Whispered Tadashi. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Elsa grasped his t-shirt. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook.

"Don't worry. We will figure this out. I will make sure that Pitch gets his punishment." Said Tadashi.

"Punishment?" Elsa pushed him away and looked in confusion at him.

"Yes. He forced himself onto you and used your emotions. There is a word for those things. Rape."

Elsa swallowed a lump through her throat. She laughed a bit dryly. "Rape? No, no, no, I was just a bit upset at him. Pitch didn't hurt me. He wanted something more than me and I didn't. He didn't attack me, there was no threat..."

"Then why did you run away?"

Elsa stopped smiling and stood up. To be honest she didn't knew why. It was in a moment of fear. Maybe she should go back...but if she would go back...then Pitch would touch her again. She shivered. He was her fiancé, yet she was sometimes very afraid of him.

"Tadashi, let's not discuss this right now, okay? I need to freshen up before someone sees me."

"Sure." Said Tadashi. "But..." He jumped up. "You can stay with me and Hiro if you want."

Elsa smiled at him. "Really? Thanks..."

"No problem..." Replies Tadashi with a smile.

"But I need to face my problems, Tadashi."

"Elsa..."

At that moment the door opened up. Raven, Hans, Peter and Jack stumbled into the room. They all almost fell into the room.

"Elsa!" Said Raven. They all stopped when they saw how Elsa looked. Her hair was loose, her clothes were shoveled, she wasn't wearing any shoes...

They all calmly walked into the room. Hans put his hand onto Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa?" Asked Hans. "What happened?! This morning I went to your house to pick you up. Pitch told me you ran away! I looked everywhere..."

"I'm fine." Elsa folded her arms. "Just a small fight with Pitch and I acted like a small child by running away and sleeping on the street."

"On the street?!" Said Raven.

"I found her this morning. Don't tell the other agents, guys." Said Tadashi.

Raven sighed. "I'll get you a few spare shoes, be right back!"

She ran out of the room. Hans and Tadashi looked back at Elsa.

"Elsa, we have called the cemetery. There is no body of mr Spegill." said Hans.

"No body? Not even any record?"

"No."

"Shit! Fuckiefuckfuck!" Cursed Elsa. She took a deep breath. "Then...mr Spegill is still alive...we need to check his office out."

"Good." Said Hans.

"Hans, go with...Pan to check the office out."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two left the office. Elsa looked out of the window. She saw that it was raining. Great...where would she even go? Wait, why was she even running?! It wasn't like Pitch would kill her. She could go home...but still...yesterday evening was really scary. She never wanted to sleep on the streets again.

"Miss Winters?"

Elsa looked at Jack. He was the only one left in the room.

"Jack? Why are you still here?" Asked Elsa.

Jack grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Oh, Tadashi told me to stay while he went and checked if all the agents were present."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room. Elsa grabbed her blazer and pulled it over her blouse. She didn't knew what to say to him. Jack and she used to be so close and could always say anything to each other. But now...she sighed and looked away.

"So..." Jack scraped his throat. "What happened?"

"Not much..." Elsa sighed again.

"Not much? You show up on the streets, complete without shoes and bra! Did he attack you or something?"

Elsa clenched her fists. "What does it even matter to you, Agen Guardian?! You don't even care about me anymore because you..."

"Don't care about you? Don't care about you?!"

Jack grabbed her by her shoulders. Elsa gasped slightly at his rough touch. He stared angrily at her.

"Of course I care about you! Yesterday was...look, you might have rejected me, but that doesn't mean that I stop caring about you. Especially after I didn't see you for years...Elsa, I will always care about you."

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. "You do?"

"Of course. I would never stop...caring about you...now what happened?"

"I...Pitch...he touched me and when we almost...did it, he said he wanted us to have a family together. And he said that it was what I wanted and that he could give me that..."

"He what?!" Jack stepped back. "Oh, the next time I see him, he is dead!"

"Jack, it wasn't his fault, it was just a small fight.."

"A small fight?!" Yelled Jack. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Elsa, he tried to manipulate you into something...he...did he force himself onto you?"

"What? No! I just kinda let him. At first I was kinda okay with it. But when he started to talk about having a kid together, I panicked. I ran out of the house and fled to here..." Elsa rubbed her arm. "I should have called Hans or Raven, but Pitch had their numbers too. They would've send me back in there...not that I'm scared or anything..."

"You can crash in my apartment if you'd like." Said Jack suddenly.

"What? No, no, I can't take the offer! Plus, I should face him. He is my future husband, he wouldn't hurt me." Said Elsa.

Jack took one step forward. He took a scrunchy from his pocket. He took her hand and put it into her hand.

"Here. A scrunchy Tooth once left behind. This way you can make yourself decent."

"Excuse me?!"

An ice spike shot out of the floor next to Jack. He rolled with his eyes and ignored it.

"Okay, you look pretty, but this makes you look even better?"

"Haha, nice try, mr nice guy." Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled a little. Elsa smiled along with him. They were standing like that for a little bit, before Raven ran into the room.

"Elsa, I scored some shoes!"

Raven stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of them laughing and smiling together.

"Aw..." Said Raven with a smile. "Cute."

"What, what is cute?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing." Raven handed the shoes to Elsa. "Anyway, here you go!"

"Thanks Raven!" Replied Elsa with a smile.

"No problem. Oh and a sandwich, miss Winters."

Elsa greedily took the sandwich. She heard her stomach rumble. It was a sandwich filled with cheese and salami. It smelled delicious.

"I knew that you didn't have any breakfast..." Said Raven.

"Thanks...Honestly, thank you so much Raven."

"No problem. Come on, Jack, let's go. We need to check on Tadashi. Take a look if he is doing his job right."

"Sure thing." Jack walked after Raven, but he stopped before leaving and looked over his shoulder at his boss.

"Elsa, will you be alright?"

Elsa nodded silently with a slight blush. Jack grinned and winked at her.

"Good, Snow monster."

The door slammed shut. Elsa felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. Snow monster? That was what he always used to call her...

Dammit! She turned to her desk and slammed her hands down on the countertop. A little bit of ice spread from her fingertips onto the desk. She sighed. This was a mess. Mr Spegill was not dead...or maybe he was, she didn't know.

She took her mobile. Pitch called a thousands times...she should call him back. He was going to be her husband after all.

Elsa dialed his number and waited. The ringtone continued for a few seconds before it was picked up.

 _"Elsa, you've finally called!"_ said Pitch his voice on the other end of the line.

"Pitch, look...I...I..." Elsa didn't knew what to say to him.

 _"Why did you run away? Wait, are you at the office?"_

Elsa sighed. "Does it matter? Look, I'm sorry for running off. I don't know what came over me."

" _No, I was saying stuff about children. I knew you weren't ready for it."_

"What?! I'm very ready for it...Pitch, yesterday I was a mess. When we do it to...make...a...thing, then I want it to be more romantic."

She could hear Pitch chuckle on the other end of the line and rolled her eyes.

 _"Sure thing, Elsie. I'll think of a way to get you...I always do."_

Elsa felt the ice spread onto the floor. "Okay...but I might not be home tonight. I need to take care of some business at the office and I'm crashing at Anna's. Tomorrow night I'll be home, then we can..."

 _"Enough of this. Elsa, we used to do it whenever we felt like it. Now everything has become such a mess...how about you come home tomorrow and we just relax together?"_

Elsa smiled a little. They used to just hang together when they were younger. Back when they had time for one another. Nowadays it was just work and cheating on each other. They couldn't even...she sighed again. Her smile faded.

"Sure. Tomorrow."

 _"Okay, love you."_

"Me too."

The phone went out. Elsa put her phone back into her pocket. What was she so afraid of?

She sat back down behind her desk and grabbed some papers.

* * *

Soon the day was over. Most of the agents went out, either to their house or to a night job. Hans was waiting by the entrance for Elsa. She would close up and he would bring her home with his car.

"Hans!"

He looked and saw Elsa running towards him. She stopped for a second, then turned around to quickly lock the door of the big building. She then turned back around and ran towards him again.

Hans chuckled darkly. "Almost forgot to lock it, sweetheart?"

"Oh, shut it. Just bring me home." Said Elsa with a pout.

They sat down in his car. Hans glanced at Elsa. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail. Her skirt was a bit messed up. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure that everything will work out." Whispered Hans.

Elsa looked down at her hands in her lap. "Just drive..."

Hans sighed. He started the car. The thing made a few sounds before it suddenly stopped.

He tried it again. The engine grumbled a bit before he went off. Hans tried it again, but this time the motor was completely silent.

"Forgot to tank, sweetheart?" Said Elsa with a teasing smile.

"Oh, haha." Hans pulled the key out. "Laugh all you want, Els. Since the motor is broken we need to walk."

"W-walk? But it's almost dark out!"

Hans stepped out of the car. He walked around the vehicle and helped Elsa out of the car. Elsa blushed a little when he took her hand.

"Don't worry, miss Winters. I'm here to protect you."

Elsa nodded. Even though that was what worried her.

They walked down the streets. Hans kept holding her hand, which made Elsa very nervous.

"H-Hans..." Elsa swallowed. "Do you need to keep holding my hand? People are staring."

He rolled his eyes. People were just passing them by as they walked through the streets. Everyone was busy shopping for groceries, clothes or some other things. He looked at Elsa. It was really cute how she was blushing. To think of it, she always looked so beautiful...

"I love you."

Elsa her eyes widened. She looked up at Hans in surprise.

"What was that, agent-"

"I love you, Elsa."

Elsa stared at him with wide eyes. A big blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Wha, what?!" Said Elsa. She shook her head. "Wait, what the fuck?!"

Hans stopped in his tracks. Elsa looked at him with her heart beating rapidly.

"Okay, not love you like in wanting to get married or start a family...I love you like Raven loves you."

"Wait, Raven loves me?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't matter right now..." Hans took both of her hands. He looked down at her with a smile. "Look, Elsa, I love you. And I will protect you. Even though I'm nothing more than a tool."

"What? Hans, no, no, you're like a big brother to me!"

"A big brother?" Hans chuckled darkly. "You do know that we've slept together?"

"Shut up...Hans..." Elsa sighed and smiled at him.

Hans looked at her with a soft gaze. But he suddenly stopped smiling. He noticed a man with a suit on walking towards them. He took Elsa and dragged her along down the street into an alleyway. There he pushed against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hmpfgh?!" Elsa looked at him with widened eyes. Hans leaned in closer to her with a dark look on his face.

"Sorry, miss Winters, but someone is following us. I can only remove my hand if you promise not to scream."

Elsa nodded weakly. Hans calmly removed his hand and stepped back. Elsa took a breaths of air before she folded her arms in anger.

"Hans, what the hell?!" She whispered. "Even if someone is following us, you can't be so rough with me."

"And I can in bed?"

Hans calmly took his gloves off. Elsa looked away with a blush on her cheeks. She held her hands against the rough wall and was too embarrassed to look at him. She shrieked when he was suddenly in front of her.

"Elsa, the reason why I told you that I loved you was because my time might be short."

Elsa cocked her head. "Your time is short?"

"Yes, the man who was following us was..."

"Good evening."

They turned their heads. A man with short brown hair was walking towards them. They couldn't see his eyes as he wore a pair of glasses. He was also wearing a dark suit.

Hans immediately stepped in front of Elsa. He narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I only wish to take miss Winters with me. My boss wants to see her." Said the man.

"Sorry, but Miss Winters is a bit busy." Said Hans.

The man chuckled a little. He made a small move with his hand. A big water splash suddenly flew towards them. Hans fired some fire back. The fire and water collided and smoke appeared as they dissolved.

Hans looked over his shoulder at Elsa.

"Els, lean against the wall, right now."

"Hans-"

"NOW!"

Elsa quickly jumped to the side and pushed her back against it. She saw how Hans his eyes lit up. He took his gloves of and made a fireball in his hands.

"I don't know who you are, but you sure have guts!" Said Hans.

He fired a fireball towards the man. The man quickly jumped out of the way. He made a movement with his hands. Water appeared around him. The water fired towards Hans. Hans held his hands forward and a giant fire beam shot out of his hands towards the culprit.

Water shot out of the ground underneath him. Hans jumped out of the way in time. Some other water flew towards him from behind. Hans turned around and held his hands out. The water flew against his hands. Steam flew around as he used his powers to hold the water back. The water flew around. It finally stopped after a few seconds.

"Look out!" Yelled Elsa suddenly.

Hans turned around again to see the man appear right behind him. He quickly clenched his fist and struck the man immediately across his face. The man fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Hans took a deep sigh. His hands felt like blazing fire.

Elsa immediately ran towards him. "Hans..." She looked down at the man. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but we better get out of here before-"

Suddenly the two of them heard a lud gunshot. Elsa looked in horror as Hans slowly fell down onto the ground.

"HANS!"

She fell to her knees. He had been shot into his side. Blood was seeping out of his wound. He grunted in pain. Elsa put her hands against his side.

"Hold on, Hans, I got you!" Yelled Elsa. Tears appeared into her eyes. One second they were happily walking to each other, then the strange man came, attacked them and now he was...was...

"Elsa..." Grunted Hans.

"Okay, okay..." Elsa her breathing picked up. "I...I-I-I...I need to call someone! I need to call an ambulance! Don't worry, you'll be okay!"

She took her mobile and wanted to dial a number when she suddenly saw a few man standing walking towards her.

"Miss Winters, what a coincidence."

Elsa gasped. Mr Spegill was alive! He was right here, with a few of a his henchmen. Elsa didn't hesitate one second. She grabbed Hans his gun from his pocket and pointed it right towards them.

"Look at that, the little girl thinks she can use a gun." Said mr Spegill.

Elsa stared angrily at them. She pulled the trigger, but it didn't went off. She looked at it and tried to fire again, but it didn't work at all.

Mr Spegill chuckled. "The safety, miss Winters."

Elsa looked with big eyes at the gun. He was right. The safety was on. With shaky hands she tried to put the safety off, but the gun fell down onto the ground.

"Boss, we need to take her with us before anyone notices us." Said one of the men.

Take her with them? No...

Elsa wrapped her arms around Hans. The blood seeped through her blazer. She didn't want him to die and she didn't want to be taken by them. These men were up to no good, especially with a scum like Mr Spegill as their boss.

Elsa felt two arms grab her from behind. She started to scream and kick with her legs. The man pulled her up and put his hand over her mouth.

"Miss Winters, if you just cooperate." Said mr Spegill.

Cooperate? When they just shot one of her agents?! Elsa bit down hard onto the man's hand. He cursed and uncovered her mouth.

Elsa stared angrily at mr Spegill while tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm not cooperating..."

"Aw, too bad..."

Mr Spegill grabbed a syringe from his pocket. He calmly stepped in front of her and put the needle into her neck. Elsa gasped in fear. Mr Spegill calmly took the needle out. Elsa suddenly felt really dizzy. Her body became weak and her vision started to blur.

"Sleep tight, miss Winters." Said Mr Spegill.

Elsa tried to fight it, but she couldn't. The drug slowly took her body over. The last thing she saw was Hans his body. He was still covered in his blood. She wanted to go to him, but she was dragged away and her vision slowly started to blur.

"Hans..."

Elsa her eyes closed and her world faded away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _He was telling her that he loved her. He told her before a strange man appeared and the man attacked them._

 _And before she knew it, she was holding onto his body, laying in a pool of his blood. She could hear his ragged breathing, his warmth slowly fading before someone yanked her up and they took her..._

"Miss Winters."

She lay down onto a couch. Her hands were tied behind her back. The room she was in was a big office. A man in a blue suit with blue eyes and blond hair was sitting in a chair in front of her with a smile. Elsa looked at him with an angry look. She just awoken from her sleep.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Mr Spegill.

Elsa kept quiet and looked at him in anger.

Mr Spegill chuckled. "I understand if you are angry, Elsa Winters. But there is no reason to panic."

"Is there?" Elsa finally spoke up. "Eduard Spegill..."

"Ah, you remember my name?"

"How the hell would I ever forgot a name belonging to a scum like you?! Now, let me go and I won't kill you."

"You won't. Look, the reason why we have caught is just a little bit of revenge for what your father did."

"My father?" Whispered Elsa.

"Yes. Before your father took the assassination company over from his father, your grandfather, my company was the one people would call. My father had so much, so much more than your family was worth. Yet, when Agdar Winters took charge, everything changed. His company made more people, hired more Naturals, better people...I had to study harder than you ever had in your whole life. I had to win the approval of my father and you just got it."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Just got it?" She whispered.

"Yes. I worked hard for my company, while you just get it. You have everything and I notice that you barely appreciate it. Did you know that I offered one of your agents to work for me and he refused?"

"My agent...wait, you shot Hans!"

"Hans? Oh that man who was with you. Don't worry, we have called an ambulance. Maybe he will live."

An ice spike shot out of the ground next to him. Eduard didn't flinch even a little.

"Anyway, this is just an action of revenge. I wonder if any of your agents will come to your rescue?" Said Eduard. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"T-they will come!" Said Elsa. "My agents are very loyal."

"Are they? If I recall, mr Westerguard knew about the history of our two companies, yet he didn't tell you, did he?"

"Don't try to manipulate me. Westerguard has always served the Winters family. None of our agents would ever try to hurt me...They aren't like you."

"Like me?" Eduard sat down next to her. Elsa tried to wiggle away from him. "Miss Winters, we are almost the same."

Elsa looked away from him. If she used her powers , she might break free from her restraints. They just bound her with a few ropes, she might be able to...

"Unfortunately." Said Eduard. "You are weaker. And you didn't fight for your company."

Elsa could hear the crackling of her ropes. A few seconds more and she would break them and be free. Eduard continued to talk, but Elsa didn't listen. All he was talking about was his company. It didn't interest her. She needed to get out, find a cab, call her family and arrest him.

The ropes finally broke. Elsa jumped up and was about to run for the door, but Eduard was too quick. He jumped onto her and tackled her to the ground.

Eduard held her hands up above her head while he was on top of her. He smirked at her.

"Nice try, miss Winters. But like I said; I'm stronger and have had more training than you."

"Let me go." Said Elsa. "Please, I have done no harm to you..."

"Have you?"

Elsa went quiet. She didn't knew what her father may have done. She was just a little girl when he owned the company and when he died. Tears pricked behind her eyes again. But she didn't cry.

"No." Said Elsa instead. "You just need someone to blame, Eduard and you chose me for some reason. You're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?!"

Eduard put his free hand against her neck. Elsa felt his hands becoming colder.

"If you weren't any use to me, I would kill you on the spot, you little bitch!"

He clenched his hand a little, making Elsa gasp for air.

"But..." He pulled his hand back. Elsa took a deep breath of air. "I will take my revenge later...MEN!"

Two of his henchmen walked in. One of them had a bandage on his nose. He was probably the one who was hit by Hans.

"Bring our guest down to her room. I need to freshen up before I take her innocence."

Elsa glared at him while the two men pulled her up. Eduard stood up with a calm smile.

"There is no innocence left, mr Spegill." Said Elsa with a cold voice.

"We'll see miss Elsa." Said Eduard. "We'll see."

* * *

They pushed Elsa into a small cold room. There was nothing more than a bed and a sink. Elsa lay down onto the bed. The men locked the door. There was a very small window, that she couldn't escape.

She didn't even know where she was. They took her to some building, probably in Burgess, but she didn't have a chance to look outside.

Elsa sat up on the bed. Her blazer was still soaked with blood. Her hands moved down to her pockets, but they were empty. She probably left her phone in the alleyway. Shit...

She lay back down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She missed Anna. She missed her friends, her family...She wrapped her arms around herself. Tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks. Anna...if her little sister got caught up into all of this...she would take any punishment as long as Anna would be safe.

 _Anna..._

She wiped her tears away. No, she should be strong. There was no time for tears. She had to find a way out of here and fast.

* * *

Jack ran through the halls of a hospital behind Raven.

He couldn't believe it. He was at school, at an exam when his teacher called him out of the classroom. Raven picked him up and told him that Hans was shot and was laying in the hospital. He immediately left school to go with Raven to the hospital to see Hans.

"He is in this room." Said Raven.

They walked into one of the hospital rooms. There lay Hans in a small bed. A tube was connected to his arm and the machines were all beeping. But he was awake.

"Raven, Jack?" He asked with a rough voice.

"Westerguard!" Jack ran to his side with Raven. They both looked worried at him.

"What happened?" Asked Jack.

Hans coughed. "I...I was bringing Elsa home. But we got ambushed in the streets by mr Spegill."

"Mr Spegill?" Asked Jack. "But he is dead!"

"He isn't...he shot me and then he took Elsa...I remember her fainted scream..."

Jack clenched his fist. "Where did he take her?!"

"I don't know." Said Hans. "But they couldn't have taken her far..." He grabbed Jack's sleeve and looked at him in anger. "You better find her, Agent Guardian. Or I swear I will burn you down to the ground."

"I'll find her. And I will kill the man who has taken her."

Hans released his hand and closed his eyes again. Raven gave him a kiss on his forehead and they both let the room. In the hallway Raven leaned against the wall and looked at Jack.

"Jack...I know that you're upset..."

"Upset?! Oh, that is an understatement! That...man...he has kidnapped her!" Said Jack. "I don't know where she is, what he might do to hurt her...aren't you worried?!"

"Of course I'm worried!" Hissed Raven. "But we need to think rationally or we might never see her again, got it?!"

Jack looked away. Raven sighed and put her hand onto his shoulder.

"I know you care a lot about her, Jack. But we need to focus."

"Right, right...has her family been notified?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, Anna is devastated. She is going to stay with me, until we find Elsa. She wants to help, but I forbade her too."

"Let her help. Maybe she knows something valuable."

Raven nodded to him. "You're right...well, don't worry, we'll find her together."

Jack looked at her with a smile.

"Right..."

* * *

 _"Hush, Anna, it's okay."_

 _Little Elsa was sitting on the wooden floor in the orphanage. Blood was seeping from her back. She was sitting down together with her sister Anna. She wiped the tears of Anna from her face._

 _"Anna, I'm okay, I'm okay..." Whispered Elsa._

 _Anna her nose was dripping. "I-I C-c-couldn't s-s-save a-and the b-b-big m-man...h-he did..and I...and you..s-sorry..."_

 _"Anna, I'm okay...stop crying, please..."_

" _B-but you're back..." Anna whimpered._

 _Elsa forced a smile across her lips. It did indeed hurt like hell. But she needed to be strong for her little sister._

 _"Anna, don't cry. Nothing hurts. It doesn't hurt anymore. The only thing that hurts is your crying..." Said Elsa._

 _"Okay..." Anna sniffed and wiped her remaining tears away. "Sorry..." The little girl was still shaking a bit._

 _"Anna...promise me that you won't tell anyone about my back. Or they will get cursed."_

 _Anna kept quiet for a second. She then held her pinky up and smiled a little. "Promise? Pinky-promise?"_

 _"Pinky-promise." Elsa wrapped her pinky around her sister's. She smiled back at Anna._

A loud bang made her jump up. She was just sleeping...it was a nice memory. Back when they were little she would always protect Anna. But nowadays Anna could fetch for herself.

One of his henchmen was standing in the doorway. Elsa immediately jumped off the bed.

"Miss Winters, my boss wishes to see you." Said the man. "Now, you can cooperate and follow me or we need to have another struggle."

Elsa sighed. "I'll follow you. But only so that I can kill the bastard myself."

They walked into the hallway. The man chuckled a bit at her comment.

"Kill him? Miss Winters, you cannot kill my boss. He is superior, above a lot of people..."

Elsa ignored his rambling. She noticed a bandage on his nose. This must be the man that got punched yesterday...but he was talking about his boss being superior. Elsa rolled her eyes. How many times had guys said that they were superior? To her, that just meant that they were arrogant and never respected anyone except themselves.

He led her into the office. Eduard Spegill was behind his desk. He jumped up when Elsa entered the room.

"Miss Winters...agent, leave us be."

"Yes, boss." Said the man and he left the room.

Eduard walked towards Elsa and stopped in front of her. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Did you sleep well, miss Elsa?"

"An entire night. The sun has just come up."

A night...she wondered if everyone was already looking for her. If Hans made it, then he would allert the others, but if he didn't...No! She shouldn't think that! He made, she was sure of it!

"I thought that you might be hungry. In our dining room we have a whole table set up."

Elsa her stomach rumbled. She was sort of hungry.

"But first you should take a shower." Said Eduard.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. She noticed a dark and dangerous glint in his eyes.

"A shower?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, how about I show you where it is?"

"Sure?"

Elsa was confused when he took her hand and led her out of the room. Why was he helping her? It didn't make any sense...and she shouldn't let her guard down. He was a dangerous man.

He took her to the bathroom. There was a shower, a sink and a toilet with a mirror. Elsa immediately pulled her hand back.

"Okay, I-I'm gonna take a shower and then..."

"There a clean clothes by the sink. You can take your clothes off. We'll put them in the laundry and return them to you later."

Elsa turned her back on him. She slowly unbuttoned her blazer. There was still a lot of blood on it. Her blouse was also covered in blood. It probably seeped through the fabric. She pulled her clothes off one by one. She turned around, only to find him still standing there.

"Eeeek!"

Elsa shrieked and turned her back on him. She covered herself up with a big blush.

"W-why are you still here?! Get out!"

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to me..." Eduard chuckled a little. He took her clothes off the ground. "Well, we are going to wash this. You have 15 minutes to shower before I return."

"Wait, what?!"

Elsa turned around. The door behind her closed and mr spegill was gone.

She rolled her eyes. 15 minutes? Was he joking? There was...she glanced at a clock hanging nearby...no way that he...

The pointer ticked a little to the right. Elsa shrieked. She immediately turned the warm water on and jumped into the shower. The water was a little bit too warm, but she didn't have any time. She took the shampoo, washed her hair, quickly washed her body with soap...

She was wondering if Anna was upset that she was gone...Her sister was already upset when she didn't came back to the orphanage. One time she got lost in the big city while she was out with a few of the kids. She hitched on a bus and somehow made her way back. Anna immediately hugged her tightly and wouldn't let her go for the whole day.

Wait, the time!

Elsa quickly jumped out of the shower. She saw that it was 10 minutes later. Shit, shit, shit!

She quickly dried herself off with a nearby towel. She looked at the pile of clothes and grabbed them. She put on a blue panty and a bra and a...

"Oh, hell no!"

It was a complete maid outfit in black and white. The shoulders were completely bare and the skirt was short. Elsa swallowed nervously. She suddenly heard someone knock on the door.

"Miss Elsa..." sang Eduard. "Are you almost done?"

Elsa pushed with her body against the door.

"Uhm, yes!" She answered in a high voice, nervous voice. "But I better wear my own clothes!"

"Oh, can't you find the maid outfit?"

"Yes, but it's a bit...revealing!" Elsa her cheeks became red. "Can't I wear my clothes again?"

"Oh, your clothes? Sorry, they are being washed. If you just wear the maid outfit...should I help you get it on?"

The door handle squeaked up and down. Elsa quickly grabbed it and tried to hold it up.

"N-no, I'm okay! Give me a few more seconds!"

"Okay, you've got ten seconds...ten..." He slowly started to count down. "Ten, nine..."

Elsa quickly grabbed her maid outfit. She pullet it on as quickly as she could. Eduard kept counting down. She looked at herself in the mirror. God, what a slutty costume. She was going to kill him...

The door opened up and Eduard stepped in. He looked at Elsa for a second before he started to laugh out loud.

"I can't believe she is wearing it!" Eduard laughed.

Elsa was completely red. She one arm around herself and the other on her skirt. "I-I...you forced me too!" She put her other hand on her skirt as well. She was completely embarrassed. This was humiliating. Why was he even making her wear this? He wanted to torture her, right? Unless this was the torture...

Eduard smiled at her. "You look very cute, miss Winters. Now, if you will follow me to the dining room?"

"Sure..."

Elsa walked after him into the dining room. There they sat down at the table, where two plates of soup where put. Elsa looked down at her soup. She grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it down into her soup. She ate it with a happy look on her face.

Eduard looked at her. He looked at how Elsa ate her soup like a farmer.

"Miss Elsa, I thought that you'd have more manners than this."

"Oh..." Elsa swallowed a piece of bread. "Right. I'm not as mannered as you think. But you don't know me at all...like, I don't like these clothes at all."

"You don't? Too bad, because I like them." Said Eduard.

Elsa looked away with a blush. Eduard leaned onto his hands and smiled at her.

"It is too bad that I have to hurt you. We are almost the same with our powers...except my powers are a bit different."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa.

In a flash Eduard was next to her. He pulled her up by her wrist. Elsa shrieked and put her free hand onto her skirt to pull it down.

Eduard looked at her. His eyes lit up a little as he showed her a smirk.

"Like I said; I'm superior. I can run really fast and control other people who have other ice powers...I am one of the Supernaturals."

"Supernatural?" Whispered Elsa.

Eduard released her wrist. Elsa stumbled a bit back. She balanced herself quickly.

"You've never heard of it, have you?" Said Eduard. "A Supernatural is a Natural who is exceeded above everything. They can control more than the normal ones. They get extra abilities, and their sense are more...alert. From the moment I met you, I already knew that you were a Natural. I also knew about your past, your scar. It's unfortunate how they treated you as a child, even though you were the heir of a big company!"

Elsa held her hand close to her chest. "What is your plan with me?"

"Easy, miss Elsa. I will break you. Like your father broke my company."

"My father wasn't like that!" An ice spike shot out of the ground. Elsa clenched her fists. More ice spikes flew out of the ground. "He was respectable man!"

Eduard calmly took a few steps closer. He grabbed her wrist again. The ice spikes immediately stopped coming out of the floor. Elsa couldn't use her powers.

"I told you that I could manipulate powers..." said Eduard. "But you didn't listen, did you?!"

Elsa stared angrily at him. Eduard released her wrist and chuckled.

"Bad people like you need to be punished, miss Elsa."

Two of his henchmen into the room. They grabbed Elsa by her arms. This time she didn't struggle and kept a glare on Eduard.

"Mister Spegill, I'm not evil."

Eduard nodded to his men. They nodded back and led her out of the room. Elsa noticed that they didn't lead her to her room. Instead they led her up a few stairs into another room. This room had grey walls and a grey floor.

Elsa was pushed against a wall and put into shackles. She looked down at the floor when they were done. Mr Spegill walked into the room as well and stopped in front of her.

"Miss Elsa, your are evil." Said Eduard. "You tried to avoid taking responsibility, you have been cheating, lying to your agents...you have even killed a few of my agents..."

"They were trying to murder me. Agent Guardian and I were just able to get out by teamwork-"

"Agent Guardian? Jack Moon?"

Elsa looked up at him with wide eyes. She felt her heart beat faster.

"Your little brother...oh, wait, no..." He chuckled. "Your little boyfriend. I wonder what would happen if I send a few of my henchmen to his home..."

"He has nothing to do with this...he was just doing his job! This is between us!"

Eduard took something small out of his pocket. "You are right, miss Elsa. This is between us..."

He put a taser against her neck. Elsa closed her eyes in fear when the cold metal hit her skin. Eduard turned it on with a dark look onto his face. Elsa her eyes flew open. She could feel the electricity flowing through her body. Every hair on her body stood up and her heart even skipped a beat.

Eduard stopped and took a step back. Elsa her body went limp for a second. She sway her head down to the ground.

He laughed maniacally. "Oh, you poor little girl! Do you need another dose of your medicine?!"

Without waiting for an answer he pushed the taser against her neck again. Elsa gasped for air. It hurt. It really hurt. Her hands clenched shut. Her whole body froze when those volts went through her body. Eduard kept doing it. Sometimes he pulled back for a few seconds before electrocuting her again.

It was terrifying. Elsa her whole body hurt. She could hear him laughing while she was writhing in pain. The moments he let her breath for a second images of her family and friends flashed through her mind. She had to protect them from him. This was all her own fault. If she hadn't let this man into her life then her friends would be save.

After a while Eduard finally stepped back. Elsa her body slumped down in her chains. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was rapidly. Her head hang low. Her left eye was twitching a little bit from the shocks.

Eduard took one step closer. He grabbed her chin roughly and made her look up at him.

"Look at me, you little bitch!" Yelled Eduard.

Elsa looked at him with a frown. Eduard look at her with an insane smile.

"How does it feel? This is what your father did to other people. Slowly executing them..."

"How would you even know him?" Whispered Elsa. "He is my father...there is no way that he would hurt someone for fun."

"Miss Winters, you were just a child when he died." Said Eduard. "You didn't knew him that well."

"He was my father. I knew him better than you did..." Whispered Elsa.

Eduard chuckled. "Sure, miss Elsa...I must say though, you do have a lot of guts."

"Shut up. I'm not going to be your little toy. And you sure as hell won't break me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, miss Elsa." Said Eduard.

He put the taser on again. Elsa her eyes went wide with fear. Her hands immediately struggled in her chains.

"Ready for another, dear?"

Elsa her breath stocked in her throat as the electricity went through her body again.

* * *

Jack was in the office with Raven, Anna and Hiccup. He was sitting behind a computer, looking for any information on the location of mr Spegill. He looked through files upon files...

The squeaking of a chair made Jack look up. Anna shove her chair close to Jack. She nudged with her shoulder against his and smiled at him.

"So, any progress?" She asked.

Jack saw how tired she was. Normally she would put her hair up in a bun, but now it was hanging loosely over her shoulders. Under her eyes he saw a few small circles.

He shook his head. "No...sorry Anna."

Anna sighed. She went with her hand through her hair. "I'm worried, Jack. What if something happened to her? What if...he is hurting her?"

Jack kept quiet. He didn't knew what to say. Surely that man was hurting Elsa. The mere thought of it made his blood boil.

Anna put her hand onto his shoulder. "He is, isn't he? This time she really is in danger...and there is nothing we can do."

"There is." Said Jack suddenly. He stared at Anna with a serious look. "Look, Anna...we are her family. At least that is something, right? We are going to find her, beat mr Spegill up and celebrate life again, okay?"

"I heard you two kissed."

Jack almost fell out of his chair. He looked around. The others in the room didn't hear him, they were all looking at their computerscreen or talking to each other.

He looked at Anna in shock. "Where did you hear that?!"

"Raven. And I don't blame you. You two have dancing the same dance for ages...even though she is engaged!"

Jack held his hands up. "It was an accident. I thought she felt something and I returned it, but...she doesn't."

Anna her smiled faded away. "She doesn't? But I always thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong. She told me that she didn't like me."

Anna kept quiet for a second. Her hand slipped from his shoulder. "So? Did you tell her that you love her?!"

"I told her that I liked her..."

"What?" Anna hit him on the back of his head. "You should've told her that you loved her! Liking her?! What are you a high schooler?!"

"What?! I said that I liked her!"

"Yeah, and you also like ice-cream! Idiot Jack!"

Jack looked back at his screen. "Whatever. Look, all we need to do is to focus on finding her."

"Right. Okay, you're right." Said Anna. "What if...what if he took her to another office?"

"Another office?" Asked Jack.

"Yes...like another office...his office is empty, right?" Asked Anna.

"Right."

"Well, then he probably moved to another office...one that you can hire easily."

"One that you can..." Jack jumped up. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Guys, I know where Elsa might be!"

Raven and Hiccup jumped up with a loud gasp.

"Wait, what?!" Said Raven.

"The old office on Ninth Street, remember?" Asked Jack.

"Yes?" Said Hiccup.

"You can hire that building for a few penny's for a few days a week. Maybe he is hiding her there."

Raven sighed and stood up. "It couldn't hurt to check. Agent Guardian, you go with me. Dragon-boy stay here with Anna. We're gonna check it out."

"Okay..." Said Hiccup. He looked at Anna who smiled at him.

"Let's go, Jack." Said Raven as he took his arm and dragged him off.

* * *

 _Little Elsa was sitting in the big living room. Her mother was holding the small baby Anna in her arms. She was sitting on the big couch. Elsa was on the ground, playing with her toys._

 _Idun, her mother, was completely silent. She was looking worried at the clock. Her husband, Agdar, was still gone. It was a normal workday. He told them that he would be home early, but now it was already nine pm...Idun was very worried. He already worked hard enough in the company..._

 _Suddenly the door opened up. Idun immediately jumped up as Agdar stepped into the living room. Elsa stood up too. She immediately wanted to run to her father, but her eyes widened when she saw red stuff on his suit._

 _"I'm home." Said Agdar in a raspy voice._

 _"Honey, what happened?!" Said Idun with a high voice._

 _"Some trouble at work, I..." Agdar saw his little daughter looking at him. "Elsa!"_

 _"Papa!"_

 _Elsa immediately ran towards him. He went down to his knees and pulled her against his chest. After a quick hug he pulled back and held her by her shoulders._

 _"Elsa, did you have a good day?" Asked Agdar with a smile._

 _"Yeah, but...you are hurt daddy!" Said Elsa._

 _"No..." Said Agdar. "I am not hurt, sweetie pie. This is just a bit of ketchup I spilled on my t-shirt...just a part of my job..."_

 _"Job?!" Said Idun. She shook her head. "How about I send the girls to bed before we talk about it?"_

 _Agdar took Elsa up into his arms. He looked at Idun while Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll bring Elsa to bed, you can bring Anna to bed, caprice?"_

 _Idun sighed and nodded. She walked off with Anna in his arms. Agdar took Elsa to her room. He lay her down into her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Her father sat down onto the bed and looked at her with a soft gaze._

 _"Papa?" Asked little Elsa with a small voice._

 _"Yes, snowflake?" Whispered Agdar._

 _"That stuff is not ketchup...it's paint!" Said Elsa._

 _"Hva?"_

 _"Yeah! I know what happened! You played paintball with the company again and then you got hit! And one of your friends won!"_

 _Agdar chuckled a little. He ruffled with his hand through her hair._

 _"Sure honey. Just get some sleep."_

 _"Okay...but daddy, don't play paintball without me again."_

 _Agdar chuckled again. He put a small kiss on her forehead._

 _"Of course, sweetie..." He stood up and walked towards the door. He put the lights out. "I love you, Elsa."_

 _"I love you too, papa."_

 _Agdar closed the door behind him. Elsa sighed and laid down into the soft cushions. She felt really tired after such a long day. At school they needed to draw pictures of their favorite animal. Elsa loved drawing, but she wasn't good at it. Her teacher told her that if she tried hard enough she might be an artist one day. But she knew her father had other plans. Elsa would take the company over. At least that was what one of his agents told Elsa._

 _She sighed again. She didn't want to take the company over. It looked so boring. Her daddy was always working late and didn't look happy when he was in his study room. She sometimes wished to have a normal life, like normal kids. At school everyone was spoiled. All the kids talked about their money and stuff... Elsa just wanted to play. A few kids would play with her, but not before she pulled her gloves on._

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

 _Elsa shot up when she heard her mother yelling._

 _"THEY SHOULD HAVE SOLVED THE PROBLEM!"_

 _She jumped out of bed. Her parents were fighting about something. Something she shouldn't know about. But she wanted to know what it was about._

 _Elsa opened the door up and walked into the hallway. She tiptoed towards her parents bedroom. Elsa put her ear against the bedroom door and heard them argue loudly._

 _"Why in the hell did they let this happen?!" Yelled Idun._

 _"I am their boss, honey, I need to do these sort of things!" Said Agdar._

 _"No, you don't! You don't need to kill anyone! You have people for that!"_

 _Elsa felt confused. Why was her mother talking about killing people?...This was strange. Her father would never..._

 _"It was just a Natural!" Yelled Agdar._

 _Elsa gasped. She took a step back and covered her mouth with her hands. On the other side of the hallway she could hear crying._

 _Anna!_

 _She ran to her baby sister's room. In the crib there lay a small girl. Elsa grabbed a chair and pulled Anna out of her crib. The small baby was crying very loudly. Elsa grabbed a chair and sat down with Anna in her arms. She gently rocked the baby._

 _Anna immediately stopped crying. Elsa looked down at her sister with a smile._

 _"Don't be scared, Anna." Whispered Elsa. "I'm here."_

 _Anna looked up at her with big eyes. Elsa laughed a little. She was cute._

 _"Sleep tight, close your eyes..." Sang Elsa in a cute tune. "Don't let the bedbugs bite..."_

 _Anna giggled a little._

 _Elsa sang further. "God is watching over you and I am here too...sweet Anna, I might be just a Natural, but I will protect you."_

 _The baby slowly closed her eyes. Elsa looked at her with a smile._

 _"Awww..."_

 _Elsa looked at the doorway. Her parents walked towards her. Idun sat down in front of her._

 _"How cute...do you mind if I put Anna in bed, honey?" Asked Idun._

 _Elsa shook her head and gave Anna to her mother who laid the baby down in the crib. Her father kneeled down in front of her._

 _"That was very sweet of you." He said._

 _Elsa looked at him. "Pappa...I heard you and mama argue...you said that it was just a Natural or something..."_

 _"Oh, my little Elsa! I didn't mean that!" Agdar cupped her face into his hands. "I didn't mean that! It was just something stupid I said! Naturals are very good people! And you and your powers are no exception!"_

 _"Okay...but you also said killing? You don't kill, right papa?"_

 _Agdar glanced at Idun. She just put Anna to bed and looked at him with a frown. Agdar sighed and looked back at Elsa._

 _"Sweetie, I only do what is best for us."_

 _Elsa was quiet for a second before she suddenly smiled._

 _"Okay, papa!"_

 _"Elsa." Said Idun. "I'll bring you to bed. It's late."_

 _"Uh-huh! Okay!" Said Elsa._

 _Her mother brought Elsa to her bed. There she lay Elsa down and pulled the sheets over her body. Idun put the lights out and Elsa_ _quickly fell asleep._

 _As Elsa and Anna slept Agdar and Idun walked to the living room. Idun closed the door behind her and looked at him in anger._

 _"Agdar, why didn't one of your agents deal with it? Why was it you who had to...deal with the Natural?" Said Idun._

 _Agdar crossed his arms. "I do not know...look, I am their boss, everything is my_ _responsibility. I was the one who did it...who murdered the man..."_

 _Idun took a step towards him. "Stop it. You are not a murderer."_

 _"How can you say that? My company deals with assassination, Idun. I have someone's blood on my hands...if our daughters knew..."_

 _"Agdar..." Whispered Idun._

 _"Look, I know Elsa is taking the company over. And I can't put anyone else in charge. There is no one else I trust...I will train Elsa when she is older."_

 _"Train her?"_

 _Agdar nodded. "Yes. I will train her in her powers, her combat. She needs to be ready for any situation. But not until she finished high school. And I will train her until I retire. That way she will still be able to live a normal life until she is older."_

 _"Good. But let's focus on protecting our daughters from the truth." Said Idun. "They don't need to know about the company for now. Let them live their childhood."_

 _"Right. Oh, by the way, Aster called. He has adopted these two sweet boys and wanted to set a play date up." Said Agdar._

 _Idun clapped in her hands in excitement. "Great. Let's call him back. The girls need some new friends."_

 _"Yes, but boys?"_

 _She rolled with her eyes. "Oh, Agdar, don't be so difficult. They are still kids."_

 _"Yes and soon they will be teenagers."_

 _Idun laughed. She took a step closer and pulled him in for a kiss. She quickly pulled away with a smile._

 _"Let's get you to bed too, mr Winters." She whispered._

 _Agdar raised his eyebrows. "Is that a question or a demand?"_

 _"Just get your fucking butt to the bedroom."_

 _Agdar laughed and turned around to walk to their bedroom. "Idun, don't swear so much! Before you know it, one of the kids will start to swear too!"_

 _Idun rolled with her eyes and walked after him into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her with a seductive smile._

TO BE CONTINUED

 ** _Pfft, looooooong chapter again! (oh well)_**

 ** _So, this and the next chapters are going to be action filled. (i think)_**

 ** _Oh and thanks for the reviews and the favs! Also, 'Hva' means ' what'._**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **Long chapter! But the next one might also get long like this one, so what the hell, let's do this :)**

* * *

Jack and Raven looked up at the high building.

"Ready?" Asked Raven. She put her pistol away in her pocket. Jack sighed as he felt the gun in his pocket. This was it. They were going to find her.

Raven and Jack walked into the building. They pushed through the door, expecting to see some goons.

But instead of that they just saw a janitor. The old man was cleaning up calmly with his headphones on and only noticed them when he looked to the side. He immediately took his headphones from his head and smiled at them.

"Can I help you two?" asked the man.

Raven nodded. "Yes, is any company hiring this place?"

"No miss...no one has hired this place for months. It is just the janitor, me, cleaning the place up."

Raven looked at Jack. "Another miss. Come on, we..."

Her phone suddenly ringed. Raven took it out of her pocket and picked up.

"Hello, this is Rave..."

 _"Raven! Get back here right now!"_ Yelled Hiccup on the other line.

"Hiccup?"

 _"We've got some new about El..miss Winters! Get back here!"_

"We're on our way!" Said Raven. "And don't patronize me!"

She put her phone back into her pocket and looked at Jack. "Come on, let's go back to the office."

They said goodbye to the janitor who happily waved them off. They then jumped into the car and drove back to their office. Hiccup was waiting for them by the entrance. He led them into a room with just a table. On the table was a map.

"Agent, what is this?" Asked Raven.

"We got them an hour ago. Just as you left..." Hiccup walked around the table and pulled a few photo's from the map. He spread them around on the table.

Jack's eyes widened. He could feel his heart stop.

Elsa.

Those were photo's of her...Each photo showed a different part of her body. Her leg, which was normal, her hands in the shackles, her fearful eyes, her neck with a red spot on it...except the final photo. It showed a complete image of her. She was hanging in shackles against a wall, dressed in a maid outfit.

"That pervert..." Whispered Jack.

Her head hung low and her hair was loosely falling over her shoulders. Underneath her feet was a little bit of ice.

Raven looked in shock at the photo's before she shook her head and looked back at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed. "We also got a letter..."

He pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it over. Raven unfolded it and her eyes flew over the letters.

"What does it say?" Whispered Jack.

"It says; Dear Agents from Winters Co. As you know I have taken your boss for my own reasons. She might not return for a while. This is nothing personal against you people, just some business with the Winters family. They have taken a lot from me and now I am taking one of their precious things. Well, I could write forever, but you've seen the photo's. I'm having a lot of fun with miss Winters and I'll try to keep you updated. Kind Regards, mister Spegill..."

Jack clenched his fists. "That pervert! What he is doing...I will kill him!"

"Calm down, Jack." Raven put her hands onto his shoulders and turned him around to face her. "I know how you must feel...we all feel the same way. You probably feel even worse because you have known her your entire life and the way you feel about her...but even now...we need to focus."

Jack sighed. "You're right...sorry, but I just feel so angry when I see her so helpless..."

Raven smiled at him and pulled her hands away. "Okay, good. Now..." She looked back at the photo's with a disgusting look. "Hiccup, analyze those photo's, look for anything that might indicate where she is or something...Jack, we are going to send every agent out to every building they could've hired. Mr Spegill must have hired one of them..."

"Yes, agent December!" Said Hiccup and Jack in unison.

* * *

 _Why was he taking photo's? She didn't understand._

 _She just wanted out of this damn room. She asked him to release her. But instead he took photo's. He told her that he would send them to her friends. That way they would stay updated._

Now she was still in her shackles. She looked up at the small window. There was just a little light shining through. If she could break out of her shackles...

She tried to use her ice powers. Ice spread over the shackles, over the wall...But nothing broke. Elsa let out a small breath and stopped. It was no use. These shackles were ice prove, by the looks of it.

"Fuck!" said Elsa.

At that moment the door opened up. Eduard Spegill walked in with a few goons.

"Miss Elsa, did I just hear you curse?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. Yes, she cursed from time to time, but what did he care?

Eduard noticed the ice on the shackles. He laughed. "Trying to break free, sweetheart?! Don't try, these shackles are ice proof."

She knew it. Of course.

He stepped closer and leaned with his face close to her. He leaned with his arm against the wall. Elsa stared angrily at him.

"Did you sleep well, Elsa?" He whispered.

When she didn't speak up he suddenly grabbed her by her throat. Elsa immediately gasped for air.

"Talk, or I will strangle you till you're dead!" Said Eduard.

"I...di...d...n...o...t...t..."

He released her throat with a grin. Elsa panted and hung her head low.

Eduard grabbed her by her hair to pull her head up. Elsa cringed a little in pain.

"It is time for another day with me, baby!"

"A-another day? Is it already morning?"

"Nope!" Said Eduard. "It is about noon."

"Noon?" Elsa could feel her heart drop. She didn't even notice Eduard pulling her shackles off. She just fell down to the ground when he stepped back with a laugh. Noon...she didn't even knew a day had passed...and she always kept such a tight schedule for herself. Now she forgot which day it was...

"Stand up."

She looked up at Eduard. He looked very annoyed with her. Elsa sighed and stood up. For now, she had to obey him. Maybe he would be nice...

Eduard pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it towards her. She froze on the spot.

"Today we are going to play a game, miss Winters. A fun game for me."

"A fun game?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, dumb girl." Eduard nodded to his guards.

The two goons grabbed Elsa by her arms. They turned her arms behind her back even when she didn't struggle. She was led out of the room through the halls. A few agents greeted their boss as they walked by. Elsa looked around, trying to register everything. She noticed a phone hanging on a hall. If she could break free then she could...

They pushed her through a door. Elsa was met by a hedge...this...it was...a maze.

The goons released her and walked out. Elsa turned around. Her wrists were burning, but she ignored it. Eduard was calmly putting the safety from his gun off.

"The rules are simple." Said Eduard. "I will chase you and try to shoot you. If I shoot you, I win. If you somehow manage to escape, then you win."

"What will happen if I win?" Asked Elsa.

Eduard said nothing and pointed the gun towards her. Elsa reacted immediately and ran into the maze. She felt her heart pounding rapidly as she ran through the maze. Behind her she could hear a shot.

Elsa jumped down to the ground and held her hands above her head. Eduard stepped closer to her. He pointed his gun down at her.

"Come on, this is no fun."

Elsa slowly sat up. She grinned and turned her head to look at him. He noticed her little smile.

"Fun? You're right. Let's have a bit of fun!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground close to Mr Spegill. He jumped out of the way before the ice spike could pierce him. After he jumped away he looked at the spot to see Elsa gone. He noticed a small ice tray on the ground. What...

Elsa laughed. Under her feet was a small plateau of ice. She was flying a bit from the ground, through the maze. This way was much faster. And much more fun!

She put her hands against the hedge. A trail of leaves froze. The wind was blowing through her hair. This felt nice. She clenched her fists and flew even higher.

Now she was just above the hedge. She turned around and flew towards the door. This way she could escape and use the phone-

"HEY!"

She just flew over Eduard's head who looked very annoyed. He fired a few times at her, but missed. Elsa flew through the door into the hallway. She flew against a wall and the plateau shattered. A few goons looked in shock at her. Elsa shakily stood up on her legs. Her shoulder was throbbing with pain.

 _I don't have time..._ Thought Elsa as she noticed the phone hanging on the wall.

She dashed towards it. The goons raised their guns at her, but suddenly lowered them and looked at the door which led to the maze.

Elsa took the phone and dialed a number. It was the number of her office. And someone immediately picked up.

 _"Winter Corporation, Agent Crow."_

"Agent Crow, Tadashi, this is Elsa!"

 _"Elsa?! Oh my god, tell me..."_

"Write down what I say, I don't have much time..." Elsa could hear some footsteps coming closer.

 _"I have a pen right here...Elsa, are you..."_

"15, 1, 11, 19, 20, 18, 5, 5, 20."

 _"Okay, I wrote it down. Elsa, where are you?!"_

Suddenly she heard a gunshot. Her shoulder started to throb. She turned around to see Eduard with his gun pointed at her. What was he...? She looked at her shoulder. Blood was seeping from it as the throbbing was replaced by a stinging pain. The phone slipped out of her hand as she fell down to her knees.

She held her shoulder with her other hand and started to yell in pain. Mr Spegill chuckled. He grabbed the phone and put it against his ear to hear Tadashi yell her name frantically.

 _"Elsa? Elsa?!"_

"Good day, agent Crow." Said Eduard.

 _"Where is Elsa! Did you hurt her?!"_

"I merely shot her in her shoulder. She is fine, listen."

He pulled Elsa up by her arm. It was the arm where he shot her in the shoulder so it hurt like hell.

Elsa screamed again as Eduard held the phone by her face for a second before letting her fall down again.

"Did you hear that, mister Crow?" Said Eduard as he put the phone against his ear again.

 _"You...!"_

"Oh and don't try to trace this number, it won't work."

He hung up and looked down at Elsa. She stopped screaming and held her shoulder. Her whole body shook.

"We need to get the bullet out." Eduard kneeled down and pulled her up in bridal style into his arms. Elsa her breathing was ragged. She was too weak to use her ice powers...

He brought her into a nursery. There he lay her down on a bed. A woman with long brown hair in short white coat walked towards them. Underneath she wore the usual suit of an agent. Her eye were brown and she narrowed them as Eduard lay Elsa down.

"Mr Spegill, sir, what..."

"There is a bullet in her shoulder." Said Eduard calmly. "Take it out and bandage it up. Elsa tried to call her office and I shot her. That is all you need to know."

The woman bit on her lip. She turned around and grabbed the necessary supplies. Eduard walked towards the door.

"Let her rest here a bit." Said Eduard before he shut the door behind him.

The woman sighed. She grabbed a chair. With a pincet she went into the wound. Elsa her eyes widened and she screamed in agony.

"S-sorry!" Said the woman. "But I need to do this quickly!"

Elsa turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. The woman rummaged into the wound. Elsa clenched the sheets with her hands. The woman was busy for a bit before she finally pulled the bullet out. She then took a bottle of alcohol.

"This will sterilize the wound."

Without waiting for an answer she put some alcohol on the wound. Elsa closed her eyes and grasped the sheets tighter. The woman put the bottle away and bandaged her shoulder up. She cleaned her stuff up and took a seat next to Elsa's bed.

Elsa calmed down after taking a few breaths. She looked up at the woman. The woman had nice eyes and looked about in her 20-ish...

"Who are you?" Asked Elsa with a hoarse voice.

"You are Elsa Winters, right?" Said the woman.

Elsa kept quiet.

"My name is Belle. Belle Woolverton. I am the nurse in this place...I'm from France originally. I came here looking for a job and mr Spegill offered me one."

"Oh..." Elsa noticed Belle smiling at her. Why was this woman so nice to her? She was their prisoner and their enemy. "Well...my name is Elsa Winters, as you must have heard. I was born here and I might die in this city...a-anyway, I own Winters Corporation and..."

Belle put her hand onto her forehead with a soft gaze. "You should rest, miss Winters. You have lost a bit of blood..."

"I'm not sleepy. And I don't want to close my eyes...I rather talk to you. You seem nice, miss Belle."

Belle leaned back in her chair. "Sure...if you would like to talk...about what?"

"How is France?" Asked Elsa. "I've never been. My mother once was there, but I've never seen it."

Belle smiled again. "It is beautiful! Flowers, baguettes, the eiffel...sometimes I really miss it. But my stalky ex-boyfriend made me move away. And now this is my only home. I wanted to become a school teacher, but I could only speak French in the beginning, so they wouldn't accept me..."

"I see. Vous n'avez pas été accepté?"

Belle's eyes widened. "You know French?"

"Yes, I've learned, though I don't use it very often. Sorry."

"C'est parfait..." Belle stood up. "Do you like books, miss Elsa?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess so. I do like to read whenever I'm free...so mostly on Sundays."

Belle took a book from her desk. She sat down again. "This story is about Alice in Wonderland. I can read it to you, if you'd like."

"Sure..." Elsa looked up at the ceiling. Belle began to read. Her voice was very soothing and beautiful. Unbelievable that someone as nice as her was working for a company like this. Elsa glanced at Belle. Maybe she could offer her a job. Or she could do a good word for her at a school. If she would be alive...

* * *

Tadashi looked at the phone in his hand.

That was Elsa. He felt his heart sink when he heard her screaming. They had to find her and beat that jerk up!

Fuck...He looked down at the note. There were just numbers. Like some sort of code. He put his finger against his chin. This had to be easy...

"Tadashi, who was that?" Asked Raven.

He looked to his side. He was standing by the reception, with the phone still in his hand. The receptionist was on a lunchbreak. He picked the phone up when it rang and didn't expect Elsa.

Tadashi put the phone back on the horn. He grabbed the note on which he wrote the numbers and walked to the lab with Raven behind him.

"It was Elsa."

Raven gasped and looked at him with big eyes. "Elsa?!"

"Yes. She didn't have much time and just told me a bunch of numbers. Then I heard a shot and...I got mr Spegill on the phone. He told me that he shot her in the shoulder and he...he...let me hear her scream..."

"That bastard." Whispered Raven.

They walked into the lab. There they saw Anna, Hiro, Jack and Hiccup playing with Baymax, his robot.

"What are you doing here? Hiro..." Said Tadashi with in a warning voice.

Hiro grinned at him. "Come on, we were just playing with Baymax! Nothing more!"

Hiro was now just as old as Anna. His voice was still the same, somehow, but he grown a little. He was a little bit taller than Anna, but not very tall. His middle tooth was still missing and he still had the same goofy smile. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue vest. Anna was wearing pants, a green t-shirt and a dark blazer.

"Playing with Baymax?" Tadashi folded his arms. "What do you mean, just playing with Baymax? He can't do much!"

"No, but look!" Hiro turned back at Baymax. "Baymax, gun up!"

Baymax put his arm towards the ceiling. It changed into a grey color. The form changed into the form of a big bazooka.

"What..." Stammered Tadashi.

Hiro laughed. "Cool, huh? I installed a few new digi-codes. Now Baymax can use..."

Tadashi pulled his brother into a hug. Hiro immediately let out a big breath of air as his brother squeezed him. He squirmed a little, but Tadashi didn't let him go.

"My smart little Hiro!" Said Tadashi happily.

"Agent Crow, we need to hurry up and find out what Elsa meant by those numbers..." Said Raven.

"Numbers?" Asked Jack.

Raven nodded. "Yes...Elsa called. She told Tadashi a bunch of numbers and nothing more before...she was shot in her shoulder..."

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Jack.

Anna became a pit pale. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Raven. "Elsa...shot?"

"Y-yeah..." Said Tadashi suddenly. "I heard a shot before Mr Spegill suddenly talked to me. He told me that he shot your sister in her shoulder and he...I could hear her scream...I felt so powerless!"

"Elsa..." Whispered Anna. She shook her head and sighed. "Okay, okay, what about the numbers?"

Tadashi pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it to Anna. Hiro and Jack looked over her shoulder at the paper.

"15, 1, 11, 19, 20, 18, 5, 5, 20." Said Tadashi. "They could be...coordinates..."

"Coordinates?" Hiro looked back at Tadashi. "These can't be coordinates, brother."

Tadashi folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Then what?"

"Those can be..." Hiro stepped back and looked at the ground. "Never mind."

"No, no, no, speak your mind." Said Tadashi.

"Those numbers are for...what if they can be changed into letters? Like the numbers are each for a letter of the alphabet?"

"A letter for the alphabet? Wait..." Tadashi pulled the paper out of Anna's hands. He walked over to a desk and took a pen out of the cupboard. He looked at the numbers and scribbled some letters down. 15 was an 'O'...

1 was an A...

11 was an K...

19 an S, 20 an T, 18 an R, 5 and the other 5 were two E's...and the last one a T...

"Oakstreet." Whispered Tadashi.

"What?" Asked Jack. "Oakstreet?"

Tadashi walked to his computer. He opened it up and typed in something. A map of the city showed up. Tadashi typed in something and an area of buildings was selected on the screens.

Hiro, Jack, Anna and Raven looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"There are 30 buildings in Oakstreet. 15 of them are houses where people are living in...If we look at the other buildings then they might be in one of them."

Hiro nodded. Jack clenched his fist and bit on his lip. They would find her...

He was sure of it!

* * *

It was cold. Even though the blankets were wrapped around her. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Belle was already gone. Behind the door was one of his goons. So if Elsa would try to escape they would shoot her on sight.

Not that she could. The wound in her shoulder stung too badly. Unbelievable that he shot her! Mr Spegil was more dangerous than she thought before...

"Super Natural..." she whispered in her self.

She sighed. Hopefully Tadashi knew what she meant by those codes. If he didn't...idiot.

Elsa sat up, but groaned in pain. She slumped back into her pillows. Dammit...it hurt like hell. She should find a way to escape. Maybe she could climb through the airs haft...she looked up at the thing. She was able to fit in that...

Elsa wriggled in her bed. She moved and fell out of the bed on her stomach. She yelped in pain when her arm hit the ground.

"Fuck..." Whispered Elsa.

She froze when the door suddenly opened up behind her.

"Look what we have here."

Shit! It was Eduard Spegill!

He walked toward her. He pulled her up by her other arm and held her back against him. She tried to struggle free, but he suddenly put his hand over his mouth.

"Just listen to me, sweetheart. Or do I need to hurt Belle?"

He calmly removed her hand when she stopped struggling.

"What did you do?!" Yelled Elsa. "What happened to Belle?!"

"Nothin'. Just took care of her. That woman wanted to free you." Said Eduard. "So, I punished her...she won't come back to save you."

Elsa her eyes widened. Belle...the woman was so nice to her. Belle read her a story before she fell asleep. The woman reminded her of her own mother. So warm and nice and a smile that could light up the room. And now she was...

Eduard took her out of the room. One of his goons followed close behind. He put her back into the cold room and back into the chains.

Elsa gasped when he turned her around. She was now facing the wall with her back to him. She felt his hand suddenly move up her back and calmly pulling the top of her outfit down. She shivered when the cold hit her around her torso.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Elsa.

Eduard kept quiet. He calmly moved away from her and yelled; "Come in!"

Elsa heard the door open again. Heavy footsteps echoed through the room and the door closed again.

"Good morning..." Said a deep voice.

Her breath stocked in her throat. That voice...even though it had been years she knew that voice. Her whole body shook. The big man...the one who made the scar on her back. The one who hurt her when she was in the orphanage.

"Remember me, girl?"

His disgusting hand touched her back. Elsa shrieked and closed her eyes. No...

"It seems like I've made quite a scar." Said the man with a laugh.

Elsa opened her eyes again. She gritted her teeth. A cold wind blew through the room.

"Fuck you!" She said. "You hurt me over some spilled milk!"

"Ah, you still remember. But no, I didn't hurt you just over some spilled milk. I hurt you because you are a fucking Natural, messed my floor up and lied to me!"

Elsa let out a deep breath. "I...I..."

"Speak up or I won't hear you, fucking Natural."

"I know I'm one of those Naturals. And I know that some of them are using their powers for evil, but...I'm not less than a human! I'm a Natural and...I'm proud of my powers! Back then I saved Anna. It got me this scar...yet I would do it again!"

"Oh really?"

She could heard the man grab something. He suddenly put some sharp against her back. With it he traced down that tracks of her scar.

"Here is the deal." Said Eduard suddenly. "If you can hold your powers in, then this man won't hurt you. But if you let even the smallest ice spike shoot out and he will open that old wound up."

"Ah..." Elsa clenched her fists. She could feel him tracing with the weapon down her scar. She tried to calm her breathing down. If she could control her powers, then she would be safe. Then he wouldn't hurt her. Dammit, this was just like back then...

She shrieked when his hands moved around her. He grabbed her by her front and put his hands onto her bosom.

"N-no..." Whimpered Elsa. "Please don't."

All she could think of was her family and friends. The man kept touching her. She knew what he was going to do. And she hated it. She'd rather have a fight with someone than this. But she didn't want him to open her scar again. It took weeks to heal...

She remembered how worried Anna was back then.

 _"Elsa, your back!" Yelled Anna. The small girl was sitting on the floor crying. Little Elsa was holding her hands and sitting by her._

 _Elsa forced a smile on her lips."Anna, I'm okay, really..."_

 _"B-b-b-but...I couldn't...and the man...and you and...and...and...I...I..."_

 _Elsa wiped her tears away. Her back hurt like hell, but she couldn't let Anna know._

 _"Sshhh...Anna, I'm okay...don't worry..."_

 _Anna sniffed. She wiped her nose with her arm and nodded. Her eyes were red from crying._

 _"Good...now...don't be afraid...I'll protect you against this world. Okay?"_

 _"O-okay..."_

Elsa smiled to herself a little. What a fond memory. Her sister may be small, but Anna could be strong. Back then her sister witnessed such horror. Yet she calmed down so quickly...god, she missed Anna. She was probably worried now.

The man moved with his hands down to her skirt. Elsa closed her eyes. She tried to suppress her feelings so that her powers wouldn't come out. But the suppressions caused the room to get a little colder.

"Fuck-"

The man suddenly pinched her in her shoulder on the wound. Elsa shrieked in pain. She opened her eyes again. The room got even colder.

"Don't use your demon powers!" Yelled the man. "You disgusting Natural! You should all die!"

Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore. Ice crawled onto the wall. The man cursed and grasped her shoulder. Elsa wanted it to stop. All of it. But it didn't. And everything hurt so much...she couldn't focus at all and she wasn't able to...

Suddenly she heard a loud bang. The man's hand slipped from her shoulder. Elsa her breathing calmed down. She heard something fall to the ground and then silence.

"Tsk." Said Eduard. He stepped closer to Elsa and turned her around. He grabbed her jaw and squeezed it a little making her winch.

He looked at her with an evil smile before speaking up.

"Agent Johnson!" He yelled. "Get the body out of here!"

"Yes, sir."

Elsa looked at the room. She noticed all the ice around the window, walls, the chains were almost frozen up. She heard one of the agents dragging the body out of the room. She looked back at Eduard. He held the gun against her head with his other hand.

"I really want to shoot you...but my gun is a bit empty and I have some other business to take care of."

He took a step back and released her jaw. Elsa coughed and gasped for air. Eduard looked up and down at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Be right back, dear."

He left the room and shut the door behind him. Elsa looked around. She noticed the blood on the ground. Unbelievable how everything just went from crap to...shit. In one second she was threatened, the man who ruined her childhood was dead and she...she would follow him soon..

Elsa felt something wet hit her cheek. She gasped. Was she...crying?

No! She didn't have any time for this! She wanted to wipe her tears away, but couldn't. Her hands were stuck in those restraints...dammit!

 _"Elsa, my sweet little Elsa..."_

Elsa her eyes went wide. Wait...did she just hear her father's voice? She looked to her right and gasped.

What looked like a ghost...her father was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a suit, the one he always wore to work.

"I must be imagining stuff..." Elsa whispered.

 _"You're not..." Said Agdar._

He moved towards her. Elsa tried to move back, but she was stuck. What the hell was this? Could she suddenly connect with ghost? The hell?

Agdar smiled at her. That genuine smile she could remember...

 _"Your mother and I have been watching at you and Anna from_ _above."_

"Mom...wait, how...how are you here?" Asked Elsa. "W-what...?"

 _"Your powers are stronger than you can believe, Elsa. Through centuries we've had more Naturals in our family. Your grandmother was one too...she could communicate with the spirit world."_

"But that's...Naturals only have the power of the earthly elements!"

 _"Most of them do, that is correct. But there were a few exceptions. Through her powers we were able to keep watch over you and Anna from above. And now...she gave me all her power to come here and help you out."_

"Help me out?" Whispered Elsa.

The chains suddenly broke. Elsa stumbled forward and fell onto the ground. She quickly picked herself up and rubbed her wrist. They were a deep shade of red.

She looked at her father with a surprised look. "What did you just do..."

 _"Elsa, we don't have much time. You need to get out of here. Or at least out of this room."_

"Right..." Elsa didn't question him any further. She noticed a small hatch. An air-shaft. She could crawl through. Maybe it would lead somewhere safe.

"That air shaft." Said Elsa. "I can crawl through..."

 _"Yes, but uhm...first...maybe you should button up."_

Elsa looked down. She noticed her bra hanging out. She shrieked and turned around. She buttoned it quickly up with shaky hands.

Why was this all...she shook her head. No! She had no time to dwell! She turned around to face her father.

"Okay, I'll try to reach that air shaft..." She jumped up and tried to reach it, but it was a little bit too high. "Dammit..."

Suddenly she was lift up. She looked down, but saw nothing. Her father was gone... She ignored it and grabbed the ledge. She climbed up into the shaft. Thank god that it was open. Or else she would've needed to pry it open and that wouldn't have worked.

It smelled bad. And it was cold...but she had to move forward. She had to live. For Anna.

She stopped when she noticed a grid. It led to a small room with no one in it. It looked like a janitor's room. She kicked the grid out, which worked somehow, and jumped down into the room.

Agdar appeared by her side again. Elsa looked at him with a questioning look.

"Okay, now I just need to find a way out." Said Elsa.

 _"Right...from this part you no longer need me...the psychic are getting weaker again..."_

Elsa turned to Agdar. She took one step closer. "Wait, what? No, no , don't leave me alone!"

 _"Elsa..."_ Said Agdar. He smiled at her. His form slowly got more transparent. _"I'm proud of you. You've held your ground, lead the company, took care of Anna when you were younger...Anna, tell her that I love you...and I love you too."_

"Dad..."

 _"Tsar really cares about you...his family still misses you a lot. And Jack...you're very lucky to have him, Elsa. That boy will do anything for you...he will risk his life and lie about it in order to keep you safe."_

Elsa kept quiet. A tear fell down her cheek. "Dad...I...I..."

 _"Don't ever let your heart get eaten by hate...and life a long and happy life...goodbye, Elsa..."_

Her father completely dissolved. Elsa ran to him to grab hold of him, but fell to the ground onto her knees.

She clenched her fists until her knuckles went wide. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her emotional pain. Dammit all...

"Dammit..." Elsa stood up. She wiped her few tears away with her hand. She looked around. She noticed a door. If that was leading into a room, then...then she could escape through a window or something. It would be fine...

Elsa slowly opened the door up. She didn't hear anyone. This was probably safe. When she was out of this building, she could jump with using her powers, then she should alert her company. By then Raven would make sure that this company would go down and everything would be fine. She would go home, Pitch must be worried too...just like Anna...oh, Anna would be so happy when she would get home. The first thing she would do is get a warm bath and...

Elsa her breath stocked in her throat when she arrived in the room. The door behind her fell shut.

Mr Spegill was waiting there for her. Behind him were two goons.

"Miss Winters. What a nice surprise."

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

He was really worried. They didn't knew which number the building was, so they just went into on building after another...

Jack was standing outside one of the buildings with Raven and Hiccup.

"Just 10 more buildings." Said Raven. She went with her hand through her hair. "We can't lose hope, you guys."

"I know." Said Hiccup.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she has to..."

Suddenly a woman ran towards them. She had long brown hair and a suit on. She was holding her side. Jack noticed a little bit of blood coming from it.

"Excuse me! A-are you...do you know Elsa? Miss Winters?"

"Elsa Winters?!" Raven stepped forward and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Where is she?!"

"She is in that building over there." The woman pointed at building number 30. They all looked at the big building. From the outside it looked very plain and boring...wait, how did this woman even know that Elsa would be in there?

Jack pushed Raven away from the woman and stepped forward.

"How do you..."

Before he could speak further they suddenly heard a loud bang and people started to scream.

* * *

"...What a nice surprise."

Elsa didn't have much time to react. Eduard Spegill kicked her in her side and she slammed against another wall.

He calmly looked back at his goons while Elsa groaned in pain.

"You two can leave. I'll handle this." Said Eduard.

"Yes, sir."

The goons left and closed the door behind them. Eduard walked towards Elsa. She was holding her side and groaning in pain.

"Get up." Eduard grabbed her by her hair on the top of her head. Elsa yelled in pain as he kicked her again and she went flying towards another wall again.

He laughed a little and walked towards her. Eduard cocked his gun and looked down at her with a smile.

"You are a fighter, miss Winters. I did not expect you to escape from that room through the air shaft! It was way too high for someone your size, but you somehow came up there! I'm impressed!"

Elsa sat up. Her side and her shoulder were throbbing, but she ignored it and stared angrily at Eduard.

"But you messed my plans up, sweetheart." Said Eduard. "And now it is time that you meet your end."

Elsa suddenly started to giggle. Eduard raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay , okay..." Elsa sighed in defeat. She put her hand against the ground. "But I can at least let my powers out one more time."

Ice started to spread rapidly onto the ground, walls, windows...Eduard could hear screaming coming from the hallways. His goons were all being frozen to death. He looked at Elsa. He had underestimated her.

Ice spikes shot out of the ground. It started to snow through the entire building. The temperature started to get lower very quickly. The door was frozen up, they both couldn't get out.

Elsa stopped. She let out a deep breath. "Whoa..."

"Was that your full power?" Asked Eduard.

Elsa shook her head. She held her hand in front of her. "That...that was just 50 percent...I did not have the energy...to...use my full powers..."

"Too bad. Oh well...time to die...I really had some fun with you, miss Elsa..."

Eduard raised his gun towards her. Elsa closed her eyes and was ready. She had been fighting like hell, but her strength was gone at this point. She wanted to rest. Just to go to sleep and...

 _"ELSA!"_

Her eyes flew open again. Elsa her heart skipped. Did she just hear Jack's voice? That was...

" _ELSA, the door!"_

She didn't knew what to think. She just shakily raised her hand and used her last strength to thaw the door a little.

* * *

A big bang was heard through the streets. People started to scream and Raven, Hiccup and Jack looked in awe at the building.

It was completely frozen. Ice dust came from the building. They couldn't believe their eyes and just stared for a few seconds.

Raven finally snapped out of it and hit the two men over their heads.

"Ow!" Yelled Hiccup and Jack in unison. They both rubbed their heads and glared at Raven.

"Snap out of it!" Yelled Raven. "Hiccup, call the others, and an ambulance and police...I will see if Jack and I can get into the building."

Hiccup nodded and took his mobile phone out of his pocket. Raven and Jack ran towards the building. They pushed past some people and looked at the front door. The door was completely frozen. It would be unable to just break open.

Raven stepped forward and held her hands against the door. "Elsa is in here. I recognize those patterns."

The ice slowly started to melt down a bit. Without waiting Jack bumped with his shoulder through the door. The last remaining ice broke from the door.

Raven gasped. "Jack!"

Jack took his gun from his pocket. He looked back at Raven with determination and a look that shook her a bit.

"Raven." Said Jack. His voice sounded a bit angry. "I'm going in. Keep the cops away for as long as you can."

Jack didn't wait for a response. He walked into the hallways. He saw frozen bodies, ice spikes and snow falling from the roof. It was a bit cold. He looked around. No sign of anyone alive. It also looked a bit scary, but he didn't have any time to be afraid. Elsa was probably too...

He suddenly heard a faint, deep voice coming from above.

" _Too bad, time to die."_ Said the voice.

He didn't hesitate and ran upstairs. He stumbled into one of the frozen bodies. Jack fell down, but jumped up quickly. He looked around at the doors. Where did that damn voice come from?

" _I really had some fun with you..."_

Jack heard the voice coming from a left nearby door. He pushed with his shoulder against it, but it was completely frozen in place.

"ELSA!" Jack pounded onto the door. He tried to push it again, but it really was stuck. "Elsa, Elsa!"

He heard nothing on the other side.

"Elsa!" he yelled. "The door!"

Suddenly he heard a crackling sound. He stepped back to see the ice was melted away. He pushed through the door with brute force.

It was silent. Eduard Spegill stood there with a gun pointed at Elsa who was heavily breathing. He saw the wound in her shoulder. She was wearing a torn maid outfit. He felt his blood boil at the sight of this.

"Elsa..." Whispered Jack.

Eduard looked at him with an angry stare. He pulled his gun away from Elsa and pointed it towards Jack. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of her agents and allies! And you're hurting my boss!"

"Hurting her? Oh yeah, what did you think of those pictures I send you?" Said Eduard.

"You...!" Jack raised his gun at him and fired.

Eduard chuckled. A small ice wall shot out of the ground, blocking the shot. An shard came out of the ground and flew towards Jack. He jumped out of the way, but also heard a gunshot. He raised his arms, but suddenly a small ice spike shot out of the ground in front of him. He lowered his arms to see the bullet embedded into the spike.

The two men both looked at Elsa. She was shakily raising her hand. Her eyes were a bit unfocused. She lowered her hand and let out a deep breath.

"Elsa?" Said Jack. He thought that she used all her ice powers...how...

Eduard suddenly yanked her by her arm. Elsa felt the pain in her shoulder and shrieked. Her whole body shook as Eduard held the gun against her head.

"Elsa!" Jack drew his gun again. But he noticed that it was empty. Shit. He still held it towards Eduard, hoping that the man would be fooled.

"Your gun is empty, isn't it?" Said Eduard.

Jack swallowed. He threw the gun to the ground. "Okay, you've caught me. Just let her go...she means so much to me..."

"Means much to you? Don't tell me..." Eduard started to laugh loudly. He threw Elsa to the ground and grabbed his sides. Jack wanted to run to her aid, but Eduard pointed his gun towards him again as he straightened his back and stopped laughing. "You like her?! Oh, this is hilarious! Pitch didn't tell me that one of her agents loved her so much! How pathetic!"

"Pitch?" Said Jack. "Elsa's fiance..."

"Yes. You are going to die, so you might just as well know." Eduard threw his gun away and walked towards Jack. He stopped in front of him with a menacing look. "He and I had a little arrangement. I would make sure that Elsa wouldn't be able to lead the company anymore so that he could take over. But he didn't pay me the sum of money I expected...too bad it had to end like this, I really liked Elsa. She is fierce."

Jack gritted his teeth. He should have known. Pitch wasn't someone he or Elsa or anyone could trust. He should have known...

Suddenly Eduard struck him across his face. Jack fell down to the ground. He held onto his cheek and looked up at Eduard.

Eduard smirked and kneeled down by him. "You know the best part? Hans knew all along."

"W-what?" Said Jack. _Hans?_

"He knew about Pitch betraying Elsa and yet he didn't tell her about it. No...he just told her that he loved her! What a tool! I can't believe that she tried to save him! You should have seen it, miss Elsa still had the safety on when she tried to shoot me, but I was stronger, so I easily overpowered her...you see, it is all about survival of the fittest. And I am stronger than the ice queen here or you, you're all just little nothing..."

He continued to ramble on. Jack looked around for a weapon. He looked at Elsa. Fuck...he couldn't save her...he was supposed to and he failed. He failed to protect her.

Her arm was very bruised. She raised it halfway and pointed at something. Jack followed her finger and saw a piece of an ice spike laying next him. He looked at mr Spegill. The guy kept rambling, so maybe he could try to reach it.

He stretched his arm out and grabbed the ice spike. He didn't focused on the cold that hit his fingers. Jack lunged forward with a yell and pushed the ice spike into Eduard's shoulder.

Eduard yelled in pain. He jumped away and looked at his shoulder. The spike went right through. He looked at it in silence. Jack stood up too and looked angrily at Mr Spegill. The guy suddenly started to laugh out loud like a maniac.

"H-huh?" Whispered Jack.

Eduard slowly pulled the ice spike out of his shoulder. Jack felt his stomach turn. What the hell was this guy...

The ice spike fell with a thud onto the ground. Eduard looked at him with an insane smile.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled. "You fucking normal! You are so dead! I'm going to murder you and then I will kill her too, but not before I rip out your throat and make you watch her die!"

Suddenly the wind in the room picked up. A blizzard slowly formed into the room. Jack couldn't see a thing.

 _I need to focus._ Thought Jack. _Or else Elsa will..._

He picked a piece of an ice spike from the ground. It was covered in mr Spegills blood, maybe he could...

Suddenly he heard something or rather someone coming towards him with tremendous speed. He dodged Eduard's attack and turned on his heels. He swung with the ice spike towards him, but missed. Eduard tried to kick him, but Jack avoided it. He swung again and struck Eduard across his cheek.

Eduard kept his ground , though, and punched Jack in his stomach. Jack doubled over and stumbled back. Eduard grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall. Th ice spike fell down onto the ground and broke.

Jack tried to struggle free, but he couldn't. He almost lost consciousness, at this rate...he gritted his teeth and kicked Eduard with his knee in his stomach. Now Eduard stumbled over in pain and released Jack. Jack caught his breath for a second before he punched Eduard across his face. Eduard fell onto the ground and Jack jumped onto him. He wanted to hit him again, but Eduard grabbed him and turned around.

He pushed Jack against the ground and hit him. Jack his vision blurred for a second before Eduard started to choke him again.

"You weakling..." said Eduard. "You are nothing. Get that through your mind. Naturals are better than you normal humans. We are the superior race."

Jack gasped for air. He glanced to his side and noticed a big ice shard. He grabbed it with his hand tightly. Blood streamed from his hand, but he didn't care.

"No one cares about someone like you. Just die, you shit-head. Just like your shit girlfriend."

Jack didn't hesitate one second and pushed the glass hard through Eduard throat. Eduard released him and rolled away from him. Jack caught his breath. The blizzard calmed down in the room. He looked at mr Spegill who was still struggling for air.

He jumped onto the man, pulled the shard out of his bloody throat and stabbed him into his chest. He pulled it out again and stabbed him into his head. He stabbed, stabbed and stabbed. He wanted this man to die. To suffer for his crimes, to get what he deserved! This man hurt Elsa and that was unforgivable for him! This man was nothing more than a disgusting...

He stopped and the shard fell down onto the ground. Jack's whole body was shaking. The blizzard was gone. And so was Eduard. His body was completely mutilated...did he do that?

"I...wait, Elsa!"

He jumped up and ran over to her. He kneeled down by her with a worried look. Elsa her eyes were half lidded. She looked like she was about to pass out. Jack cupped her face with his two bloody hands.

"Elsa...come on! Stay with me!"

Elsa looked unfocused at him. "J-Jack..." She whispered.

"Elsa! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here and an ambulance..."

Suddenly someone stepped into the room. Jack expected it to be Raven, but froze when he saw Pitch.

"My, my, look at what you have done..." Pitch chuckled. "I knew you could do it! Good job, agent Guardian!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Said Jack through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to save Elsa."

Before Jack could answer Pitch fired a dark beam towards him. He was flung against the wall and screamed in pain. He slowly slid down the wall.

Pitch calmly picked Elsa up in bridal style. He looked down at her with a smile.

"P-pitch...?" Whispered Elsa. Her breathing was ragged.

"Poor girl." Muttered Pitch.

"Don't touch her!" Yelled Jack.

Pitch looked back at him. "You really did a number on mr Spegill, Jackie-boy...like damn."

"Just let her go..."

"Let my sweet fiancé go?! Oh, Jack, but I've saved her."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Saved her? I was the one who took down mr Spegill!"

Pitch looked down at Elsa. She was completely out. He looked back at Jack again. "Did you?"

"W-what?"

"Jack, has mr Spegill been talking to you?" Asked Pitch casually.

Jack nodded with a small grin. "Y-yeah...and I know that you were involved. I'm going to tell Raven and then you will be arrested! And Elsa...she won't..."

"Will you now? Do you really think Elsa is just going to believe you? You're just one of her agents...and if you do, I won't back you up."

"Back me up?"

"Yes." Said Pitch. "Raven will be up here in a few seconds with a few agents. If I can I'll tell them a whole story of how you brutally murdered mr Spegill and how you were about to kill Elsa too in a fit of rage. If you cooperate then I'll tell them he killed himself. With my powers I can delete all your fingerprints, make you look innocent...how about it?"

Jack groaned. He had too...if he didn't, then they would surely kill him for this or lock him up or fire him. And he would never see Elsa again or be able to protect her. He didn't want that...

"Okay." Said Jack. He looked at Pitch with an angry stare. "But as one of her agents...I'll keep trying to protect miss Winters. It's my job."

"And you better keep it that way. Because I know of your little crush on her."

Jack blushed a little. Pitch knew? Did Elsa tell him or did Hans? How ever, he also felt guilty. He was going to lie to everyone, just for the sake of staying by her side. It was so...stupid.

Pitch used his dark powers to wipe the fingerprints from the guns. He also lay the guns next to mr Spegill's head. Just when he was done Raven came running in together with Hiccup, Tadashi and a few agents and cops.

"Whoa..." Said Hiccup. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at the ice.

"W-what happened here?" Asked Raven. "Guys...Jack..."

Jack stood up. He walked towards them and stood next to Pitch who was calmly looking at Jack.

"I, uhm...I came too late." Said Jack. He clenched his fists. "Mr Spegill...he..."

"Mr Spegill tried to kill Jack." Interrupted Pitch suddenly. "But then I was able to save him and Elsa...unfortunately mr Spegill thought that all was lost and took his own life."

Raven looked at Jack. "Jack, is this true?"

"Yes." Said Jack. He looked at Raven for a minute. Raven then sighed and walked to Pitch. She put her hand onto Elsa's head.

"Well then. Let's bring her to the hospital...okay?"

Everyone nodded. The agents informed the police and they hires a few fire Naturals to clean the place up while the rest rode to the hospital.

* * *

They all sat down in the hallway. At least the agents. Pitch already went home and so did Hiccup and Tadashi.

Jack was sitting next to Raven. They were just sitting there in silence. Jack was still a bit bloody. Raven saw the bruise on his cheek. She wanted to put her hands on his , but he pulled them back.

"Jack..." Said Raven. Her voice sounded soft. She looked at him with worry. "Are you...did you really tell the truth?"

Jack kept quiet. He looked at the floor.

"I won't be mad. Just tell me the truth."

"Raven..." Whispered Jack. "I...I...can't. Not now...maybe never. Let's focus on Elsa for now, okay?"

Raven saw how much his hands were shaking. He looked like he just got into a fight. She was really worried. Pitch seemed way too calm. There was no way that he was telling the truth. Jack wouldn't just let anyone...it didn't make any sense.

A nurse walked towards them. She stopped by them with a smile. Jack and Raven immediately jump up and looked anxious at her.

"Excuse me, miss and sir, but...miss Winters is going to be just fine. Nothing more than just a few bruises. The wound in her shoulder is healing good."

Jack and Elsa both stared at each other before sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness..." Said Jack.

The nurse held her hand out and pointed at the door. "She is awake now. You two can see her if you wish too."

They walked after the nurse into the room. It was already dark outside. They had been in the hospital for a few hours. Elsa was sitting upright in the bed. She was looking out the window at the stars for a second before she turned her head towards them.

The nurse closed the door behind them. It was quiet for a second before Raven ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"Elsa, Elsa..." Raven cried.

Elsa smiled a little. "Raven..." She said in a soft voice. "I'm okay...I'm okay..."

"ELSA!"

The door flew open and before Elsa knew it Anna flew into her arms. Her sister pushed Raven away and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"ELSA! OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Screamed Anna.

"Uhm, Anna..." Elsa groaned, but laughed too. "My...my shoulder...i...it hurts a little..."

"Oh, I uhm, sorry, so...oh Raven is here too." Anna looked at Raven who was glaring a bit at her while rubbing her painful arm.

The others came in too, Tadashi, Aster, who came when Jack told him the news, Toothiana, Tsar, Benri, Sandy, Peter and even Hans who fully recovered.

"You guys!" Said Elsa.

Tadashi smiled at her. "When I heard that you were up, I immediately called everyone."

"H-how..." Elsa looked at Toothiana. Her hair was now a green color. She was wearing a head band now and had a lot of make up on.

"Elsa..." Said Toothiana. "Whoa...I expected you to look a little better after all these years."

Elsa smiled a little. "And I hoped that you would keep the same hair color."

"Pfft, as if."

Elsa looked at Tsar. He was looking at her like a worried father. Benri was holding his hand. After all these years they still had a good marriage. Aster was saying something to Toothiana and Toothiana laughed a little. Elsa smiled. How she missed those guys...

"Wait, where is Sandy?" Asked Elsa.

"Oh, he is coming home tomorrow. He was working abroad this year. But his is done with his job and tomorrow he is coming home." Said Benri.

Elsa sighed and smiled. "Good..." She looked at Hans. "Westerguard!"

Hans immediately took a step forward. "Y-yes?"

When he reached her bed Elsa put her hand onto his with a smile. Tears pricked behind her eyes.

"You...you really scared me..." She held her tears back. "I...uh...there was..."

Hans smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. Elsa was a bit uncomfortable, but accepted it.

"Don't say anything, Elsa, or you might make everyone worry even more." He whispered.

"Are you really still scolding me?"

Hans just chuckled and pulled back. He looked at the others. "Well, I think Elsa needs some rest for tonight."

"R-right...well, Elsa, we will visit again tomorrow with Sandy!" Said Aster.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Sure..."

They all walked out of of the room. Anna would be sleeping in the hospital that night with Raven, while Hans was going to take care of the office tomorrow morning. They also said goodnight and all left. Tadashi and Peter stayed for a few more minutes before they left.

Only Jack was left. He turned around to leave but Elsa stopped him.

"Jack, wait!"

He turned around. Elsa noticed how silent he had been this whole time. She forced a smile onto her lips and patted onto the bed.

"Please stay for a few more minutes...come sit, I don't bite...I think."

Jack sat down onto the sheets. Elsa smiled at him, but he saw through her mask.

"Elsa...I'm sorry." Whispered Jack.

"Huh? For w-what?"

Jack looked at her. Elsa saw the pain in his eyes. This time it was much worse than she last saw that look. This time...it was like someone died.

Elsa grabbed his hands. She didn't mind the dried up blood.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jack...you shouldn't have come for me..."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "How could I not come for you? Elsa, I work for you...and I care about you..."

"I know, I know..." Elsa looked down at their hands. She was happy that he cared so much about her...so why was he lying? She remembered that he was fighting mr Spegill...and that he held her face...or was that Pitch? Shit, she didn't even knew it herself anymore...she did remember how she saw her father after...after...the evil guy almost...

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up at him again. He looked worried at her. Why?...Wait, was she crying?

"S-sorry...I just...I..."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Elsa grasped his t-shirt and started to sob.

"Els...it's okay..." Whispered Jack in a soft voice. "You're safe."

"I-I k-k-know...b-b-but I...I...was...so...scared! J-J-Jack...the big man tried to hurt me...b-b-but he...and mr Spegil...k...k...killed him...be...before he could...and...I...I...got hit...and mr Spegill s...s...shot...y...shoulder...Jack..."

He couldn't understand a thing, but there were no words needed. He knew how much she suffered, how scared she must have been...Elsa might look strong, but in moments like this she always broke down. Jack sighed and pulled her closer. He let her cry her heart out for some minutes. She stopped after ten minutes and pulled back. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying.

"Elsa." Said Jack. "You okay?"

Elsa wiped her nose with her hand. "Y-yeah...say...Jack..."

"Hm?" He grabbed her hands again.

"I saw my father."

Jack looked in disbelief at her. "Your...father?"

"Y-yeah...he...look, at first I thought I lost my mind. But then he told me about the family and that my grandmother or something had physic powers when she was a Natural...she used those powers to bring my father back to me to help me!"

"Aha..." Jack still looked at her like she was insane.

"Really!" Said Elsa. "I don't know how, but he helped me get out of that room after...after..."

Jack squeezed her hands. He smiled a little at her.

"After...mr Spegill...he somehow knew my attacker."

"Attacker?"

"Yes. The man who made my scar. They pushed me against the wall and tortured me a little. They didn't cut me or something, but that bastard did touched my breast and was about to do...that thing...when mr Spegill shot him dead. Thank goodness that the man is dead...he is dead, right?"

"Yes." Said Jack. "He isn't alive anymore."

"Good...say...what exactly happened? I do remember getting hurt and you coming into the room. I even remember using my power to stop a bullet from hitting you...but then mr Spegill lost it and the blizzard...I don't remember much after that." Whispered Elsa.

"Well.." Jack swallowed nervously. Should he tell her the truth? If he did then Pitch would make sure that he wouldn't be able to protect her anymore...he sighed and straightened his back. "I...uh..."

"Jack?"

"Uhm...so...I indeed fought mr Spegill, but he defeated me...and then Pitch came in to save me..."

"Pitch came in to save you?"

Jack grinned nervously and scratched his head. "Uhm...yeah...well, at least he helped...and then he picked you up, Raven arrived and we all went to the hospital."

 _I know about your little crush on her_

Jack sighed. He looked down at their hands. This was fine. This way...even if he saved her.

Elsa suddenly pulled her hand away and put it against his cheek. He looked at her with a slight blush.

"Is that the truth?"

"I..." Stuttered Jack.

"Come on, if there is..."

Suddenly the door opened up. A nurse walked in. She smiled briefly at them and Elsa quickly retracted her hand.

"Hello there, couple."

"W-we are not..." Elsa shook her head. "He was just keeping me accompany, he is just a friend!"

"Okay, if you say so...wait, if your friend is keeping you company, then maybe he can watch over you tonight?" Asked the nurse.

Jack nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

"Good, oh, but first..." The nurse revealed a small stash of clothes. "In the bathroom you can wash up."

Jack stood up. He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom attached to the hospital room.

The nurse turned back to Elsa. "Miss Winters...why does he have blood on his hands...? I know it's not my place to ask..."

Elsa smiled at her. "Because...he...fought for me."

"Hm? I fought for you?"

Jack walked out of the hallway. His hands were completely clean and he wore a white blouse with a dark jacket and some pants that the nurse gave him.

"Look at you, mister handsome." Said Elsa in a mockingly tone. "All dressed up. Ready for the prom?"

"Only if you take me, snow monster."

Elsa stuck her tongue out. The nurse giggled a little.

"Well, miss Winters, mister handsome is going to look over you tonight."

"Why?" Asked Elsa. "I'm just going to sleep, right?"

"You're going to hallucinate. Because you're...a Natural, the medicine has a side effect. It will cause you a high fever and you might need to throw up..."

Elsa nodded silently. Jack looked at the nurse. Seriously? She just went through so much...he couldn't believe it.

"There is a second bed on the other side of this room. If you need to sleep tonight, take that...and if something really bad happens, just push the button on the wall and a doctor will come." Said the nurse. "I'll be leaving now and I'll check up on you in the morning, okay?"

"S-sure..." Said Jack when Elsa didn't answer.

The nurse left and closed the door. Silence filled the room. Jack sat down in a chair next to the bed. Elsa looked in silence at the sheets. Jack sighed and took a magazine from a small table and started to read.

The silence continued.

* * *

After a hour Elsa finally spoke up.

"Jack?"

Jack put the magazine down. Elsa looked at him with a worried look.

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

"And...?" Asked Jack. She wouldn't just say his name without wanting anything.

Elsa lay back into her pillow. She looked at him with a small smile. "Just tell me...how is school going?"

"School? Fine, I guess. Soon I'll be graduating. I finished the last test last week and got a good grade...so yeah, soon graduation and then I'm leaving that place!" Said Jack.

"That...is great news! I'll definitely come to your graduation." Elsa grabbed his hand. "I might just buy you a gift."

Jack smiled back. But suddenly he felt his hand becoming ice cold. He quickly pulled it back and waved it up and down. "Damn, Els..."

He noticed the sweat on her forehead. Wait, was she already...?

"S-sorry, my powers might just get a little out of hand..." Elsa sighed. "Nothing to be worried about..."

Jack put his hand onto her forehead. She felt a little warm. That wasn't good for an Ice-Natural like her. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Els, I'm getting a wet cloth for your head from the bathroom."

"Okay.."

Jack ran into the bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth and put it under the water tab. It was cold, but that might be good for her. He put it out and sighed. She was getting so sick so fast...He shook his head. There was no time for this. He had to take care of her.

He walked back into the room and lay the cloth on her forehead. Elsa smiled at him again.

"Merci, Jack."

"How do you feel?" Whispered Jack.

"Weird...and I'm afraid to sleep." Said Elsa. "But other than that I'm doing just fine."

"This is no time for jokes."

Elsa her smile faded. She looked up at the ceiling. "I know...sorry."

Jack saw her look and immediately felt guilty. "No, no, it's fine...it's fine..." He took her hand again. "Really..."

Elsa yawned. Her eyes slowly closed. "J-Jack...stay here..."

"Of course I will."

"Good..."

Her eyes closed completely and she quickly fell asleep. Jack sighed again. He put his other hand against her cheek. She still felt warm. Hopefully she would just sleep the night, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Jack, Jack!"

His eyes shot open. Elsa was sitting right up in bed. The cloth was on the ground and she was clutching his sleeve tightly.

"Oh, thank god, you're awake!"

"Huh?" Jack saw her glassy eyes. She was definitely having a high fever right now. He put his hand onto her forehead. "Elsa, are you..."

"Eek! Don't put that bloody hand against my forehead!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack pulled his hand back. "Bloody hand...what are you..."

"Jack, mr Spegill didn't hurt you, did he?! Did he?!"

"N-no...but..."

"Good. When I saw that blood on your hands after he cut one of your fingers off...Jack, he kidnapped the others too! We need to escape this prison!"

"Elsa...where do you think we are right now?" Jack glanced at the clock for a second. 11 o'clock.

"I can't make it good, but we're in some kind of prison room with a bed. You were in the chair next to me unconscious when I tried to wake you...wait, do you hear that? Do you hear that...oh no..."

"What?"

"Raven, she must be on the other end of the door!" Elsa raised her hand towards the door. "If I bust through that door, then maybe..."

"STOP!"

Elsa looked confused at him. Her loose hair was hanging over her shoulders.

"Elsa." Jack looked serious at her. "We're not in a prison. We're in the hospital, remember?"

"Hospital?"

"Yes...it's just the two of us. After you got hurt..."

"I got hurt?" Elsa looked at her hands. "Where? I don't see cuts...wait, where is Anna? Is she okay?"

"Anna is fine..."

"Good...what happened?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't know what happened...Tsar and Benrie...and the others? Are they okay?" Asked Elsa.

"Everyone is fine...thank god."

Elsa gasped. "Hey! No swearing or you need to put a penny in the swear jar!"

 _Swear jar?_ What was she talking about...wait...he leaned a bit forward to her. His hand rested on the edge of the the bed to support his weight. He looked intensely at Elsa who blushed a little.

"W-what is it?"

"Els, how old are you?"

"Stupid Jack, did you forget my age again?!" Elsa pouted with a childish look and looked away. "...I'm eleven..."

"Eleven? Elsa..."

"Why are you asking, Jack?" Asked Elsa. Her voice sounded innocent and sweet. But her eyes were still a bit in some sort of daze...

"No reason." Jack grinned at her. "It's actually kinda cute..."

"C-cute?" She looked at him for a second before pushing her finger against his nose. "Shut up, stupid Jack! Shut it, shut it! At least I know your age!"

Jack laughed a little when Elsa pulled her finger back. "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Said Elsa. "You're a twelve year old annoying boy who just forgot my birthday!"

"Sorry." Said Jack.

Elsa took his hand. "Don't worry...but what happened?"

"You fell off your bike. Nothing more. Tomorrow you can go home." Lied Jack.

"Oh...good..." Elsa laid back down. "You know, when I'm older, I'm going to be an artist...Benri said that I can draw very good..."

Jack kept quiet. It was strange. 10 years ago Elsa didn't knew that she would be the Ceo no matter what. She didn't even knew Pitch or any of her friends back then. She was just this innocent girl that he cared about.

"I'm also really glad you're here with me, Jack. I love you."

 _No, you don't..._ Thought Jack. _At least you don't say it..._

"Jack?"

"Hm?" Asked Jack.

Elsa stared at him for a second before sighing and closing her eyes. "Nothing...I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"R-right..."

Jack looked at her while she fell asleep. He saw a small blue mark on her neck. Elsa...what did that bastard do to her? She must have been so lonely, but somehow she was able to keep her strength up...just like when they were kids.

* * *

 _He was laying the grass. It was soft, it was nice...it was quiet...this was heavenly._

 _Suddenly someone violently grabbed his arm._

His eyes immediately opened up. Jack was back in the hospital room. Elsa was clutching his arm and was sitting up right in bed. She didn't look good.

"Elsa?" Said Jack confused.

"Help me up, I don't feel good."

Jack immediately jumped up. He helped her out of the bed and lead her to the bathroom. He put the toilet seat. Elsa immediately doubled over. Jack held her hair back as Elsa emptied her...well, she didn't emptied anything. She just threw up, but there wasn't much food in her stomach, so it were just juices.

After five minutes she sat back down. Jack flushed the toilet and kneeled down beside her. She wiped her mouth clean with her hand.

"S-sorry..." Whispered Elsa.

"No need to apologize. You're sick, Elsa."

"R-right...say, did I say anything weird tonight? I don't remember much."

Jack smiled a little. "Uhm...yeah...but nothing I didn't knew."

"Aha." Said Elsa. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

 _Still caring about others rather than herself..._ Thought Jack.

"N-no...look, you thought that we were kidnapped by mr Spegill and later you thought that we were still kids."

Her smile faded as soon as he said the name of mr Spegill. She put her shaking hand down.

"R-right...say, can we take a shower?"

Jack nodded. "Sure, the shower is in here, along with a few towels and some fresh patients-uniforms. You..."

"I said we."

A big blush appeared on Jack's face. He swallowed nervously. "U-us...t...t...together?"

"Yeah. We showered together when we were little."

"Yes, when we were little. Now we're grown...I mean, we can't..."

Elsa stood up. Jack jumped up too. She smiled a little at him.

"Let's try, okay? You can close your eyes the whole time...please?"

Jack sighed. "Fine. But don't stare at me!"

"Okay."

Jack turned his back on her and started to undress. He lay his clothes on a small nearby table near the sink. Elsa lay her clothes there as well. They turned the warm water on and stepped in together.

At first he couldn't focus. He stayed with his back on her until Elsa suddenly wrapped her arms around him from behind. Jack shrieked in surprise.

"Don't be scared..." Whispered Elsa softly.

"I'm not...just, your boobs...they're against my back." Said Jack.

Elsa sighed. "P-please, turn around...if you do, I'll let you go."

 _What the hell..._ Jack sighed and turned around. Elsa released him and took a step back. She kept staring at his face instead of looking down. Jack did stare down for a second but glanced up when Elsa grabbed the soap.

"Come on. I'll rub your back in..."

"How about I do yours?" Asked Jack.

Elsa stayed quiet for a second. The water splashed down on both of them. She slowly turned around and handed him the soap. Jack grabbed the soap and stared at her back. The scar was still there. He moved closer and calmly put his hand against it.

She immediately tensed up.

"Elsa..." Said Jack. "Calm down...I won't hurt you."

"B-b-but...they wanted to..."

"I know what they tried to do." Whispered Jack. "But I won't hurt you...so just relax and let me soap you in."

"F-fine."

In silence he rubbed the soap over her back. She was still tense. He could see a small blue spot on the back of her shoulder.

She also did his back and they both rinsed their back. Elsa then turned around. She tried not to look too much down as she rubbed the soap against his chest.

"J-Jack?" Whispered Elsa.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for watching out for me. Really."

"No problem." Said Jack. He took the soap from her hand and slowly rubbed it against her neck. Elsa grabbed his wrist and looked at him with worry.

"Jack...do..."

He suddenly pushed her against the wall. Elsa shrieked. Jack moved with the soap down from her neck while he stared her into her eyes. She felt him move the soap against her breast and stomach. The water splashed down on them. Jack pulled her leg up and moved the soap up and down. He did the same with the other leg.

"Ah..." Elsa looked away with a blush. Jack didn't noticed her embarrassed look and turned the water off. They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Elsa put on a new uniform. She stared at Jack for a little. He put his clothes on with a blush.

"Okay, next time you can give me a warning before you roughly push me!" Said Elsa.

Jack didn't answer. He just opened the door and walked back into the room. Elsa sighed. She lay back down in the bed. Jack sat back down in the chair.

"Els."

Elsa looked at him. Jack stood up. He pulled the covers away from her and pushed her a little.

"Move."

Elsa moved a little bit to the side. He slid down next to her and pulled the covers over them. He smiled at her.

"This bed is a bit smaller. Might be because of your big ass." Said Jack.

Elsa looked annoyed at him. "Shut up or I'll shove you out of bed with this big ass."

"Oh, would you even dare to?"

Elsa stuck her tongue out and looked up at the ceiling. Jack glanced at her. Her eyes were tired. It was probably around 4 o'clock right now.

"Elsa?" Asked Jack.

"What?"

"I'm glad that I met you."

Elsa blushed and swallowed. Jack put his arm around her and moved her closer to his chest. Elsa rested her head on his chest and before she knew it they both fell asleep in each other arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Updated it a bit and noticed that I wrote so many time the word 'shoulder'. Haha :P**

 **Also, this is a freaking long chapter. Next one might be a long one too or just another short one.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The birds were chirping. The sun shined down on the hospital.

Elsa yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She was met by the sight of Anna and Raven, Hans, Benri, Tsar, Toothiana, Aster and Sandy.

"Morning, sis." Said Anna with a big grin.

Elsa wanted to sit up right, but felt someone's arms around him. She became completely red when she remembered that Jack had his arms around her.

"Anna, this is..."

"Man, took them long enough." Said Aster. "I never thought that they would hook up."

"We didn't..." Elsa turned around and slapped Jack on his head. His eyes slowly went open and he looked at her in a daze.

"Huh? Morning...Elsa..." Said Jack in a low voice.

Elsa blushed. She wriggled out of his grip and sat up. "Wake up, our friends are here!"

"Our friends?" Asked Jack. He was completely awake and sat up too. When he saw everyone smile at him he backed away and fell out of the bed.

Everyone giggled. Jack quickly jumped up. He looked at Elsa who shot him a glare. Jack quickly looked back the others who were all smiling.

"So, you two in a bed..." Raven took a step forward. "I know that it's none of my business..."

"We didn't do anything!" Yelled Elsa.

"Yeah, I just helped her get through the night..." Jack realized his words and became even more flushed. "No, not that, we showered and then...I mean, we didn't, she just threw up and I took care of..."

The door opened up and the nurse with a doctor walked into the room. They looked confused at them.

"Miss Winters, did you sleep well?" Asked the nurse kindly.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah...as you said, I had Jack watching over me."

Jack sighed. "She had a high fever. She said a few strange things, threw up in the toilet, washed herself and that was it."

Elsa blushed when she remembered them showering together. Jack...he just rubbed the soap over her whole body while he looked at her...why wasn't he embarrassed about it?

"Okay, good." Said the nurse. She pointed at the doctor next to her. "Doctor Carlos is going to examine you for a bit and if everything is alright, then you can go home."

Elsa smiled at her. "Okay..."

Everyone left the room, except for Jack. He didn't notice it himself until the doctor spoke up.

"Uhm, mister Moon?" Asked dr Carlos. "I know that you are worried, but we've got it."

Jack didn't move a muscle. He looked at Elsa who smiled at him. The heat immediately rose to his cheeks again.

"Jack, it's fine. It's just a quick exam." Said Elsa. "Go with the others."

"Fine..." Jack walked out of the door into the hallway. The others were all standing with smiling faces. Jack groaned a little. How annoying. They probably had a lot of questions. He sighed when Aster put his arm around him with a grin on his face.

"So, little brother, we are all going to the restaurant when Elsa is done and cleaned up...but more importantly, what did happen between your two love-birds? Did you two..."

Jack awkwardly looked away. "Nah...I mean no! Of course not! Look, I just kept her company!"

"Oh, sure..." Said Anna.

Toothiana laughed. "Yeah, come on, Jack, we all know!"

"Know what?" Asked Jack.

"We know that you like Elsa, son." Said Tsar.

Jack blushed and looked away. He really did like her, but Elsa didn't feel the same way. So he just had to deny it for now until those feelings went away.

He pushed Tsar away. "I don't like her!"

"Like who?"

They all turned around to see Elsa. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with some brown pants. The clothes were from the hospital. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked a lot better than yesterday.

"I...uh...I don't like anyone...Aster was just teasing me." Said Jack.

Elsa chuckled. "You two idiots...come on, let's go to the restaurant."

Everyone walked into the attached cafetaria. Jack was amazed, it looked very fancy. But what did he expect, the Winters were one of the richest families in town. No wonder that they would be brought to the most expensive and best hospital...

They all sat down after they grabbed something to eat. Elsa sat down next to Jack and almost drooled over her soup.

"I'm so hungry..." Said Elsa. She took her spoon and started to eat it up.

Jack stared at her. He was really happy that she felt better. Yesterday she was so fragile. Yesterday...he looked back down at his sandwich. They showered together. He didn't even knew why. They just did.

Elsa looked confused at him. "Jack, you okay?"

"Yes...Elsa, I need to tell you something in private. Can we talk?"

Elsa stopped eating her soup. "Sure...but can't you just tell it here?"

"No, it's too important."

"What would be so important?"

"Geez..." Jack scratched his head. "Elsa, it's very important...it involves us two...Elsa...I...I..."

Everyone looked at Jack and Elsa in anticipation. They saw how softly Jack looked at her. He did really care about her, hm?

"Yes?" Asked Elsa.

"I..." Jack swallowed. He should just say it! "Elsa, I really..."

"Elsa!"

A deep voice from behind interrupted them. It was Pitch. Elsa jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Pitch!" Said Elsa. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up. Raven called me when she got into the hospital." Pitch pulled out of the hug. He held her by her shoulders and looked up and down her body. "I was very worried, Elsa."

Jack narrowed his eyes. It was all his fault to begin with. If he hadn't made a deal with mr Spegill then she wouldn't have gotten hurt...

Pitch saw Jack looking at him with a menacing look and grinned. Raven and Hans were glaring at him too while the rest was just silent.

"Can I join you?" Said Pitch.

"Only if Elsa is fine with it." Said Jack.

Pitch ignored him and looked at Elsa. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Sure. Come sit between me and Jack, there is a little bit of space."

He sat between Jack and Elsa. Jack still glared at him. Pitch completely ignored his hostility along with how the others looked at him. He only focused on Elsa.

"Miss Winters, what did the doctor say anyway?" Asked Hans.

Elsa sighed. "He told me that my wound is healing very fast. And there were nothing more than a few bruises...but..." She touched her neck. She could feel a blue spot. "I should take it easy for a month. But that doesn't mean that I can't do my job, right guys?"

Hans, Raven and Jack exchanged a few glances. Raven sighed and spoke up.

"Elsa...miss Winters, you cannot just go back to work. Who knows what emotional damage..."

"Emotional damage?" Elsa chuckled. "Guys, I'm just fine...look, just let me work again. If things are going wrong then I'll stop, caprice?"

"Elsa..." Whispered Anna. "You can't..."

"Good, miss Winters." Said Hans. "But if you're feeling a bit bad...then I'll find a substitute for you. And now, it won't be me, babe."

"Don't call me babe." Said Elsa.

Hans grinned. "Sorry, sorry, miss Winters, old habit from our little adventures together."

Elsa became red. "Just shut up. And Raven, where is Tadashi?"

"He is at home. All the agents are at home. The office is closed for today."

"I see..." Elsa ate a bit of her soup in silence. She saw how Toothiana and Aster were teasing each other. Tsar was talking to Benri and Anna was telling something to Raven.

She was really happy to see them all so content.

* * *

That night Elsa went back home with Pitch. Tomorrow everyone would come visit her at her work. Except Pitch. He would be at his own job.

Elsa sat down on the couch in the living room. She sighed. It felt good to be home. Or at least somewhere that wasn't a prison.

Pitch sat down next to her with a smile. "Elsa...are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm just glad everything worked out alright..."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Elsa spoke up again.

"Pitch...did you really save me? Because I remember..."

"Don't you believe me?" Said Pitch. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them. Pitch moved closer and put his forehead against hers. Elsa whimpered a little.

"I...I...n-no, I do believe you, but I remembered Jack coming in, but then a blizzard happened and...I...look, I do believe you!" She pushed him away and jumped up. "Why do you even care so much?!"

Pitch jumped up too. He now wore an angry expression on his face.

"I am your fiancé, sorry that I care!" Said Pitch.

Elsa threw her hands up in the air. "I just can't believe that you didn't look for me! The agents were all worried and you didn't came looking!"

"I did look! That's why I came for you!"

Elsa took a deep breath. "You...geez, Pitch...just...geez..."

Pitch took a step forward. He longer had no angry expression on his face. He gently took her hands and smiled at her.

"Elsa, I love you."

"I know, I know...I'm sorry. I'm just tired..." Elsa yawned. "I need some sleep..."

Pitch grinned. He suddenly grabbed her and picked her up in bridal-style. Elsa shrieked and became bead-red.

"Ah, P-pitch, s-s-stop! What are you doing?!"

"Bringing my cute snow queen to bed." Said Pitch. He walked into the bedroom and lay her down onto the bed. He moved on top of her and undressed her. Elsa quickly tried to cover herself up when she was completely naked.

"P-Pitch, I should really get dressed...and I can do that myself..."

"Who said that you needed a pajama?"

Elsa quickly pushed him away and jumped off the bed. She felt uneasiness at his words. She quickly walked to the closet and pulled a short nightgown out of it. She put it on and also put some underwear on.

Pitch sat down on the bed and looked up and down her body.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Pitch.

Elsa turned around with a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I care about you."

"R-right..." Elsa held her hands close to her chest. She thought about Jack and what he told her. It all didn't add up...but she shouldn't mention it to Pitch. Not right now. Instead she smiled a little at him. "Me too...but I'm going to get some sleep."

Elsa yawned and went under the covers. Pitch smiled at her. He shut the lights out and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The next day Elsa was back at work. She was wearing a dark suit and her hair in a french ponytail. Raven was standing in front of her desk with a worried look.

"Miss Winters..." Raven sighed. "Are you sure about working today?"

"Yes...I need to get back to work as quickly as possible. And I won't work for too long. At three I'll be going back home."

"But-"

"And no buts." Elsa held her hand up. "Now, please leave, I need to work." She took her laptop and opened it up.

Raven sighed. "Fine. But if you don't feel well, then call me and I shall bring you home, Elsa."

Elsa smiled, leaned on her elbow and waved her away. "Yeah, yeah...just go and make sure that everyone is here today."

"Okay, miss Winters."

Raven walked out of the office and shot the door behind her. Elsa's smile immediately faded away. She sat up straight and leaned back into her chair.

She opened up a file with all the information about every agent that was working for her. She needed to find out...how this all happened. How did mr Spegill know that she would be alone with Hans on that night and how they knew where they were at that moment...and how...

 _Supernatural._

The word echoed through her mind.

A supernatural...Someone who had more power than a normal Natural. Someone who had very strong senses...

She opened up a search-engine from the internet and looked it up. Thousands of written articles popped up, together with video's. She clicked on one titled; 'Supernatural destroys cars.'

She nervously looked at the screen.

The video showed a hooded man being filmed. People were running away from him. The man clenched his hand. First nothing happened. But then the cars behind him suddenly all blew up.

Elsa swallowed nervously. Her palms were getting sweaty.

If a Supernatural like that man could do that...then what could she do? Could she let cars explode? Probably not. But she could do amazing things if she would climb to that level...

"Miss Winters?"

Jack walked into the room. He was followed by Tsar, Benri, Aster, Sandy, Toothiana and Anna walked into the room. Elsa quickly shut her laptop.

"G-guys!" Said Elsa. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart, we were going to visit you today, remember?" Said Tsar

Elsa stood up and scratched her head. "Oh yeah..."

Sandy narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Your neck has some weird mark and you look older."

"Of course I look older!" Said Elsa. "It has been years since we have seen each other!"

Sandy walked towards her and wrapped his arms clumsily around her. He was now about the same height as her. When they were little he used to be a bit smaller.

They both stepped back a bit nervously. Jack saw the blush on Elsa's cheeks and frowned at it.

"Whoa, easy, guys!" Said Aster. "Elsa belongs to my adorable brother!"

"What, to Tooth?" Said Sandy.

Everybody started to laugh. Jack had to hold Toothiana back who was ready to punch Sandy to the ground. Elsa put her gloved hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggle.

After everyone was done with laughing and Toothiana somehow calmed down, Anna decided to gov them a tour of the building. Jack stayed behind with Elsa because she needed to talk with him.

When they were alone Elsa leaned against the desk and folded her arms. "Jack...have you ever heard of a Supernatural?"

"Supernatural...?" Jack scratched his head. "Not really, no..."

"A Supernatural is a Natural who exceeds over everything...someone who can do the impossible. Jack, if I can become one...then I can lead the company to an even better future!"

"How could you lead when you would be out reefing havoc?"

"Reefing Havoc?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to create trouble! I'm just...look, being a Supernatural will help the company...it will give other Naturals hope."

"Hope? No, it won't..."

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground. Jack jumped out of the way just in time. The ice spike just missed him. He landed a few meters away, but tripped and fell down on his butt.

He looked up at Elsa with shock. She really just tried to kill him...and her eyes looked at him without any emotion.

"Elsa..." Jack stood up. Elsa suddenly blinked and she took a step back.

"Don't!" She bumped against the desk. She nervously held her hands against her chest and started to tremble. "Don't..."

"Don't be afraid..." Said Jack. He stepped towards her and took her hands in his. He looked at her with a smile. Elsa looked up at him with worry and fear.

Elsa tried to pull her hands back, but Jack kept his grip tightly. He stared at her with a serious stare.

"Elsa..."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"It's fine, I still like you." Jack send her a wink which made her blush a little.

"J-Jack...I..."

At that moment the door opened up. It was Hans and Raven. Elsa and Jack both took a step back.

Elsa quickly put her hair behind her ear. "Agent Westerguard, December...what is it?"

"First of all, we heard screaming." Said Hans. "Secondly, we have checked every agent. None of them could have any ties with mr Spegill."

"I see..."

"And I need to have a word with Agent Guardian."

Jack and Elsa both exchanged a glance before Elsa waved them away.

"Of course. You can both go. I need to talk with Raven in private too."

"Okay..." Jack followed Hans into the hallway. There Hans took him into a small corner and cornered him in. Jack swallowed nervously when Hans looked at him a bit angrily.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but you better tell the truth, right now."

"W-what?"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Frost. I want to know what really happened when Elsa was saved."

"Oh, right..." Jack looked around. "M-maybe we can discuss that somewhere privately?"

Hans sighed. He grabbed Jack by his arm and marched towards Peter's office. When Peter saw them he was confused.

"Agent Westerguard, what is?"

"Get out. I need to have a talk with Jack."

"B-but I..."

"It wasn't a request."

Jack saw how Hans looked at Peter with pure hate. The other man quickly grabbed a few papers and ran out of the room.

"Oh, and don't you even dare to listen behind that door! I will know that you're there!" Yelled Hans.

"Yes, I know!" Yelled Peter as he closed the door behind him.

Hans waited until he heard the footsteps in the hallway disappear and then released Jack.

Jack stumbled a few feet back. He rubbed his arm and glared at Hans.

"Again, what happened exactly?" Asked Hans, now a bit nicer.

Jack straightened his back. "I don't...I was...I..."

"Yes?" Hans folded his arms. "I'm waiting."

Jack felt his hands starting to sweat. He also felt extremely nervous. But he had to tell him. Or Hans would kill him or either burn him badly.

"I was...I was the one who saved her."

* * *

Raven looked at Elsa. She felt how her hands were cold. Elsa looked at her with a dangerous smile. A smile that send shivers up and down her spine.

But the worst part is that she just had asked her if she knew the term 'Supernatural'.

"E-excuse me?" Said Raven.

"Let me rephrase that...do you know the term 'Supernatural' ?"

"Y-yes...but miss Winters! It's not good to become one! Supernaturals only care about themselves!"

"But the power..."

"It is all you'll have left if you go down that path, miss Winters. And I won't let that happen." Said Raven. "Neither will the other agents."

Elsa sighed. She decided that she shouldn't talk to Raven about this. She would keep telling off, there was no way out of that.

"Raven, about something else...did you ever wanted to have children?"

Raven blushed. "C-children? No...no...I haven't thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"I think Pitch wants kids. But I think it's too fast..." Elsa walked around her desk and sat down in her chair. She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "But maybe in a few years or so...first we still need to be married."

"Oh yeah, are you excited?" Asked Raven.

"Y-yeah..."

"You don't sound like it."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Raven, I'm just a little tired."

"Sure, sure..." Raven put her hands down onto the desk and leaned towards her. "What if you would get married to Jack?"

Elsa became red and looked away. "I would never...he is even to stupid to understand anything! I can't get married to someone who won't notice my feel..."

She quickly closed her mouth. Raven grinned at her.

"It doesn't matter. I belong to Pitch." Said Elsa.

"No you don't." Raven took a step back. "And I think that you should really think about your feelings, miss Winters."

Elsa frowned and looked down while Raven walked out of the office. In her heart she knew Raven was right. But her mind told her that it wasn't a good plan.

She opened her laptop again and clicked on another 'Supernatural' video.

* * *

Hans stared at Jack with a smile.

"I knew it!" Said Hans. "I knew that you saved her! Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

Jack looked down. "Because I was also the one who killed mr Spegill..."

"Okay, now I'm really curious, Frost."

Jack sat down on Peter's desk. It was good that Peter wasn't here.

"Well...I got to her just in time. And I started to fight with mr Spegill. But he used his powers against me, and started to to hit me, strangle me...suddenly I got very angry when he told me that Elsa and I should both die...I don't know, but I found to strength to stab him with an ice shard. I stabbed him so many times that he was completely unrecognizable..."

Hans saw how his hands were shaking. "Jack, calm down..."

Jack grabbed his hands and held them to his chest. "Pitch told me that he would tell everyone that I had killed mr Spegill if I didn't give him all the credit..."

"Of course he did. That is Pitch for you." Hans unfolded his arms and planted his hands on his hip. "So, to recap; you saved Elsa, but Pitch manipulated you into giving him the honor of saving our boss."

"Exactly."

"But after that you still took care of her?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah..."

"Why?"

"What do you mean..."

Hans groaned in annoyance. "Come on...it's obvious. You always come to her aid, you blush whenever she is too close...what are you true feelings?"

"That sounds really girly."

"No come on, how do you really feel about her?"

Jack sighed and wanted to walk towards the door. "I have no time for this..."

Hans pulled his glove out and held his arms out. A small fire appeared in her hand. He stared at Jack with anger.

"Don't you dare to go..."

"I love her."

The fire in his hand went out and Hans lowered his hand. He looked at Jack with a smile. "Was that so hard?"

Jack looked away. "Can I please go? I still have work to do."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"I already did and she didn't respond. She doesn't care..."

"Jack, you're wrong." Said Hans. "And you should talk to her and let her speak for once."

"Right..." Jack wanted again to go for the door. This time Hans let him, but Jack himself stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Hans with a frown. "Hans, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"When I fought mr Spegill he told me that you knew about Pitch betraying Elsa...is that true?"

Hans was quiet at first. But then he suddenly grabbed Jack by his collar and pushed him against the wall. Jack let out a small shriek while Hans stared at him with fiery eyes.

"What do you know?!" Hissed Hans at him.

"Just that you let Pitch treat her like dirt...why?" Jack could feel Hans his hand become warmer. But he didn't care. He wanted to know why Hans would betray Elsa like that. Why he would do it.

"To protect her."

"Bullshit. You just...you used her."

"I did not." Hans sighed. "You have no idea about what's about to happen, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Hans released him. He calmly pulled a glove onto his hand. Jack glared at him.

"A Supernatural." Said Hans. "Elsa is going to become one, whether you like it or not. And when she does...she won't be able to control it. A being will be born from her powers."

Jack swallowed nervously. "Then...how..."

"Pitch and I are going to fight against it. Together with all the other agents with powers. That's why I needed Pitch on my side and played along with his plan. I knew that mr Spegill wouldn't be able to kill Elsa. Especially since she has you."

"I see..." Jack clenched his fist.

"Will you fight along with us?" Hans stretched his hand out.

"Does that mean betraying Elsa?"

"It does. But we do it to protect her and the city. You need to lie to her, but...you do it for her own good."

"I..." Jack shook his head and grabbed Hans's hand. "I will. But only because I love her."

"Good, then-"

At that moment the door opened up and Peter stepped into the room.

"Are you two-"

Hans nodded. "Yes, we are done here. Jack, you better go to Elsa. And don't you dare to say anything to her."

"R-right..."

Jack made a small nod and then left. Hans looked at Peter.

"Peter, did you hear anything we were talking about?"

"No. But, I have to ask...does Jack love Elsa?"

Hans grinned and walked towards the door. But he stopped in front of the door and looked over his shoulder at the other agent.

"Don't get jealous, now, Pan. You've had your chance."

Peter just stood there when Hans walked out of the room.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, shook his head and sat down behind his desk.

* * *

Elsa was still in her office. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

She just watched a few videos of the Supernaturals, went through a few boring emails and that was it.

Elsa looked at the clock hanging onto the wall.

"Geez..." She yawned again and then closed her laptop. "Just half an hour has gone by...ugh, and I'm so bored..."

A knock on the door caught her out of her thoughts. She quickly straightened her back and opened her laptop. "Come in!"

Jack walked into her office. Elsa acted as if she was typing.

He stopped in front of her desk and looked at her with a smile. "Say, can we talk?"

 _'This is probably about us having chemistry.'_ Thought Elsa. _'Which is something we shouldn't talk about! The fact is that I'm engaged and even though I cheated with him, I'm not going to throw away my first marriage for it!'_

"N-no, I'm kinda busy..." Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled. He could simply see that she was acting as if she was busy. When they were younger she would also do something like this. She would grab a book and bury her nose in it. And then she would command him to leave. "Busy? With what?"

"Work. Just get out."

Jack laughed. Elsa jumped up from her seat and looked annoyed with him.

"What is it?!" Said Elsa.

"You just...when you were little you would act like this as well."

"Act...like this?" Elsa cocked her head.

"Yeah, you would shut me out by either acting like you were studying or just firing an ice beam at me."

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "And you would always shut me out by putting your earphones in or just locking your door."

"So what? You could be really annoying, sometimes."

"Like you weren't annoying..." Elsa walked around her desk and stood still in front of him. "But what is it that you want to talk about? And please, don't let it be about us again. You know that..."

"Yes, I know." Jack clenched his fist. "And I know that Pitch doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

"No. But Pitch..."

"Is none of your concern. He is my fiancé and my problem." Said Elsa. The room slowly got a bit colder.

"Elsa.." Said Jack.

She looked away from him. "Please get out, I have things to do."

"Elsa..."

"What?!" She jerked her head towards him. Jack swallowed nervously under her cold gaze, but then he spoke up.

"I was the one who saved you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18 Previewshort

**_Hey, I´m still alive! I just do not post very often, because my computer is in the repairshop. And also because schoolis busier than ever...So yeah, here is a small preview of the next chapter!_**

 ** _Hopefully I can upload a new chapter soon!_**

 ** _-Reallifewriterwoman_**

* * *

 _´I was the one who saved you´_

Elsa stared at him in confusion. Saved her? Did Jack...Did he save her from mr Spegill instead of Pitch?

She opened her mouth, struggling with her words. "You saved me? D-d-do...you mean?"

"Yes." Jack stared at her with an angry look. He took one step closer and nodded. "I saved you...Pitch was lying."

"No, you´re lying..." Elsa took one step back. She shook her head. Her hand went up to her chest and the woman bit down onto her lip. "Why would you let Pitch tell a lie if you were the one who rescued me? Why would you let him take all the credit?"

"Because I..I killed mr Spegill in a very brutal manner. If the police were to find out..."

"You murdered mr Spegill? Why?"

Jack clenched his fist. "Because he was hurting you and it was the only way..."

"The only way? Couldn´t you sedate him or something?"

"He wanted to kill you, Elsa. And I couldn't let him..."

Elsa took another step back. She bumped with her back against her desk. "So you murdered him in cold blood?" A sudden chill went up her spine. She never knew Jack could be so violent. He was one of her agents, but when it came to murder she expected him to always rationalize, instead of brutallly murdering a man."

"Elsa, I-" Jack reached out to her with his hand, but Elsa slapped his hand away. She looked at him with a glare.

"Do not touch me. What else is there that you were lying about?" Whispered Elsa.

"I...cannot tell anything more."

"Then, what else are you _and_ Pitch hiding from me?"

Jack looked away. He remembered what Hans told him. That he betrayed Elsa, that she would turn into a Supernatural...it would break her spirit if he told her anything of this.

"I see..." Elsa clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. "Then get out if you have nothing more to say, agent Guardian."

"Elsa-"

"Get out before I fire you."

Jack took a step back and nodded. He silently left the room and shut the door behind him. Elsa leaned against her desk. She could feel a bitter taste in her mouth. The people she could trust became smaller and smaller each day.

She felt like there would be no one she could talk to anymore.

And no one she could trust.

* * *

...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 _´I was the one who saved you´_

Elsa stared at him in confusion. Saved her? Did Jack...Did he save her from mr Spegill instead of Pitch?

She opened her mouth, struggling with her words. "You..I...you saved me? D-d-do...you mean?"

"Yes." Jack stared at her with an angry look. He took one step closer and nodded. "I saved you...Pitch was lying."

"No, you´re lying..." Elsa took one step back. She shook her head. Her hand went up to her chest and the woman bit down onto her lip. "Why would you let Pitch tell a lie if you were the one who rescued me? Why would you let him take all the credit?"

"Because I..I killed mr Spegill in a very brutal manner. If the police were to find out..."

"You murdered mr Spegill? Why?"

Jack clenched his fist. "Because he was hurting you and it was the only way..."

"The only way? Couldn´t you sedate him or something?"

"He wanted to kill you, Elsa. And I couldn't let him..."

Elsa took another step back. She bumped with her back against her desk. "So you murdered him in cold blood?" A sudden chill went up her spine. She never knew Jack could be so violent. He was one of her agents, but when it came to murder she expected him to always rationalize, instead of brutallly murdering a man.

"Elsa, I-" Jack reached out to her with his hand, but Elsa slapped his hand away. She looked at him with a glare.

"Do not touch me. What else is there that you were lying about?" Whispered Elsa.

"I...cannot tell anything more."

"Then, what else are you and Pitch hiding from me?"

Jack looked away. He remembered what Hans told him. That he betrayed Elsa, that she would turn into a Supernatural...it would break her spirit if he told her anything of this.

"I see..." Elsa clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. "Then get out if you have nothing more to say, agent Guardian."

"Elsa-"

"Get out before I fire you."

Jack took a step back and nodded. He silently left the room and shut the door behind him. Elsa leaned against her desk. She could feel a bitter taste in her mouth. The people she could trust became smaller and smaller each day.

She felt like there would be no one she could talk to anymore.

* * *

Later that day Elsa was done with most of her work. She didn't see much of the others. Her family was gone to the city with Anna, the agents were all gone on jobs or were training and there wasn't much to do. She even had enough of watching those 'supernatural' videos.

She stood up and walked out of her office. Maybe she should check up on the agent's training.

Elsa walked down to the gym. When she arrived she saw two Naturals training against each other. Hans was watching from the side. He was leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

One of the Naturals used his earth powers to summon a brick wall. The other agent took a few steps back. He then threw a small water beam toward the wall.

Elsa walked over to Hans. She put her hand against the wall and looked at him with a frown.

"Agent Westerguard...can I trust you?"

Hans blinked a few times before he chuckled. "Miss Winters, what are you talking about?"

"I am asking if I can trust you...because I cannot trust agent Guardian...or my husband..."

"Miss Winters, haven't I earned your trust after working for you for years?" Said Hans.

"Yes, but..."

"And hasn't Jack always been good to you?"

"Bu-"

"Then why do you..."

"Because Jack is the one who saved me!" Elsa grabbed his arm tightly.

The two Naturals stopped fighting and looked at them. Hans coughed and glared at them.

"Did I tell you two to stop?!" Yelled Hans.

The two agents shrieked and quickly continued their battle. Hans sighed and looked at Elsa with a frown.

"He told you, hm?"

"Yes, but he only told me that he killed mr Spegill. He didn't tell me why he and Pitch lied to me." Said Elsa.

"He didn't...maybe because he wanted to protect you." Said Hans. The two agents who were fighting paid no further attention to them.

Elsa shook her head. "No. He never wanted to protect me. Jack...I can believe I ever trusted him, I can't believe I...he only wanted to gain my trust..."

"Then why would he tell you that he saved you, Elsa?" Hans raised his eyebrows.

"Because...look, he murdered someone in cold blood!" Said Elsa.

"That is what he was trained for, miss Winters. He is an assassin, after all."

"He left me in the dark! He is nothing better than..." Elsa released his arm and sighed. "Nothing better than...Pitch..."

"Miss Winters?" Asked Hans. "What are you..."

"Hans, what do we know about my husband's business?" Asked Elsa.

Hans scratched his head. "Not much, miss Winters. We know that he owns a few starbucks chains...and that if he marries you he will also be the co-owner of your corporation."

Elsa her eyes widened. "He will be the co-owner?"

"Yes, but he won't interfere with your decisions..."

"I see...thanks agent Westerguard...I'm going home, I'm not really feeling well today."

"Oh, then should I close up today?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, if you please." She walked away with a small smile.

Hans narrowed his eyes. What was Elsa's plan?

* * *

That evening Jack was sitting in his room. He looked down at his book. Tomorrow was his final exam.

But he couldn't concentrate.

The look on Elsa's face...She looked at him as if he were a monster.

Jack buried his head between his arms. She was right. How could she ever forgive him after he lied to her and brutally murdered a man? He was lucky that she didn't fire him. He was lucky that she was...

The image of that day flashed back to his mind. The moment he barged into that office and saw Elsa hurt with mr Spegill holding a gun to her head.

He lost it. He killed Mr Spegill in cold blood. But what else should he have done? After that man hurt Elsa, he just...

"Jack?"

He heard a knock on his door. Jack sighed and stood up. He opened the door up to reveal Hiccup.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jack when Hiccup casually walked into the room.

"I was with Astrid. Jack, you need to tell her." Said Hiccup.

"Who? I already told Astri-"

"Elsa." Hiccup put his hands onto his shoulders. "You need to tell her..."

"Huh? I already told Elsa that I was the one who saved her...and she didn't take it to kindly."

"No, not that...wait, you told her what?!"

"I told her that I was the one who defeated mr Spegill...and now she hates me..." Jack looked down at the ground.

"Hates you?" Asked Hiccup. "Why..."

"Because I brutally murdered mr Spegill."

* * *

Elsa was at home that evening. She put on some dark blue pants and a white t-shirt with a blue blazer.

"Elsa?" Pitch walked into the room. He looked worried at her. "What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?"

Elsa turned around with a smile. "Y-yeah...I...uh...I'm going out with Anna."

"Isn't it already 11 pm? It's pretty late."

"I know, but Anna just called from some club. I tried to back out, but you know how Anna is...anyway, I should hurry up!" Said Elsa. She walked past Pitch with a fast pace. Hopefully he would believe her...

"Elsa."

She stopped in her tracks and held her breath.

"Don't get back too late. Tomorrow is still a work-day, sweetie."

"Sure, see ya!"

Elsa quickly ran out of the house. She jumped into the car and drove off. Tonight she wasn't going to a party. She was going to Pitch's office.

She never heard anything about his work except that it was going good. She got worried and decided to check it out for herself. She was going to break in, look at a few records and quickly leave.

Elsa chuckled when she stopped in front of the office. It was a very high building. Different companies and offices were build in there. Pitch his office was on the tenth floor. She wouldn't be able to simply take an elevator.

She started the car again and parked it a few blocks away. Elsa stepped out and walked up the main building. There was one guard.

"Miss Winters!" Said the guard. "To what do I own the-"

Before he could speak any further Elsa gave him a small karate chop in his neck. The man fainted and fell with a loud thud onto the ground.

"Great, now I have an eye-witness." Elsa pulled her gloves from her hands. She grabbed a scrunchy and put her hair up in a bun. That way her hair wouldn't be in the way of her face.

She noticed a container laying a few feet further away. She grabbed it and put it against the wall. With a big jump she jumped up against the wall. She used her ice powers to stick against the wall.

"Just a few more thousand feet to go...come on, I can do this..." Elsa started to climb against the flat, high wall. Her hands felt really cold. With each step she held her hand up before slamming it against the wall. Ice would then appear underneath her hand and stick to the wall.

Elsa shivered a little. She told herself not to look down and continued to climb.

* * *

Hiccup folded his arms. He sat on the couch next to Jack who just finished his story.

"And that's all of it." Said Jack.

Hiccup stayed quiet. He looked at the black screen of the small tv on the other side of the room.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked and looked at him again. "R-right! I...that is something, Jack...I can't believe Pitch manipulated you!"

"Yeah...well, he isn't exactly a 'good guy'."

"And I can't believe that Elsa was mad at you for it! Shouldn't she thank you?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Elsa is...it's fine. Maybe she'll turn around."

"Maybe."

Hiccup stopped talking and stared into nothingness. Silence filled the room. Both the men didn't speak a word. Jack because he was worried about Elsa and Hiccup because he still couldn't believe it.

"Hold on!"

Hiccup suddenly jumped up.

"That is not even the reason why I came here!" Yelled Hiccup.

Jack slowly stood up. "What are you..."

"I wanted to tell you that you should be honest about your feelings towards Elsa!" Yelled Hiccup.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I already did, dragon-boy. But she didn't say a thing back."

"First of all, don't call me that outside of work. Secondly, you should just try again!"

"Eh?"

"Yes! I did it with Astrid and look where we are now!" Said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, my situation is a bit different."

"So?" Hiccup grinned. "Screw Pitch, screw everything! Just grab a bouquet, bring it to her tomorrow and make her yours!"

Jack blushed with wide eyes. "What?! Are you crazy?! I can't just-"

"Then ask her for dinner and propose!"

"P-p-p-p-p-propose?!" Jack shook his head again. "Hiccup, I don't...I mean...I..."

"Be straight forward!" Said Hiccup. "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

"You know, I could get fired."

"Bullshit. She cares about you, she wouldn't just fire you. Especially you...the one who always accepted her."

Jack went quiet at his words. How didn't he realize? Elsa...

"Fine. But only if you pay for the flowers."

"Yeah!" Hiccup threw his hands up into the air and gave Jack a tight hug. "I knew that you would do it!"

"Okay, okay, let me go, dragon-boy."

With a small smile Hiccup released his friend. Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

He was truly lucky with such a good friend.

* * *

Elsa was now almost at the tenth floor. The wind blew through her hair.

"Almost..." Elsa could see the window from the tenth floor. She climbed a bit further and finally reached it.

The window was completely closed. She put her hand forward and fired a small ice beam. The glass shattered. Thank goodness that no alarm went off.

But when she just wanted to climb in she lost her footing. Elsa her feet became loose and if it wasn't for her one hand still sticking to the wall she would have fallen down ten floors.

"Fuck!" Elsa looked down. If she fell...No, she shouldn't think about it. Elsa saw the big skyscrapers in the air. She could even see her own building. If she had a camera with her, she could take a snapshot of this beautiful night view.

Elsa shook her head. She quickly jumped through the window and landed down onto the ground.

The office had grey floors and white ceilings. On the wall there were posters of different coffee cups. Elsa looked around. There seemed to be no alarm or anything. Maybe they had really good security?

If so, then she should be careful...

Elsa walked to another room. The main office from Pitch. Here she saw a desk, computer, some bookcases, a few files, a picture of her on the desk...

She walked around it. The drawer was closed. Elsa smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. The upside of having a husband who happened to be the boss of this company was that she always had a spare-key to everything!

With the spare-key in her hand she opened the drawer.

In it there wasn't much. Just a few old photo's and some memo's.

Elsa opened the second drawer. In this one there was a bit more. A dusty old map and a small mobile. Why would Pitch need another phone?

She shrugged and opened the final drawer.

In this one she finally found some statistics. She lay it on the desk went through them.

Elsa frowned. The statistics showed a downfall in numbers. From the coffeeshops Pitch owned! Apparently he just owned a few and kept losing some stores every month. If he didn't clean his act up or started to make some money for the company then he would be fired and then...

"He is going to take my company."

Elsa her hands shook. Was everything a lie? Why would he do this to her? She thought that he loved her...or least cared a little bit about her.

She went through another set of papers. There was a letter to mr Spegill with it! Why would Pitch send a letter to her enemy? She pulled the letter out of the envelop and started to quickly scam through it.

Elsa shakily released the letter. Pitch, he...he knew that mr Spegill was after her...and he planned those goons who were after her on the highway...why...

"Hey!"

She suddenly heard a voice coming towards her. She looked up to see another guard running towards her.

"Shit..." Elsa quickly put the papers back into the drawers. The guard walked up to her with a flashlight in his hand.

"What are you doing in mr...miss Winters?" The guard looked confused at her. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa bit on her lip. Should she attack him? But she needed to get out of the building first and climbing down was too dangerous.

"Miss Winters?"

"I...I am sorry!" Elsa giggled innocently. "I was here today to visit Pitch, but I couldn't find him. I went to his office, but he wasn't there either. I must have fallen asleep behind the desk and no one must have noticed..."

"Really now?"

Elsa giggled again and rubbed her head. "Yes...and I think that Pitch would love to give a huuuugeee promotion to the hero who saved his fiancé..."

"Oh please, mr Black isn't even the highest up. He can't do shit." Said the guard with a sigh.

"He isn't the higher up? Do you think that they will fire him?"

"Fire him? Probably. His shops are disappearing like snow. But when he marries a pretty little snowflake like you he won't suffer, now will he? He will own a big some of money with your ass."

Elsa frowned again. So it was true. Then did Pitch only wanted to marry her for her status?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man moving towards her. He put his hand on her ass and gave her a small squeeze.

Elsa shrieked and looked up in the man his eyes.

"How 'bout you ditch the prick and have some fun with me?"

Elsa sighed. All men were the same. With a simpele karate chop she made the man lose consciousness. She grabbed the man and put him in Pitch's chair. Surely he would be accused of sleeping on the job or something.

She walked up to the window. There would be no other way then to take this way out. But how was she going to do this? Wait...

With her ice powers she made a plateau of ice. She jumped on it and took a deep breath before she flew out of the window.

She flew for a few seconds. With her powers she was able to lower herself nine floors. But then the plateau gave away and with a loud smack Elsa fell onto the street.

She groaned and slowly stood up. At least she didn't break any bones.

"Ow..." Elsa rubbed her shoulder. It didn't bleed, but it still hurt like hell. She looked around. It was still late. A few drunk people passed her, but paid no attention to her.

So Pitch wanted to take her company...why would he do that? She didn't understand. Maybe she should ask him...no, then he might avoid her questions. She should ask someone who knew him...someone he trusted...

"Max!"

Elsa took her phone and looked at the time. It was almost twelve o'clock. Not that late.

She grabbed her keys and ran towards her car. Max didn't live too far away from here...

That girl had to know something.

* * *

After a ten minutes of driving Elsa arrived at Max's house. The entire house was dark. Was the woman even at home?

"Well, I have to take a change..." Elsa walked to the front door and rang the bell.

At first she didn't hear anything, but then she saw one of the lights being turned on. She heard a low grumble and someone walking towards the door.

"Who's there?!" Yelled a woman from the other side of the door.

"Uh...Elsa Winters!"

The door was being unlocked and then opened up. Max was standing in the doorway in a t-shirt and boxers. Her long dark hair was a mess and she looked at Elsa with her sleepy green eyes.

"Elsa..." She yawned. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, I...uh...I wanted to ask you a few things about Pitch." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, no." Max shook her head. "Elsa, you know everything about your boyfriend and I don't..."

She wanted to close the door, but Elsa put her foot against the door and kicked it open.

"Max, please! You're the only one who he trusts...he doesn't talk much about his business...please...I beg of you..."

Max sighed and stepped to the side. "Fine, let's talk."

Elsa walked into the living room. It wasn't as huge as her room, but it was still pretty big. She sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink..." Max noticed Elsa's outfit. "What did you do, did you rob a bank or something?"

"Haha, no, just...everything was in the laundry...but a glass of water would be nice."

"Always being polite..." Max disappeared into the kitchen.

Elsa looked around. On the other side of the room there were two seats and a tv. On the floor in front of her she noticed a few empty ramen bowls.

Max appeared next to her again. She handed Elsa a glass of water and yawned when she sat down next her.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Max.

Elsa looked down at her glass. She saw how the water slowly froze. "I want to know why Pitch wants my company."

"Why? Seriously...Elsa, he doesn't want your company...he just want to rule something. Simple."

"Yeah, but why my company?"

Max sighed. "Elsa...don't act so dumb...Pitch is just like that. Don't worry about it. His own business is going fine..."

Elsa took a big gulp of the water and put the empty bottle down with a loud thud. She glared at Max. "Max, I know that he is going to get fired someday or another. Now, why does he want to take my company?!"

Max noticed how Elsa got even more angrier and folded her arms. "Is this about the fact that I slept around with him, Elsie?"

"No. Even though I wonder why Pitch would sleep around..." Elsa smirked at her. "With scum like you."

"You little..."

"But I also wanted to know why Pitch wants my company...and why he send a letter to mr Spegill."

Max her mouth closed. She looked away and scoffed. "Like it's important to you. Aren't you always the one who acts like everything is good?! Even with us sleeping together..."

"I don't care about that!" Elsa grabbed Max by her shoulders. She shook the girl a little. "Why does Pitch want my company?! Why did he send the letter to mr Spegill?! Why does that man want a kid so badly?! Why-"

"Because he isn't a good man!" Yelled Max.

Elsa her hands fell down to her side. She backed away a little. "I know, Max, but-"

"He sleeps with me, because he is a scumbag! He wants your company because he is going to get fired on purpose and he always wanted to own a big company! And he wants a kid so badly, because he wants to bind you to something that won't let you leave!"

Elsa stared at her in shock.

"And..." Max started to sob. The once so confident woman changed into a scared little mouse. With shaky breaths she tried to calm herself down.

"And...?" Elsa felt her heart beating rapidly. She was afraid of what she was going to say next. But she had to know.

"He...he knew about mr Spegill from the start...they were good buddies...Pitch even paid him to assassinate you on the road...and for it to fail...he bet on those mens lives!"

Elsa started to shiver a little. A lump formed into her throat.

"But the money wasn't much...that was when mr Spegill took you and...I got in a fight with Pitch about it..."

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. "You..."

"I told him that it was wrong, that he needed to pay for you. But Pitch told me that your agent...I think it was Jack...that he would save you at the cost of his own life...and then everything went wrong...Hans came here too, but Pitch acted as if he didn't knew anything even though-"

"Wait, Hans?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah...Pitch knew about you and him sleeping together. And Hans knew about his evil plan to take the company...but not about mr Spegill!"

"Hans betrayed me..." Whispered Elsa. She swallowed her tears away. "And then?"

"Only Eric and I knew...but Eric...he got in a fight with Pitch. He also wanted Pitch to confess to the agents and to talk to you about it, but then..." Max wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. "It escalated...I tried to stop it, but Pitch used his powers and Eric...well..."

Elsa's heart beaten rapidly. "P-please, don't tell me that..."

"He killed him." Max buried her head into her hands. "I-I-I...was so scared of him...and then...he told me not to tell anyone or I would pay the price...he made sure that there weren't any traces left and then we both left the scene. The police arrived later and thought that someone else murdered him. Another Natural with dark powers. They arrested the guy later and executed them in prison..."

"And after that Pitch came for me and Jack agreed to lie to me..." Said Elsa.

Max nodded. She raised her head again and looked at Elsa. "Yes...I'm so sorry Elsa. I wanted to tell you, but Pitch..."

"He had you in his hands...he still has." Elsa stood up. Max stood up too with a sad smile.

"Should I bring you home or...?"

"N-no, I have my car." Said Elsa. "Max, I think you should leave Burgess...it's not safe here for you, especially with Pitch..."

"I can't. If I leave he will suspect things. Maybe one day, but for now I should stay put...Elsa...don't mention this conversation to anyone."

Elsa nodded. "Alright. This conversation never took place. I didn't see you and we didn't talk to each other."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elsa left the house and walked back to her car. She sat down behind the wheel and started the car.

Tears pricked behind her eyes. Everyone she knew betrayed her...

 _Could she even trust anyone anymore?_

* * *

The next Jack was holing some flowers in his hands. He was calmly walking to work with a small whistle. Surely she couldn't get mad about a bouquet...of course, this was Elsa. She could be unforgivable...

He sighed. What if she didn't forgive him? What if she would hate him forever?

"Hey-a Jack!"

He stopped and turned around. Astrid ran up to him with a bright smile. Jack smiled back at the girl.

"Pretty flowers!" Astrid pointed at the bouquet. "Did you want to surprise me?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, sure, these are for you, my love..."

Astrid giggled. "Romantic, romantic...but more importantly you are going to surprise her?"

"Yeah..." Jack held the flowers close to his lips. "Lately she has been through a lot and...I just want her to be happy again...even if it's just for a moment."

"Aw...I'm sure she will be happy to get those flowers from her secret-boyfriend!"

"Secret-boyfriend...?" Jack blushed and shook his head. "I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, stop acting so obvious." Astrid put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer with a grin and whispered:"Just don't try to upset her, idiot."

"I'm not..."

"You need to win her over, Jackie. She already loves you, but now she is unsure about her feelings and in denial."

"Wait, why are we whispering?" Asked Jack.

"No reason. But Jack, you need to barge in, hand her the flowers and kiss her until she can't stand anymore!"

"Whoa!" Jack pulled away from her and held his hand up. "I'm not...I can't just kiss her...I mean, we're going to be at work...speaking of which, I gotta go!"

"Kiss her at work!" Yelled Astrid. A few people looked at her in confusion, but she didn't care. When Jack was out of sight she giggled a little bit before she turned around and walked off.

* * *

Elsa was behind her desk again. She looked at her laptop. A file consisting of all the agents names was opened. A deep breath escaped her throat.

After tonight she went home. Pitch was already asleep. Pitch...she still couldn't believe it. He betrayed her...

"Miss Winters?"

Hans walked into the room with a smile. It was a miracle how quickly he recovered. Raven told her that it was thanks to his fire-powers.

"Oh, Hans..." Elsa closed the laptop and narrowed her eyes. "Can you please close the door behind you? I need to discuss something with you. In private."

Hans closed the door behind him. Elsa stood up and walked up to him with a frown.

"What's wrong? You look angry. Or at least a bit irritated." Said Hans with a smirk.

"Hans..." Elsa clenched her fist. "Why didn't you tell me about the fact that you knew about Pitch's plan to take my company?"

"Elsa..."

"No, I trusted you!" Elsa took one step closer. "Why..."

"Because you are going to become a Supernatural. And Pitch and I-"

"Bullshit. Why would I want to become a Supernatural...surely it might be cool, but it won't help anyone...and I can't believe you!"

"What? I needed Pitch his trust..."

Elsa gave a push against his chest. "So you just decided to let him have his way?!"

"I needed his trust. And even if you don't want it...Elsa, your powers will keep growing and you cannot stop it. But don't worry, me, Pitch and Jack will stop you."

"Again, I won't turn into one...the fact that you betrayed me...that you betrayed this company...you..."

"I'm nothing more than a tool, miss Winters." Hans made a small bow. "I thought that you would realize it by now."

"You're not just a tool, Hans..." Whispered Elsa.

"If there is something you wanted to say that involves the company, miss Winters...then I'll be glad to-"

"Hans, how could you betray me...I thought that you...you..."

Elsa looked at him with saddened eyes. Hans took her gloved hand in his. He smiled sadly and placed a kiss on her hand.

"I'm really nothing more than a tool...sorry, miss Winters." Hans released her hand and took a step back. He smiled sadly before he left.

Elsa stumbled a bit back. She felt her back hit the desk with a loud thud. The room started to get a little bit colder. She raised her hands up and put them in front of her eyes.

"W-why..." Elsa started to sob. Pitch wanted her company, Hans was in on everything...she had to defend her own company...how was she going to do everything on her own?

"Elsa?"

She lowered her hands and saw Jack walking into the room. In his hands he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Am I interrupting...?" Asked Jack. He noticed how her eyes were wet. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Elsa quickly dried her eyes with her hands. "I'm not crying at all!"

"Right...well..." Jack swallowed nervously. "I..uh...bought you some flowers..."

Elsa rolled with her eyes. "Flowers...I thought they were for your girlfriend...what was her name again? Something with an 'A'?"

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"Peter told me that he saw you talking with some blond girl while holding that bouquet."

"Oh, Astrid. She is a friend of mine."

"I see..." Elsa dried her eyes a little more.

"Elsa? Why were you crying?" Asked Jack.

"No reason...please, just leave..."

"But I bought these flowers for you to cheer you up." Jack laid the flowers on her desk. He turned around and took her hands in his. "But..it won't change the fact that I've betrayed you."

"Yes." Elsa narrowed her eyes."And the fact you knew that Hans betrayed me...and Pitch's plan..."

"Elsa...I don't know anything about Pitch's plan."

"Yeah right. Why would I believe you?"

"Because. I would never..."

Elsa turned around. "What?!" She slammed her hands down onto her desk and looked down at the flowers. "Lie to me?! You already have lied to me, betrayed me...there is almost no reason for me to believe you..."

Jack stepped forward and put his arms around her from behind.

"Elsa, I really have no idea what Pitch his plan his...I only know what Westerguard told me."

"Then...you don't know?" Elsa pulled away from his arms and turned around. "You really have no idea that Pitch is planning to take the company?"

"Wait, he wants your company? Why?"

"Because he wants to rule something...he probably isn't happy about his job right now." Elsa sighed. "But maybe there is more behind it...he could want the company for one of his own selfish reason, just like he want a kid to bind me to him. Even though we are just getting married."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and looked worried at her.

"And Pitch...he knew about mr Spegill. He even paid him for the assassination on the highway."

"W-why?" Asked Jack. "I thought that Pitch loved you...but he just wants to own you."

"Exactly."

Jack walked around her. He turned around and leaned against the desk. Elsa walked over to him and leaned next to him.

"Then why didn't he ask mr Spegill to release you?" Asked Jack.

Elsa laughed dryly. "Because he was good buddies with mr Spegill...but the money he gave for the assassination wasn't enough. So he bet on you. He knew how much you cared and he...wanted you to give your life for me...but I wonder what would have happened if you decided to ditch me?"

"Elsa, I would never give up on you." Jack looked at her with a serious face. "I...I care a lot about you, you know that, snow monster."

"If I wasn't so tired today I would've punched you." Elsa yawned a little.

Jack chuckled when she yawned. Elsa stopped yawning and she glared at him, but he just ignored it a bit.

"Well, then, miss Winters, maybe you should rest up at home."

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down at the ground. "Right...home..." She went quiet and let out a shaky sigh.

"Say, Els?"

"What?" Elsa turned her head towards him.

"If I ever choose to have a kid..." Jack looked forward with a blush on his cheeks. "I would only do it if you wanted it too..."

"Oh...uhm..." Elsa looked away from him as well. "That's..."

"And I would never cheat on you." Jack moved closer and grabbed her hand. Elsa kept looking away from him. "And I would always love you, Elsa."

"I know...I..." Elsa bit on her lip. Should she say it? Say those four words? But she shouldn't let her guard down...

She quickly pulled her hand back and walked up to the window.

"Right. Now you know everything, agent Guardian. Everything you need to know to betray me further."

"Elsa, I-"

"Please, leave me be for now. I still have a whole day ahead of me."

"Elsa, I love you."

Elsa bit down on her lips. She wanted to say something back, but couldn't. Not now that he was not worthy of her trust. And she wasn't worthy of his...

"Miss Winters!" Raven barged into the room with a red face. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack. "Oh, Jack, am I interrupting?"

"No. I was just leaving!" Jack turned around and left the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Raven looked at Elsa. "Were you two...?"

"Agent December, what is it?" Elsa turned around with a frown.

Raven held a small box in her hand. "Your new gun is here."

Elsa walked over to her and took the box. She put the box on the desk next to the flowers and opened the box up. A brand new grey gun lay inside. Elsa took the gun out and held it inside her hands. It was a Colt Commander, a semi-automatic weapon which was very light weighted.

"You never carried a gun around before, did you?" Raven glanced down at the flowers. "Or gotten flowers before...are they from Pitch? Or from Jack?"

"Jack. But he is a traitor." Elsa kept looking at the gun in her hands. Four rounds. But it was lighter than Hans's gun. "It's light."

"Of course it's light." Said Raven. "But did he buy those flowers for you?"

Elsa put her gun back in a holster against her belt. "Yes."

"And you didn't make love to him immediately? Geez, no wonder he was so angry."

"Raven..."

"Elsa." Raven put her hands onto her shoulders and looked at her with a smile. "Even if he is in on Hans his plan, you should...I don't know...let him know how you really feel."

"And then let him use it against me?" Elsa scoffed. "Raven, I can't trust him anymore."

"You can. And you're just saying that because you're afraid. You're afraid to love him."

Elsa clenched her fist. "I'm not afraid of loving him, Raven."

"Then why do you keep lying to yourself?"

"I'm not..." Elsa took a step back. "Lying to myself! Jack is someone who is very important to me! But with Pitch his plan and everything now...I cannot let him into my frozen heart."

"Elsa...you don't posses a frozen heart." Raven smiled softly at her. "And Jack...he would never hurt you on purpose. He loves you more than anyone."

"Still...he shouldn't have fallen in love with me...but it doesn't matter anymore. He is a traitor."

"Everyone is a traitor, miss Winters." Raven her smile faded away. She took a step back and folded her arms. "Even I."

"Then...should I just be more careful? Or should I blindly trust people?!"

"You should always be careful, miss Winters. But you shouldn't get too paranoid."

Raven made a small bow and then left the room.

Elsa pulled her gun from her holster. She stared at with an icy-glare. She knew that she shouldn't be paranoid...

But how could she not when the person she was going to marry wanted her company?

* * *

That night Jack sat down on his bed. He couldn't sleep.

Today he told her that he loved her...would she feel the same way? Even if she did, she lost her trust in everyone, he wouldn't get an answer out of her.

He sighed and rubbed his head. What was he going to do? He needed to go along with the plan or...he groaned.

 _What a mess._

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

Pitch walked into his office. This morning he was called up to work. Apparently someone broke into the building and went through his files.

"Mr Black!" An security agent walked up to him when Pitch walked into his office. The agent had a laptop opened on his desk. "There has been a break in..."

"Yes, I heard."

"And...it was your fiancé."

Pitch scoffed. "Sure. Whatever. It was dark, you probably didn't see it right. Let me see the security footage."

The agent nodded and showed him the footage.

It showed them a woman in dark blue pant with a white t-shirt on together with a blazer. She had her hair in a bun and was going through a map on Pitch's his desk. Pitch narrowed his eyes. It were the statistics of his job.

"Do you think that it was your wife?" Asked the agent.

Pitch shook his head. "No...it is someone else. Maybe a spy...but anyway, speaking of my wife, I have to go. I promised her that I would have some lunch with her..."

"Of course, mr Black."

Pitch grabbed his suitcase and quickly left the office.

* * *

Elsa was in her office. She was typing away on her computer when the door opened up.

Anna ran into the room. She shrieked and slammed her hands down onto the desk.

"Elsaaaa!"

"Hey Anna." Elsa's voice sounded cold. She kept typing on her computer.

"So..." Anna sat down onto the desk. "How is it going?"

"Anna, I'm busy. I need to make a report, because Hans hates me and about the last three jobs of dragon boy. Now, what is it?"

Anna pouted. "Nothing...I was just wondering how you were doing. Sometimes I am worried about you."

"No need to worry. I'll be fine."

"Will you be? Because, Elsa, your wedding needs to be arranged."

Elsa now looked up at her and blinked. "Wedding? My wedding?"

"Yes...you are engaged, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "Yeah, yeah...sorry, I kinda forgot about it with everything that has been going on lately..."

Anna smiled and silence filled the room. The two sisters looked at each other for a few seconds before Elsa suddenly jumped up.

"The wedding! Fuck!"

"Eh?" Anna asked.

"I need to call the garden which we booked for our wedding! I need to check the dates, the guest list! I need to ask the moon family to my wedding too! I only invited people from the company, old friends and Kristoff and you!"

"Elsa..."

"And I need to..."

"Elsa!" Anna yelled. "Calm down!"

Elsa immediately sat back down. Anna sighed and smiled at her. "Elsa, I will take care of everything. Your wedding planner is Ariel, remember? She is just a call away. Together with her, we will make everything alright...okay?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"Just focus on your job. The wedding is next month."

"Next month?" Elsa felt a bit nervous again. "But..."

"I'm going to go now. I still have a few classes for today. But don't worry." Anna gave Elsa a kiss on her forehead. "Kay, bye!"

She left the room, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa typed onto the laptop again. She had to concentrate on work. It was one of the few things that kept her sane. Everything else was too crazy...she was about to marry a man who wanted her company, Jack was in love with her, Hans was betraying her...

She felt the gun in her holster. She had to be careful.

The door opened again. This time it was Pitch.

"Sure, don't knock." Elsa whispered in sarcasm. She stood up and smiled at Pitch. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

Pitch watched her walking around the desk. She stopped in front of him. He looked down at her and sighed. "Elsa..."

"Hm?"

"You were in my office last night, weren't you?"

Elsa's breath stocked in her throat. She took a few steps back. "I...uh...I...I..."

"I'm not mad, my queen, I just want to know...why would you look at my statistics?"

Elsa bit on her lip. She was caught...dammit...she slowly went with her hand towards her gun. What should she do? She couldn't hurt him, that would be murder. But he would...she shook her head and spoke up.

"Pitch...your statistics were very low...are you going to get fired?"

"Aw, is that why you are so worried..." Pitch walked a bit closer. Elsa took a few steps back until she felt her back against the desk. "Or..."

He suddenly grabbed her wrist of the hand which was reaching for her gun.

"Is that why you are reaching for your gun?!"

Elsa tried to grab the gun with her other hand, but Pitch grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them above her head. He pushed her down onto the desk and the laptop, papers and some other things fell onto the ground.

Elsa felt her heart beat rapidly as Pitch was holding her down. He looked down at her with a menacing grin.

"Oh, Elsa...sometimes I wonder what is going through that small, cute, little head of yours."

"Pitch, let me go!" An ice spike shot out of ground, but Pitch paid no attention to it.

"Elsa, you know that I wanted your company. That is why you went to my office. You needed confirmation."

Elsa tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong.

"But one of the security guys saw you. So you took him out. Pretty impressive. But..."

"But?"

"I do not want your company, Elsa."

Elsa her eyes widened and Pitch chuckled.

"I only ever wanted you..."

He slowly leaned closer to Elsa and whispered: "You are one of the most valuable Naturals...or should I say...Supernatural?"

"Supernatural? Pitch, I..."

Suddenly they heard the click of a gun. They looked to the side and saw Jack holding a gun. He pointed it at Pitch with a dark look in his eyes.

"Jack!" Elsa was really happy to see him.

"Get away from her."

Pitch chuckled and pulled away from Elsa. "I am her fiancé, Jack. I wouldn't hurt my own wife."

"You were on top of my boss. Now, move away."

Pitch put his hands up and took a few steps back. "Alright, Jack. Now, don't lose it again."

Jack glared at him. He then lowered his gun and walked up to Elsa. He helped the woman from the desk and looked her over. "Miss Winters, are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." Elsa looked at him. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. "You..."

"Miss Winters!" Hans and Raven barged into the room. They looked confused and worried at their young boss.

"I heard yelling..." Raven looked at Jack who was still holding his gun in one hand while looking with worry at Elsa and Pitch who was holding his hands up. "Uhh...what is happening here?"

"Nothing." Elsa said quickly. "Pitch and Jack just had a little argument, nothing more. Right, men?!"

Pitch lowered his hands. "Yes, nothing more than just a little argument. I was actually here to take Elsa out for a small lunch."

"Miss Winters." Hans nodded towards Elsa. "You are needed down stairs. One of the rookies wants to show his new trick or something idiotic."

"Can't he show it to you?"

"No, I don't care enough. And there is something I need to tell you."

Elsa nodded. She walked over to Hans and followed him. But before she walked out of the room she looked over her shoulder. "Agent December. Take care of these two. Pitch, it's still morning. I will eat with you in an hour."

She quickly left together with Hans.

Pitch and Jack glared at each other. Jack put his gun back into his holster.

Raven was confused. "What happened here?"

"Like Elsa said; Nothing..." Jack looked at Raven with a frown. "Raven, can you tell me more about Supernaturals?"

"Why do you want to know?" Raven asked.

"Because..." Jack glanced at Pitch who hid a smile. "Just interested."

"Just interested?" Raven walked up to the desk and put the laptop back on it. "Well...Supernaturals are very dangerous. If you see one, then there is a big chance that they will attack you."

"Oh...w-well, I'm gonna check up on Hans and miss Winters."

Pitch chuckled. "Of course you are."

Jack glared at him for a second before he walked out of the room. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"I'm getting so tired of all this...mr Black, how about you go and wait for miss Winters in the lobby. I need to take care of a few things..."

Pitch nodded and walked away. Raven leaned against the desk and let out a long disappointing sigh.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the wall. She and Hans were staring at the new agent who was showing off her new water trick.

The woman was standing in front of another agent. The other agent was holding a stick and ran towards the woman. The woman put her hand forward and pulled her leg back.

A stream of water suddenly appeared around the woman's body. She blocked the attack with the water. The water wrapped itself around the body of the other man.

The woman turned around and smiled at Elsa. "Miss Winters, what do you think?"

"Oh...it looks good..." Elsa folded her arms. "But you need to concentrate more..."

The woman smile disappeared. She lowered her head and bowed. "I'm so sorry, miss Winters!"

Elsa held her hands up. "It is fine...just work on this technique and maybe you will get better."

"Thank you, miss Winters!"

Elsa sighed and walked off. Hans followed her close behind.

A few agents greeted her as she walked them by. Elsa walked up to the shooting range. She grabbed a pair of headphones and put them on.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Hans asked.

Elsa grabbed her gun and fired towards the target. Hans put his hand against his ears as the gun went off and the bullet pierced the human-shaped cardboard.

She fired a few more times. The cardboard got pierced by every bullet. Hans looked at her with a frown. Elsa seemed a bit upset. Normally she would almost never go to the shooting range.

"Elsa."

She stopped shooting and pulled her headphones from her head. "Hans? What is it?"

"Why are you so worried? Did something happen?"

"Not much..." Elsa put the gun back into her holster. "I went on an investigation of my own and I figured out that Pitch wants to get fired on purpose. But he doesn't want my company...he is after me, for whatever reason."

"After you? But you two are already engaged."

Elsa bit on her lip. "I know...but...we don't love each other, you know that. And he told me that I was a Supernatural."

"Wait, hold on...he told you that you were a Supernatural?!"

"Yes..."

"Shit...shit, shit, shit!" Hans punched with his fist against the wall. "He has his own plan...Elsa, this is bad...very bad."

"Hm?"

Hans grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her with a dark look on his face. "Miss Winters, you know that we both betrayed you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, it was all because of Pitch's plan. He told us that you would become a Supernatural and that Jack and I needed to defeat you. But now it seems that your fiancé has a agenda of his own...fuck."

"Hans, what is going on?" Elsa asked a bit afraid.

"Elsa, I am going to alert Raven...agent December, about this. You need to keep quiet about what you know. Play it safe, be nice to Pitch. But don't let your guard down."

Elsa glared at him. "Agent Westerguard, don't order me around."

"Yes, ma'am." Hans smirked. "But I still think that you should follow my suggestion if you want to live."

"Fine." Elsa nodded. "But I want you to only tell Agent December. If the others find out..."

"Find out what?"

They both turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Agent Guardian!" Hans said in surprise.

Elsa gasped. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "Miss Winters...Pitch is still waiting in the lobby. Maybe you want to go to lunch with him? It's about twelve."

"Yes, of course! I'm going! Westerguard, you will take of those things, right?"

"Yes, miss Winters."

"Good."

Elsa walked out of the room. Jack followed her close behind.

"El...miss Winters!" Said Jack.

Elsa sighed and stopped in the hallway. She turned around with an annoyed look.

"What is it, Ja...agent Guardian?"

"Just..." Jack scratched his head and looked away with a blush. "I know that a lot has been going on...but...be careful...please."

"I'll be careful."

Jack looked back at her. "No, Elsa. I won't handle it if you disappear from my radar."

"Jack, I always disappear from your radar." Elsa gave him a light push and giggled. "Just get back to work, agent."

Jack laughed too and grabbed her hand. He planted a small kiss on it. "Of course. Anything for my little snow monster."

"You...if I wanted to use my ice powers on you, then you would be dead by now...but I need to use them when they are only necessary."

Jack stopped laughing and his smile turned into a frown. "Then why are you carrying the gun?"

Elsa swallowed nervously and put a stray of hair behind her ear. "Because...I need to defend myself against those who try to hurt me...and I can not trust Hans, Pitch or you...I need to be careful."

"Els...miss Winters, I would never hurt you. You know how I feel, that is ridiculous. And Hans would never hurt you on purpose either. But Pitch..."

"Is my husband. He would never..." Elsa thought of what Pitch told her and went quiet. If she was a Supernatural, then what was his plan with her? Would he ...would he use her as a weapon?

"He would never what?" Jack leaned closer to her. "Hurt you?"

"Yes. He is my future-husband and..." Elsa glanced down at his lips for a second and her heart skipped a beat. "And...I...I can take care of myself." She took a step back. "Now, if you will excuse me."

Elsa quickly turned away from him and walked off. Jack stared at her as she walked away. His eyes slowly went down the back of her body.

"Cute."

Jack jumped at Hiccup's voice. Hiccup laughed when he scared Jack a little.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry, sorry..." Hiccup covered his smile with his hand. "But were you checking her out?"

"I wasn't!" Jack gave him a push.

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, right. She does have a nice ass for our boss..."

"Don't diminish her, dragon boy."

"Don't call me that!" Hiccup yelled with a blush.

Jack shook his head and walked off. Hiccup yelled his name and ran after him.

* * *

Later that day Elsa was sitting in the restaurant together with Pitch. She was nervously peeling at her sandwich. Pitch smiled at which made her all the more nervous.

"Not hungry?" Pitch asked.

Elsa stopped playing with her food and looked at him. "Pitch...back at the office...you said that you only wanted me...and you told me that I was a Supernatural...what was that about?"

Pitch took a sip from his water and calmly put it down. His smile faded and he had a dark glint in his eyes.

"It is exactly as I told you, dear. You are a Supernatural...or at least you'll be one and I only want you, not your stupid company..."

"It's not stupid!"

Elsa jumped up and almost knocked her glass over. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her and whispered. Elsa noticed it. She quickly sat back down with a small blush on her cheeks.

"S-sorry...I.."

 _Play it safe, be nice to Pitch. But don't let your guard down._

Hans his words echoed through her head. She looked at Pitch who seemed annoyed, but mostly wary...if she would behave aggressively towards him then he would find out that Hans knew something about his plan and if that happened...

"I-I'm tired!" Elsa forced a smile on her lips. "Sorry, but I still have a lot of work to do...and today has already been a weird day-"

Pitch suddenly stood up. "Then go back to your office. If you are not enjoying this, then what is the point?"

Elsa slowly stood up too. She walked up to him and put her hands against his chest. "S-sorry...but tonight I'll make it up to you, alright?"

Now Pitch started to smirk. He put one finger under her chin and chuckled. "And you'll do whatever I want?"

"Sure...anything to make you happy. Because we need to be if we're getting married next month!"

Pitch released her chin. He seemed to suddenly have switched moods and it looked like he was in a good one.

"Then I'll pay. You can get back already. I'll see you tonight."

Elsa nodded. She leaned closer to him and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, see you tonight."

* * *

A few hours later Jack went back home. His workday was finished and now he had to prepare for his last exam...then, after that he would begin working full-time for his boss.

He walked down the street and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining bright.

Jack sighed and stopped in his tracks. He put his hand against his head and groaned.

 _How was he even going to handle his feelings if Elsa was always this close to him?! What if..._

Jack pulled his hand away. He smirked a little.

 _That such a woman could something like this to him..._

He shook his head. _What was he even thinking?! Elsa was engaged to Pitch. He was only here to protect her._

 _He shouldn't get anymore strange ideas. The only thing he should be thinking of is how to protect her._

* * *

Elsa lay down in bed. Pitch lay next to her and they were both naked.

They just had sex, to say it bluntly, but Elsa...she didn't feel anything.

Surely it was pleasure, but she felt not much towards her fiancé. Maybe it was the timing?

She glanced over at Pitch. He grabbed a sigaret and started to smoke. Elsa sat up and swept the smoke out of her face with her hand.

"Pitch, don't smoke in bed."

Pitch chuckled and put it away. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, my queen." He laughed and moved his hand around her waist in a swift move. He then pulled her closer to his chest. "I love you..."

Elsa felt nothing. Pitch started to kiss her neck. But she still...

"The wedding is in a month." Pitch interrupted her thoughts. "I heard Anna is planning almost everything."

"Yeah.." Elsa bit on her lip.

"Are you sure about this wedding?" Pitch asked.

"Yeah..."

Pitch sat up and looked down at her with a stern look. "Elsa, my beautiful ice princess...are you sure about this? Even when our relationship is messed up, Jack confessed to you...are you really sure about this?"

Elsa looked up at him and thought about it.

 _Should she really go through with this? Even after everything that happened and everything with Jack..._

 _Was she still so sure?_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

It was a few weeks later and Anna was busier than ever.

 _Since she and Ariel decided to arrange everything they had their hands full. Anna also had exams, which didn't make it any easier. And she started dating Kristoff, which Elsa didn't know about, and they almost never had any time together..._

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

Anna was sitting in her dorm room at the table with three books, three notepads and Kristoff. She tried to study, but couldn't concentrate at all.

"A-Anna?" Kristoff asked with a nervous smile.

"I'm going crazy!" Anna dramatically laid her head and arms down on the table. "I can't...no...I just can't..."

"Maybe you should take a break?"

Anna sighed and looked up at Kristoff. "Nah...sorry, but I need to finish this. I need to get a good grade..."

"Not that, but maybe you should stop organizing the wedding?"

Anna sat up and frowned at him. "The wedding? Are you crazy?"

"Am I crazy?! Anna, you and Ariel have both been working way too much on a wedding that Elsa probably doesn't even want!"

"What? Of course she wants a wedding!"

Kristoff snorted. "Yeah, but with Pitch?"

"Kristoff..."

Kristoff moved closer and pushed with his finger against her forehead. "Idiot. Think about it. Who is always rushing to her side when she is in need?"

"Jack..."

"And who is always trying to protect her? Who is the one who is worthy of her trust?"

Anna's eyes lit up. "Jack!"

"Yes!" Kristoff sighed. "Finally, now..."

"Now I can ask him to take care of the wedding and I can focus on my studies!"

Kristoff went quiet for a bit and then looked confused at his girlfriend. "Wait...what?"

"Think about it. I have exams and Jack has already finished his! The wedding preparations are almost done, except for the cake, flowers and dress! There isn't much else anymore, so he can do it easily!"

"Anna, wait, that's not..."

"I'm going to call him!" Anna grabbed her phone, stood up and walked off.

Kristoff sighed and then chuckled a little. He leaned on his elbow and looked at Anna who was on the other side calling on her phone. He smiled to himself with a blush on his face.

"Anna..." He whispered. "You really are one, big, idiot..."

* * *

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot..._

It was a few days later and Elsa was standing in the small bakery together with Jack and Ariel. For some reason, Anna called Jack and decided that he needed to help, because she had exams.

"Welcome to our little bakery, what can I dooo..."

The baker walked up to them, but stopped when he saw Ariel with a big binder in her hands, Jack who was staring at a cake with lustful eyes and Elsa who was glaring at the ground.

"Ah! Mr Owen!", Ariel said, seemingly knowing the man. "I'm here to pick out a wedding cake for my friend here."

"Ah!" Mr Owen shook his head. "Of course. "I have a few beautiful cakes which might take your interest."

Elsa looked up at the man and a small smile spread onto her face. "Oh, really? I never seen a wedding cake up close..."

"Well, then, we have this beauty." The man walked up to a white cake with a few different layers and with pink cream on the top together with a couple. "What do you think?"

"It..."

Jack grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her towards another cake which was completely blue with three stages and blue cream toppings and with a small couple on top. "What about this one?"

Elsa pulled her arm back and gave him a shove. "Really? A blue cake?"

"Why not?"

"Pink is a more common color."

"So? You have blue eyes, so it matches."

Elsa gave him another slap on his arm. "Shut up, just because I have blue eyes, doesn't mean that I should buy a blue cake!"

"But Elsa..."

"No."

Jack pouted. He grabbed her hands and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Elsa, please...do it for me..."

Elsa scoffed. "No."

Jack gave her a small kiss on the top of her fingers. "Please..."

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat when his lips touched her skin. He looked up at her again with his blue eyes and a teasing gaze. She stared at him and noticed small, light twinkle in his eyes. Her breath stocked in her throat.

 _Was this how she was supposed to be feeling towards someone...no!_

Elsa pulled her hand back. _She wasn't supposed to feel anything..._ She quickly pulled two gloves from her pocket and put them over her hands. Elsa then looked at the baker with a forced smile.

"S-so, do you recommend any cakes, mr Owen?"

The baker raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, your husband is a bit excited about the blue cake, but I also have different colors..."

Suddenly Ariel grabbed Elsa by her arm. "Miss Winters, shall we have a talk?"

"Why?"

Ariel smiled at the two men. "We shall be right back, gentlemen."

She took Elsa to another corner of the store. There she released her arm and glared at her.

"What?" Elsa asked a bit confused.

"You know what. Elsa, you can't do this."

"Do what? Buy a cake?"

Ariel folded her arms. "No. Flirt with each other whenever you have the change. Aren't you engaged to Pitch?"

"Yes..." Elsa looked down. "But..I don't know anymore...I don't know if I really feel anything for Pitch."

Ariel gasped. "What?!"

"Yesterday we did it and I...I don't feel anything. Is that weird? I mean, I loved him when we started dating, but lately I feel more like his 'possession'...I'm sorry.."

"Elsa, are you in love with Jack?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Ariel leaned closer to her with a serious look on her face. "Because if you do, then you should be honest with yourself...do you want to choose for him?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. She felt her heart beating in her chest. _If she were to choose for him...would they ever be able to live a normal life? But, they were a boss and an employee. Plus, they lived together like a family before. And she turned him down once. What if he stopped feeling for her?_

"Elsa?" Ariel waved with her hand in front of her face. "I need an answer now."

 _He was always there for her, but it was his job to protect her...what if they got together? People would think that it would only be for his own good. That he wanted to be higher-up. And that could ruin his life..._

 _She shouldn't._

 _No. If she chose for him, then everything would flip upside down. It might be stupid, but she had to choose for Pitch. It was not what she wanted, but if she got with him, then she could safe Jack's future._

"I..."

"Hm?" Ariel cocked her head at her friend.

"I choose for Pitch. I'm sorry..."

* * *

Jack was still looking at the cakes while the two women were talking.

He really liked the blue one, but maybe he should pick one that Elsa also liked. It was her wedding...

"You truly are a gentlemen."

Jack looked at the baker who smiled genuinely at him. "Sorry?"

"Some husbands don't accompany their wife with everything, but you are helping them pick out the cake? Let me guess, you want to help with everything. And in the house you always help her out too."

Jack grinned uncomfortably. "Sir, she isn't my wife."

"She isn't?"

Jack shook his head and the baker immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I thought you two had something since you seemed so close..."

"No problem, it can happen!" Jack glanced over his shoulder at the two girls. They seemed to be discussing something very seriously. He looked at Elsa from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was very nervous and conflicted about something. "But..."

"Huh?" The baker looked confused and Jack turned his eyes back to him.

"She is someone who I hold dear, more than anyone else. I truly love her with all my heart, even if we are not married..."

The girls walked back to them. Elsa stopped next to Jack. She didn't look at him and Jack still felt that she was stressed about something.

"W-well..." The baker coughed. "I have some more cakes..."

"The blue one." Said Elsa suddenly.

Everyone looked at her with a confused face. Elsa pointed at the blue cake.

"That one. The one Jack chose."

"B-but he has more cakes!" Ariel said a bit confused.

"No. I'm fine with the blue one." Elsa said. "And we have a lot more to do. I choose that one."

"Fine..." Ariel waved with her hand in a nonchalant way. "Can you please pack that one? I will call a few people to pick it up in a few days."

"Of course." The baker nodded and moved to grab the cake.

"Elsa...are you alright?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't look at him. She nodded silently and said in a monotone voice; "Yes. I am. Thanks for asking."

"Elsa..."

"Guys, next up is the wedding dress! Let's move!" Ariel interrupted them.

Jack wanted to ask Elsa something, but he held it in. She was not even looking at him, as if he was just a nuisance. Maybe he was...but still, she should just say it if he was annoying her.

Anything better than the guilt that was hitting him harder than ever.

* * *

Later they went to the clothing-store. There they sold wedding dresses and Ariel was one of their favorite clients, so they had a good deal there.

"Miss Atlantica!" The shop-owner walked to them with a big smile on her face. It was a woman with brown, perfect hair, glasses and a pantsuit on.

"Hi..." Ariel shook the woman's hand while Jack and Elsa both looked around. They noticed that the shop was very big and seemed expensive.

"Let me guess, those other two are the wife and husband?"

Jack and Elsa both blushed and nervously started to speak at the same time.

"No, he is just a friend!", Elsa said. "I-I...h-he...w-we..."

"She...she is not my girlfriend! I mean, she is not...I care about her, but why does everyone assume that we..." Jack said, very embarrassed.

"So, he is her best man!" The shop-owner grabbed Jack's hand and smiled at him. "Even better, I have a bunch of suits you need to try, sir!"

Jack smiled uncomfortable. "B-but, I already own a suit. I am wearing it right now!"

"Yes, but it is hurting my eyes. Now, come with me! The ladies follow too! I have so much to dress you in!"

She pulled Jack with her and the two girls followed behind them.

* * *

"How does this look?"

Elsa was turning around in front of Ariel and the shop-owner in a pink dress. The shop-owner sighed and shook her head while Ariel stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"It doesn't suit you, dear..." The shop-owner waved dramatically with her hand. "Try the next one..."

An assistent of the shop-owner walked up to Elsa with a new dress. The shop-owner lowered her hand and sighed again. She turned her head to the other changing-booth.

"Now, if your friend would like to come out...mister Jack, does it fit?"

"I'm still busy!" Jack yelled from behind the curtain.

Elsa rolled with her eyes. She walked back into her booth to try the other dress on.

"Well, hurry up." Ariel grabbed her binder. "By the way, Elsa, while you're busy, white roses, right?"

"Y-yeah, sure..." Elsa was in her booth pulling her dress. When she was naked she looked at herself in the mirror for a second.

She reached behind her and gently touched the scar on her back. Everything that happened...it was like a dream. The fact that she was kidnapped and tortured by man and betrayed by the one she was going to marry...she didn't even love him. But the thought of divorce before a wedding made her scared.

 _What was she even thinking? Anna and Ariel put so much effort in her wedding...she had to go through with this._

"Elsa, hurry up!" Ariel yelled suddenly. "Jack is already standing here in his attire!"

"Yes, sorry!"

Elsa quickly pulled the other dress on. She reached behind her back to pull the zipper up and made sure everything fitted in the right place.

After putting it on, she stepped out of the booth and everyone gasped and looked at her.

The dress was of a light-blue color, together with a light-purple color. There was a small pattern of flowers from the bottom to the middle. The dress fitted her perfectly and it looked beautiful.

But Elsa didn't pay the others any attention. She looked at Jack. He was wearing a dark blue suit which looked really good on him.

Elsa became red and looked away from him. "S-so...how does this one look?"

"You look like a queen." Ariel made a big gesture with her hands and giggled.

"Yes. This is the one..." The shop-owner giggled. "But, I wonder what mister Jack thinks?"

"Me?" Jack pointed at himself and the owner nodded. Jack nervously rubbed his neck and grinned. "Well...she looks gorgeous, I guess."

"Would you marry her in that dress?"

Elsa felt her heart beat faster. _What did that woman ask to him? This was inappropriate..._

"Uhm..." Jack swallowed nervously as he stared at Elsa. "I...uh..."

"Just kidding!" The owner moved behind Elsa and put her hands onto her shoulders. "Yet, she does look amazing! Imagine her on her wedding day, beautifully dressed and her hair up! And then during the wedding she nervously walks up the isle with all the men looking at her and the woman jealous of her figure!"

Elsa felt a bit uncomfortable and saw that Ariel and Jack also felt the same as her while the owner kept talking.

"...And then...Elsa...after the wedding you and your husband go to a hotel and then...imagine him undressing you-"

"ENOUGH!:

Elsa pushed the woman away. The woman stumbled back and so did she. Elsa walked a few feet back with widened eyes when Jack suddenly grabbed her by her upper arms from the back.

Elsa's breathing was going fast. She looked up at Jack who smiled reassuring at her.

"Elsa." His voice sounded soft and calming. "Calm down, she was just joking. Breathe."

Elsa relaxed. She took a deep breath and then pushed Jack away. She rubbed her arms and took a step back. "It's fine...you don't have to worry about me. And miss...I'm sorry for pushing you. But you were really crossing a line. What I do on my wedding day is my business."

"I understand...sorry, sometimes I can't keep it together. Especially if a young woman with such grace is in my store..."

"Right..."

"Well, then let's buy this one and we're finished for today!" Ariel yelled with a big smile.

"Yeah..." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Finally."

* * *

After that busy day they finally went back home. Ariel drove home in her own car and Jack brought Elsa home with his car.

Elsa looked out of the window while they drove in silence. The wedding dress was in the back of the car in a box. Elsa looked at the other cars who were driving by. She also noticed people on the streets, busy people, Naturals, children with their parents, people who were walking their dog, couples...

They stopped in front of a busy traffic light. This one was always annoying everyone, since it took long before it went green again.

Jack started to tap with his fingers on the steering wheel. He whistled a small tune, but quickly stopped. He then glanced at Elsa. She was staring at out of the window. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she wore a small jacket with a yellow t-shirt and blue pants and her hands were resting on her lap.

"Elsa, you okay?" Jack asked, trying to break the silence.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah...just tired."

She didn't look at him and Jack sighed. He scratched his chin and looked forward again.

"So...that dress must be expensive."

Elsa didn't answer, but Jack decided to talk further.

"You know, I am not even going to buy that suit...ah! It's green!"

They started to drive again. This time they took a right turn and ended in a calm neighborhood. It would only take another ten minutes before they reached Elsa's house, but Jack suddenly stopped driving and parked the car on the side of the road.

"Jack?" Elsa sat upright and looked around. It was slowly getting dark. "Do you know the way or should I drive..."

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Hm?" Elsa smiled slightly. She glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!"

Jack slammed his hands on the steering wheel and Elsa shrieked. She shrunk a bit at his loud voice and this time she turned her head towards him.

Jack took a deep breath and then looked her directly into her eyes. He moved a bit closer. Elsa didn't move away and stared at him with big eyes.

"Elsa...I don't know what I did wrong for you to hate me this much. Why are you not looking at me when you're speaking to me?! Did I do something?!"

"No...but..." Elsa bit on her lip.

Jack sighed and became a bit more calm. "What?"

"I...doesn't it bother you?"

"What should bother me?"

Elsa put her hands against her chest and said; "Today I had a small talk with Ariel. She asked me if I was in love with you. And then she asked me if I wanted to choose you and I chose Pitch...wouldn't that bother you?"

"Yes..." Jack grabbed her hands. He stared intently at her. "But even if you choose him, I will stay by your side. No matter what."

"But..."

"But nothing. Because I know that you love me."

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" Elsa became completely red. "I don't...I...I...shut up!"

"You're stubborn, you know."

"Shut the hell up." Elsa muttered with a blush on her cheeks.

Jack moved a bit closer. "And you curse a lot and you aren't really girly. But those are the things that I also love about you."

Elsa felt her face heat up even more when Jack was just a few inches away from her. His lips came dangerously close and stopped right in front of her lips.

"Elsa...I love you."

"Shut up..."

Jack moved closer and gave her a kiss. He quickly moved away and said again; "I love you."

"You..."

He gave her another kiss. And another. And another. He kept saying that he loved her and Elsa kept telling him to shut up.

Until she suddenly let something else slip out of her mouth.

"Iloveyou."

Jack moved away with a surprised look on his face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Elsa wanted to look away, but Jack grabbed her face and turned her head back.

"No, you said something completely else, miss Winters."

Elsa gulped. "Uhm...I...I...guess...I...I..I...love...u...you..."

"I couldn't understand it clearly."

"Jack, you bastard."

Jack grinned widely. "I know. Now, tell me again."

"Fine. Iloveyoutoo."

Jack moved closer to her. He nuzzled against her and kissed her neck a little. Elsa gasped and grasped his jacket.

"J-Jack, w-wait..."

"Say it again." Jack kissed her neck gently. Elsa made a small noise.

"Okay, I...I love you too!"

Jack kept kissing her neck. Elsa felt as if her heart was about to burst.

 _Could she even get a heart attack from things like this?_

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He moved his hand down to her boob. But Elsa shrieked again and stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

He moved away with questioning look on his face. Elsa smiled gently at him.

"Jack...sorry, but right now, I can't...everything is messed up right now and if we go any further...I'm sure we will regret it. And I know I said that I love you..."

"Don't worry. I won't tell Pitch." Jack moved back and placed his hands on the steering wheel. He smiled sadly at Elsa. "And I'm sorry..."

"For what? For loving me?"

"Not only for that, but everything that happened to you..."

"It's fine." Elsa moved with her hand through her hair. "You will stay by my side, correct? Then I don't have anything to worry about. Now, bring me home. I'm tired."

Jack looked at her for a second then smiled and started the car.

"Of course, miss Winters."

He nodded and they drove away, both with a smile and a good feeling in their hearts.

* * *

But when they arrived at Elsa's house that happy feeling had replaced itself with a feeling of panic.

Jack silently parked in font of her house. He nervously looked at Elsa.

"So...about what we just did..."

"Yes..." Elsa rubbed her neck. "It was a weird day. And I'm exhausted. Let's talk about this in the morning, alright?"

"Roger that."

They both stepped out of the car. Elsa grabbed the box from the back seat and Jack asked if she needed help. She didn't and they walked up to the front door.

"So..I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Jack nodded and he rubbed through his hair. "Yeah...that's good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Yeah, good, good..."

Elsa noticed that they both were a bit awkward around each other. But what was she going to say after they did...that?

She scraped her throat. "Jack, I..."

The door suddenly opened up. Pitch appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Oh, what a surprise! Jack, you brought 'miss Winters' home?" Pitch said.

Jack felt a bit of malice in his voice when he said the words 'miss winters'. But if Pitch thought that he was going to back down...

"Yes, I brought her home. That is my task. Her husband wasn't available, so I went with her..."

"What?!" Pitch took a step forward. "How dare you..."

"Pitch, calm down!" Elsa put her hand against his chest. "He is just joking..."

"I'm not joking."

Elsa and Pitch both looked confused at Jack. He looked at Pitch and Elsa with a serious look.

"I'm done joking around. Pitch, I know about..."

"Jack!" Elsa interrupted him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You should really get back to your dorm! I'm fine here!"

"But..."

Elsa smiled at him. "It's fine! Thanks for today!"

"Elsa...I..." Jack stopped talking when he saw the worry in her eyes. He suddenly realized what he had almost said to Pitch his face and felt his heart beat a little bit faster. "I...uhh...I should get back home! So, miss Winters, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jack made a small bow and then quickly left. Elsa and Pitch walked back into their house. Elsa put the box somewhere in the closet in her bedroom and then went to the living room and slumped down on the couch.

"Ugh...I am tired as hell...what a day..."

"I can imagine." Pitch sat down next to her. "I wonder what Jack wanted to say."

"I don't know. Probably something stupid."

"Stupid? He looked very serious."

Elsa sat up and yawned. "Yes, well...I'll ask him about it tomorrow...I think I'm going to take a quick bite and then go to bed."

"That's good. I am going to work a little bit and then follow you to the bed, your majesty."

Elsa nodded. She wanted to stand up, but stayed in her position. She glanced at Pitch with a serious look.

"Pitch, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Why...why do you want me?"

Pitch chuckled. He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her fingertips. "Is that so difficult? I want you because you are the one for me, my queen."

"But I'm..."

"Your powers are amazing and you have such strength..." Pitch released her hand. "It's something I wish to see in my off-spring."

"Off-spring?" Elsa became red and quickly jumped up. "Geez, what are you saying...I'm going to bed!"

She jumped up from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. She nervously undressed herself and put her pyjama on. When she laid down she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A lot of thoughts were spinning through her head.

 _When did everything become such a big mess? She felt like she couldn't trust anyone, she was going to become a Super-Natural, Jack was falling for her and vice versa, Pitch wanted to use her..._

She pulled the covers of her head. It felt warm and safe...

 _When was the last time she ever felt safe and calm? Probably when she was a child...Back then she had no problems like this...her school problems were enough. Now, everything was so messed up and she didn't knew how to make everything better again..._

* * *

The next day Jack was at his college.

He was sitting in class. The teacher was explaining how the graduation ceremony would go. It was going to be next week and everyone needed to help with the preparations.

Jack leaned on his elbow. He didn't pay any attention, instead he was thinking about last night.

 _Last night..._

He blushed a little. _Last night...he was so close to her...he kissed her and was so close to her...it was a bit wrong of him. He should have asked for her consent first...but she at least told him honestly how she felt..._

He quickly hid his smile with his hand.

 _She told him that she loved him..._

"Jack!"

Jack immediately straightened his back, let his arm fall down to his lap and looked at the teacher.

"Y-yes, sir?!"

The teacher sighed. "Jack, you need to put the decorations up with Astrid. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Jack glanced at Astrid who eyed him suspiciously.

"Good. Now, then I expect everyone to work hard. Remember, guys, you are lucky to get your diploma's. After years of hard work..."

After a long explanation of things Jack didn't listen to, he and Astrid went together to the aula. A few other students moved around with chairs and tables while he and Astrid grabbed a few ribbons, tape, markers and decorated the place.

"As, hand me that ladder." Jack said to Astrid.

"Don't call me like that, Jackie-boy." Astrid grabbed a ladder and handed it to him. "I'll hold it at the bottom, don't fall, idiot."

"As if..."

Jack climbed up the ladder with Astrid holding it at the bottom. Jack put the ribbons high up against the wall. With pins he put them up. The ribbons were a mix of green, red and yellow and were a bit thin. He had to be careful with them or he would rip them up.

"Oi, Jack!"

Jack groaned a bit annoyed by Astrid's voice. "Astrid...I need to concentrate here."

"But your girlfriend is here."

Jack turned his head down at Astrid. "I don't have a..."

His eyes went wide when he saw Elsa down there, waving at him. He almost fell out of shock, but managed to maintain his balance.

"Are you coming down?!" Astrid yelled. "Or should I send her up?"

 _Damn Astrid..._

Jack slowly went down the ladder. When he got down he threw the ribbons in Astrid's hands and looked at Elsa with a smile.

"Miss Winters, what are you doing here?" Jack made a small bow and then straightened his back. "I thought you were at work..."

"Agent Guardian...Jack..." Elsa grabbed his upper arm. "I need to talk. Right now."

"He is not busy." Astrid smiled widely at Elsa. "Go and do something romantic, I can finish here."

"Great. Thank you."

Without any more words Elsa pulled Jack out of the aula.

She took him through the hallway, up some stairs and pulled him through a door. She closed the door behind them and put the light on.

Elsa gasped when she noticed that they were in the janitors closet. Jack chuckled a little at her reaction.

"What the fu...never mind..." Elsa turned around towards Jack. "Jack, I need to have a talk with you!"

"Let me guess...about last night?"

"Yeah...and I don't think...I'm sorry." Elsa leaned against a wall and folded her arms. She looked down at the ground. "I know I can't trust Pitch, to be honest, I can't trust anyone and I...last night...I said...I said some pretty weird things...and in the heat of the moment, I said that I loved you...and I...I..."

Jack noticed that she had difficulty with her words. And he also noticed that she was looking away from him.

"Elsa." Jack interrupted her and Elsa looked up at him with a confused look. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"You are looking away and stuttering. When you are certain you almost never stutter. I can also see a small snowing cloud forming above your head."

Elsa became red. "Shit..."

"And I know that I like you." Jack moved a bit closer. "And we have chemistry. But...I understand that your feelings are a mess and that with everything that has happened lately and is going on right now, you can't suddenly pull away from Pitch. But, I have a plan!"

"Plan?"

Jack smirked a little. "Yes...Elsa, for now, I think we can hold the wedding off."

"How? The dress is here, the wedding is coming soon..."

"I can sabotage it."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and a small giggle escaped her lips. "Let me guess, I need to help you with your devious plan?"

"Devious plan? Elsa, my plan is bulletproof! And not just literally!"

Elsa laughed a bit more loudly. Jack smiled at her laugh and her eyes which were filled with joy.

 _She should smile more..._

Elsa smiled at him. "Jack...we need to be more realistic. The wedding is going to happen, even if we try to sabotage it...and I don't think that stopping it will change our relationship or make anything better. For now, I just need to...accept things as they are?"

"Yeah right. Don't fool yourself or me, because you might become a Supernatural, Pitch is dangerous, you are confused..."

"I'm not confused! I'm very clear about my feelings!" Elsa took a step closer to him. She was almost bumping with her chest against his.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Snow monster, you are not honest..."

"Don't call me by that nickname! And I am very honest! I couldn't be more honest!"

"Okay. That's it."

Jack had enough. He grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pulled her towards him. Elsa went completely quiet. Jack moved even closer and his lips touched hers. Elsa's eyes went big. Jack kissed her even deeper and Elsa put her hands against his chest. She opened her mouth a little and Jack french-kissed her.

His heart was almost beating out his chest. He could feel her warmth, her breathing, smell her lovely perfume, feel her cold hands against his chest...he truly loved everything about her, including her powers.

Jack moved away from her after a few minutes. They were both breathing heavily with flushed faces.

"J-Jack..." Elsa was still holding her hands against his chest. "What..."

"Elsa. Tell me if you don't feel anything for me. Give me a clear answer for once."

Elsa went quiet. She frowned and seemed to be thinking. Jack held his breath.

 _What was she_ _going to say? Maybe he had been a bit harsh...no! He needed to know now or he might never know what she thought of him._

* * *

 _A clear answer..._

Elsa was thinking while she was still holding her hands against his chest. Jack was looking at her with an intense gaze.

 _She could tell him what she really felt...but...he betrayed her before. What if he betrayed her again? And she already told him that she loved him. Why was he asking again? Did he want to confirm something? Then...last night, he didn't believe her? And when...no wait, now he wanted a definite answer. An answer which would determine whether they would be together or not..._

 _Yet despite her true, honest feelings...she needed to protect him._

"Sorry..."

Elsa pulled her hands away from his chest. She could see his look change into sad despair as she spoke up.

"I don't...I actually don't love you."

"W-what..." Jack took a step back. His eyes went wide. "Elsa.."

"I...used you. Just like I used Hans. I used you for pleasure."

"Elsa..."

"Sorry, agent Guardian. I shouldn't have..." Elsa could feel her tears coming up. She quickly turned around and left the closet.

With tears in her eyes she ran out of the building. It felt as if she had destroyed one of the people she cared about the most in a single minute...which she had...she had crushed his feelings, but she believed it was for the better.

She stopped at her car in the parking lot. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She rummaged through her pocket and wanted to grab her keys, but they fell out of her pocket onto the ground.

Elsa went on her knees and reached out with her hand. But, as she reached out...ice shot of her hand into the ground.

Elsa shrieked. She pulled her hand back to her chest.

 _What just happened? She wasn't angry, she was sad...there was no way an ice beam would shot out of her hand._

Elsa nervously put her gloves on and grabbed her keys from the ground. She opened her car door and sat down in the drivers seat.

"Shit..." She wiped her tears away. There was no time for crying...not when she just hurt him...she was not the victim here, Jack was. He felt so much for her and she rejected him as if it was nothing...

 _But it was something._

She shook her head, pulled her gun out of her glove-compartment with puffy eyes and put it onto her belt. She then started the car and drove off.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
